


Years of Experience

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Stormwatch (Comics), The Authority, Vertigo (Comics), WildStorm
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 111,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к Naked Instinct.</p>
<p>Выйдя на свет и объявив, что будем присматривать за мировой политикой, Штормовой Дозор предсказуемо вызвал большой резонанс. Возникают новые организации в пику или в подражание, кто-то хочет сотрудничать, кто-то - растереть Дозор в порошок. И большинство нитей в паутине интриг сходятся к одному человеку - к Джону Константину.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ЧАСТЬ I.

**Author's Note:**

> Т.к. этот мир - амальгама доребутного и ребутного ДиСи, Вертиго и Вайлдшторма, то некоторые персонажи сильно изменились за лето, чтобы соответствовать одновременно всему. Самое заметное изменение - Чародейка Саргон, которая на 15 лет старше себя канонной, поэтому взгляды на мир у неё изменились (хотя были когда-то очень похожие), плюс в этом фике она транс*женщина - так получилось, долгая история хэдканонов, плюс в этом мире она не увлекалась сексуальным насилием.
> 
> Предупреждения: не очень здоровые отношения, нецензурная лексика, употребление алкоголя и других веществ, не очень графические пытки, слегка травмирующий секс, психологические травмы, тройничок, фемдом, чуть-чуть магические тентакли, иногда кэжуал-насилие, периодически политические мотивы, авторские хэдканоны
> 
> Благодарности: dienachthexen - за матчасть, но особенно - Восьмая дочь, без которой этот фик вообще бы не был написан)
> 
> Бета: Леди Ория  
> Иллюстраторы: Shunkaku Bu, Восьмая дочь (клип), dienachthexen

«Ну что, – голос Кейт Спенсер звучал слегка устало даже в радиотелепатии, но день у них сегодня вышел длинный. – Это была последняя ячейка наших террористов?»

«Да, – бодро отрапортовал Миднайтер. – Только что расколол тут парочку – больше у них нигде никого нет».

«Прекрасно. Где Джек, нашли?»

«Я нашла, – подключилась к разговору Катана. – Их головное здание, насколько могу судить, внутри никого, кроме него. Он жив. Но здание окружено магическим барьером».

«В чём проблема? – Кейт говорила с явным облегчением: Джека Хоксмура схватили ещё накануне, как раз перед началом заварушки, и с тех пор Дозор понятия не имел, что с ним. – Или Земля вдруг решила, что помогать тебе не будет?»

«У Земли гораздо более спокойный характер, – ответила Катана. – Но здесь чёрная магия, и, честно говоря, я не хочу туда лезть. Демонология – не для Докторов, и те, кто ставили заклинание, это знали».

«Ну отлично, – без энтузиазма сказала Кейт. – Пойду подниму контакты по чёрным магам и быстро к тебе пну. Всё-таки мне не нравится, что Джек там со вчера у них был, мало ли, жив – не значит здоров».

«Нет нужды, – сказала Катана. – Я уже позвала специалиста по этой части».

У Миднайтера была лучше развита паранойя. Поэтому он среагировал первым:

«Тацу. _Кого_?»

«Константина», – невозмутимо произнесла она.

На этот раз Кейт с Миднайтером были единодушны:

«Бляха-муха!»

«Он уже здесь, – сообщила Катана. – Я пока отключусь, чтобы объяснить ему, что от него требуется».

 

Сидеть тут уже который час было практически скучно. Деятели, мнящие себя великими революционерами, ушли начинать операцию, и, судя по тому, что никто из них так и не вернулся, Штормовой Дозор свою работу выполнил. Джек, в общем, и не сомневался, что так и будет, но теперь хотелось бы отсюда выйти: магия, блокировавшая его канал связи с городами до минимума, постепенно усиливалась, и он опасался, как бы ему совсем не перекрыло кислород. Умереть посреди мегаполиса было бы крайне глупо.

Ну и где, спрашивается, Доктор, когда она нужна?

Щёлкнула зажигалка, и неожиданный, но до боли знакомый голос сказал:

– Хорошо смотришься. Кажется, тот, кто тебя связывал, задумался о чём-то своём.

– Как ни странно, – очень спокойно заметил Джек Хоксмур, который сидел раздетый по пояс, привязанный к стулу, – это не первая шутка на эту тему, которую я слышу за сегодня. Что-то типа такого уже сказал один из этих придурков тому японцу, который меня и связывал заново перед тем, как они все отсюда свалили. Тот вспылил и ответил, что вокруг – сплошные озабоченные подростки, которые не помнят, что сибари первоначально придумывалось для того, чтобы как можно дольше удерживать врага во время допроса, не причиняя вреда. А потом, видимо, в сердцах, он сделал петлю на моей шее затягивающейся. Так что я сейчас не поклонник чужого юмора.

   

_Автор артов:[dienachthexen](http://dienachthexen.diary.ru)_

 

Константин обошёл его кругом и одобрительно поцокал языком:

– Но смотришься ты всё равно хорошо. Когда я думал, как мы снова встретимся, я и не подозревал, что меня ждёт такое зрелище.

– Я за тебя счастлив. – Джек помолчал и спросил: – Надеюсь, ты здесь от Дозора?

– Нет, конечно, я от тех дебилов, которые тебя похитили, – хмыкнул Джон. – Ваша Доктор позвала, когда стало понятно, что заклинание делали так, чтобы она его не сняла.

– И почему Тацу его не снимет?

– Потому что тут чёрная магия, – усмехнулся Константин. – По-хорошему, надо демона вызывать. Я подумаю. Пока хватит и того, что я вошёл внутрь.

– Не знаю, какие у тебя планы на день, – всё ещё спокойно сказал Джек, – но мне бы хотелось сегодня отсюда выбраться.

– Куда ты торопишься? – пожал плечами маг. – В конце концов, мы сто лет не виделись. Поговорить не хочешь?

– О чём? – Джеку хотелось верить, что, переспрашивая, он не поддаётся на провокацию, но, скорее всего, лучше бы он вообще не реагировал.

Но, в самом деле, не о том же вдруг было говорить, как Константин его в своё время бросил. Если за предыдущие два года времени не нашлось, то вот прямо сейчас обстановка точно не располагала.

– Хм, – сказал Константин и зашёл ему за спину.

Джек мог бы повернуть голову – петля позволяла, она затягивалась, только если он пытался освободить заведённые за спину руки; но не стал.

– Например, – сказал Константин ему на ухо, – что грешно просто так рушить такую работу, ею не воспользовавшись.

На скуле Джека дёрнулся желвак.

– Ты шутишь.

– Я? Ничуть. Ноги у тебя просто отдельно привязаны, их можно развязать, чтобы было удобнее. Остальное развязывать совершенно не хочется, и оно отлично применимо по своему другому назначению.

– Особенно затягивающаяся петля.

– А, ну это можно слегка исправить... – Константин размотал последнюю обвязку над кистями Джека и захлестнул петлю. – Так поможет, да и я могу присмотреть, чтобы не было ничего, – он надавил подушечкой пальца на верёвку, и петля на шее действительно ослабла.

– Хорошо у тебя всё-таки с самомнением, – будь у Джека сейчас свободна хотя бы одна рука, он бы хлопнул ей по лицу. И при этом ведь Константин и правда мог говорить всерьёз.

С него бы сталось.

– И всегда было хорошо, – согласился англичанин, снова представая перед его лицом. – Ну так что? Ритуал, чтобы снять всю эту пакость, всё равно будет долгий, и никто из твоих сюда не войдёт, пока я не закончу. Я могу развязать тебя, Хоксмур… или я могу развязать тебе только ноги. Тебе решать.

На очень долгую секунду Джек впился в него взглядом, пытаясь понять, что там прячется за вечной ухмылкой. Это было бесполезно: Константин хорошо держал маску. А Джек и раньше не умел его читать.

В тёмных глазах полыхнуло алым, и Джек Хоксмур сказал:

– Только ноги.

Константин рассмеялся.

– Да, есть в тебе иногда что-то такое, – заметил он, наклоняясь и вытаскивая изо рта сигарету.

– Только попробуй её об меня затушить, – прошипел Джек.

– Нет, ты же не мазохист, насколько помню, – Джон вдавил бычок в спинку стула. – Не в нужном смысле, по крайней мере.

И он наконец Джека поцеловал.

Он это умел, конечно. У Джека было не так много любовников за его жизнь (и почти все они, кроме Анжелы и Джона, предпочитали заниматься сексом в темноте), но ему было с чем сравнивать.

– Вообще, конечно, надо было спросить раньше, – заметил Константин, садясь на корточки и начиная разматывать верёвку, – но ты тут как вообще, не пострадал? Особых следов побоев вроде не вижу.

– Это были террористы, действовавшие по чёткому расписанию, – сухо откликнулся Джек, глядя на белобрысую макушку. – Им важно было меня нейтрализовать, чтобы я не помешал взрывам, а дальше они планировали использовать меня как козырь при переговорах с Дозором. К мерам устрашения они перейти банально не успели, только по лицу получил пару раз.

– Да ты везучий, я смотрю, – маг закончил с развязыванием, встал и расстегнул на Джеке брюки. Ухмыляясь так, что немедленно захотелось въехать ему коленом в подбородок.

А потом ухмылка сползла с его лица, Джон подобрался и сощурился, преображаясь в свою более тёмную и опасную версию, и даже если это было только игрой, Джек почувствовал, как у него пересохло во рту.

Не отпуская его взгляда, Константин стащил с него брюки вместе с трусами и бросил, не глядя, рядом, и Джек усилием воли заставил себя не заёрзать на стуле, потому что, да, притворство это было или нет, но связанный, с блокированными способностями и теперь ещё и голый, чувствовал он себя уязвимо.

Тем более что сам маг раздеваться явно не собирался. Он провёл пальцами по шее и груди Джека, чуть царапая коротко остриженными ногтями, а потом взял за подбородок и поцеловал ещё раз – по-другому, жёстче и холоднее.

Потом поцелуи, больше смахивающие на укусы, переместились на шею и плечи; Джеку оставалось надеяться, что рубашка у него тут тоже где-то неподалёку, потому что следы потом наверняка будут. Он дёрнулся, сжимая кулаки, и петля снова начала затягиваться, но Константин приложил к ней два пальца, и она ослабла.

Он укусил Джека за сосок, получил в ответ невнятный звук и лизнул в качестве компенсации.

Верёвки врезались Джеку в кожу при любом движении, и он старался не шевелиться вообще, хотя это было сложно. Ноги были свободны, конечно, но на них опирался раскрытыми ладонями Константин, и как-то это не отличалось принципиально от верёвок.

Константин раздвинул ему ноги и на удивление заботливо провёл пальцами по члену.

Джек шумно выдохнул и не сразу понял, что пальцы спустились ниже. А когда понял, то машинально сжался, потому что вот тут начинались недостатки спонтанного секса.

Или нет. Потому что с ладони Константина совершенно точно текло что-то жидкое.

– Использование магии в личных целях? – Джек гордился тем, что задал вопрос почти нормальным голосом.

– А ты хочешь насухую? – хмыкнул Константин. – Потому что чего-то немагического я как-то захватить не догадался. И вообще, – он на пробу нажал пальцами, – меньше болтай.

Болтать и правда не хотелось, хотелось бесстыдно раздвинуть ноги пошире и наслаждаться процессом, и похуй, что там потом съязвит Константин, который сейчас играет на нём, как на флейте. Джек выгнулся, зажмурившись, и почувствовал, как опять затягивается петля.

И что-то не спешит ослабевать.

Джек открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с магом, который нехорошо усмехнулся, но всё-таки дотронулся до верёвки. Дышать стало легче, но ненамного.

Константин расстегнул брюки, достал из кармана тренча резинку и раскатал. Джек почувствовал себя грёбаным акробатом, когда его ноги взяли и закинули на плечи, потому что так было ни хера не удобно, даже если стул был привинчен к полу. Константин не торопясь вошёл и нагнулся, сцеловывая стон.

И, случайно или намеренно, опять переставая следить за петлёй.

Какое, нахер, случайно, подумал Джек, двигаясь навстречу толчкам, дёргано выдыхая от движений на члене и с вызовом глядя в голубые глаза. Воздуха не хватало, в голове шумело, и становилось откровенно стрёмно, но за секунду до того, как сознание помутилось окончательно, Константин тронул пальцем верёвку и шепнул на ухо:

– Давай.

Джек судорожно вдохнул и кончил себе на живот.

Константин последовал за ним снова очень вовремя – до того, как ощущения из приятных стали болезненными. Джек всё равно поплыл ненадолго, а когда пришёл в себя, увидел, как маг, уже застегнувший брюки, рисует осколком штукатурки круг диаметром где-то фута на три – и, серьёзно, выливает вдоль линии содержимое презерватива.

_Автор арта:[Shunkaku Bu](http://Shunkaku-Bu.diary.ru)_

 

– Я тебя убью, – выдохнул Джек первое, что пришло в голову.

– Да ладно тебе, – пожал плечами Джон, не отрываясь от своего занятия. – Я же говорил, что надо вызвать демона. На кровь и секс они отзываются лучше всего. Или до старости тут сидеть хочешь?

– Блять, – с чувством сказал Джек. – Хотя бы развяжи меня, что ли.

– Это после того, как ты меня убить обещал? Да безопаснее тебя будет так оставить, пока твои не войдут.

Джек представил себе картинку в красках.

– Я тебя убью и расчленю.

– Очень мотивирует тебя развязывать, – ухмыльнулся Константин, заходя к нему за спину и всё-таки начиная резать верёвки. – Ого, слушай, вот теперь ты вполне тянешь на жертву пыток!

И правда: секс с сибари, задумывавшимся для других целей, подарил Джеку красивые багровые полосы на торсе и шее. Один плюс – от засосов внимание отвлекало.

Вместо ответа Джек пошёл искать, чем вытереться, а Константин вернулся к своему кругу читать какое-то уж больно короткое заклинание.

Безо всяких клубов дыма в круге появилась очень красивая белая женщина в обычном деловом костюме и с длинными каштановыми волосами, на свету отблёскивающими вишнёвым. Джек как раз успел влезть в брюки и теперь лихорадочно искал, куда дели его рубашку.

Женщина – демоница, вероятно – опустила взгляд на круг и изогнула бровь:

– Джон, ты охуел?

– Ну, родная, это же правила? – поднял он руки в примиряющем жесте. – Заметь, я тебя даже в истинном облике не вызывал!

– Джон, либо ты стираешь круг, либо я ухожу, и ебать я хотела эти правила.

Что-то ворча себе под нос, Константин стёр часть линии носком ботинка.

– Вот, – сказал он. – Теперь ты довольна, Элли?

– Да, – кивнула она и вышла наружу. Осмотрелась. Встряхнулась. Посмотрела на призвавшего её мага ещё раз: – Ну что же. Мне сразу тебя убить или сначала кастрировать?

 

 

Джек, всё ещё искавший свою рубашку, невольно фыркнул на такие слова демоницы, чем заработал укоризненный взгляд Константина в свою сторону и его же слова:

– Ну вот, казалось бы, от тебя можно было бы ожидать какой-то поддержки.

– Пока никто не нападает, – откликнулся Джек. – А у твоей знакомой наверняка есть весомая причина так говорить.

– Он обманом пролез ко мне в постель, чтобы заполучить немного демонической сути во время секса, – заметила она.

– Кастрировать, – кивнул Джек, наконец обретя скомканную рубашку в углу за шкафом и одеваясь окончательно. – Если не затруднит, то убийство перенеси на потом: мне очень хочется выбраться из этой ловушки, а без Джона может не получиться.

– Вы, блять, смотрю, уже спелись, – недовольно сказал маг.

Не обращая на него внимания, демоница посмотрела на Джека:

– Сколько здравого смысла для очередного человека, которого Джон вытряхнул из штанов, – она продолжила его изучать, и Джек с удивлением почувствовал, что начинает под её взглядом возбуждаться. Она сразу нахмурилась: – Тебя охладит, если я скажу: «Встанет – оторву»?

– Ты сегодня прямо недобрая, – хмыкнул Константин. – Хоксмур, подумай о чём-нибудь абстрактном: Элли – суккуб, и вы начали друг на друга реагировать.

– Постараюсь… – Джек потянулся к ускользающей связи с городом, и той, к счастью, оказалось достаточно, чтобы человеческие реакции организма ушли в ноль.

Демоница слегка расслабилась.

– Я не люблю, когда злоупотребляют моей природой, – заметила она, и взгляд в сторону Константина был красноречивым. – Обычно реакция не такая резкая, но кое-кто меня сейчас вызвал через сексуальную магию.

– Зато быстро получилось, – пожал плечами «кое-кто». – Ну что, поможешь разобрать тут всё на части?

– И что мне за это будет?

– Вот зря я тебя из круга выпустил…

– Естественно, зря, – кивнула суккуб. – Кто вообще выпускает из круга призванного демона? Но раз ты уже это сделал, начинай торговаться.

Константин посмотрел на Джека и патетически развёл руками:

– Хоксмур, вот объясни мне, как это так получается: похитили тебя, а расплачиваться должен я? Надеюсь, Штормовой Дозор мне хоть компенсирует потраченные усилия?

– Смотря о чём ты с Тацу договорился, – ответил Джек.

– Да как обычно, на взаимные услуги. До этого сотрудничество у нас было вполне плодотворным и к обоюдной выгоде.

И Джек впервые о нём слышал. Если Константин не врал, Тацу просто не сочла нужным об этом сообщить.

Маг уже отвлекся на демоницу:

– Элли, что если я посмотрю, как сделать так, чтобы ты могла ненадолго возвращаться в Ад? У меня как раз свежие мысли появились по этому поводу.

– Годится, – согласилась суккуб.

– А где ты живёшь, если не в Аду? – удивился Джек.

– Среди людей, – лаконично ответила она.

– Это долгая история, а нам есть чем заняться, – заметил Константин. – Элли, не откажи в просьбе, погляди, на чём тут именно чёрная магия? Сэкономишь нам время.

Она кивнула и пошла по периметру, хищно принюхиваясь. Кажется, у неё даже лицо вытянулось вперед. 

– Здесь, – объявила она наконец. – Бродячей кошке не повезло, и сверху ещё чужой кровью брызнули.

– А, отлично, – Константин направился к ней. – Можно начать распутывать.

Процесс и впрямь оказался долгим. Константин с демоницей засели в том же углу и чертили какие-то свои формулы, споря над каждой буквой; судя по раздражённым репликам, с прогрессом было не ахти. Джек успел заскучать: техническая сторона магии была ему плохо известна, а страшные кары, которыми грозилась Элли, когда Константин озвучивал какой-либо вариант, тоже чаще всего были плохо понятны.

– ...А если вот здесь сделать пролом...

– Да, и прямо в третий круг.

– Ладно-ладно, я понял, придётся расплетать всю структуру.

Джек вздохнул, и они оба на него посмотрели.

– Хоксмур, либо быстро, либо безопасно, – сказал Константин. – И, вообще говоря, обычно я предпочитаю первое, но я-то выберусь потом, а насчёт себя ты уверен? Тем более что тут ловушку ставили люди, любящие формальные заморочки.

– Да молчу я, – пожал плечами Джек. – Насколько безопасно будет поискать, не оставили ли что-то наши террористы?

– Оставайся в поле видимости. Прямо здесь неприятных сюрпризов вроде нет.

Джек кивнул и принялся исследовать шкафы и ящики: хотя, судя по разговорам, для его похитителей это был только перевалочный пункт, они могли что-то здесь забыть.

И, порывшись в груде комбинезонов и листах чистой бумаги, Джек в самом деле кое-что отыскал. Он как раз разглядывал находку, когда Константин пробормотал:

– А… Ага… Интересно, – и поднял голову над расчётами. – Джек, а ты как себя вообще сейчас чувствуешь?

– Феерично, блять, – огрызнулся тот. – Особенно учитывая блок на связи с городами.

– Вот я собственно про это, – кивнул маг. – Блокирует тебя постепенно всё больше?

– Да, – не стал отпираться Джек.

– Это потому, что ловушку от тебя и запитали, – хмыкнул Константин. – На тебе было больше одной затягивающейся петли, и кровь тут, по ходу, тоже твоя. Но изящно. Цинично, само собой, зато экономит усилия и решает проблему, куда постоянно перенаправлять твою связь с твоей стихией, учитывая, что просто так тебя от города не отрежешь. Ну, сейчас посмотрим, как это распутать. – Он начал чертить новые формулы. – Да, должно получиться. Элли, будь так добра, поищи тут вокруг канал жизненной энергии.

Суккуб сосредоточилась, потом сказала:

– Нашла.

– Видишь, где он вплетается в барьер?

– Допустим.

– Ну, значит, видишь и узел, где и он, и всё остальное от Джека перерабатывается в магию. Не мне тебе объяснять, как, сама по тому же принципу вытягиваешь.

Демоница криво усмехнулась и спросила:

– Ну что, рубить? Или будет отдача?

– Не больше обычного, – пожал плечами Константин. – Давай.

Она протянула руку с мгновенно удлинившимися когтями, зацепила что-то, невидимое для Джека, и рванула на себя. Всех троих осыпало снопом искр, и здание глухо застонало, но в сознании Джека уже в полную силу звучал обеспокоенный голос духа города, и уже не сложно было уговорить стены не рушиться, а проводку – не вспыхивать пожаром.

– Есть, – сказал Константин. – Ловушка обезврежена.

– Ну, тогда я пойду, – заметила Элли. – За оплатой вернусь позже.

– Заглядывай, – кивнул он, и она исчезла.

– Ты тоже не захочешь попадаться на глаза остальным? – спросил его Джек.

– Да нет, отчего же? Вполне могу поздороваться.

– Ну как знаешь, – Джек покачал головой и произнёс: – Джон.

– Что?

– С петлёй была дурацкая затея. О таких штуках предупреждают заранее.

К счастью, Константин не стал спорить (Джеку уже самому хотелось побыстрее отсюда свалить) и отвёл глаза:

– Ты прав. Извини. Я заигрался.

– Рад, что ты понимаешь, – кивнул Джек.

Он проверил, насколько надёжно воротник закрывает шею, и подошёл к двери. Константин последовал за ним. Джек помедлил, ещё раз придирчиво оглядев его и себя, за что получил насмешливое:

– Спокойно, и так ничего не видно.

– Очень на то надеюсь, – пробормотал Джек. Константин вздёрнул бровь и не в тему заметил:

– Смотрю, ты больше галстуки не носишь?

– Нет, – ответил Джек. – А ты, смотрю, свои всё так же носишь набекрень. – Не удержавшись, он подтянул  Константину галстук до нормального состояния и только потом, открыв дверь, вышел наружу.

 

 

Глядя в напряжённую спину перед ним, Джон Константин собрался было ослабить узел обратно, но передумал. От слов Джека по поводу петли неприятно сосало под ложечкой: тот реально был прав, так что какого чёрта, Джон… Он мотнул головой и решил подумать об этом потом, но подумать обязательно.

Снаружи их должен был ждать Штормовой Дозор, и встреча обещала быть небезынтересной. Не считая Доктор, Джон никого из них не видел последние пару лет, но, разумеется, был наслышан. Как и всё население планеты Земля: с тех пор, как год назад Дозор по всем каналам и Интернету объявил о своём присутствии и о том, что они вознамерились сделать мир лучше. Если понадобится – несмотря на сопротивление. Говорила Кейт Спенсер, и она же, похоже, писала себе речь, потому что по формулировкам узнавалась юристка. К тому моменту слухи о том, что где-то обретается организация с неограниченными ресурсами, уже наводнили официальные и любительские СМИ, так что Джон предположил, что больше тянуть с выходом из подполья у них просто не получилось. Программу, на его взгляд, они обещали невыполнимую, так что он поднял стакан с виски, салютуя безумству храбрых; все в баре всё равно смотрели на экран телевизора, так что жест остался незамеченным. А Спенсер в прямом эфире клялась, что в первую очередь Дозор обратит внимание на текущие военные конфликты и посмотрит, как усадить стороны за стол переговоров. Попутно обеспечив беженцев пристанищем. И на последнее могли претендовать даже не только жители стран, где шли боевые действия. На этом Дозор не собирался останавливаться: по словам Спенсер, они работали над программами, которые позволили бы снизить процент обитающих за чертой бедности и сократить количество различий в условиях жизни по признаку класса, пола, расы, национальности и ориентации.

– Ребята, вы порвётесь, – пробормотал тогда Джон. – И как же вас будут ненавидеть...

Ролик повторялся ещё несколько раз, со скидкой на часовые пояса, а видео на Ютубе в одно мгновенье стало вирусным. И, конечно, Дозор громко возненавидели. Все те, кто не объявили их будущими спасителями мира. Впрочем, Джон помнил подобные реакции, поэтому знал, что вторые набросятся на Дозор не хуже первых, стоит им только оступиться. А оступиться тут было где.

Но логично было, что они за это возьмутся. На спасение мира обычно подсаживались, а судя по тем весёлым картинкам, которые Джон когда-то подглядел в чужой памяти, по крайней мере трое из нынешнего Дозора привыкли навязывать обществу своё мнение.

И на какое-то время они плотно заняли все умы. А как только ажиотаж стал спадать – подогрели его тем, что начали выполнять свои обещания.

Сейчас, спустя год, когда международная агрессия почти сошла на нет тупо потому, что ни оружие, ни войска не выпускали за положенные им границы, членов Дозора в мире всё ещё не особенно хорошо знали в лицо. После того первого раза Джон увидел Спенсер на экране только три месяца назад, когда она толкнула речь в ООН. По-хорошему, выступать надо было раньше, но он подозревал, что им просто не хватало времени. Спенсер не вылезала из металла и гнала местами прекрасно Джону знакомую, хотя и частично подзабытую телегу о равных правах и мире во всем мире. И она представила Штормовой Дозор по именам – он-то знал, что по настоящим, но мир считал, что по вымышленным. Потому что, кроме Доктор, ни одного из этих людей официально не существовало.

Хотелось посмотреть, насколько у них у всех сейчас задолбанный вид. Ну, у тех, кто их ждал снаружи, по крайней мере: полным составом им тут делать было нечего.

– Много ваших тут? – спросил он у Джека Хоксмура, подозревая, что тот уже связался с Дозором по их командной радиотелепатии.

– Двое, – сказал Джек. – Остальные уже на Корабле, а тут остались Тацу и…

Они как раз вошли в следующую дверь, так что боковым зрением Джон сам увидел вторую – покрытую металлом женщину. Он начал было:

– Спенсер…

Но это была не Кейт Спенсер.

Хотя, судя по всему, тоже Инженер.

– Джек! – она прошла мимо Константина, не обратив на него внимания, и обняла Хоксмура, прислонившись лбом ко лбу. – Слава Богу, ты жив! Я начала бояться, что тебя потеряла.

Он обнял её в ответ.

– Энжи… Анжела, познакомься с Джоном Константином. Он стоит у тебя за спиной, и это он меня вытащил. – Она обернулась, и он тоже посмотрел на мага. – Джон, познакомься, это Анжела.

– Анжела Спика, – с улыбкой протянула она руку, отпустив Джека. – Инженер Штормового Дозора немного другого измерения, но кто обращает внимание на такие мелочи, правда? Спасибо за Джека.

– Джон Константин, – он пожал ей руку и посмотрел на Хоксмура, сузив глаза.

Она была явно старше Кейт Спенсер, хотя, конечно, по обличию Инженер возраст определялся не то чтоб точно. Но ей было лет плюс-минус сорок пять на вид, и, в отличие от Кейт Спенсер, ее металл был ее же одеждой – состоящей из большого количества хитрых заклепок.

– Спасибо, что откликнулся, – ровно поблагодарила Константина Ямасиро Тацу. – Я подозревала, что нужно торопиться.

– Правильно подозревала, – кивнул тот. – Ну, если я больше не нужен, могу пойти своей дорогой, а о плате поговорим, когда выдастся свободная минута...

– Или ты можешь вернуться с нами на Корабль, – имел наглость спокойно предложить Хоксмур, слово и не стоял почти в обнимку с этой Анжелой Спикой. – Расскажешь свои мысли по поводу способностей тех, кто наложил заклинание.

Доктор задумчиво кивнула:

– Да, хорошая идея. Мне даже структуру не было видно, а вряд ли это последний такой случай.

Они с Хоксмуром встретились взглядом, но если и имели что-то друг другу сказать, то сделали это телепатически. Джону стало интересно, подключена ли к ним вторая Инженер, или она тоже сейчас досадует на то, что общение происходит без нее. Но по ней ничего заметно не было.

– Ну ладно, – согласился Джон. – Я всё равно никуда особенно сегодня не собирался.

Хоксмур кивнул и сказал:

– Дверь.

– Ты точно в порядке? – спросила его Инженер, входя вместе с ним в открывшийся портал.

– Вроде да, – часть фразы Джон пропустил, пока сам проходил вместе с Доктор. – ...Корабль присмотреть, но вроде без последствий.

Комната, в которой они очутились, вызывала смутное беспокойство, и Джон быстро понял, в чём дело: несмотря на всякие дружественные финтифлюшки типа кресел, пальм и кулеров, отсюда не вело ни единого выхода.

– Вы мне прямо как не доверяете, – хмыкнул Джон, закуривая.

– Хм? – посмотрел на него Джек. – Ты про комнату? Ну, сюда попадают гости, к которым пока непонятно, как относиться. А тебя мы давно не видели всё-таки. – Он перевёл взгляд на Доктор: – Некоторые из нас, по крайней мере.

Та пожала плечами:

– Я Кейт сообщала, что включила его в свою сеть контактов. Но я согласна, что это помещение подходит.

Открылся портал, и вошла Кейт Спенсер.

– Константин, – кивнула она. – Сколько лет, сколько зим.

– Спенсер, – усмехнулся он. – Смотрю, вы с Хоксмуром махнулись должностями. Когда успели?

– Два года назад, – ответила она.

Джон нахмурился:

– Мы вроде два года назад и виделись, и тогда у вас было наоборот...

– Было, – согласился Джек. – Ну так что, поговорим о сегодняшнем? Я правильно уловил, что ситуация уже вся под контролем?

– Да, – сказала Инженер Спенсер. – Хотя у нас есть определённые проблемы с допросом, учитывая магические блоки на схваченных...

– Я займусь ещё раз, – пообещала Доктор. – Но сначала надеялась послушать, что скажет Константин – может, после этого яснее станет, с чем мы имеем дело.

Они все посмотрели на Константина, и он хмыкнул и уселся в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу.

– Ну, – сказал он, – ставившие ловушку почему-то не подписались. Но, учитывая некоторые знакомые мотивы и то, как задрочились на ритуал, у меня есть кое-какие соображения по этому поводу.

– Я думаю, от тебя больше нужны технические подробности, – сухо заметила Спенсер. – Но выкладывай «соображения», раз уж начал.

– От тебя так и веет дипломатичностью и умением вести переговоры, – съехидствовал он. – Ну, если вы тут уже сколько-нибудь изучили магическое общество, вы обязаны были услышать о Культе Холодного пламени.

– Допустим, что слышали, – Джек Хоксмур опять вёл себя раздражающе спокойно. Ну, конечно, Джона на данном этапе в нём раздражало примерно всё, но и то, что Холодное пламя для него не было сюрпризом, – тоже. Сидевшая рядом с ним вторая Инженер тоже как-то не удивлялась, несмотря на якобы прописку в другом измерении.

– Организация, существующая в этом мире, – он подчеркнул «этом», – где-то третий десяток лет. Начиналась с четвёрки магов, решивших объединить усилия и попытаться упорядочить структуру самого сообщества. В итоге превратилась в мафиозную шарашку, рекрутирующую шантажом и угрозами, а с недовольными пытающуюся расправляться. Один из основателей свалил, один умер, сейчас возглавляется триумвиратом.

– Да ты подготовился, я смотрю, – с лёгким удивлением заметила Спенсер. – Или ты хочешь признаться, что сам там состоишь?

– Не-а, не состою, – мотнул головой Джон. – Хотел бы я посмотреть на тех, кто думает, что я куда-то вступлю, если выкрутить мне руки... Но они в последнее время заявили о себе, и всё, между прочим, из-за вашей дружной компании, так что приходится брать их в расчёт.

– Мы тоже берём их в расчёт, – невозмутимо заметила Доктор, а Спенсер одновременно хмыкнула: «Ну да, конечно, опять мы во всем виноваты». – И я знаю триумвират, о котором ты говоришь: Мистер И, Таннарак и Чародейка Саргон. Но мне всё-таки интересней послушать о ткани ритуала.

– Окей, – легко согласился Джон. – Тебе показать или объяснить?

– Или, – покачала головой она. – Не будем воссоздавать здесь чёрную магию даже в облегчённом варианте.

– Кажется, это намек, что нам пора на выход, – заметила Спенсер. – По крайней мере, я точно знаю, что мне есть чем заняться вместо того, чтобы слушать технические детали неизвестной мне системы. Тацу, тогда жду потом отчёт. Джек, можно с тобой поговорить?

Хоксмур заколебался, глядя на Джона.

– Джон, мы потом можем обсудить...

– Не вижу, что нам обсуждать, – ледяным тоном сказал маг. – Но если понадобится что-то по Холодному пламени, я оставлю Доктор адрес, по которому меня можно будет найти.

– И отлично, – кивнула Спенсер, которую тут явно больше ничего не держало. – Пошли? Дверь.

Хоксмур посмотрел на Джона ещё раз, потом пожал плечами и последовал за ней. Вторая Инженер, которая слушала их обмен репликами с несколько озадаченным выражением на металлическом лице, всё-таки улыбнулась Джону и сказала:

– Ещё раз спасибо, – а потом вышла с остальными.

– Ну, – повернулся Джон к Доктор, с которой остался один на один, – давай я расскажу все, что пока ещё помню. И, для протокола, родная: не выношу, когда к магии относятся как к какой-то алгебре. Этим мне тоже Холодное Пламя не нравится, кстати.

Она молча кивнула и материализовала перед ним бумагу и карандаш.

 

 

Они проводили Энжи в портал между измерениями, и, стоило тому погаснуть, как Джек повернулся к Кейт, сидевшей за панелью управления.

– Итак, у Дозора, оказывается, дела с Джоном Константином, а я и не в курсе, – усмехнувшись, заметил он.

Она вздохнула:

– Да, нехорошо получилось, и меня не извиняет, что регулярно Тацу к нему начала обращаться относительно недавно. Я всё собиралась тебе сказать, но тут он и сам пришёл.

– Я, конечно, в сеть контактов Тацу никогда не лез, как и она в мою, – дёрнул он плечом, – но вот тут могли и сказать.

– Могли, признаю, – согласилась Кейт. – Мой промах. Тем более, чувствую, нам и правда предстоит с ним общаться: Холодное Пламя надо прикрыть, пока они ещё больше не обнаглели. Но сначала скажи мне, что с тобой было в эти сутки и какие остались последствия.

– Я бы сказал, отделался лёгким испугом, – ответил Джек, наблюдая, как вокруг её кресла вырастают кабели и зажигаются мониторы: с его молчаливого согласия Корабль обследовал его как Корабль, не контактируя на Уровне Городов, чтобы вся информация проходила и через Инженер. – Подозреваю, в первую очередь они тестировали, смогут ли отрезать меня от города. И, мать их, успешно. Не знаю, где они выкопали такую магию, но, если честно, это пиздец. Я, конечно, постараюсь больше не влетать в помещения, разрисованные изнутри пентаграммами, но, Кейт, они вывели меня из строя на раз.

Она, хмурясь, кивнула:

– Надеюсь, защита от этого есть. Хорошо, что, по крайней мере, последствий для организма не осталось, если верить Кораблю.

– Да, только, по словам Джона, это заклинание питалось от меня же и в конце концов меня бы убило, – невесело поделился он. – А так ничего.

– Может быть, они как раз это и проверяли, поэтому тебя там оставили, – сказала Кейт. – Допрашивали?

– Для проформы. Не очень огорчились, когда я отказался отвечать, – он потёр челюсть. – Ну, в пределах допустимого не огорчились. Вы точно всё предотвратили?

– Точно. Даже надпись в небе: «Этот вулкан мы посвящаем Штормовому Дозору», – Инженер поморщилась. – У кого-то там паршивое чувство юмора.

Все кабели постепенно вросли обратно в Корабль, и Джек сам сел в соседнее кресло за панелью управления.

– Никаких гостей не ждём, я закрываю на замок, а потом запечатываю всё помещение? – спросил он.

– Да, – Кейт поднялась на ноги. – И, кстати: держи.

Перед Джеком упала флэшка.

– Что это? – спросил он, удивлённо на неё глядя.

– Это, – вздохнула Кейт, – называется «Вы бы хоть проверяли, а точно ли камеры слежения полетели из-за магии или они на неё рассчитаны». Внешний канал я сразу отрубила, как поняла, что там у вас с Константином происходит, ну и потом изъяла запись. Тебе на память.

У Джека хватило совести покраснеть.

– Что бы я без тебя делал… – пробормотал он.

– Был бы звездой Ютуба, скорее всего, – пожала она плечами. – Интернет бы своему счастью не поверил. Я тут сама не верю, правда, не счастью, а твоему стремлению два раза пройтись по одним и тем же граблям.

– Ну, – Джек откинулся назад в кресле, – если ты видела запись, то, скорее всего, поняла, что, в принципе, это было так, для вызова демона.

– Я б только порадовалось, будь это правдой, – кивнула Инженер. – Вот только, зная тебя, дорогой мой, я предчувствую, что если мы с ним дальше будем работать, то нас впереди ждут весёлые недели. Как минимум недели.

– Посмотрим, – вздохнул Джек. – Прямо сейчас Джон, сама видишь, имеет на меня зуб, так что реально – посмотрим.

– По поводу чего вы успели поцапаться, кстати? Я вас до выхода отслеживала, но тогда вы вроде цивильно общались.

– Поверишь, понятия не имею, – фыркнул Джек, вертя в руках флэшку. – То есть мог бы предположить, но это будет как-то очень уж феерично...

– А, – быстро сказала Кейт. – Пожалуй, это уже больше, чем я хотела знать. Дальше на этих русских горках катайся без меня, окей?

– Значит, поменьше спрашивай.

– Договорились.

И она вросла в Корабль вслед за кабелями, оставляя Джека одного.

 

Отсоединившись от сознания Корабля, Кейт Спенсер вышла в рубке. Долгие сутки можно было наконец признать оконченными, и она собиралась бегло проглядеть сообщения резидентов и, прежде чем браться за что-то ещё, немного выдохнуть; перерыв на неожиданный просмотр порнухи в прямом эфире отдыхом не считался, тем более что Кейт прервала его, как только поняла, что там никто никого не убивает, и лишь иногда косилась на экран, чтобы в этом убедиться.

Сигнал о том, что рядом кто-то посторонний, прозвучал практически одновременно с голосом:

– Ничего тут у вас, уютно.

Кейт резко обернулась, выпростав из руки лазерную пушку.

– Я с миром, – сказала демоница, которую она видела на записи с камер. – Вреда причинять не собираюсь.

Кейт, разумеется, и не думала верить на слово и ослаблять бдительность.

– Как ты попала на Корабль? – настороженно спросила она.

– В тени Джона, – объяснила суккуб. – Он же так и не стал проводить ритуал изгнания, а мне давно хотелось посмотреть на знаменитый Штормовой Дозор.

В её словах, как ни странно, не чувствовалось сарказма. Нет, конечно, Кейт была более чем в курсе, что Дозор привлекает много внимания с тех пор, как амбициозно пообещал сделать мир лучше, чем есть; но она не думала, что не-людям это будет актуально.

Кейт, кстати, вполне осознавала, как провокационно звучит это обещание: она же себе текст и писала. Но чужую паранойю всегда можно было обернуть на пользу себе, а от внешних воздействий Корабль был надёжно защищён.

Ну… Не так надёжно, как казалось, похоже.

– Я правда с миром, – повторила демоница. – Мадам Ксанаду говорила, что мы можем друг другу понравиться, так что раз шанс представился, я решила его не упускать.

– А, – имя произвело нужный эффект, и Кейт слегка расслабилась. – С Ксанаду и надо было начинать. Доказательства есть?

– Вот это, – она достала из нагрудного кармана карту Любовников. – Из её колоды, просила потом вернуть.

«Тацу, если ты там закончила, проверь, кому это принадлежит», – Кейт повертела карту в руках и отправила её Доктор. Посмотрела на собеседницу:

– Если ты так относишься к своей природе, как говорила на записи, цинично со стороны Ксанаду давать тебе именно эту карту...

Та пожала плечами:

– Со слов Ксанаду, это символ двойственности натуры и текущих желаний. И, как обычно, она предлагала выбрать направление и ненавязчиво намекала, какое именно.

– Это на неё похоже, – кивнула Кейт, и в тот же момент пришёл ответ от Доктор:

«Это карта мадам Ксанаду, отдана добровольно и с благим пожеланием. Откуда взялась?»

«От гостьи. Хочешь увидеть – зайди в рубку».

«Сейчас».

– Я прошла проверку? – поинтересовалась демоница.

– Предварительную – да. Ксанаду могла бы и написать что-то.

– Она так не работает. Кстати, меня зовут Шантинелль, – суккуб протянула ей руку. – Можно «Элли».

– Кейт Спенсер, – ответила та, пожимая руку. 

– И Ямасиро Тацу, – от двери сказала Катана. – С чем к нам пришла демоница?

Шантинелль спокойно обернулась к ней:

– С тем, что мы можем оказаться друг другу полезны, Доктор. Я ищу пристанище и влиятельных союзников, а Дозору не помешает немного демоничности. Потому что, как показали сегодняшние события, одной только созидательной магии вам на постоянной основе не хватает.

Катана прищурилась и сказала:

– Я не доверяю демонам.

– Да и я, прямо скажем, не верю людям, – клыкасто улыбнулась Шантинелль. – Но можно попробовать не поддаваться предрассудкам.

– Брейк, – сказала Кейт. – Не спешим с выводами и сперва обдумываем взаимную полезность, а потом уже что-то решаем.

– Меня это устроит, – согласилась демоница.

Катана неохотно кивнула.

– Тогда, – Кейт показала в сторону, и там без слов образовалась дверь Корабля, – пока что попрошу уйти. Мы проверим тебя по своим каналам и сообщим о решении. Как с тобой связаться?

– У меня есть квартира в Нью-Йорке, – вздохнула суккуб. – Я последнее время крайне привязана к миру людей… Могу оставить адрес.

– У нас сегодня это модно, – заметила Кейт и посмотрела на Тацу. – Второй оставивший уже не у нас, надеюсь?

– Отправила в Лондон, – ответила та.

Шантинелль, писавшая что-то в записной книжке, вырвала листок и протянула Кейт.

– Буду ждать, – заметила она и шагнула в портал.

Кейт закрыла его и сказала Катане:

– Ты же понимаешь, что я очень хочу, чтобы больше таких вторжений не повторилось?

– Повешу ещё одну защиту, – кивнула Тацу.

 

Джек отложил в сторону планшет с открытой папкой с записями допросов пойманных террористов. Информации, собственно говоря, было мало (он почти удивлялся, что удалось узнать, где держали его самого), и он думал лично наведаться в камеры: может, если Холодное Пламя рассчитывало на его смерть, его визит внес бы некоторое смятение в ряды.

Эта организация раздражала, на самом деле. Дозор следил, чтобы ни в чьих руках не скапливалось слишком много власти, а этих можно было просто фотографировать на постер, рассказывающий, чем это вообще плохо.

И сейчас они точно не собирались ограничиться только одной выходкой. Она скорее походила на пробу сил – и на проверку Дозора. Интуиция кричала, что скоро последует продолжение; вопрос только, когда и какое.

И ещё раздражало, что это был чит со стороны Вселенной: дать им уже сформировавшуюся организацию, заложившую базу для сегодняшнего дня в давнем прошлом, которого у этого мира на самом деле не существовало. Создавайся они сейчас – Дозор бы им просто до этой стадии развиться не дал.

Ну, конечно, у Дозора были свои читы. В первую очередь то, что большинство из них пришло из прежних версий Вселенной и было довольно относительно связано с нынешней. Идеальная позиция для сторонних наблюдателей. У них имелся свой опыт, они знали, к чему приводят некоторые сценарии, если пытаться их обратить; иногда они даже знали, куда смотреть, чтобы решить проблему до того, как она начнёт быть проблемой. Хотя они назвались Штормовым Дозором, всё-таки они больше походили на Власть, какой Джек её помнил; только мнение своё навязывали не так агрессивно. И это, возможно, было к лучшему в том новом мире, который им достался; Джек, Миднайтер, Аполлон и Дженни как-то даже это обсудили и пришли к выводу, что хорошо, что Кейт не видела их прежнего мира в полной мере. Старые правила здесь не работали – так что лучше было довериться ей в придумывании новых.

Дженни сказала даже, что, может, перехватит руль позже, чем думала. Потом она вообще долго ходила, о чём-то размышляя, и наконец заявила, что собирается пожить обычной жизнью и поучиться где-нибудь в школе, например, в Китае. Потому что это поможет ей настроиться на тот мир, который есть, а не на тот, который она помнит.

Кейт не пришла в восторг от этой затеи, их всё-таки в команде было и так мало, даже с недавним принятием доктора Айронса. Но Дух Столетия сложно было заставить свернуть с пути, который она себе выбрала, так что они подстроились под это желание, рассудив, что вообще в этом есть и что-то здравое. Через резидентскую сеть очень осторожно были подготовлены документы; Дженни и Аполлон изменили внешность, как могли; дверь на Корабль они открывали не так часто (хотя Миднайтер их навещал и сам), так что Дозор напрягся и приспособился работать тем составом, который есть.

И всё же очень ждал их возвращения. При этом подумывая, кого бы ещё принять к себе в основные члены – несмотря на тех самых резидентов по всему миру, свободных рук катастрофически не хватало.

Дойдя до последней мысли, Джек сказал себе, что хватит сидеть и надо идти допрашивать пойманных террористов, потому что вместо него никто его работу делать не будет.

И всё же… демоница? Джек смотрел запись с Элли, и он не почувствовал к ней никакой неприязни во время их недолгого общения, но для организации, которая имела конечной целью мир во всём мире хотя бы в масштабе государств, демоница была каким-то слегка оригинальным выбором. Даже если её прислала мадам Ксанаду.

Лучше бы сама пришла, честное слово. Но прорицательница предпочитала работать в тени, увы. Хотя и так её помощь оказывалась не менее полезной, чем сны Кейт.

Положив в карман визитку с синими стилизованными языками пламени, найденную им в здании, где его держали, Джек встал и наконец ушёл в обшивку Корабля, направляясь в сторону камер.

 

– Ну, привет, – Шивон плюхнулась на стул напротив, стаскивая с головы кепку. – Это ты рано, или мы припозднились?

Катана искоса посмотрела в окно, на группу девушек в походной одежде, удаляющихся в сторону кампуса. Если бы не знала заранее, на голубоглазую блондинку среди них она и не обратила бы внимания.

– Ты что, нарочно пытаешься навлечь на себя подозрения?

Шивон пожала плечами:

– Всё нормально. Тётка из Ирландии ко мне и правда периодически приезжает, её визиты даже удачно чередуются с твоими. А вся наша компания в курсе, что с родственничками у меня отношения отвратительные и знакомить их с моей компанией я не пойду. Ты, главное, иллюзию не сбрасывай, и никто не подумает, что ты не она.

– Не считая того, что от меня фонит магией.

– Кара, а значит, и Лига в курсе, что я такое. Поэтому что удивительного в том, что у моих родичей тоже есть кое-какие способности? – Шивон ухмыльнулась: – К тому же, у Лиги сейчас те же проблемы, что были поначалу у вас: совсем мало магов. Банально некому разобраться в тонкостях твоих заклинаний.

– Всё ещё мало?

– Да, Кара жаловалась. Эти умные люди ходили вербовать мадам Ксанаду, рассказав ей, что иначе получается, что она никак не помогает своей силой людям. До сих пор обижаются, что она их выставила. Но Нимуэ, как я понимаю, тоже им ничего на тему себя и Дозора не сказала.

– Тем не менее, что-то они насчёт нас планируют, – Катана отхлебнула кофе. – На той неделе Супермен поймал момент, когда мы выходили из Кровотока, и прилетел к иллюминаторам многозначительно посмотреть на Кейт.

Шивон закатила глаза:

– Ты знаешь, из того, что рассказывает Кара, её кузен там явно не мозг организации. Опасайтесь Бэтмена – он как Миднайтер, только паранойя помножена на манию величия. Опасайтесь Марсианского Охотника – серьёзно, с его телепатией я каждый раз боюсь спалиться, несмотря на твою защиту, а ведь именно он ходит с инспекциями. И, слушай, вы ещё не общались с Вандер Вумен? Кара от неё в восторге, и по её словам выходит, что этой женщине нужнее изменение мира, чем полицейская работа Лиги.

– Мы думаем об этом контакте, – осторожно произнесла Тацу.

Баньши вздохнула:

– Окей, не хочешь делиться информацией в ответ – и не надо. Имей только в виду и Кейт передай, что мне всё больше не нравятся эти шпионские игры. Когда я соглашалась быть резидентом Дозора в этом городе, речь всё-таки шла о том, чтобы смотреть, не требует ли тут что-то вашего внимания.

Катана посмотрела в окно.

– Но сейчас ты – наш выход на Лигу.

– Я знаю, я знаю. Но Кара – хорошая девушка, и мне не нравится её обманывать и разводить на информацию. Она может хоть десять раз быть Супергёл и младшим членом Лиги, но вообще она – первокурсница, которая еле-еле начала адаптироваться к Земле. И я уверена, что подрыва доверия она мне не простит.

– Ты собираешься уволиться?

– Вообще, не хотелось бы. Но если б вы, ребята, решили вдруг перевести меня в официальный статус, я была бы только счастлива. И чем раньше я признаюсь Каре, тем больше шанс, что у нас не будет разъярённой криптонки, уверенной, что никому на Земле доверять нельзя.

– Я передам Кейт.

– Давай.

Они посидели молча с минуту: Катана допила свой кофе, баньши потягивала сок. 

– Больше мне про Лигу доложить пока и нечего, – наконец сказала она. – И в плане активности в городе сейчас всё тихо: до народа начало доходить, что тут территория Супергёл.

– А касаемо твоих родственников?..

Шивон покачала головой:

– С момента, как мы с тобой погуляли по Времени Сновидений, отец и семейное проклятье не могут до меня добраться. Ты выплатила свой долг мне, не волнуйся, если бы это было не так, я бы сказала первая.

Катана наклонила голову: 

– Хорошо. Значит, на сегодня наши дела закончены.

– Да. Увидимся на следующей проверке.

Шивон положила деньги за сок на стол, встала, поднимая рюкзак, и вышла из кафе, тоже направляясь в кампус.

Катана проводила её взглядом и после того, как официантка забрала деньги за оба заказа, тоже ушла.

Дверь она вызвала в переулке через два квартала, одновременно отправив фантома в квартиру, которую родственники купили для Шивон. Та жила в общежитии в кампусе, и квартиру обычно занимала как раз её настоящая тётка, часто летавшая по работе через океан.

Хотя всё-таки первоначально эта система связи не была рассчитана на общение баньши с Лигой; скоро их так могли отследить.

Мысленно сделав себе пометку придумать, как поменять способ общения, Тацу вошла на Корабль.

 

– Я совершенно уверен, что они не врут, когда говорят про следующий теракт, – сказал Джек. – Они его спланировали на случай, если этот не удастся. Но ещё, боюсь, они не врут, когда говорят, что не знают деталей. Это исполнители – нам нужен кто-то из руководителей хотя бы среднего звена.

Кейт кивнула: у неё самой создалось примерно то же впечатление.

– Доктор Айронс? – спросила она третьего человека, сидевшего в её кабинете. – А вы что думаете?

– Что когда я соглашался работать в Дозоре, я очень надеялся, что до банального выбивания ответов из схваченных тут доходит очень редко, – вздохнул Джон-Генри Айронс, взявший себе имя «Стил» вскоре после того, как официально умер. – Разве Доктор не может синтезировать сыворотку правды?

– У них замечательные барьеры на всё магическое, со слов Тацу, – проворчал Джек. – Как раз к ней они очень даже готовы. И, если вас это утешит, я больше угрожал. Но всё равно у нас пат. Нам нужно взять кого-то поважнее, чем эти, и сделать это быстро. Срок у нас от силы неделя.

– Нужна облава, – сказала Кейт. – Во всех местах, которые у нас всплывали в связи с Холодным Пламенем.

– Жаль, что на их штаб-квартиру мы сразу напасть не рискнём… – протянул Айронс.

Кейт покачала головой:

– Не рискнём. Даже если удастся продавить их чистой силой, подозреваю, ответ будет такой, что мы умоемся в крови гражданских. Я собираюсь отозвать Дженни из Пекина. Лукас уже планирует варианты атаки. Доктор Айронс, сверьтесь с информацией Тацу о точках, где замечали Холодное Пламя, – и давайте оба к Лукасу. Джек…

– Ты сама понимаешь, что нам нужен Джон, – перебил её он. – Если мы на скорую руку готовим нападение на магическую организацию, нам нужен маг, который к тому же её изучал. Так что я – в Лондон.

Дурное предчувствие у Кейт всколыхнулось моментально, но она привыкла, что так всегда происходит при упоминании Константина. Связываться с ним казалось опасным, и не зря; но недавно он пришёл на помощь, а сейчас, это правда, был необходим.

– Хорошо, – медленно согласилась она, думая, как скоро пожалеет о своём решении.

– Что насчёт вашей новой кандидатки, этой Шантинелль? – спросил Айронс.

Кейт с Джеком переглянулись.

– Попробуем обойтись, – покачала головой Кейт. – Одновременно два элемента, в которых я не уверена, – это уже много. А маг нам сейчас полезнее, чем демоница.

– Значит, я пошёл, – сказал Джек. – Адрес Тацу мне скидывала. Корабль, дверь.

– Дозору нужно больше магов на постоянной основе, – задумчиво произнёс Айронс, глядя, как закрывается портал.

– Дозору нужны только те, кому можно абсолютно доверять, – возразила Кейт. – Да, мне тоже не хватает рук, как ни смешно это звучит, но я знаю, что в тот момент, когда мы станем быстро расширяться и принимать тех, в ком хоть как-то сомневаемся, наша структура обрушится нам на голову. Вы же понимаете – нам не простят первой же ошибки.

– Понимаю, – кивнул он. – Ну что же, по крайней мере, нам есть где укрыться в случае чего…

Кейт криво улыбнулась: конечно, Корабль предоставлял самое надёжное убежище, которое только существовало в этом мире, и сюда было крайне сложно проникнуть, да и об установке прослушки явно можно было сильно не беспокоиться. Поэтому все их действия планировались здесь; поэтому они отгородили секцию для родных и близких их резидентов (и родных и близких членов Дозора тоже, если считать семью Айронса), пообещав безопасность тем, кто в ней нуждался.

Но в тот момент, когда придётся полностью покидать Землю и прятаться здесь, их миссию можно будет считать проваленной.

– Будем надеяться, до этого не дойдёт, – вслух произнесла она. – Мы, конечно, всегда отобьёмся, и у нас нет постоянных связей ни с какой страной и обществом, и, честно, мне даже легче, что Япония лишила Тацу гражданства… Но, чёрт возьми, мне хочется настолько выполнить то, что мы пообещали, насколько это возможно человеческими силами и при человеческой жизни. И Холодное Пламя нас только от этого отвлекает.

Она мысленно хмыкнула, поняв, что собиралась выматериться, но в последний момент не стала: всё-таки Стил воспринимался ими всеми слегка как университетский профессор, при котором хочется вести себя приличней. Один из тех людей, у которых интеллигентность врождённая, похоже; Кейт думала, что если бы его не угораздило связаться с производителями оружия, сейчас он бы наверняка преподавал, причём не только что-то техническое, а и профессиональную этику, например.

– Но этого отвлечения нам не избежать, – устало потёр глаза доктор Айронс, судя по всему, не подозревая, какой эффект производит. – Как бы ни хотелось, чтобы Лига занялась уже и ими, Культ Холодного Пламени бросил вызов именно нам.

– Естественно, – кисло ответила Кейт. – Кому же ещё.

На тёмном лице Стила читалось понимание.

– Так, – решила Кейт. – За работу. Ждать они нас не станут.

 

По адресу, который им дал Джон перед уходом, находился дом, записанный на неких Фрэнсиса и Рене Чендлеров; база не выдавала на них ничего подозрительного, он работал таксистом, она вела хозяйство. Видимо, просто какие-то знакомые Джона, не увязшие в тех же кругах, что и он. Джеку даже казалось, что вроде бы он как-то о ком-то из них упоминал.

Никакой опасности, согласно Лондону, не было ни в доме, ни около него, так что Джек, на всякий случай проверив весь квартал, наконец просто позвонил в дверь.

Из-за неё тут же раздался какой-то шум, но открыли далеко не сразу. Джек подождал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и наконец дверь распахнулась.

В проёме показался не Джон.

Джек смерил взглядом мужчину перед ним, обратив внимание, что они слегка похожи – примерно одной комплекции и с одинаковым ёжиком темных волос. Правда, лицо у незнакомца было такое добродушное, какого Джек в зеркале никогда не видел. Когда он расплылся в улыбке, Джек заподозрил, что он под кайфом: запаха алкоголя не было, а вот остальных признаков опьянения – до фига.

– Фрэнк Чендлер?

Мужчина захихикал, как будто Джек охренительно смешно пошутил.

– Чес, – сказал он. – Чес Чендлер. Джек, да? Джон сказал, что зайдёшь ты или кто-то из твоих корешей.

– Хоксмур, это ты? – проорал Константин откуда-то из глубин дома. – Не стой в дверях!

– Я могу войти? – поинтересовался Джек у хозяина дома.

Тот кивнул и посторонился, делая приглашающий жест. Они вместе дошли до гостиной; там в центре на полу стоял бульбулятор, на столе валялись папиросная бумага и распотрошённый пакетик явно не с табаком, а рядом в кресле возлежал Джон Константин, по чьему расхристанному виду было сразу понятно, что в ближайшее время он никуда не пойдёт. 

– Что, я всё-таки понадобился? – с трудом сфокусировав взгляд, спросил маг. Чендлер с облегчением плюхнулся в соседнее с ним продавленное кресло. – Быстро, пары дней не прошло!

– Понадобился, – подтвердил Джек. – Но желательно – трезвый.

– Надеюсь, это не попытка чтения морали? – оскалился Константин. – Уж извини, что не ждал тут тебя наготове постоянно!

– Никакой морали, – мотнул головой Джек. Кресел больше не было, так что он сел на пол, скрестив ноги, напротив стола. При постороннем говорить всё как есть он не собирался, так что постарался обойтись обтекаемым: – Нам просто нужно тебя расспросить… сам, наверное, понимаешь, о чём. Могу забрать тебя с собой сейчас, могу подождать, но недолго: всплыло кое-что срочное.

– А, ну хорошо, – тут же успокоился маг, протягивая руку за бульбулятором. – С Чесом познакомились?

Чендлер оторвался от сворачивания самокруток и посмотрел на них обоих по очереди.

– Типа, – сказал он наконец. – Джек... Хоксмур, да? Где-то я тебя видел.

– По телевизору, – хохотнул Константин.

Чендлер озабоченно нахмурился, явно пытаясь вспомнить.

– Выступаешь? – наконец спросил он.

– Нет, – ответил Джек, вглухую игнорируя давящегося от смеха Константина. – Другое.

– А, – Чес затянулся. – Ясно. А какое отношение имеешь к Джону?

– Э, – не нашелся сразу с ответом Джек, и Константин переспросил:

– Да, Хоксмур, какое ты имеешь ко мне отношение?

– Друг? – выдал версию Чендлер, и Джек криво усмехнулся, потому что это слово употребил бы в последнюю очередь хотя бы по принципу «с друзьями общаются не раз в пару лет и как-то по-другому». Чендлер посмотрел на него, посмотрел на глумливое лицо Константина и то ли от природной проницательности, то ли, что вероятнее, от того, что наблюдал такую сцену далеко не впервые, сложил два и два.

– А, – кивнул он сам себе. – Не друг. Будешь?

Джек привстал и взял предложенную самокрутку, мысленно порадовавшись тому, что неловкий момент быстро миновал. Эффекта от затяжки не было никакого, но он одобрительно кивнул в ответ на взгляд Чендлера, и тот просиял.

– Хиппуешь даже сейчас? – спросил он, показывая на босые ноги Джека.

– Типа того, – откликнулся тот.

– Так насколько срочно я нужен? – спросил Константин, наблюдая за ними обоими.

Джек безрезультатно попытался поймать его расфокусированный взгляд и в конце концов просто многозначительно сказал:

– Срочно.

Маг явно попытался сосредоточиться и понять, какой логический вывод из этого надо сделать.

– Так, – произнёс он. – Хоксмур, иди погуляй на полчасика, что ли. Я буду готов, но ты меня бесишь, так что при тебе делать ничего не хочется.

Джек без слов поднялся на ноги и направился к двери, не слушая бормотание Чендлера. Без слов – потому что приберегал их на тот момент, когда Константин протрезвеет.

– _Я_ его бешу, значит, – сказал он сам себе, уже выйдя за дверь и выкинув недокуренную самокрутку. – Ну-ну.

Лондон вопросительно смотрел на него окнами домов и квартир, и Джек кивнул: ему не составляло никакого труда занять себя чем-то на полчаса в городе.

 

В тот момент, когда он забрался уже глубоко в Ист-энд и вылез после того, как выпрямил деформировавшиеся от времени трубы, его окликнули.

– Хоксмур? – сказал женский голос. – Джек, кажется… да, точно! Джек Хоксмур?

Он обернулся и увидел незнакомую красивую чернокожую женщину в домашнем платье и с золотыми серьгами-кольцами в ушах.

Опасной она не выглядела, но это ещё ничего не значило. Впрочем, вышло бы неловко, если бы это просто оказалась какая-то фанатка: лишнего внимания Джек привлекать не хотел.

– Мы раньше встречались? – осторожно поинтересовался он, краем глаза косясь на окружающих и прикидывая, насколько незаметно получится слиться со стеной.

– Не узнал? – подняла брови женщина. – Не обращай внимания на тело, у меня все человеческие облики всё равно ненастоящие. – И она улыбнулась в три ряда острых зубов. – А если так?

– Демон, – сузил глаза он.

– Я Элли,– раздражённо напомнила она. – Мог бы и узнать, учитывая, что я тебя позавчера помогала вытащить и вообще в некотором роде у вас кандидатка на вступление.

Джек хлопнул себя по лбу.

– Прости, – сказал он. – Серьёзно не понял. Что ты здесь делаешь и почему в другом облике?

– Ну, тут есть два ответа, – пожала плечами Шантинелль. – Один – правда, другой – правдивый. Вообще я с поручением от Ксанаду, но врать я вам не хочу, поскольку это может мне аукнуться, так что признаюсь сразу: почуяла, как кто-то вызывал себе из Ада суккуба, и решила заглянуть на огонёк в том виде, который он заказывал. А потом уже идти к вам.

– Ты вроде бы говорила, что живёшь на Земле, – нахмурился Джек. – Разве вызов на тебя распространялся?..

– Нет, – снова улыбка, уже менее зубастая, но всё равно впечатляющая. – Я просто захотела зайти, раз его услышала. Люблю, ты знаешь, общаться с магами, которые зовут моих сестёр для, так сказать, отдохновения.

Джек оглядел здания за её спиной, попутно задавая вопрос городу.

– Я правильно понимаю, что тут где-то недалеко труп?

Демоница развела руками:

– В принципе, этим не всегда заканчивается, но тут у него в шкафу стояли банки с довольно свежими человеческими сердцами, и что-то мне подсказывало, что там не оптовая поставка из морга. Полиция порадуется, наверное. И вы, может, тоже: до того, как отвлечься, маг занимался расчётами для кого-то. Я не всё разобрала, я всё-таки не практикую, но, кажется, это часть чего-то большего, а значит, за этим может стоять организация. Показать бумаги? Я забрала.

– Я тоже не маг, – покачал головой Джек. – Давай ты мне лучше покажешь саму квартиру, а бумаги я возьму с собой.

– Ну, – вздохнула она, – тогда надеюсь, что полицейские ещё не приехали.

– Уйдём на Корабль, если что, – усмехнулся он. – На этот раз ты там даже будешь по приглашению.

– Но, согласись, в прошлый раз я эффектно пришла, – она снова показала клыки, но он уже понял, что для неё это скорее дружелюбный жест. – Или ты не смотрел запись?

– Смотрел, – они шли по улице, беседуя так, словно просто были коллегами, вышедшими из офиса на ланч. – Соглашусь. Но теперь защита удвоилась.

– И пожалуйста, я к вам пока сама всё равно не собиралась. Хотя жду, когда позовёте.

– Мы думаем. Извини, то, что ты демоница, играет против тебя. Мы слишком публичная организация.

Шантинелль вздохнула:

– Глупые человеческие правила. Но потерплю.

– Так что там за поручение от Ксанаду?

– Она просила поговорить с Холодным Пламенем.

Джек усмехнулся:

– О… ну, в некотором роде, этим мы определённо займёмся.

Суккуб на него покосилась:

– Серьёзно? Я думаю, когда Ксанаду сказала «поговорить», она имела в виду «поговорить». Не надо мне строить из себя голливудского коммандос, им реплики пишут пятилетние школьники.

Он пожал плечами:

– Окей. Я услышал и подумаю. А теперь давай-ка к твоему трупу через стену зайдём, полиции пока нет, но не надо им лишней информации.

– Ты что, уже знаешь, где он?

– Да, – Джек остановился перед домом, аккуратно, крепко взял демоницу за плечо и вместе с ней вошёл в квартиру на третьем этаже. – Лондон тебя опознал как убийцу, – как ни в чём не бывало продолжил он, глядя на лежащий на ковре труп с дырой в груди. – Хотя твои слова про коллекцию сердец тоже подтверждает. Но ты пока никуда не уходи.

– А я пока никуда и не собираюсь, – Шантинелль обернулась на стену, через которую они вышли. – Это было интересно. Ты из какой мифологии божество?

– Из своей собственной, – он смотрел на стёкла книжного шкафа и видел события, которые в них отражались в последние месяцы. – Да, увлечённый был тип…

– А я что тебе говорила? – пожала плечами демоница. – Лаборатория у него в соседней комнате, закончишь – пошли туда.

В конце концов, на то, чтобы зафиксировать всю обстановку и снять копии со всего, с чего было нужно, ушло больше часа.

Так что, когда они с Шантинелль разошлись каждый своей дорогой, и Джек прыгнул к дому Чендлеров, умывшийся и трезвый Константин ждал его на пороге, докуривая, судя по бычкам, четвёртую сигарету.

– Ну и где тебя черти носят? – поинтересовался он. – Кто-то ещё про срочность говорил?

– Всплыло ещё дело, – решил не объясняться Джек. – Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы поучаствовать в миссии против Холодного Пламени?

Маг хмыкнул:

– Может получиться познавательно. Согласен.

– Отлично, – Джек посмотрел на дверь. – Чендлера предупреждать будешь?

– Чес спит, как раз должен проснуться, как его благоверная с дочкой вернутся. Я там прибрал улики и оставил записку.

– Тогда – Корабль, дверь.

 

– Итак, мы знаем о том, что гнёзда Холодного Пламени есть здесь, здесь и здесь, – Кейт Спенсер не стала утруждать себя тем, чтобы повернуться к карте: на той просто вспыхивали нужные точки. – Задача проста: нагрянуть им на головы и захватить как можно больше магов, в идеале – всех. По результатам наблюдения как раз складывается, что там не только рядовые члены бывают, так что может повезти, и мы выловим кого-то причастного к будущим терактам.

– Вам бы информатора внутри самой организации завести, родная, – заметил Константин. – Как-то грубовата работа для Дозора.

– Пробовали, не срослось, – сухо ответила она. – Так что пока действуем так. Джек, что там в итоге с этим сегодняшним магом в Лондоне?

– Может, это тоже Холодное Пламя, но подтверждений я не нашёл, – пожал плечами Джек.

Кейт перевела взгляд на Доктор:

– Тацу?

– Я просмотрела записи, – кивнула она. – Но я не эксперт в чёрной магии, а обычной мне не хватает, чтобы сказать, насколько это отличается от того, что мы уже видели.

– Константин? – посмотрела на того Кейт.

– Похоже на них, – заметил он. – Сложносочинёнными ритуалами, разбитыми по многим магам, вроде только они и увлекаются.

– Хм. Ну, даже если считать, что это тоже был кто-то из них, пока мы можем только следить за тем, придёт ли кто-то ещё проверять, что с ним случилось, и когда это произойдёт, неизвестно. Так что облаву проведём пока без учёта этой точки, а дальше – посмотрим. Я хочу, чтобы мы закончили операцию как можно быстрей – и, по возможности, с наименьшей демонстрацией наших способностей. Очень может быть, что они сюрпризы уже подготовили не только для Джека, не будем давать им информации для новых. Разбиваемся на тройки, выходим через двери, вяжем их и забираем. Константин, ты со мной и Джеком.

– Как в старые добрые времена, – кивнул он.

Кейт усмехнулась и перенесла проекцию карты в пространство над столом:

– И даже ещё больше старого доброго: мы отправимся в Готэм.

– О радость.

– В чём дело, не любишь этот город?

– Спенсер, его ни один маг не любит, – поморщился Константин. – Это пороховая бочка, и подолгу без необходимости там сидят только ебанаты от нашей профессии.

– То есть, сойдёшь там за своего, – заметила она и перешла к следующей точке: – Лукас, вас с Эндрю и Дженни отправлю в Пекин по понятным причинам.

– Да, спасибо, – согласился Миднайтер. – Им так будет удобней.

– А, кстати, где они? – полюбопытствовал Константин, потому что ни Аполлона, ни Ребёнка Столетия в конференц-зале не было.

– А тебе прямо всё надо знать, – пожал плечами Миднайтер. – Кейт, у нас Тацу и Стил остаются вдвоём.

– Знаю, – вздохнула та. – Энжи обещала вернуться к этому времени, и я надеялась её задействовать.

– Могли задержать дела, – предположил Джек. – Не думаю, что разумно сейчас идти её проверять в её мире.

– Естественно. – Кейт нахмурилась: – Придётся, значит, на подхвате быть опять мне. Я бы тогда разбила наши команды по-другому. Но…

– Но Миднайтер, Аполлон и Дженни – сформированная команда, – продолжил за ней Джек. – Так что придётся рискнуть и работать как есть.

– Спенсер, ты что, можешь быть в двух местах одновременно? – поинтересовался Джон.

– Вроде того, – сказала она. – После миссии, если всё будет успешно, может, покажу. Но всё же для оперативной работы это не самое удачное решение.

– Справимся, – сухо заметила Тацу, проверяя, как держится меч на поясе. – Держись на периферии и больше наблюдай за обстановкой, чем дерись, и всё должно получиться.

– Придётся, – согласилась Кейт. – Раз у нас визит к магам, то всех магов в нашей собственной команде надо прикрывать как можно лучше.

– Куда отправимся мы с Тацу? – спросил Айронс.

– В Вену, – показала на карте Кейт. – Так, я всем на планшеты загрузила информацию по миссии, Константин, лови, – в его сторону полетел планшет, который он поймал, выматерившись себе под нос. – Ознакомьтесь, кто ещё нет, потом спросите, что неясно, – и отправляемся.

– О, да я успела, я смотрю, – весело сказал чей-то голос, и, подняв глаза от карты, они увидели, как в конференц-зал входит вторая Инженер. – Надеюсь, меня вы тоже посчитали?

– Энжи, – улыбнулся Джек. – Ты всё-таки успела.

– Да, хотя Шен мне голову оторвёт за то, что я опять у вас, – без тени раскаяния заметила она, подходя к нему и целуя в щёку. – Но я же обещала заглянуть, верно? Я к вам, ребята, серьёзно отношусь. Итак, что у нас за миссия?

– Облава на магическую организацию, которая устраивала нам теракт на днях, – сказала Кейт. – Хорошо, что ты здесь, Энж, так нам становится резко проще. Значит, тебя я точно прикрепляю к Тацу и Стилу – как я только что говорила, в этом деле чем сильнее прикрыты наши маги, тем лучше. – Она перевела взгляд на Джека: – Честно признаюсь, Джек, вот и с тобой может получиться нехорошо…

– Я уже обещал, что постараюсь не влетать в комнаты с пентаграммами, – кивнул он. – Только строго после тебя.

– Договорились.

– Жаль, что я в этот раз не с Джеком, – добродушно сказала ей Энжи. – Но вы с ним, конечно, уже лучше сработались. Кто у вас третий?

Кейт показала на Константина.

– А, – широко улыбнулась Энжи. – Добрый день, Джон Константин. Рада тебя видеть.

– Это мне редко говорят, – пробормотал он. – Но и тебе добрый день, коли не шутишь.

– Давайте обмен любезностями отложим на потом, – махнула рукой Кейт. – Сейчас у нас дела.

 

Шивон МакДугалл завернула за угол здания и свистяще выругалась, почувствовав вибрирующее присутствие сработавшей магической ловушки. Не убило сразу, похоже, потому, что расставлена она была не на неё. На Супергёл, скорее всего, судя по зелёному кристаллу, ненавязчиво блестевшему из трещины в стене.

Но всё равно Шивон стояла посреди чьего-то заклинания, и шевелиться лишний раз не хотелось.

К счастью, были другие методы решения ситуации.

– Райан или Зед, – сосредоточившись, позвала баньши. – Если слышите, зайдите ко мне, что ли, я бы не отказалась от помощи.

Пара томительных минут протекла в ожидании: оба персонифицированных сна, строго говоря, не обязаны были откликаться на её зов. Шивон вообще не знала, почему они вдруг однажды нашли её и завязали знакомство. Возможно, из-за ностальгии и того, что она принадлежала к королям и королевам мира, как до свой смерти принадлежали они. Или из-за того, что она вообще могла их видеть – для остальных они пока ещё оставались незримы из-за малого опыта на новой службе. Сами они толком ничего не объяснили, и Шивон, по-хорошему, понимала, что они могли иметь зуб на неё за то, что ей удалось выжить тогда, когда не удалось им. Но никаких попыток мести пока не следовало, хотя вот Мако, третий из погибших монархов, совершенно точно на неё злился.

Впрочем, с ним Шивон не общалась не только поэтому: продолжая путь, начатый при жизни, после смерти он стал не просто сном, как Райан с Зед, а кошмаром. А кошмаров Шивон хватало и своих.

Наконец, воздух рядом с ней сгустился, и появился Райан Чой. Сейчас даже хорошо , что никто другой его не видел и не слышал – это знакомство тоже было бы очень сложно объяснить Лиге Справедливости.

– Зед на работе, – хмыкнул Райан. – Да и я бы сейчас мог обсуждать теорию струн с одной моей бывшей студенткой, у неё как раз интересное открытие намечается... Что с тобой опять?

– Привет, Райан, – Шивон описала рукой круг. – Вот это, например?

Он мигом помрачнел:

– Да уж. И правда. Правильно делаешь, что не пытаешься выйти. Тебя потом могут в сон и не превратить.

– Настолько плохо? – прикусила губу баньши. – Ловушка же поставлена не на меня?

– Зато она очень мерзкая. Кхм. Тут бы лучше всех разобрался Мако, но…

– Но мы продолжаем соблюдать политику «обойдёмся без кошмаров» – твёрдо кивнула Шивон. – Может, Зед сможет разобраться, она же тоже магичкой была всё-таки…

– Ой, ё, – перебил её Райан, оборачиваясь.

– Что? – напряглась она.

– Кажется, твоя знакомая, из-за которой ты тут сидишь, сейчас тоже подойдёт сюда...

– Кара?

– Да.

– Кара, стой! – заорала баньши. – Тут ловушка!

– Остановилась, – сообщил Райан.

Через несколько секунд раздался осторожный голос с едва заметным акцентом:

– Насколько близко можно подойти?

– Лучше обогни квартал и вылети с другой стороны улицы, – посоветовала Шивон уже негромко: всё-таки супер-слух у Кары был, или где. – Ко мне не подходи, долбаная пентаграмма тут на добрую пару ярдов в радиусе.

– Я пошёл за Зед, – сказал Райан, пользуясь тем, что только Шивон его и слышит. – Может, у неё получится, хотя ритуал явно на крови. Не шевелись до нашего возвращения.

Баньши невесело фыркнула, и он исчез. 

Зато с порывом ветра на некотором расстоянии от неё появилась Супергёл.

– Ты как? – спросила она, паря над асфальтом и нервно вытирая ладони о юбку и велосипедки.

– Пока жива и собираюсь живой и остаться, – оптимистично заверила её Шивон. – Дай мне немножко времени, и я выберусь. Повезло ещё, что это я наткнулась, а не ты, я хоть с таким чуть-чуть знакома.

Светловолосая криптонка быстро взглянула на зелёный кристалл в стене:

– Да, я вижу вообще только одно...

– Ну и в какие неприятности ты опять влипла? – легко поинтересовалась Зед, вместе с Райаном выходя из воздуха. Выглядела она роскошно: длинный белый хвост, свисающий с бритого черепа, вытатуированные змеи на руках и ногах, белоснежные шаровары и безрукавка. Но вот её тон и слова восторга вызывали гораздо меньше.

Шивон вообще часто думала, что Зед её недолюбливает, и непонятно, почему вообще тогда приходит. И вот сейчас был явно один из таких моментов.

Ответить так, чтобы Кара не услышала, она всё равно не могла, так что зачем вообще Зед спрашивала…

– А я бы могла сейчас начать шутить, – безжалостно продолжила та. – Посмотрим, надолго бы ты смогла удержать серьёзное лицо и не спалиться перед своей подругой, что видишь кого-то ещё.

– Зед, – Райан сжал переносицу. – Нас работа ждёт.

– Я в курсе. Я ею, между прочим, занималась, пока ты меня не выдернул.

Шивон сказала себе, что Кара не поймёт, если она поднимет брови на лоб. Впрочем, видимо, лицо у неё и так выражало всякое, потому что та напряжённо спросила:

– С тобой всё в порядке?

– Нормально, – постаралась ободряюще улыбнуться баньши, хотя больше всего ей сейчас хотелось повернуться к своим «воображаемым друзьям» и заковыристо выругаться. – Сейчас… сосредоточусь… и, может, получится так, что ловушка меня отпустит. – Она надеялась, что последняя фраза послужит достаточным намёком для Зед.

– Не нервничай так, – пожала та плечами, видимо, и правда поняв. – Тут всё завязано на пр ** _о_** клятый камень. Кто-то хотел получить выплеск силы от жертвоприношения твоей подруги. Тебя же просто убьёт, но понимаю, что тебе от этого не легче. Так, – она пошла вдоль края пентаграммы. – Райан, последи, чтобы к нам никто больше в гости не зашёл. По-моему, я могу порвать рисунок, но мне надо здорово сосредоточиться.

– Хорошо, – согласился он.

Не похоже было, что Зед специально выпендривается, и в первый раз Шивон подумала, что, возможно, у неё серьёзные проблемы. Она стояла, гипнотизируя взглядом кусок криптонита в стене, и думала, что это была бы совсем дурацкая смерть.

В конце концов, она уже пережила семейное проклятье, даже если с помощью Доктор, и что такое после него магическая ловушка, расставленная вообще не на неё?..

– Нашла, – с мрачным удовлетворением сказала Зед. – Сделай красивый жест.

Вздрогнув, Шивон быстро описала в воздухе загогулину, и в этот же момент Зед рванула на себя пентаграмму.

Криптонит почернел и лопнул на множество осколков – и рука Зед почернела тоже.

– Блять! – та уставилась на собственные пальцы. – Блять, блять, блять!

Шивон едва не спросила, что случилось; но Зед исчезла раньше. Явно обеспокоенный Райан исчез вслед за ней.

– У тебя получилось! – с облегчением выдохнула Супергёл, о которой Шивон успела на секунду забыть.

Теперь вспомнила – ещё и потому, что ей тоже могло навредить.

– Тебя криптонит не задел? – нахмурилась баньши.

Кара присела на корточки над одним из осколков.

– Не знаю, как, но из него выжгло все опасные для меня свойства, похоже, – сказала она. – Я сейчас попрошу Ж’онна прийти и всё собрать, но я в порядке. Здорово, что ты тоже не пострадала. Я опять тебя втягиваю в свои неприятности, да?

– Ничего, – вздохнула Шивон, наконец делая шаг вперёд. – Могло быть и хуже.

 

– Город Готэм, – Константин выдохнул сигаретный дым и без симпатии посмотрел на зажигающиеся фонари. – Не видел его годами и предочёл бы годами и не видеть.

Дух не обратил на его слова внимания, ворчливо соглашаясь с Джеком, что в доках действительно засиделись какие-то ненормальные. Обычно информации от него так просто добиться не удавалось – но неприязнь Готэма и магов была взаимной, а эта компания была не настолько сильна, чтобы его пугать.

– Значит, мы все заинтересованы в том, чтобы разобраться побыстрее, – ответила Джону Кейт. Потом посмотрела на Джека: – На тему доков подтверждается?

– Да, – кивнул Джек. – Кажется, даже смогу опознать контейнер. Пошли?

Они и так вышли из двери недалеко от доков, так, что в ветре со стороны залива чувствовалась соль; вторую дверь открыли почти вплотную к скопищу контейнеров на причале. Джек оглянулся и ткнул пальцем:

– Этот.

– Чем-то фонит, – согласился с ним Джон. – Погодите. – Он затянулся поглубже, а потом выдохнул дым на Джека и Кейт одновременно. – Вот так, хотя бы что-то на первый момент. Постойте минуту, чтобы закрепилось.

Кейт вдохнула полной грудью и заметила:

– Я даже почувствовала вкус. Хоть пассивно покурю.

– Волшебный металл в крови не всегда полезен? – взглянул на нее маг.

– Чересчур полезен иногда. Решает за меня, какие вредные привычки отторгать. Нет, избавиться от никотиновой зависимости было даже неплохо, но совсем никотин не чувствовать... Ладно, пошли, если заклинание уже готово.

Джон прищурился и кивнул:

– Не отлипнет пока. Потопали.

– Ну наконец, – выдохнул Джек, и они с Кейт переглянулись и рванули к контейнеру. 

Стенка рухнула внутрь, задев кого-то из собравшейся там тёплой компании. Замешательство, правда, у них длилось недолго, и кто-то рявкнул что-то явно магическое, но результата не случилось никакого, и Константин удовлетворённо хмыкнул где-то за спиной. Стены контейнера были изрисованы цепочками символов, и Джеку показалось, что он узнал знакомые, но рисунок они, похоже, нарушили при вторжении, так что и тут эффекта не наблюдалось.

Они вырубили ещё двоих, и двое ещё стояли на ногах, но пока что операция проходила чётко по плану.

А потом кто-то из оставшихся магов прижал ладонь к полу и одним движением стер половину там нарисованного.

И пришедшая троица в один миг провалилась в холодную глубину океана – сразу оказавшись за много футов от поверхности. Джек ещё чувствовал Готэм, и только его притяжение не дало топором уйти ко дну, но подняться наверх он не мог тоже. Он попытался оглядеться в мутной воде – бежевый тренч виднелся неподалёку, но Джон не шевелился, и это заставляло панику поднять голову; к счастью, в этот момент с другого бока возникла Кейт и, схватив за шиворот сперва Джека, потом Джона, рванула вверх, превратив ноги в моторы.

Через несколько секунд они пробили пол контейнера, из которого их сбросили и в котором из Холодного Пламени, конечно, уже не было.

– Блять, – Джек тут же проверил Константина. – Кейт, он не дышит.

– Воды наглотался?

– Видимо.

– Ну, – она встала на колени рядом с телом и махнула Джеку. – Чего ты ждешь?

Кейт считала и нажимала Константину на грудную клетку, Джек, зажав ему нос, делал искусственное дыхание. На третьем раунде маг закашлялся и отмахнулся, заехав Джеку по лицу, а потом повернулся набок, отхаркивая воду.

– Хоксмур, – проскрипел он, кое-как отдышавшись. – Кто тебе сказал, что если я не дышу, ты можешь ко мне грязно приставать?

– А, то есть это ты ещё и специально? – переспросил Джек, потирая скулу.

Кейт выразительно вздохнула и посоветовала:

– Дай ему сдачи и пойдём. Ради нас никто задерживаться не будет.

Они вдвоём подняли Константина на ноги и направились к выходу из контейнера, но маг тут же попытался что-то сказать – только вместо этого закашлялся.

– Блин, стоять, – Константин закашлялся ещё раз и продолжил: – Они за собой, уходя, ещё ловушки провесили. Дайте обезврежу, и тогда пойдём.

Кейт отступила в сторону, показывая на выход:

– Ни в чем себе не отказывай.

Но после того, как Константин закончил, дело и впрямь пошло быстро: Готэм сказал Джеку, где сейчас ячейка, которую они ищут, – те ещё даже не успели разделиться, когда Кейт открыла к ним дверь, а трое из пяти ещё не оклемались после предыдущего.

Так что на территории без заранее подготовленных ловушек схватка вышла недолгой и предсказуемой. Когда все противники оказались надежно скручены, Кейт сказала:

– Дверь, – и на этом всё кончилось.

 

Признаться, Кейт Спенсер откровенно сомневалась в том, насколько им нужен Константин даже в этой операции: выход в поле всё-таки напомнил, что такая работа не по его части. И другие команды вернулись раньше, обойдясь без приключений.

Но мало было схватить магов из Культа Холодного Пламени: из них ещё надо было выбить информацию. И вот тут Константин неожиданно блеснул: когда они определили, кто из пленников старше в чинах, Константин сел вместе с Тацу на допрос и после каждого ответа определял, какой именно задействуется блок, если задействуется, и как можно его снять. В итоге допрашиваемый раскололся, такое ощущение, не столько из-за применяемой к нему магии, сколько из-за того, что все его ходы предугадывали раньше, чем он их до конца продумывал сам.

И информация оказалась верной: в следующие сутки Дозор накрыл несколько гнёзд, и доказательства, что там готовились теракты, нашлись без проблем.

Похоже, в этот раз Константин хорошо сделал домашнее задание, и этим не вредно было бы воспользоваться.

– Мы серьёзно планируем это обсуждать? – спросил Миднайтер, когда она озвучила свою идею на совещании. – Потому что мне выносит мозг даже вероятность того, что мы об этом думаем.

– Ну, Константин много о них знает, – пожала плечами Инженер. – Быстрее будет работать совместно с ним, чем продираться через дело без него. Да и мы, в конце концов, не в первый раз его видим.

– За два года – в первый. И даже Тацу общалась с ним очень эпизодически.

– Так ты тоже был в курсе, – пробормотал Джек. – Как же, блять, я вас люблю, ребята...

– Он справлялся с тем, о чём я его просила, – сказала Доктор. – Но я не могу сказать, что так уж пристально за ним следила. Впрочем, будь он замешан во что-то крупное, я бы знала, в магическом сообществе такие вещи при самой строгой секретности всплывают максимум через пару месяцев. Но, естественно, я перепроверю ещё раз.

– Я узнал не так давно, – сказал Миднайтер Джеку. – Но подумал, что ценности эта информация для тебя всё равно сейчас не несёт.

Тот сощурился:

– В следующий раз я лучше самостоятельно решу, что несёт для меня ценность.

– Я услышал и запомнил, – серьёзно кивнул Лукас. И снова перевёл взгляд на Кейт: – Если ты собираешься притащить сюда Константина и работать с ним хоть на сколько-нибудь постоянной основе – то настоятельно советую пустить его в радиотелепатический канал и дать ограниченный доступ к дверям.

Остальной Дозор, включая даже Стила, посмотрел на него с равным изумлением.

– Вот от кого – от кого, а от тебя, Лукас, таких предложений не ожидаешь, – заметила Кейт.

– Тебя же даже с ним практически не было на Корабле одновременно, когда он успел на тебя заклинание наложить? – поинтересовался Аполлон. И добродушно усмехнулся: – Или это очарование из того разряда, по поводу которого мне стоит беспокоиться?

Миднайтер ответил ему взглядом, красноречиво говорившим, что он думает о таких намёках, а потом повернулся к остальным.

– Константин – паникёр и параноик, – объяснил он. – Я смотрел записи с первого его недавнего появления, он по вам постоянно пытался угадать, когда вы между собой телепатируете, и, кстати, часто угадывал. Если вы хотите его привлечь к делу, но при этом подчёркнуто пустите часть информации мимо него и не дадите свободного выхода отсюда – он будет психовать, пока что-нибудь не выкинет, причём, возможно, на ровном месте. Я знаю, я бы тоже себя загнанным в угол почувствовал. 

– Ты с ним пару лет не общался, – напомнил Джек. – Уверен, что это все ещё тот же человек?

Миднайтер упрямо мотнул головой:

– В этой части – да, точно.

– Но мне как-то не улыбается опять пускать Константина себе в голову, – задумчиво возразила Кейт. – В прошлый раз последствия нам всем не понравились.

– Мне хватило и вашего рассказа, – сумрачно поддержала Тацу. – Не хочу узнать, что он может как-то воспользоваться силой Доктора.

– Я свое мнение высказал, – пожал плечами Миднайтер. – Решайте как хотите, но имейте это в виду.

– Может, рано или поздно, – выставила вперёд руку Кейт. – Но точно не сразу. Я ему не доверяю.

– Он нам тоже, – пробормотал Миднайтер. – И не то чтоб нам впервой подключать посторонних. Я понимаю, что Энжи из Дозора, который почти не отличается от нашей Власти, но мы ведь и о ней всего не знаем. 

– Это да, – кивнул Джек. – Но ещё Энжи – Инженер. Я думаю, она чисто из вежливости подождала, пока Кейт её впустит, а не вскрыла систему сама.

– Ну вот вы и проверите, можно ли вскрыть систему магией, – зловеще предсказал Миднайтер, но тему на этом закрыли.

 

После совещания у Джека со Стилом было общее задание, так что они вместе вышли и направились к рубке на своих двоих – спешить было некуда.

Кейт сказала, что свяжется с Константином, и Джек попросил Корабль предупредить, когда тот появится. А ещё предупредил сам, чтобы Корабль держался настороже: по-хорошему, Лукас паранойил не на ровном месте, хотя и мотивацию Кейт вполне можно было понять.

– Мне показалось, – сказал Айронс, – или в разговоре на тему этого мага был какой-то неизвестный мне подтекст?

Джек крякнул от неожиданности и, признаться, не нашёлся сразу, что ответить ещё настолько недавно знакомому человеку… но, подумав, решил, что честность тут проще всего:

– Ну, какой подтекст… Я спал с Джоном. И мне сейчас откровенно намекали, что это влияет на мои решения и на то, как я его оцениваю.

– О, – Айронс посмотрел на него с некоторым удивлением. – Не то, что я ожидал услышать. Я не знал, что вы… Надо всё-таки отучиться считать людей по умолчанию гетеросексуальными, видимо. И что, они правы?

– Частично, – пожал плечами Джек, уже стандартно радуясь, что продолжения расспросов на тему ориентации не последовало. Наверное, сейчас было странно спохватываться на эту тему, спустя два-то года, но тогда как-то всё происходило слишком быстро и одновременно с другими событиями. Да и перед кем было оправдываться? Перед Лукасом с Эндрю? Этого не требовалось не только из-за того, что они сами были парой.

А сейчас Джек уже по второму разу чувствовал защитную реакцию, что в чём-то было иронично, учитывая, что прямо сейчас они с Джоном были даже не вместе.

– Насколько частично?

– Ну, влияет, конечно, но не обязательно в смысле, что я совсем теряю голову. Если уж на то пошло, Джон был с нами с самого начала, тогда, когда этот Дозор вообще образовался. Даже логично, что мы обсуждаем, не хотим ли работать с ним сейчас постоянно.

– Демоны и чёрные маги, – Айронс тяжело вздохнул. – Прекрасный состав для команды, которая хочет установить мир во всём мире.

– Да уж, – хмыкнул Джек. – Ну, в обоих случаях – мы ещё посмотрим, как там выйдет. Вот так сразу Джона к нам принимать не захочу даже я. Он много знает, но было бы неплохо проверить, откуда. Может, всё-таки он сам в Холодном Пламени, и это такая хитрая игра.

Айронс нахмурился:

– И при этом он опасен, но вы хотите пустить его в Дозор.

– Ну, держи друзей близко… – двери перед ними открылись, и они вошли в рубку. – Окей, давайте для начала проверим действия Лиги. Если и они под нас копают, будет совсем неприятно.

Айронс подошёл к панели управления и вывел на экран файлы, над которыми они работали.

– Неприятно, что мы по разные стороны баррикады, – заметил он. – Я успел немного понаблюдать за Суперменом до моей «безвременной кончины», и он, конечно, идеалистичен, но хочет-то он тоже как лучше.

– Много кто хочет как лучше, – скривился Джек. – Я не доверяю «героям», которые непоколебимо уверены, что знают, как этого добиться, а сами не сделали даже базовых просчётов на то, чем обернутся их действия. Лига легко может устроить нам серьёзные неприятности, и всё из благих побуждений. Не советую обманываться тем, что они рекламируют.

– Ну, – Айронс вздохнул. – Рекрутировали меня лично вы, Джек, так что, надеюсь, вы понимаете, с Дозором я или с Лигой. И всё-таки мне бы хотелось, чтобы был другой способ.

– Не то чтоб мы с ними драться собираемся, – Джек сел в кресло перед панелью. – Если до них что-то дойдёт – способ будет. Но пока что просто не будем давать им нам мешать.

 

Звонок от Кейт Спенсер и приглашение на Корабль не стали неожиданностью: несмотря на то, что в Готэме он проявил себя не очень, было взаимно понятно, что проще работать над этим делом вместе.

Впустила она его сразу в смутно знакомый коридор перед рубкой и кивнула в ту сторону:

– Пошли. Я вспомнила, что обещала тебе кое-что объяснить.

– Это что именно? – полюбопытствовал он.

– Сейчас увидишь, – пообещала она, рассеянно лохматя себе волосы.

– Ну надо же, сколько доверия, – хмыкнул Константин, заходя в открывшуюся дверь рубки. – Давно здесь не был, кстати...

И он не договорил, потому что увидел, что помещение перед ним полно Инженер.

Кейт тоже хмыкнула, глядя на его лицо, а ещё несколько металлических женщин в рубке обернулись на них посмотреть. При ближайшем рассмотрении становилось понятно, что это копии двух Инженер, а не одной; конечно, лица у обеих в таком облике были слегка стилизованные, но у Кейт Спенсер-Инженер металл был наложен на её старый костюм Мэнхантер, а у Анжелы Спики-Инженер пристойный вид создавался с помощью заклёпок.

– Челюсть подбери, – посоветовала Кейт Спенсер, которую уже тоже покрывал металл, делая ее неотличимой от всех остальных. – И сигарету поймай, пока не упала.

– Так вот почему ты всегда металлическая на всех выступлениях и так далее! – ткнул, догадавшись, в неё пальцем маг. – Потому что там ты не настоящая!

– Ну, вообще-то я везде настоящая, – заметила другая Кейт Спенсер, подходя к ним ближе. – Одна во многих, многих лицах.

– Это я её научила, – улыбнулась Анжела Спика, и сложно было сказать, оригинал это или копия. – Удобный трюк, а? Главное – понять, что твоё «я» не обязано находиться только в одном месте.

– Да уж, безделица… – пробормотал Константин. – Но, как понимаю, для оперативной работы этот вариант не проходит?

– Да проходит в целом, – пожала плечами Кейт. – Но работа в поле – это быстрое реагирование, так что не хочу без лишней необходимости рисковать тем, что перепутаю лево и право на разных материках одновременно. Может быть, чуть позже скоординируюсь получше.

– Скорее всего, – кивнула одна из Анжел. – Я же скоординировалась.

– Да и к тому же, – усмехнулась Кейт, – Константин, даже если у меня несколько копий одновременно будут хоть штурмом города брать, там каждая явно будет в плане полевой работы получше тебя. Тебя я бы предпочла использовать в любых других функциях, кроме этой.

– Спасибо, что напомнила, – проворчал он. – Ну и что ты предлагаешь?

– Да то же, что ты и сам хотел, по-моему: выдай всю информацию по Холодному Пламени и работай с теми из них, кого мы поймаем. И, кстати, если попутно привяжешь их к чему-то, за что можно полиции передать, – будет отлично. У нас тут не тюрьма, и изолятор и так уж переполнен, – она покачала головой. – А устраивать им ссылку на необитаемую планету мне тоже как-то не хочется.

– Понял, – кивнул он. – Ритуальные убийства за многими есть с большой вероятностью, другой вопрос, конечно, насколько там что-то под закон подвести можно… Но я попробую, родная. Так что, я теперь у вас пока живу, или как? А то надо знать, строить ли мне бункер на случай, когда Холодное Пламя прознает, что я вам помогаю.

– Да здесь, здесь, – сказала Кейт. – Понадобится куда-то сходить – зови меня, я так или иначе тебе дверь на Землю открою.

Он ухмыльнулся:

– Что, самому не разрешите?

– Не сразу точно, Константин, – мотнула она головой. – Потом – посмотрим.

– А я думал, что проверку на вшивость уже прошёл…

Кейт пожала плечами:

– Пока нет, но это не личное. У нас просто усилилась безопасность.

– Как скажешь, родная, как скажешь, – Джон достал сигарету. – Что дальше?

– Подбери себе каюту. И ещё, – с Кейт, которая стояла рядом с ним, слез металл, и она посмотрела на мага, прищурившись: – Будь так добр, найди способ нормально общаться с Джеком и не сцепляйся с кем-то ещё. Свары в команде меня раздражают.

Он хмыкнул и приложил два пальца к виску:

– Слушаюсь и повинуюсь. Ну, попробую, по крайней мере.

 

Для выбора каюты его сопровождала, как ни странно, Анжела Спика.

– Мы с этим Кораблем тоже говорим, – со смешком объяснила она. – По-моему, ему интересно узнавать что-то о его версии в нашей вселенной. Вряд ли бы он меня слушал, если бы Кейт и Джек запретили, но я-то ни с кем не ссорилась, – она с намёком посмотрела на мага.

– Что ты хочешь знать? – поинтересовался он. – И для протокола: мне всё равно, какая каюта, лишь бы там жить можно было.

– Тогда я просто прошу открыть следующую свободную в жилом блоке Дозора, – она повела его дальше по коридору. – Что я хочу знать... ну, что там у вас такое с Джеком? Мне показалось сперва, вы друзья, а теперь вон Кейт аж командует помириться.

– И с какой целью это интересует тебя? – усмехнулся Джон.

– Ну, Джек мне небезразличен, – просто сказала она. – Так что...

В этот момент рядом с ними с тихим шелестом открылся портал, впуская кого-то, и Джон с некоторым удивлением пронаблюдал, как появившийся в коридоре Миднайтер обнимает какого-то вошедшего на Корабль китайца.

– Я пропустил какую-то серию вашего телесериала? – спросил он. – Вроде последний раз звёздная пара Дозора состояла из немного других участников.

Китаец повернулся к нему и кивнул как старому знакомому.

– А, Джон, здравствуй, – дружелюбно сказал он по-английски без акцента. – Рад тебя снова видеть. Анжела, он тебе не надоедает?

Она, фыркнув, мотнула головой, и прежде, чем маг спросил, а когда это они, собственно, встречались раньше, Миднайтер посоветовал:

– Голограмму убери.

– Ах, да, – усмехнулся гость. – Ну вот мы заодно и выяснили, что такую проверку она тоже проходит, очко в пользу технологий. Хотя с помощью магии из Тацу вышла такая же неплохая ирландка, пожалуй.

Он нажал кнопку на часах, и иллюзия спала, являя Аполлона. Одновременно из ещё не закрывшейся двери вышла Дженни Квант, одетая во что-то, подозрительно похожее на школьную униформу.

– Папа, всё чисто, никто не придерётся… – заговорила она, а потом увидела Джона. – Ты! – закатила она глаза. – Вот только сегодня опять тебя вспоминала!..

Судя по тону, воспоминания были не из лучших, но он всё равно дружелюбно заметил:

– Родная, в прошлую встречу было не до того, но хотел тебе сказать: да ты выросла и похорошела, я смотрю.

Миднайтер хрустнул пальцами и ненавязчиво проронил:

– Предлагаю несколько раз подумать, прежде чем поднимать эту тему, Константин. Особенно тогда, когда я могу тебя слышать.

А Дженни, не обращая внимания на угрозу, которую источал один из её отцов, накинулась на Джона со своими претензиями:

– Ты вообще знаешь, что это, – она ткнула пальцем в седую прядь в своём каре, – не убирается ни магией, ни голограммами, ни ещё чем? Меня достало постоянно отвечать на вопросы, откуда она у меня, особенно когда я как раз хочу не привлекать к себе никакого лишнего внимания!

– Ну, что поделать, – глубокомысленно покачал головой маг. – Смерть, видно, не хочет, чтобы ты об этом забыла. Подарки от Вечных – они такие.

– Да, и благодаря кому же я этот подарок получила, не подскажешь? – с сарказмом, которого было слишком много для её шестнадцати лет, осведомилась Дженни. Впрочем, у Ребёнка Столетия ещё и два года назад не всегда получалось вести себя на свой биологический возраст.

– Издержки профессии, – хладнокровно ответил маг, и у Дженни сделалось такое лицо, что невозможно было не понять, что один из её отцов – Миднайтер.

– Ладно, мы вообще-то пришли на Корабль отдохнуть, – дипломатично напомнил Аполлон. – Лукас, мы ведь не застали вас на старте какой-нибудь миссии?

– Нет, – сказал Миднайтер. – Пошли отсюда, что ли? А то ужин остынет.

– До встречи, Джон, Анжела, – кивнул Аполлон, и троица удалилась по направлению  к собственной каюте.

– Кое-какие вещи неизменны во всех мирах, – широко улыбнулась Инженер.

– Поверю на слово, – пробормотал Джон.

– А у тебя с этим Дозором, смотрю, вообще интересная история.

– Типа того… Ну так как, продолжим наш разговор, или как?

– Продолжим, – согласилась она. – Всё равно каюта ещё не пришла в нормальный вид. Пошли сядем где-нибудь и пообщаемся.

 

 

Джек замер, войдя в конференц-зал и увидев, что там только Джон и Энжи, и они сидят и разговаривают на тему чего-то уже явно не первую минуту.

– Ну, мы в этой миссии тоже наткнулись на неприятности, естественно, – с улыбкой заметила Энжи. – У нас, конечно, прямо так никого откачивать не пришлось, но, с другой стороны...

– Я не оперативник, – ворчливо напомнил Джон. – И никогда не говорил Дозору, что я оперативник.

– Именно, – кивнула она. – После окончания активных действий ты пригодился больше, как я понимаю. Да и, в общем, если планируешь продолжать, этому учатся.

Джон потянулся – серьёзно, завёл руки за голову и потянулся, и Джек подумал, что на тему враждебной атмосферы между этими двумя беспокоился зря.

– Не уверен насчёт «продолжать», родная... С этим делом помогу, потому что малость знаю о Холодном Пламени, но вообще – у нас с Дозором слегка разные стили жизни.

– Да? – спросил Джек, наконец делая шаг от двери. – Потому что всегда можно придумать что-то, что устроит обе стороны. Если ты и впрямь решил сотрудничать.

Маг повернулся к нему и значительно холоднее сказал:

– Мне подходили и прежние условия. Когда Доктор связывалась со мной раз в пару месяцев и платила по факту выполненной работы.

Джек неопределённо пожал плечами и продолжил, глядя на Инженер:

– Энж, не против, если я заберу Джона? Нам вроде как надо поговорить.

Она пожала плечами:

– Надо так надо.

– А моего мнения спросить? – поинтересовался Джон.

– А тебе могу сказать, что поговорить нам надо, потому что Кейт велела, – ухмыльнулся Джек. – Приблизительно в форме: «Сперва поговорите, а потом уже можно будет начать работать наконец». У нас команда не настолько большая, чтобы можно было иметь на кого-то зуб и при этом продуктивно работать, так что пошли.

– Джек, не волнуйся, Кейт и ему сказала то же самое, примерно теми же словами, – Анжела быстро встала. – Пойду-ка я домой, что ли. Удачи вам в личных разборках, ребята – увидимся через пару дней, я думаю. Если вдруг задержусь, сообщу.

– Счастливо, – улыбнулся ей Джек, и она втянулась в Корабль.

– Ну? – спросил Джон. – Мы куда-то идём или здесь будем разговаривать?

Джек посмотрел на него и решил:

– Пошли ко мне. Здесь на нас наверняка кто-нибудь скоро выйдет.

– Веди, – пожал плечами маг.

 

Джон огляделся, когда вошёл, и заметил:

– У тебя тут всё поменялось, я смотрю.

И правда: если раньше тут было огромное пустое помещение с кроватью, диваном, а у иллюминатора – рабочим столом, и единственная дверь вела в уборную с ванной, то теперь планировка гораздо больше напоминала квартиру. Ну, шикарную квартиру с высоченными потолками, но тем не менее.

– Угу, – кивнул Джек, открывая дверь, судя по всему, кабинета. – Заходи и чувствуй себя… в гостях.

Он пошёл к столу, но Константин только переступил порог и остался стоять у двери, подпирая стену.

– Так, – Джек вздохнул. – Как обещал: давай разбираться, что ты строишь из себя обиженного.

– Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, – сухо ответил маг.

– Я знаю? Ничего я не знаю, я с тобой уже неделю с лишним пытаюсь поговорить, но ты уходишь в несознанку. Вообще, учитывая, что ты свалился на меня из ниоткуда, меня же развёл на секс, а потом упорно делаешь вид, что мы едва знакомы, это точно ты должен обижаться?

– Да ладно, а то ты правда не понимаешь. Хочу заметить, – Константин ткнул в его сторону сигаретой, – что, когда я спал с тобой пару лет назад, я не спал ни с кем другим.

– Целых две недели? – хмыкнул Джек, садясь на край стола. – Вот это выдержка.

– Неважно, сколько, – раздражённо отмахнулся маг. – Я сам на сторону не хожу и предпочитаю не спать с теми, кто и так уже занят. Так что ты мог бы, знаешь ли, предупредить, а то я как-то за изменениями в твоей личной жизни не следил.

– О чём предупредить?

– Хоксмур, не строй из себя дурачка.

– Не строю. Но и не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, – это, конечно, было сомнительно: Джек сам чувствовал, что у него уголки губ подрагивают.

– Да что ты? – с сарказмом переспросил Константин. – Значит, мисс «Инженер Штормового Дозора немного другого измерения, но кто обращает внимание на такие мелочи» здесь у вас просто в гостях?

– Джон, ты что, всё-таки ревнуешь? – с любопытством уточнил Джек. – Потому что если да, то ты слегка подохуел даже по твоим меркам.

– Иди нахрен, Хоксмур, – поджал губы маг. – Я просто предпочитаю знать такие вещи заранее.

– Интересно, какие? – спросил Джек. – Мы с Энжи не вместе, если ты про это.

– Хоксмур, вот и из меня тоже дурачка не делай…

– Она любила Джека Хоксмура, – признал он. – Только это не я. Как и она – не та Анжела Спика, которую любил я. Её Джек Хоксмур погиб полтора года назад. Мы с её измерением пересеклись месяца четыре как. Ну и, да, Энжи у нас тут бывает подолгу. Кажется, её наконец начало отпускать.

Константин молча на него смотрел.

– Ну, да, да, мы переспали, – кивнул Джек. – Один раз в самом начале. Но она меня с ним не путает. Для начала, их команде не откатывало возраст, как нашей, так что у меня и моей альтернативной версии разница в добрых лет десять.

– Вы не выглядите как _не_ пара.

– Старые привычки, – Джек пожал плечами. – Мне рядом с ней комфортно, ей со мной, подозреваю, тоже. Джон, но, извини, ты что, не замечаешь, что она даже далеко не всегда в нашем мире?

– За неделю я как-то не успел отследить расписание, – поджал губы маг.

– Вообще… твоя правда, – признал Джек. – Но она всё чаще уходит к себе, на самом деле. Всё-таки тут не её жизнь. И, ради всего святого, мы не пара. За кого ты меня вообще принимаешь? Стал бы я соглашаться, если бы был с Энжи?

– Вообще – понятия не имею, – заметил Константин. – Если подумать, настолько хорошо я тебя не знаю.

– А, ну отлично, то есть себя ты считаешь таким высокоморальным, а меня даже спрашивать не стал?

– Хоксмур…

– Константин. – Джек поднял брови: – Не пора заканчивать шараду, а? Скажи, чего ты от меня хочешь, и поехали дальше.

Маг на него внимательно посмотрел:

– Кто сказал, что я от тебя чего-то хочу?

– Что, совсем ничего? – притворно огорчился Джек. – Даже ещё секса? Настолько не понравилось? Два года назад ты вроде не жаловался.

– Я не жаловался? – удивился Константин, начиная снимать плащ. – Да я как раз постоянно жаловался на то, как ты загоняешься и дёргаешься. После чего ты начинал загоняться и дёргаться ещё больше… не очень удачная была тактика, да?

– Это до тебя только сейчас дошло? – Джек смотрел, как он развязывает галстук, и почти не следил за тем, что сам говорит. – Вовремя. Так тебе сейчас просто захотелось переодеться, или?..

– Или можешь считать, что ты меня уговорил.

В следующую секунду Джек прижимал его к стене и прикусывал мочку уха – для этого почти даже не пришлось наклоняться, Джон же был немного выше.

– Ты времени зря не теряешь, Хоксмур, – со смешком заметил Константин.

– Ещё скажи, что ты против, – хотелось вытряхнуть его из оставшейся одежды, и, к счастью, тут их желания совпадали: Джон сам подавался навстречу, одной рукой расстёгивая на себе рубашку.

– Ничуть, – хмыкнул он. – Такое рвение с твоей стороны – приятное разнообразие. – Джек обвёл ему языком раковину уха. – Что ты привязался к моим ушам только?

– Ты снова носишь серьги. Мне нравится.

– Нравится – иди и сам себе уши проколи, – впрочем, сказал он это беззлобно, явно просто из привычки подъёбывать. – И вообще, мы с тобой не были знакомы, когда я их носил раньше.

– Но я-то помню кусок твоего прошлого. Как и ты – моего.

Джон засмеялся:

– Вот в чём тебе не откажешь, так это в умении поднимать такие темы не вовремя. Ты меня сюда притащил трахаться или о высоком болтать?

– Трахаться, – Джек стащил майку через голову. – Блять, Джон, ну зачем было ждать неделю? Просто хотелось поштемпелевать мне мозг, как обычно?

– Как обычно, – выдохнул Джон, а потом притянул его к себе и поцеловал, свободной рукой расстёгивая на нём брюки. – Мне кажется, или ты и правда стал меньше дёргаться по поводу секса?..

– Стал, – кивнул тот, но дальше тему не продолжил. И так уже наобсуждались всякого. – В кровать пойдём или здесь?

– Какая разница?

«И правда», – подумал Джек, переступая через брюки. Внутренний голос ехидно намекал, что как-то, когда речь идёт о Джоне, ему вообще многое без разницы, но Джек послал его нахер, потому что в этом случае реально было гораздо проще жить здесь и сейчас, а не рефлексировать на тему перспектив.

А потом просто посмотреть, как пойдёт.


	2. ЧАСТЬ II.

– Нет, говорить, что я не ожидала, будет глупо, – вздохнула Кейт, когда они с Джеком вышли где-то посреди Копенгагена, идя по следу подброшенной мадам Ксанаду наводки. – Ну, может, надеялась, что не так сразу… ты безнадёжен, ты это знаешь?

– Да ладно тебе, – проворчал Джек, одновременно расспрашивая дух города, не замечал ли он какой-нибудь нечеловеколюбивой магии в себе в последнее время. – Целибат в условия работы в Дозоре не входит, а Джона вообще не я к нам сейчас притащил. Ну, окей, мы с ним спим, и что из этого? Если вдруг ты его в чём-то подозреваешь, то это вообще не имеет значения. Лично я ему не нужен, чтобы нам напакостить.

– Это правда, – согласилась она. – И, честно говоря, я подозреваю. Каких-то особых причин нет, но… не знаю. Слишком легко пошёл на контакт? Слишком быстро решил к нам присоединиться, даже если и временно? Можешь списать это на паранойю, но мне было бы сильно легче, если бы Тацу уже закончила его проверять и выложила мне информацию о том, что он делал каждый день последние два года.

– Боюсь, Джон хорошо умеет уходить на дно, так что вряд ли Тацу тоже всё узнает досконально… – Джек с сомнением покачал головой.

– А, – сказали за их спинами. – Люди, которые никак не перезвонят мне по поводу резюме, пришли ко мне сами. Прекрасно.

Они оба обернулись на голос и увидели... Тацу, о которой только что говорили, непривычно одетую в яркое кимоно с пышным бантом из пояса спереди. Но она улыбнулась им знакомой клыкастой улыбкой, и Джек понял:

– Элли.

– Она самая, – кивнула суккуб. – Опять по вызову ходила. Правда, интересные у кого-то эротические фантазии? Были.

– Опять убиваешь? – спросила Кейт.

– Останки трёх тел в его подвале подтвердят, что суккубов на полное обслуживание редко вызывают хорошие люди. Хотя, – Элли хмыкнула, – я тут на прошлой неделе перехватила вызов одной пигалицы, она где-то достала гримуар и хотела поговорить с демоном женского пола. Ей я просто провела разъяснительную беседу о технике безопасности и о том, что детям спички не игрушка. Милая девочка, чистая гетеросексуалка... Но я отвлеклась. Вы тут, случайно, не затем же, что и я? Я как-то сразу подумала, что маг – серийный убийца может оказаться как раз по части Штормового Дозора.

– Очень может быть, – кивнула Инженер. – Покажешь квартиру?

– У него был целый дом, на самом деле, – суккуб прищурилась. – Сколько именно времени вы собираетесь думать о том, нужна я вам или нет?

– Проблема в том, – заметил Джек, – что – ничего личного, но ты нам не очень-то и нужна. Да, лично я тебе благодарен за то, что выбрался из той ловушки. И я даже верю в то, что ты пытаешься принести пользу. Но твоё членство в Дозоре будет непрекращающейся головной болью в плане пиара.

Шантинелль вздохнула, как ни странно, даже без раздражения.

– И даже рекомендация мадам Ксанаду мне не поможет? – спросила она.

– Только из-за неё мы вообще об этом думаем, – ответила Кейт. – Но, знаешь, мы могли бы использовать тебя в качестве резидента. Если ты выберешь себе зону наблюдения, где сможешь жить, не вызывая подозрений, мы тебя наймём, такие вещи никогда лишними не бывают.

– Не совсем то, чего хотела уже я… – пробормотала суккуб. – Да и не уверена, насколько долго я могу оставаться в одном месте и не вызывать подозрений. Ну, спасибо за откровенность. Изображать обиду не буду – пойдёмте, покажу вам жилище этого мага. Сами посмотрите, тот ли это, кто вам нужен.

Снова стёкла внутри дома подтвердили Джеку слова Элли о том, что покойный владелец более чем заслуживал своей судьбы. А пока он погружался в прошлое, Кейт обыскала лабораторию в подвале – и, помимо трупов, нашла стопку листов с расчётами и схемами.

– Похоже на то, что было в Лондоне, – согласился Джек, бегло их просмотрев. – Надо сопоставить…

– И узнать, что это вообще значит, – нахмурилась Кейт. – Те расчёты так пока и лежат у Тацу нерасшифрованные, насколько я знаю. И никто из наших пойманных культистов не признался, что ему что-то о них известно.

– Я всё ещё не могу помочь, поскольку не практикую магию, а из неё происхожу, – подняла руки Элли. – Одно могу сказать, ничего необычного сам маг тут не творил: судя по остаточной магии, все его ритуалы были банальны, как фантазии в начале пубертата. Что бы сложное он ни разрабатывал, это оставалось только теорией.

Джек и Кейт переглянулись.

– Ну, покажем нашим собственным магам, – решила она. – Такие вещи тоже не хочется откладывать в долгий ящик.

– Значит, до встречи, – сухо сказала суккуб. – Пусть даже вы меня не принимаете, если вы занимаетесь чёрными магами со сдвигом по фазе, мы ещё точно не раз пересечёмся.

– Мы не против, – пожал плечами Джек. – И подумай всё-таки на тему резидентства.

 

Тацу бегло просмотрела расчёты, которые Кейт ей отдала, и поджала губы:

– Что могу сказать… да, кое-что общее я вижу. Если я права, то предыдущая пачка была о получении большого количества энергии для подпитки ритуала, и эта может быть о том же. Точнее пока сказать ничего не получается, хотя Константин говорил, что собирается проверить пару идей. Есть ещё всегда вариант дозавершить расчёты и попробовать провести по ним ритуал, но в целях безопасности его мы планируем оставить на потом.

– Да, если вы не знаете, что там именно хотели, лучше не пробуйте, – заметила Кейт. – Случайный кратер в километр диаметром мне точно не понравится.

– Именно, – Доктор задумчиво пролистала расчёты. – Значит, наша демоница опять была рядом? Интересное совпадение…

– Она едва ли «наша», – сказала Кейт. – Особенно учитывая, что мы ей как раз сообщили, что вряд ли её примем. Но – да, я тоже обратила внимание. Может, конечно, верна её версия: это просто какая-то очень чёрная магия, и ею занимаются в основном мудаки, которые и во всём остальном мудаки. Но надо подумать и проверить.

– Согласна. – Тацу подняла глаза от бумаг. – Так в этот раз точно были следы вызова суккуба?

– Джек говорит, что по памяти дома очень похоже на то, но можешь проверить… кхм… – Инженер отвела глаза.

Доктор приподняла брови:

– В чём дело, Кейт?

– Вот даже не знаю, рассказывать или нет... – вздохнула та. – В общем, суккуба вызывали в твоём облике. Только не в твоей обычной одежде, а, знаешь, в таком ярком кимоно, с этим оби, но только завязанным спереди, – она попыталась показать руками.

На щеках Тацу появились два красных пятна.

– Что? – уловила неладное Кейт.

– Старый наряд проститутки, – объяснила японка. – Кто-то решил подойти к фетишизму с размахом.

– Ну, эти привычки ему больше не практиковать, – пожала плечами Инженер. – Как и некоторые другие, судя по пыточному инструментарию и трупам в подвале. Чем бы ни руководствовалась Шантинелль, кажется, роль санитара леса ей удаётся неплохо. – Продолжать эту тему не хотелось, так что она спросила: – Расскажешь мне, как продвигается проверка Константина?

– Я не нашла ничего криминального, – пожала плечами Доктор. – Но мои контакты в сообществе магов признают, что никто не видел его постоянно. Это, в общем, обычное для него поведение, он мало с кем из коллег общается часто, но для нас это, конечно, неудобно. – Она помолчала и добавила: – Я всё-таки думаю спросить мадам Ксанаду.

– Подозреваю, она скажет, что досье на своих мы можем составлять и сами, – покачала головой Кейт.

– Скорее всего. Но попытаться стоит. – Тацу посмотрела на Инженер: – Ещё одно. Пока я узнавала о Константине, наткнулась на слухи о том, что где-то в глубокой тайне формируется какой-то сверхэлитный магический клуб. Берут туда только лучших и только по рекомендации, какие именно цели у тех, кто клуб основали, – неизвестно. Может, просто сплетни: в этом сообществе любят сочинять себе тайные слои и придумывать важные членства в важных клубах. Спектр привилегий и развлечений, которые приписывают конкретно этому, уж точно стандартный: власть, оргии, пыточные сессии. Но меня смутило, что в этот раз мне назвали пару имён магов, которых якобы туда пригласили, и я действительно не могу их сейчас найти. Где-то пару недель назад их как корова языком слизнула. Или новый клуб, или их очень аккуратно убили – но их нет вообще нигде.

– Думаешь, – Кейт показала на бумаги, – связано с этим?

– Понятия не имею, – с досадой ответила Тацу. – Полумифический клуб с неведомой программой действий и бумаги с просчётами непонятных ритуалов – если бы речь шла о приключенческом фильме, я бы даже не сомневалась, что – да, связано. Но в реальности всё обычно не так линейно.

Кейт хмыкнула:

– Иногда линейней, чем можно ожидать. Спросим ещё Константина, не забывая, конечно, что его ещё тоже проверять и проверять. Хотя меня радует, что пока не похоже, что он в чём-то замешан.

– Пока – не похоже, – согласилась Тацу. И, открыв у себя на планшете папку с фотографиями, вывела на большой экран одну: белого мужчины в районе тридцати лет, с короткой тёмной стрижкой и чисто выбритого. – Но я точно хочу обратить внимание Дозора вот на него. Это Ник Некро – да, псевдонимы не самая сильная сторона магов, – и он один из тех, кто пропали без вести в последние недели. Только его, по словам довольно надёжного контакта, всё-таки потом видели: с магичкой, которая после этого тоже пропала. Я провела поверхностную проверку: он довольно сильный маг, начинал с того, что позиционировал себя, как борец со всем, что имеет отношение к злу и преисподней, – она вздохнула. – Эти ваши западные маги… бороться с частью мироустройства очень в их стиле.

– Я подумаю над тем, чтобы предложить им стажировку в буддийских монастырях, – кивнула Кейт. – Нет, правда, соблазнительная мысль, особенно если их оттуда не выпустят… И что случилось дальше с этим Ником?

– Схлестнулся несколько раз с Культом Холодного Пламени. Чтобы оказаться с ними на равных, полез копить больше силы. – Тацу нахмурилась. – Дальше – что обычно и происходит с людьми, в руках у которых есть сила и власть: он начал ею злоупотреблять. Я почти уверена, что если он связан с исчезновениями, то не как жертва, а как организатор. Судя по описаниям его знакомых, типаж у него подходящий.

Кейт задумчиво рассмотрела фотографию.

– Хорошо, – решила она. – Раздадим ориентировку. Будешь дальше копать это дело, как понимаю?

– Да. От участия в миссиях по Холодному Пламени не отказываюсь, естественно, но эти исчезновения, клуб там или нет, меня беспокоят, – Тацу тоже посмотрела на Ника. – Не хотелось бы проворонить новую угрозу, а мне кажется, это именно угроза.

– Ну, тут явно не было столько времени и ресурсов, чтобы сравняться с уровнем Холодного Пламени, – заметила Кейт. – Но я понимаю твою мотивацию: лучше предотвратить, чем расхлёбывать последствия.

– Согласна, – Доктор без веселья усмехнулась. – Да и тебе ли не знать, что даже небольшое количество могущественных магов могут наворотить дел в считанные дни? Мне что-то не хочется становиться свидетельницей того же, чему стали вы, когда Затанну Затару перестал устраивать мир вокруг неё. И хочешь, я сейчас и у тебя устрою приступ паранойи?

– Ну давай, – сказала Кейт, нехорошо подозревая, что имя было упомянуто не просто так.

– Она тоже пропала, – кивнула Тацу. – Затанна. Никто из её знакомых не видел её уже больше двух недель.

– Ох, блять, – вздохнула Кейт, потирая виски. – И только что я поняла, что мне снова надо просить тебя модифицировать мне таблетки от головной боли.

– Это я сделаю, – сказала Тацу. – Разобраться бы теперь со всем остальным…

 

Не Шивон МакДугалл было осуждать кого-то за ведение двойной жизни, но она всё равно тяжело вздохнула, когда у шедшей вместе с ней по кампусу Кары пиликнул смартфон, и она посмотрела на Шивон большими голубыми глазами.

– Вызывают? – спросила Шивон.

– Угу, – кивнула Супергёл. – Дело неподалёку, и я ближе всех…

– Имей в виду, ещё немного пропусков, и у тебя будут большие проблемы с учёбой, – пожурила баньши. – Я загляну к преподавательнице и придумаю что-то про заболевших родственников, если хочешь, но проблема в том, что у тебя опять будет ужас что с баллами по тесту. Хоть бы твои вызывальщики тебе репетиторов нанимали, что ли.

– Ну, я не знаю, нужна ли мне вообще будет профессия… – протянула Кара. – Не понимаю, если честно, почему бы просто не жить так, как есть. В конце концов, вон в этом Штормовом Дозоре, который так ругают в Лиге, все вообще без тайных личностей и заняты своей работой полный день. Не то чтоб я одобряла их методы, конечно, – поспешно добавила она.

– Ничего не буду говорить, – мотнула головой Шивон. – А то твои посчитают, что я плохо на тебя влияю. Но ты на что жить собираешься, если что? Так или иначе, а адаптироваться к обществу тебе придётся.

– Придумаю что-нибудь… А пошли сейчас со мной? – предложила Супергёл, и Шивон воззрилась на неё с откровенным изумлением.

– Кара, ты чего? – спросила она. – Это же был вызов от Лиги.

– Ага, знаю. Но все заняты, а я не хочу идти одна. Тем более, у вас тут столько магии, и что если там опять будет она? Ваше Солнце даёт мне кучу сил, но мозги-то тоже не отбирает: что я в таком случае буду делать без подстраховки, а?

– Блин, – Шивон огляделась. – Логично. Слушай, тогда скажем твоим сокурсницам, что прогуляли занятия, чтобы в новое кафе забежать. Потом придумаем, в какое. Давай я только вещи в комнату закину.

– Давай, – кивнула Кара. – Буду ждать тебя у окна, потом быстро полетим наверх, чтобы нас не засекли, так что надень наушники, чтобы уши не заложило.

– Ох уж эти суперсилы, – тихо пробормотала баньши и заспешила в сторону общежития, понимая, что Лига тоже не просто так Супергёл захотела, и там по месту вызова вполне могут кого-то убивать.

Кара уже сидела на дереве за окном, когда Шивон вошла в комнату. Шивон очень нравились эти деревья, из-за них никто внизу и из окон напротив не видел, когда кто-то куда-то внезапно вылетал; она сильно подозревала, что кто-то из Лиги постарался, чтобы Супергёл досталась именно эта комната.

– Готова? – спросила она, когда баньши выбралась на подоконник.

– Поскакали, – выдохнула Шивон, и тут же Кара перехватила её за талию и взмыла вертикально вверх, как и обещала. Пришлось заслонить лицо руками, чтобы не получить по нему ветками, и Шивон всерьёз задумалась о маске, а ещё лучше – шлеме.

И, кстати, хорошо бы, если бы эти джемпер и джинсы не превратились в лохмотья после сегодняшнего…

– Удачно ты приехала в этот город диссертацию писать, – выдохнула Супергёл, которой, конечно, не мешали ни ветер, ни ещё что. – Устроила себе весёлую жизнь из-за меня. Но я рада, хотя это эгоизм. Ты же была единственная, кто понял мой язык, без тебя в первый момент было бы куда страшнее.

Шивон было неудобно говорить – она-то как раз от ветра пыталась закрыться. Но она хмыкнула и похлопала Супергёл по руке, надеясь, что та поймёт как надо: мол, не бери в голову. Реально, Кара была далеко не самым страшным моментом в её жизни, после Чёрного Баньши-то, да и после истории с ангелами. Шивон всегда обожала тот факт, что может говорить на любом языке, ну и встретить могучую инопланетянку сразу по её прилёту и не дать натворить дел от испуга – это, наверное, даже как-то согласовывалось с обязанностями королевы мира.

Хотя Кара ей просто всегда нравилась.

 

– Да, есть в Дозоре что-то от бульдога, – хмыкнул Джон, рассматривая сведённую сегодня утром информацию по прогрессу в деле Холодного Пламени. – Как сожмёт челюсти – так и не отцепится. Такими темпами через пару недель доберёмся и до местонахождения руководства, ну а там уже просто посмотрим, сколько именно силы они могут противопоставить. Хотя я бы воздержался от проверки боем: ладно ещё старая гвардия, эти два старпёра, скорее всего, будут до отвращения предсказуемы в использовании магии, но Саргон младше и изобретательней. Ты в курсе, что она раньше вообще собственным отдельным культом руководила, с собой в качестве объекта поклонения?

– В курсе, – кивнул Джек. – Распустила их после смерти отца, как я понимаю. Очень, кстати, подозрительной смерти. Ты с ней знаком, что ли?

– Немного пересекались, – пожал плечами Джон. – Тут есть ещё такой момент: в моём прежнем мире её не существовало – но тут-то всё по-другому, и я её помню, хотя не всегда и должен. Но в магической тусовке все всегда друг друга знают, так и тут.

– Это как-то повлияет на твоё участие в деле?

– Да не особо, – хмыкнул маг. – Нож в спину – тоже обычная практика в магической тусовке, вне зависимости от степени знакомства. Ну и, как я говорил, Холодное Пламя на меня всяко зуб имеет за то, что не удалось рекрутировать. Но если вдруг беспокоишься – можешь сказать Спенсер, чтобы стравливала меня с Мистером И или Таннараком. Вот по отношению к ним у меня просто сто пудов тёплых чувств нет.

Они сидели у Джека в кабинете; ну, то есть Джек сидел, за столом. Джон же растянулся на недавно переехавшем сюда диване, читая планшет и чудом не роняя пепел на обивку.

Каюта, которую для Джона открыл Корабль, так и осталась невостребованной, и Джон в ответ на вопрос только пожал плечами и сказал: «А зачем лишние сложности?». Определённая логика, конечно, в этом была – два дня они всё равно спали в одной кровати, а потом вместе шли в рубку, и расходиться где-то в промежутке по разным каютам было бы странно. Джек всё равно поворчал, что привык к какому-то более плавному переходу между стадиями «никто друг другу» и «живём вместе», после чего Константин посмотрел на него с глубоким скепсисом и предложил, если что-то не устраивает, говорить как есть, без намёков.

Проблема, наверное, была в том, что Джека устраивало. Ну, то есть он понимал, с кем имеет дело, и ждал, что дальше начнутся, как выразилась Кейт, русские горки, но время до них их даже, наверное, окупало.

И секс всё-таки был отличным.

– Не нужно мне было тогда ничего такого, знаешь ли, – неожиданно заметил маг, когда Джек уткнулся в работу и разговор про Холодное пламя не продолжил.

– Хм? – посмотрел на него Джек, не уловив, о чём речь.

– Ну, два года назад. Никаких особенно коварных планов на тему тебя у меня не было, – Джон достал очередную сигарету. – Ты тогда и сам всё в основном понял: я использовал секс как топливо. Мне нужно было что-то, что не исходило напрямую от меня, чтобы поддерживать на себе удерживающие заклинания. Иначе я бы влетел в исполнение собственных желаний, а ты помнишь, как весело у меня с этим закончилось. Ну вот, а ты казался очевидным выбором.

Джек обнаружил, что слишком крепко сжимает планшет, и положил его на стол, от греха подальше. Русские горки подкрались незаметно, похоже.

– Джон, ты ахуеть как своевременно об этом говоришь, – заметил он. – Что мешало сказать сразу?

– Нет, ну если б совсем сразу, то ты бы меня послал, – рассудил Константин, стряхивая пепел в пепельницу. – Это только среди магов нормально так предложить, да и то не среди всех. А потом... Ну, ты столько, кажется, успел себе придумать, что это объяснение было уже слишком... банальным, что ли. У меня глюки, или пол как-то заскрипел?

– Нет у тебя глюков, – Джек глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. – Ладно, а сейчас зачем сказал?

Константин пожал плечами:

– Просто хотел, чтобы между нами всё было ясно. Хорошо, _яснее_ , – под скептическим взглядом уточнил он.

– А в этот раз тебе под что топливо понадобилось?

– Ни под что, – маг обезоруживающе улыбнулся. – Честно, с тобой не планировал, само получилось. 

– Что-то мне сложно поверить, – проворчал Джек.

– Да ладно. Так со мной тоже бывает. Опять же, если ты меня подозреваешь в ужасных планах относительно собственной персоны, – маг широко ухмыльнулся, – то вот зачем ко мне сейчас полез?

– _Я_ полез? – переспросил Джек. – А у меня сложилось впечатление, что это именно _ты_ сказал про то, что сибари обидно просто так развязывать.

Джон рассмеялся:

– Да, бля… реально хорошо было сделано, тебе просто видно не было. Но я про то, что позже, окей? Вообще, я ждал, что как минимум ты мне сперва дашь по голове за фокусы с петлёй.

– Кстати, хорошая мысль, – кивнул Джек. – В ближайшее время я себя опять связывать не дам, это точно.

– И всё? Даже не пошлёшь?

Джек пожал плечами:

– Что сказать… Про то, что ты это зря, я тебе сразу и сказал. Я тебе доверял в том плане, что задохнуться ты мне не дашь. Но, блин, ты был на грани фола, и ты это знаешь.

– И всё-таки через неделю ты затащил меня в койку по собственной доброй воле…

– Что многое обо мне говорит, понимаю, – поморщился Джек. – Слушай, Джон, я знаю, что ты можешь заиграться, и предупреждаю на всякий случай, что в следующий раз тебе влетит. Но ещё я знаю, что у тебя всё-таки нет привычки причинять вред просто так.

Маг подпёр щёку кулаком и заметил, глядя на него:

– А может, я за пару лет сильно изменился?

– Сомневаюсь.

– Эй! Люди меняются.

– Не настолько. Но судя по тому, что мы опять подняли эту тему, – Джек усмехнулся, – ты что-то хочешь предложить. Я прав?

– С чего ты взял? – проворчал Джон, но Джек не дал себя сбить с толку:

– Потому что вот что ты любишь, так это пытаться искупить потом свои промахи…

– Тебе под этим столом минет уже кто-нибудь делал?

– …Дааааа, примерно одними и теми же способами, – насмешливо выдохнул Джек. Но притворяться, что идея ему не нравится, он тоже не собирался, и Джон это прекрасно видел.

– Ну, – заметил он, вставая с дивана и туша сигарету, – поработать тогда успеем и потом.

 

В работе команды Кейт Спенсер прежде всего ценила предсказуемость поступков её участников. Не стабильность и постоянную рациональность – так умеют работать только роботы, а даже она роботом не была. Но ей нравилось думать, что, когда заведённую рутину нарушал тот самый человеческий фактор, она примерно знала, как именно он проявится у каждого в команде.

Именно поэтому сегодняшний день стал для неё неприятным сюрпризом.

– Вот вам делать было нечего, да? – воздела руки Кейт, оглядывая Аполлона с Миднайтером. У первого хватило совести выглядеть пристыжённым, а вот второй смотрел гордо и неприступно даже без маски. – Я столько старалась, чтобы обрубить Дозору малейшие ниточки с какими-либо государствами после того, как Тацу лишили гражданства! А вы что делаете? Идёте и получаете исландские паспорта! Легальные исландские паспорта! Ну вот чего ради?

– Чтобы пожениться, – сухо напомнил Миднайтер. – Без гражданства и документов женят разве что в Вегасе, а ты точно хочешь, чтобы в заголовках о нашей свадьбе писали именно так?

– Я в принципе не уверена, что хочу, чтобы о вашей свадьбе писали в газетах, – хлопнула по лицу Кейт Спенсер. – И вообще, разве нет никакого старого правила о том, что капитан корабля имеет право заключать брачные обряды? Чем я вас не устроила?

Они переглянулись, и Аполлон мягко заметил:

– Кейт, ты же понимаешь, что это не только для нас. Это публичное заявление, и мы хотим, чтобы его услышали. Так что мы рады, что власти Исландии пошли нам навстречу.

– Посмотрим, будете ли вы так же рады, когда напишут, что Дозор поддерживает её политику во всём и даже получает там паспорта, – проворчала она. Потом выдохнула и сообщила по командному каналу радиотелепатии: «Ребята, у нас свадьба намечается. Кто хочет узнать, пригласили ли их, а потом, если нет, посмотреть в лицо молодожёнам, могут зайти в рубку».

– Что за ерунда, – буркнул Миднайтер. – Конечно, мы хотим пригласить весь Дозор. В том и смысл.

– Что, только ради политического заявления? – ядовито спросила Кейт. – Ну и ну.

– Чья ещё свадьба? – напряжённо поинтересовалась Ямасиро Тацу, выходя из двери. – А… – увидела она женихов. – Ясно.

– Я угадал, – довольно кивнул Джек Хоксмур, появляясь вторым. – Опять женитесь? Поздравляю. Надеюсь, я приглашён?

– А как ты сам думаешь? – закатил глаза Миднайтер.

– Уточняю: на роль шафера, я надеюсь?

– Я подумаю над этим…

– Кстати, а если я приду с Джоном?

– А теперь я подумаю, приглашать ли тебя вообще. – Миднайтер покачал головой: – И вообще, свадьба ещё не скоро, почти что через месяц, так что ты рано загадываешь.

Джек закатил глаза:

– Спасибо за традиционный оптимизм, Лукас. Хотя, конечно, ты в чём-то прав…

В рубку вошёл доктор Айронс и, сориентировавшись, присоединился к поздравлениям.

Дженни, улыбаясь, возникла последней.

– Рассказали? – спросила она родителей. – Ура! Можно перестать скрываться!

И она подскочила ближе, чтобы обнять обоих отцов по очереди.

– Ну конечно же, ты всё знала и ничего не сказала, – с напускным осуждением пробормотала Кейт.

– Тацу, будешь нашим вторым шафером? – спросил Аполлон.

– Я? – удивилась Доктор. – Разве это не мужчины делают? А если даже и нет, почему не Кейт?

– Ну, разделение работы по полу в Дозоре вроде отсутствует, – улыбнулся Аполлон.

– А не я – потому что они подумали, что так будет слишком много белых лиц под вспышками фотоаппаратов, – проницательно заметила Кейт. – И одной Дженни мало, чтобы нас разбавить, а Стил официально показаться не может. Я права?

– И это тоже, – кивнул Аполлон. – Ну и лично тебе вообще можно на недостаток внимания не жаловаться. Пусть мир узнает поближе и остальных. И, раз мы об этом заговорили, буду благодарен, если в интервью по этому поводу вы все будете называть меня чаще Андреем, чем Эндрю или Аполлоном.

– Я вижу, ты претендуешь на место за столом переговоров с Россией, – задумчиво протянула Кейт.

– Не отказался бы, – кивнул он. – Тем более, мне есть что сказать по поводу их отношений с Китаем. Но, – блеснул он улыбкой, – делать я это буду с кольцом на пальце и в компании мужа.

– Как же любой чих в Дозоре неотделим от политики, – заметил Айронс.

– Да, так почти всегда было, – кивнул ему Миднайтер. – Но кому-то нужно этим заниматься, так почему бы не нам?

 

По здравом размышлении, которое, как обычно, случилось немного позже, чем надо… возможно, не стоило выдавать Джону всё вот так с порога.

Джек в принципе догадывался, к чему это может привести, но настроение было хорошее, и им хотелось поделиться. Джона не было на Корабле, но они как раз должны были встретиться, чтобы разведать очередное гнездо Холодного Пламени.

Так что Джек вышел из двери в тёмном переулке Сан-Диего, поймал курящего Константина за плечо, вытащил у него изо рта сигарету и поцеловал.

– А ты не обнаглел, Хоксмур? – лениво поинтересовался маг, не предпринимая, впрочем, никаких действий по этому поводу.

– Нет, – Джек сжал зубами стибренную сигарету и затянулся, пока она не успела потухнуть. – А вот теперь – да. Ну что, пошли?

– А вот если б вы мне уже открыли доступ к дверям, всё было бы проще, – проворчал Джон.

– Мы думаем над этим, ты знаешь, – кивнул Джек, выходя вместе с ним на освещённую улицу. – А пока что хочу тебе сказать, что мы приглашены на свадьбу Лукаса с Эндрю. Пойдёшь?

– Что, и меня пригласили? – удивился Джон. – Ты точно не ошибся?

– Ну, ты мой плюс один, но я уже уточнял, что да, пригласили. Придётся тебе купить чистый тренч.

– Ха, ха, ха, – кисло сказал Джон. – Свадьба будет на Корабле?

– Нет, они арендуют банкетный зал в Рейкъявике, – пожал плечами Джек. – У них это политический жест не меньше, чем праздник. Одной рукой выбирают торты для мероприятия, другой – представителей каких СМИ пригласить.

Маг поёжился:

– Хоксмур, если ты вдруг не понял, из меня тот ещё любитель постоять на красной дорожке…

– Не проблема. Часть гостей, которых приглашают по личным причинам, вообще нельзя показывать камерам, чтобы не создать неприятности и нам, и им. Так что кто-то приедет ко входу в лимузине, а кто-то – придёт в закрытый зал через дверь Корабля. Предлагаю тебе присоединиться ко второй группе. Обмен кольцами, конечно, пропустишь, зато сможешь заранее оценить, что там из спиртного на стол поставят.

Джон Константин оценивающе на него посмотрел:

– Ты в таком приподнятом настроении, будто сам женишься.

– Ну, они мои друзья, – широко улыбнулся Джек. – Самые старые из оставшихся. И я говорил, что я шафер?

– Я, в принципе, и сам догадался…

– Ну вот. Пойдёшь?

– Подумаю над этим. А пока что у нас, между прочим, было дело, – он показал на дверь ближайшего дома.

– Угу, – кивнул Джек, глядя туда же. – Чары на двери есть?

– Вроде нет.

– Тогда отойди, – и Джек пинком выломал дверь.

В доме пусто не было. Но оба мага, мужчина и женщина, переглянулись и попросту подняли руки, на что Джон разочарованно сказал:

– Что, и всё?

– Вы, блять, Штормовой Дозор, – мрачно заметила женщина. – Если начальству прикольно с вами сраться – пусть само и срётся, а мы как-нибудь рядом постоим.

– Быстро смекаешь, родная, – хмыкнул Джон. – Но что, вообще никакой лояльности?

– Какая, блять, лояльность, когда вербовали с помощью шантажа? – она присмотрелась к нему повнимательней, и на тёмном лице мелькнуло узнавание. – Погодите-ка… Белый, с британским акцентом, в бежевом плаще… Эдгар, – сказала она напарнику. – Дозор теперь работает с блядским Джоном Константином.

Мужчина, которого назвали Эдгаром, мгновенно вспотел и поднял руки ещё выше:

– Мы ничего не делали, – сказал он. – Конджура подтвердит – мы даже триумвират последний раз сто лет назад видели. Спрашивайте, что надо, и мы скажем, главное, живыми отпустите.

– Это даже не смешно, – вздохнул Джек, глядя на обоих «противников». – Ну, показывайте, где тут у вас всё, а потом пойдём на Корабль разбираться, есть ли за что сажать конкретно вас. Или хотите ещё что-то сказать? Например, где ставка ваших главных?

Маги Холодного Пламени снова переглянулись, и Эдгар, кусая губы, произнёс:

– Я там был. Но у меня ментальный блок, и я ничего не могу намекнуть даже о направлении, чтобы мозги не поджарило. Будете убивать, чтобы узнать?

Он был не первый такой, и блок реально не получалось обойти, так что Джек только вздохнул:

– Нет, не будем.

– А меня вот туда не взяли, не доверились, – неожиданно вставила Конджура. – Но зато я кое-что вычислила и могу об этом говорить. Вы там как, Южную Америку уже прочесать пробовали? Почти уверена, что они в Мексике, но, может, всё-таки в Бразилии.

– О, – моргнул Джек.

– Вы этого не знали, – удовлетворённо кивнула она. – Отлично. Тогда могу я рассчитывать на то, что меня просто отпустят, когда информация подтвердится?

Чтобы такое обещать, надо было знать её послужной список, так что Джек просто сделал незаинтересованное лицо и уклончиво ответил:

– Посмотрим.

Конджура вздохнула с явной досадой, но преимущество всё равно было не на её стороне.

 

Когда они водворили двоих новых магов в изолятор к остальным, Джон повернулся к Джеку и задумчиво спросил, словно разговор у них и не прерывался:

– Как ты вообще жил эти два года-то? Ну, в перерывах между выступлениями на камеру?

– Самое время об этом спросить, – покосился на него Джек. – Ну… нормально жил. Не так уж много времени там было между «выступлениями на камеру», так что если ты за нами следил, то, считай, большую часть моей жизни и видел. Про Энжи ты уже знаешь, никаких других неожиданных откровений так сходу в голову не приходит.

– Угу, – глубокомысленно кивнул маг. – Меня спрашивать будешь? Или уже и так читал моё досье?

– Читал, – не стал отпираться Джек. – Хотя там не всё, как понимаю. Ты умеешь подолгу пропадать.

Джон пожал плечами:

– Да, что поделать, не менять же теперь привычки ради вас. Но там тоже мало криминального. Так, пара дел разве что. В основном налаживал связь между тем, кем я был раньше, и тем, кем стал здесь. Разведение параллельных линий памяти по разным углам – то ещё удовольствие.

– Могу только догадываться, – с сочувствием посмотрел на него Джек. – Как это вообще сделать так, чтобы крышей не поехать?

– Когда не в первый раз, то уже проще… – пробормотал маг. – Но хоть ничего нового и головокружительного мне тут не прописало. Вообще, учитывая, что я не просто так рядом стоял, когда мир перекраивало, могло быть и получше. Яхты там, пару футбольных клубов, миллионные счета. Но, кажется, либо у меня, либо у Зи был слишком трезвый взгляд на меня же. Жаль.

– Я бы посмотрел на тебя-миллионера, – усмехнулся Джек. – Что бы только с такими деньгами делал? В казино бы спускал?

– Между прочим, я в казино не проигрываю, – возмущённо, словно его оскорбили в лучших чувствах, ответил Джон. – Но вообще… хрен его знает. Наверное, поэтому у меня их и нет. Но, может, потом я знал, что делать кое с чем другим, поэтому и получил…

Джек для экономии времени открыл им обоим дверь в каюту и уже там спросил:

– Ты про что?

Маг скрестил руки на груди, но сказал почти что обеспокоенно:

– Вообще говоря, про тебя.

– А? – Джек глянул на него, почти решив, что ослышался, но у Джона правда было довольно странное выражение лица. – Ну-ка, ещё раз, с самого начала…

– А тебя самого ничего не смущает в том, что ты связался с человеком, который переписывал вселенную, а потом ей ещё желания мог загадывать?

– Если перечислять, что именно меня смущает, то начну я явно не с этого, – пробормотал Джек. – Так. Что именно тебе не нравится?

– Что ты слишком просто меня принял, – пожал плечами Джон. – Ну ладно, с сибари было чисто на адреналине, но потом… блин, ты знаешь, я привык, что сначала меня бьют.

– Даже спрашивать не хочу, – вздохнул Джек. – Ну… ты мне не сделал ничего такого, чтобы мне не хотелось продолжить… гм, отношения.

 – Ты понимаешь, что вообще я тебя мог подтолкнуть? – задумчиво спросил Джон. – Ну, допустим, не к вот этому, – он кивнул на дверь спальни. – Но к тому, чтобы ты так легко мне всё прощал. Сознательно я ничего такого тогда не желал, но мало ли, проскользнула случайная мысль…

Джек слушал его с неподдельным интересом.

– Ты всегда так? – уточнил он. – Если кто-то не хочет тебя убить или хотя бы дать в морду, ты начинаешь нервничать и считать, что что-то с человеком не в порядке?

– Хоксмур, это не шутки…

– Хорошо, я завтра пойду к Тацу и проверю голову. Хотя ты зря думаешь, что в Дозоре и так нет регулярных осмотров на предмет внешних воздействий.

Джон посмотрел на входную дверь.

– Я вообще собирался к ней сегодня, – сказал он. – И, наверное, пойду. Заодно и об этом поговорю.

Джек поморщился:

– Я думал ей детали как-то не рассказывать.

– И напрасно, – покачал головой Джон. – Чем больше знаешь о том, что ищешь, тем легче это что-то найти.

По мнению Джека, это был опять тот случай, когда в их отношения было слишком подробно посвящено чересчур много окружающих, но Джон был как на иголках.

Джек всё равно сказал:

– У тебя паранойя.

– И это не значит, что я не могу быть прав, – мотнул головой маг. – Ложись без меня, если что. Я так и так обещал Доктор, что сегодня мы посидим над расшифровкой расчётов.

Джек закатил глаза и с чувством сказал:

– Иди уже к Тацу.

 

Ямасиро Тацу сегодня весь день, как и планировала, просидела над копиями расчётов, найденных у убитых Шантинелль магов. Сами заклинания она старалась не трогать – для чего-то же они брали чёрного мага в команду – но её интересовали заметки на полях, написанные каким-то шифром.

Если бы расчёты были не напечатаны, а написаны от руки, Тацу поклялась бы, что там будет другой почерк. Потому что по её теории выходило, что кто-то раздавал то ли по подчинённым, то ли на аутсорсинг части большой работы, и первая страница с шифром была инструкциями.

Кейт написала ей криптовзломщик, но пока что работа двигалась медленно: Тацу такого раньше не делала. К сожалению, других специалистов в команде тоже не было, как и проверенных шифровальщиков под рукой, а доверять эти расчёты абы кому Тацу опасалась.

Дверь каюты заперта не была, так что, когда она открылась с легким шипением, Тацу просто подняла голову и по шагам попыталась угадать, кто к ней пожаловал.

– Занята? – раздался от входа голос Константина.

– Заходи, – повысив голос, откликнулась она.

Через минуту, потребовавшуюся на то, чтобы переобуться в тапочки, он садился, скрестив ноги, напротив неё.

– Как сегодняшняя миссия, удалось узнать что-то новое?

– То, что база Холодного Пламени, скорее всего, в Южной Америке, возможно, в Мексике, – сказал он. – Сойдёт за новое?

– Да, – она устало положила листы с расчётами на столик. – Надо уже ликвидировать Пламя поскорее. После них и так будет чем заняться.

– Ну, прям так сразу организацию такого масштаба не ликвидируешь, – Константин взял несколько листов расчётов. – Даже если найдём штаб-квартиру – она будет обвешана заклинаниями. А как продвигается расшифровка?

Тацу посмотрела на открытый ноутбук.

– Ни у меня, ни у машин особых прорывов нет, – проворчала она. – Но я собрала информацию о том, какими масштабными ритуалами известен Культ Холодного Пламени, и пока не вижу сходства в принципах поведения: они предпочитают, по сути, партизанскую войну в активной фазе и мафиозный подход в пассивной. А тут смахивает на что-то вроде ядерного удара.

– Ну, мне всё ещё кажется, что это может быть Холодное Пламя, – заметил Константин. – Может, конечно, новые игроки на поле, но организованность меня смущает. Мы, маги, в кучи сбиваемся крайне неохотно, а чтобы ещё заставить что-то полезное вместе делать – это нужен либо конец света, либо нехуёвый талант менеджера.

– Думаешь? – Тацу без любви посмотрела на листки с расчётами. – Не нравится мне это, что ещё в Холодном Пламени могли затеять… до этого они больше пыжились, чтобы утвердиться за наш счёт, но расчёты намекают на что-то очень масштабное. У меня плохое предчувствие.

– Вот и разберёмся, – кивнул он. – У тебя есть другие планы на вечер? У меня нет. Предлагаю сесть и расшифровывать дальше.

– Завтра днём у меня внеплановая встреча, – пробормотала Тацу. – Только сегодня о ней узнала. Но, в принципе, она не мешает просидеть над этими расчётами ещё до утра, – она посмотрела на листы так, словно перед ней была корзина пауков.

– Прекрасно, – усмехнулся Константин. – В гробу отоспимся. Слушай, пока не ушли с головой – родная, у меня вроде как к тебе просьба.

– Что? – подняла голову Тацу.

– Ну... я прав, когда думаю, что сила Доктор во многом основана на том же принципе исполнения желаний, что и роль фокуса Вселенной?

– Я учитываю законы физики, – напомнила она.

– Да, из тех автоматов получились очень красивые хризантемы, – Константин хмыкнул. – Знаешь, солдаты по колено в цветах – чуть ли не самый популярный ваш ролик. Так что законы ты соблюдаешь творчески.

– Константин, ближе к делу, – попросила она.

– А, да. В общем, есть у меня одно нехорошее подозрение насчёт себя...

Когда он закончил пересказывать, Тацу сжала переносицу двумя пальцами.

– Джеку говорил?

– Да, – кивнул он.

– Далеко он тебя послал?

– К тебе, – парировал тот. – Не то чтоб я сам не собирался...

Она тяжело вздохнула.

– Ладно. Допустим, я согласна по поводу частичной схожести силы Доктор с твоей прежней. Но это намекает, что я бы заметила, повлияй такая сила на Джека, в первую очередь. Он чист.

– Проверь ещё раз, – упрямо сказал Константин. – На этот раз специально.

Доктор приподняла брови, но ответила:

– Хорошо, когда завтра вернусь. Но ты преувеличиваешь свои бывшие возможности. Во-первых, они зависели от сознательных пожеланий. Во-вторых, отдачу было сложно не заметить, разве нет?

Судя по его лицу, она его не убедила.

– Сказала же, что сделаю. Давай за работу.

– Уже, уже, – Константин взял свою порцию копий.

Тацу посмотрела на него исподлобья и заключила сама с собой пари на тему того, хватит ли его на то, чтобы поработать хотя бы час подряд.

 

Она себе проиграла: Константин поднял голову через сорок пять минут.

– Что? – спросила Доктор, краем глаза наблюдая, как он ёрзает.

– Без ключа к шифру мы тут можем ещё долго головой в стену биться, – он ослабил и без того перекошенный галстук. – Куда вообще спешим?

Тацу, прищурившись, посмотрела в монитор.

– Проблема в том, что я всё-таки не могу заниматься этим постоянно, – сказала она. – Послезавтра у меня начинаются переговоры в Северной Корее, которые я не могу отложить. И послать вместо себя тоже как-то кого другого не могу, всю информацию готовила я. Этому делу придётся подождать, если в ближайшие сутки мы его не раскроем. Я его, конечно, передам, но незанятых у нас нет, и даже Кейт не может разорваться одновременно на всё. Так что лучше бы мы нашли ключ сегодня.

– Ну, мы уже что-то знаем, по крайней мере, там точно речь о выбросах энергии, – пожал плечами Константин. – Некоторые формулы просто не перешифруешь, я тоже их быстро узнал, как и ты.

– Этого мало, – тяжело вздохнула она. – Какой именно способ используется, и какая цель? Таких магов с расчётами может сидеть ещё с десяток, представляешь, какой мощи будет заклинание, если собрать всю их работу воедино? Под что такое вообще может быть нужно?

– Выясним, – успокаивающе сказал он. – Так, у меня глаз пока замылился, хочу проморгаться и посмотреть ещё раз. Что-нибудь сделать пока?

Тацу задумалась, потом кивнула:

– Можно. Чаю. – Она жестом открыла дверь: – Знаешь, где на кухне зелёный?

Джон со вздохом встал, разминая затёкшие ноги.

– Как ты только так сидишь?.. – проворчал он и вышел на кухню.

За пять минут, пока его не было, Тацу ещё раз перелистала инструкции к расчётам, по второму разу подчёркивая одинаковые слова.

Грёбаная нехватка времени. Тацу нутром чувствовала, что с этой находкой они наткнулись на что-то важное, но одних догадок было мало, чтобы бросать переговоры.

На стол перед ней с негромким стуком опустилась чашка, и она вздрогнула, забыв, что кто-то может находиться рядом.

– Отвлекись хоть на секунду, родная, – посоветовал Константин. – А то у тебя уже вид какой-то одержимый.

Она выразительно на него посмотрела, но чашку, поблагодарив, взяла. Константин заварил «Те-Гуаньинь», Тацу этот сорт не очень любила, но, с другой стороны, она же сама не уточняла, что именно брать.

В любом случае, зелёный чай прочищал мозг, и на листе с расшифровками появилось слово, которое не говорило Тацу ничего, но хотя бы выглядело как слово. Она спросила базу – и, как ни странно, получила ответ.

– На _чём_ это написано? – невольно вслух удивилась она. – Гэльский?

– Дай-ка, – Константин, заинтересовавшись, перегнулся через стол. – А, ну… похоже. Шесть?

– Семь, – Тацу попробовала перевести соседнее слово по тому же принципу. – Нет, тут уже ерунда получается… Но хоть что-то. Хм. Возможно, тут несколько языков… Попробую настроить взломщик Кейт.

– Я же говорил, что отвлекаться полезно, – заметил он, возвращаясь к своим листам и прихлёбывая чая из своей чашки.

Тацу увлеклась вбиванием данных в программу и не сразу заметила, когда и Константин начал выписывать что-то с распечаток, хмурясь и постукивая по столу.

– Тоже что-то нашел? – спросила она.

– Поймал формулу, похоже, – кивнул маг. – Если я прав... ага, – он, хмурясь, посмотрел на получившуюся строчку. – Да, выбросы энергии, как мы и говорили. В качестве топлива – человек с уникальными свойствами, а фитиль – это связанный с человеком, но пр ** _о_** клятый объект. И... ни хуя ж себе результат! Они научились выдаивать любых мнящих себя избранными, похоже. Тоже тема. Беспринципно, конечно, и не самый мощный источник энергии, но выше среднего, это уж точно.

– Уникальными свойствами? – переспросила Доктор. – Если речь об одной из двух выживших с другой планеты, это достаточно уникально?

– Ну, было б лучше, если единственная выжившая, – пожал плечами Константин. – Но тоже сойдёт. А что?

– Кажется, недавно был случай с применением такой магии… – она покачала головой. – Следы, вероятно, давно остыли, но вот завтра и попробую осмотреть место снова. Давай дальше. Может, что-то ещё интересное найдём.

Вот этого, к сожалению, не случилось, хотя просидели они ещё несколько часов. Тацу поняла, что пора заканчивать, когда моргнула и едва не стукнулась лбом о крышку ноутбука, а потом заметила, что Константин напротив неё спит на столе, положив голову на руки.

Тацу посмотрела на него и спросила по радиотелепатии:

«Джек, не спишь?»

«Ещё нет, – откликнулся тот. – Что такое?»

«Забери у меня Константина».

Он открыл к ней дверь через несколько секунд, и Тацу пристально посмотрела на его босые ноги, так что Джек тут же пообещал:

– Грязных следов не оставлю. Как бдение?

– Что-то сделали, но мало, – она зевнула, прикрывая рот кулаком. – Я уже тоже срубаюсь.

– Угу. – Джек наклонился и потряс Константина за плечо: – Эй. Вставай.

Тот пробурчал что-то, явно без энтузиазма.

– Так, – Джек потянул его вверх, подставляя плечо. – Пошли уже, говорю.

Маг приоткрыл глаза, спросил:

– А ты что ещё не спишь? – и заснул снова, повиснув мёртвым грузом.

– Потому что я вообще мало сплю? – в воздух произнёс Джек и развернулся к двери. Потом всё-таки посмотрел на сонную Доктор и поинтересовался: – Джон тебе сказал?..

– Что?.. – не сразу вычислила та, с усилием включаясь в разговор. – А… про тебя и исполнение желаний фокуса вселенной?

– Да, – Джек посмотрел на неё, склонив голову. – Что думаешь?

– Вряд ли, – махнула она рукой. – Я бы заметила. Но я проверю, только давай не сейчас.

– Да, конечно, – сказал он. – Спокойной ночи.

И наконец вышел в дверь.

По крайней мере, до назначенного времени встречи ещё оставалось несколько часов, и можно было поспать.

 

На лице Шивон МакДугалл было крупными буквами написано, как ей не нравится то, что она сейчас делает. По расписанию им ещё рано было с Тацу встречаться, но накануне к Супергёл опять заходил Марсианский Охотник, и баньши забеспокоилась за свои защиты и отправила сообщение, как только он ушёл.

И заодно так можно было отдать кое-какие вещи лично.

– Файлы с телефона Кары, – подвинула она пальцем карту к Тацу. – Она меня просила разобраться в нашей «милой старомодной технике», так что… да, и приложение слежения я ей установила тоже. Передай Кейт, что она может быть счастлива.

– Спасибо, – Тацу убрала карту. – Это будет полезно.

– Пусть лучше окажется! – сердито вспыхнула Шивон. – А то иначе я зря так Кару подставляю, особенно после того, как ты сказала, что ей, возможно, и опасность угрожает. Ещё раз всё-таки: это не по мне. Если у вас нет для меня официальной должности, я просто уйду с этой. И буду надеяться, что вы меня не уберёте, чтобы я уже Лиге ваши секреты не сболтнула.

– Мы не занимаемся чьим-то устранением, – строго сказала Доктор. Потом вздохнула: – Но я поняла. Кейт согласна: ты не на это подписывалась. Я ещё с ней это утвержу, но, учитывая, что теперь у нас и так наверняка есть за что уцепиться, считай, что получила моё разрешение на временное возвращение к обязанностям обычного резидента. Куда выйдем от этого – посмотрим.

Шивон скрестила руки на груди:

– Ну спасибо. Рада, что хоть угрозами и подкупом чего-то в этой жизни ещё можно добиться. Лучше б только вы уже нормально с Лигой поговорили, чем дальше в бондиану играли.

– Мы обсудили этот вариант и решили, что с такой разной программой у нас всё равно не получится сотрудничать.

– О, – удивлённо произнесла баньши. – Ты ответила. Я думала, сейчас опять закроешь тему.

Тацу рассеянно коснулась пояса, где, скрытый под иллюзией, висел меч-катана. Она не слишком нуждалась в оружии, но его наличие было привычным и успокаивало.

– Ты не наёмный служащий в большой компании, – наконец сказала она. – Мы всё-таки скорее союзники.

– Рада, что ты об этом вспомнила, – кивнула баньши.

Они посидели с минуту молча, и Доктор уже думала, что на этом встреча закончится, когда Шивон задумчиво сказала, глядя куда-то ей за плечо:

– Знаешь, когда мы закончили с этим ограблением, Кара восхитилась тем, как я умею контролировать свои способности. Только оглушила задержанных и даже близко не попала по ней самой.

– Меня это не удивляет, – кивнула Доктор. – Мы, в конце концов, с тобой долго тренировались.

– Да, я тоже об этом подумала… – протянула баньши. – Ты ведь была не обязана, ты знаешь? Долг был уплачен, условия гейса – выполнены. От тебя никто не требовал тащить меня потом во Время Сновидений и учить управлять моим криком.

Тацу посмотрела в окно:

– Это казалось… логичным продолжением. Мы обе видели, во что может превратиться ваша семейная сила, если всё пустить на самотёк. Я направляю потоки магии планеты – с моей стороны было бы непрофессионально не выяснить, как тебе помочь. В конце концов, если б я не вмешалась, у Дозора потом могло быть просто одной проблемой больше.

Шивон закатила глаза:

– О, в этом вся ты. Подогнать логическую основу и выбрать кратчайший путь, никак иначе. Хорошо, что в этот раз этим путём оказались тренировки, но что будет в следующий? Опять всунешь в меня пучок энергии и будешь надеяться, что я это переживу?

– Ты мне собираешься всю жизнь это припоминать? – поинтересовалась Тацу.

– Или пока не дойдёт, почему так делать не надо, – кивнула Шивон. – Чего, по-моему, ещё не произошло. Вы там в своём неземном Корабле периодически совсем теряете связь с реальностью, почему я и говорю, что на землю вам надо спускаться почаще. Супермен к вам, значит, в иллюминатор заглянуть прилетал? Ну и не удивительно, меня вы тоже с самого начала нервировали.

– Поэтому ты с нами работаешь?

– Между прочим, да, – хмыкнула баньши. – Так хоть примерно знаешь, что вы там затеваете. Но мы отвлеклись. Я говорила о тебе.

Доктор вздохнула:

– Что ещё нового ты хочешь обо мне сказать?

– Ну... – на удивление, у Шивон заблестели глаза. – Надо хоть что-то хорошее сегодня сделать… Насколько ты торопишься назад?

– Пока не очень. А что?

– Хочу пригласить тебя со мной поужинать, – Шивон хмыкнула. – Только не в этом кафе и, желательно, со сменой твоего облика на какой угодно другой.

Тацу недоумённо на неё посмотрела:

– Поужинать? Зачем?

Шивон шумно вздохнула:

– Ты что, правда не понимаешь?

– Не очень, – озадаченно призналась Доктор. – Ты только что специально подчеркнула, что мы не друзья, а теперь зовёшь вместе поужинать? Нелогично.

– Конечно, мы не друзья, – согласилась Шивон. – Окей, объясню наглядно, только ты правда можешь изменить облик? Когда ты выглядишь, как моя тётка, это как-то буэ…

Тацу нахмурилась – но через несколько секунд Шивон видела её саму.

– Сейчас это просто отвод глаз, но это ненадолго, – предупредила японка. – Потом вернусь к прежней иллюзии.

– Думаю, времени мне хватит, – кивнула Шивон и, встав и демонстративно медленно перегнувшись через столик, поцеловала Тацу в уголок губ. – Я тебя пригласила поужинать, потому что надеялась, что у нас будут немножко другие отношения вместо дружеских. Так понятнее?

Доктор сидела очень прямо, широко распахнув глаза, и молчала.

– Это значит «нет»? – с беспокойством спросила баньши, переставая улыбаться.

Тацу мотнула головой:

– Это значит: «Ты непредсказуема». Шивон, – она вздохнула, понимая, что обычно ту по имени не называет. – Я помню, что наша команда с самого начала произвела на тебя довольно легкомысленное впечатление в этом плане, но меня не очень интересует случайный секс.

– А то, бля, я не в курсе, – сощурилась баньши, садясь обратно. – С твоей-то смертельной серьёзностью. Поэтому и не собираюсь к тебе с этим подкатывать. Давай начнём с самого начала, например, с ужина в кафе?

– И я не знаю, привлекают ли меня женщины вообще.

– Поскольку ты всё ещё не отказалась, – заметила Шивон, – я буду оптимистична и решу, что, может, и да. Так что насчёт ужина?

– Я думаю, мне пора возвращаться на Корабль, – Тацу поднялась.

– Даже так? – насмешливо фыркнула Шивон. – Полагаю, мне есть чем гордиться: обычно ты от боя не бежишь.

– Это не бой, – заметила Катана. – А ты собираешься огрызаться потому, что я не ответила так, как ты хотела?

Шивон быстро мотнула головой, покраснев:

– Нет, нет. Извини. Хотя я, честно признаюсь, думала, что ты ответишь хоть как-то. Терпеть не могу неопределённости.

– Мне пора на Корабль, – повторила Тацу. – Продолжим разговор в следующий раз.

– Как скажешь, – тяжело вздохнула баньши.

 

На Корабль Катана вернулась, злясь на себя и не находя разумных объяснений тому, почему это делает. Стоило прекратить сегодняшний разговор с Шивон МакДугалл намного раньше, и, в конце концов, она же понимала, к чему идёт. Думала только, что ошибается, да, это правда; но могла же прислушаться к интуиции.

Теперь ещё надо будет сообразить, как отказать Шивон так, чтобы та не вспыхнула, как порох. Как обычно. Может быть, стоило просто сказать «нет» сразу; наверняка стоило, просто Катана слишком сильно удивилась.

Смутно помнилось, что у неё были сегодня какие-то ещё дела, но всё равно пока что она была совершенно бесполезна. Подумав, она вышла на уровне с бассейном – она всегда любила плавать. И это помогало ей вернуть равновесие не хуже поединков, а встречаться с противником, даже виртуальным, она сейчас не хотела.

В помещении никого не было, и Тацу просто разделась, на мгновение помедлив, прежде чем нырнуть.

В воде отражалась... обычная женщина. Тацу было неприятно себя такой видеть, поэтому она только порадовалась, когда разбила своё отражение.

И прохладная вода голову освежала в прямом и переносном смысле.

 

Что за дела у неё были, Катана вспомнила сама, когда вернулась в жилой отсек. Потому что они её нашли.

– А, да, – рассеянно кивнула она, глядя на людей, которых Кейт обычно называла «моё личное наказание за грехи».

– Ну что, проведём проверку? – спросил Константин. Джек рядом с ним тяжело вздохнул, но возражать не стал; Тацу подозревала, что он уже просто хотел побыстрее закончить с этим вопросом. Он явно не пребывал в восторге от того, что с кем-то обсуждает настолько личные темы, но в данном случае Тацу понимала и Константина: страшно было навредить кому-то той властью, что держишь в руках.

Одной из причин, по которой Катана – Доктор, вероятно, прямо сейчас она скорее Доктор – продолжала с ним работать, было как раз то, что он не стремился заполучить себе как можно больше власти. В магическом сообществе, как быстро выяснилось, такое было большой редкостью.

Кейт предупредила её, что это не значит, что Константин не будет пытаться использовать ситуацию в своих целях. Но вот это как раз редкостью в магическом сообществе не являлось.

Да и сейчас, если Тацу правильно его читала, беспокоился он искренне.

Так что она кивнула:

– Проведём.

– Что надо делать? – спросил Джек.

– Ничего, просто стой на месте.

Чем-то подобным ей раньше приходилось заниматься, когда она проверяла свои новые контакты (и старые иногда тоже) на предмет посторонних влияний, хотя тут речь шла о гораздо более глубоких изменениях. Тацу вызвала к жизни свою связь с магией планеты – здесь, на Корабле, она была слабее, но пока что ею вообще ни разу не приходилось пользоваться в полную силу. Даже когда Доктор создавала что-то новое – дерево, на котором росла готовая еда, лекарство, другой препарат – иногда сосредотачиваться приходилось до выключения из реальности, но это всё ещё не была именно полная сила. Тацу подозревала, что во-первых, ту надо будет использовать разве что в случае конца света, а во-вторых – что она сама этого не переживёт. Человеческое тело и разум всё-таки имели свои ограничения.

Чтобы Джеку было проще, она визуализировала энергию как широкие цветные ленты – и сделала из них неплотный кокон, предупредив:

– Сейчас буду сканировать. Если хоть где-то цвет поменяется, то это будет значить, что что-то не так.

Если подумать, в какой-то мере это тоже было исполнение желаний. Тацу ведь не представляла, как именно можно измерить мысли и чувства, да и разве даже обычный гипноз было так просто засечь с помощью приборов?

Но планета была не против ей такое позволить, а за плечами лежало Время Сновидений, где любая ложь была возможна, но заметна.

Цвет лент нигде не изменился даже на небольшую долю тона.

– Чисто, – после скрупулёзного изучения поставила диагноз Доктор.

– Точно? – тут же отреагировал Константин. – Ты уверена, что ничего не пропустила?

– Константин, – с лёгким раздражением произнесла она. – Я тебе говорю: всё нормально.

– Дай я проверю тоже, – мотнул он головой.

Тацу пробормотала под нос что-то, что совершенно точно не было комплиментом, но в конце концов махнула рукой:

– Иди сюда. Посмотришь и моими глазами, и своими.

Он подошёл к ней, и она накрыла ладонью одну сторону его лица – а когда убрала, то один глаз у Джона стал карим вместо голубого: Тацу говорила вполне буквально.

Маг повернулся к Джеку, долго-долго всматривался – а потом расслабился и заметил:

– Да, ты права. Ничего не вижу.

– Как и я, – кивнула Доктор, и светящиеся ленты энергии растаяли в воздухе.

Константин моргнул, и оба глаза у него опять стали одного, родного цвета.

– В принципе, эта проверка лишней не была, – резюмировала Тацу. – Но теперь мы закончили. Надеюсь, опасения у вас обоих теперь развеялись.

– У меня их, в общем-то, и не было, – сказал Джек, в то время как Джон неопределённо пожал плечами.

– Тоже напрасно, – спокойно заметила Доктор. – В мире возможны любые неприятные сюрпризы. Но в этот раз обошлось, – она открыла себе дверь. – Так что теперь я собираюсь вернуться к работе – а вас оставляю в уверенности, что если что-то и пойдёт не так, то виноваты будете в этом вы сами, а не чья-то магия.

– Да у тебя, смотрю, сегодня был просто замечательный день, – проговорил Константин ей в спину, но портал за ней уже закрывался, и она просто отмахнулась.

 

Когда Тацу ушла, Джон повернулся к Джеку:

– Нет, ну сколько доброты и оптимизма, а?

– Она явно удачно сходила по делам, согласен, – кивнул тот. – Но теперь ты наконец успокоился, я надеюсь?

Джон задумчиво посмотрел в пространство, но наконец сказал:

– Ну, вернее её экспертизы всё равно ничего нет. Если Доктор не видит, то значит, и видеть нечего.

– Что я и говорил с самого начала, – согласился Джек. – Но ты же, блин, и слышать ничего не хотел.

– О тебе же заботился, – огрызнулся Джон, закуривая бессчётную сигарету.

– А, да, спасибо, – улыбнулся краем рта Джек, и во фразе почти не было сарказма. Он помолчал, а потом добавил: – Я уже понял, что зря на тебя сразу новости вывалил. Не психуй так на тему приглашения на свадьбу, окей? Я просто радовался за друзей, а не собирался, ну, ты знаешь, к тебе идти с цветами и кольцом.

Маг задумчиво поскрёб подбородок.

– Это что-то такое я сказал, да?

– Когда ушёл тогда, угу, – кивнул Джек. – Дурацкая фраза, чтобы её помнить, но так уж получилось.

– И ты прямо вот совсем не точишь на меня зуб за то, что я ушёл?

– Что-то тебя сегодня пробило, – хмыкнул Джек, но по тону не похоже было, что он против. – Джон, я злился, не сомневайся. Но, в общем… за два года перестал. Ты что, уже опять надумал свалить, раз такие вопросы задаёшь?

– Нет, – покачал головой Константин. – Пока ещё планировал остаться.

– А, хорошо, а то ты всё ещё выглядишь так, словно сейчас рванёшь с низкого старта, – так же безмятежно сказал Джек. – Джон, я уже вкурил, что с серьёзными отношениями у тебя проблема. И сейчас просто собираюсь неплохо попроводить время, пока есть возможность. Если ещё трёх недель не получится – ну, увы. Если даже получится – тебе необязательно идти. Но можешь и сходить.

– Окей, слушай, хватит со мной, как с ребёнком, – проворчал маг. – Поговорим ближе к делу.

– Хорошо.

 

Кейт не слишком удивилась, когда отправилась проверять информацию об очередной ячейке Холодного Пламени и неподалёку от нужного места встретила Шантинелль.

Суккуб, на этот раз в том облике, в каком первый раз пришла на Корабль, махнула ей рукой и подошла ближе.

– Опять труп? – сразу спросила Кейт, прикидывая, не лежит ли там заодно пачки расчётов, которые бы очень порадовали Тацу.

– Ты знаешь, на этот раз нет, – рассеянно покачала головой Элли. – Мужик, конечно, вызывал суккуба именно для секса, но поскольку первое, что он выдал, когда я появилась, это что я могу уйти, если не хочу, то я решила послушать, что скажет. В общем, он предлагал неплохие артефакты и отсутствие любых ограничений на силе, так что я связалась со знакомыми, которые секс-то как раз любят, это всё остальное в вызове их слегка напрягает. Ну, одной из суккубов и одному из инкубов мужик показался ничего на вид, так что они при мне договорились, и я ушла. Потом проверю на всякий случай, но вроде в этот раз обойдёмся без трупов. На удивление.

– Я, по-моему, как раз этого мага шла брать и тащить на допрос, – вздохнула Кейт. – Что, теперь не отвлекать, что ли?

– Ну ты подожди хотя бы полчаса, если не час, – посоветовала суккуб. – Я тогда даже со своими договорюсь, чтобы не вмешались невзначай. Там вроде никаких скелетов в шкафу – я буквально, если что. Да и вообще не похоже, чтобы этот маг вёл какую-то бурную жизнь… Очередная мелкая сошка в вашей облаве, скорее всего.

– Это меня прямо так радует, – нахмурилась Кейт. – Нет бы там кому-то из их руководства сидеть…

– И ты бы одна пошла на кого-то из триумвирата Холодного Пламени? С ума сошла? – Шантинелль покачала головой. – Даже Джонни бы так не поступил, будь у него выбор…

– Я бы вызвала подкрепление, – Кейт видела, что суккуб не спускает с неё глаз. – Ну? Хочешь что-то спросить – спрашивай.

– Это правда, что Джон Константин теперь в Дозоре? – проговорила Шантинелль.

А. Информация всё-таки просочилась.

– Не в постоянном составе, нет, – мотнула головой Кейт. – Но он с нами работает над этим делом, и пока мы не закончим, он при нас.

Она ждала, что суккуб возмутится по поводу того, что Константина взяли, а её нет, но не угадала.

Та посмотрела прямо в глаза Кейт и сказала:

– Играете с огнём. Ещё никто после сотрудничества с ним не уходил целым и невредимым.

– У меня есть свои сомнения на эту тему, – согласилась Инженер. – Но пока мы дважды с ним работали и дважды ножа в спину не было.

– Третий раз – волшебный.

– Не факт, хотя понимаю тебя, – Кейт задумчиво на неё посмотрела. – Что именно Константин тебе сделал?

Суккуб задумчиво усмехнулась, показав острый клык:

– Джонни… Джонни, мне кажется, уже ближе к нам, чем к вам. Хотя и пытается отрицать. Но толку-то. Он как-то пробовал избавиться от демонического в себе, ты знаешь, и ему это даже удалось. А потом он понял, что был не прав. Что я и узнала, когда часть моей сути ушла от меня к нему… пост-коитально. Не столько, чтобы от этого был какой-то вред, так что, самое смешное, предложи он всё честно заранее, я бы могла и согласиться. Но он предпочёл прийти с признаниями в любви, а я… просто среагировала. Демон одной функции, что с меня взять. Но было обидно.

– Обидно в смысле «странно, что ты ему ноги не переломала», – кивнула Кейт.

– Он быстро бегает, – вздохнула Шантинелль. – А я ещё за пять минут до этого ему доверяла.

– А потом?

Шантинелль пожала плечами:

– Потом я поняла, что меня накрывает защитой от глаз владык Ада. Джон утащил с собой достаточно от меня, чтобы для наложения чар я ему рядом не потребовалась. Благодаря им я получила больше выбора в действиях, а заодно задумалась, что если с Джоном что-то случится, то это плохо отразится на защитном заклинании.

– А, в духе Константина, – кивнула Кейт. – Прийти и извиниться – слишком сложно, лучше придумать что-нибудь хитровывернутое. И к чему тебя привели твои выборы и размышления?

– К тому, что жизнь суккуба, привязанного к Аду, меня больше не устраивает, – ответила визави. – Но и одной выживать в этом мире довольно неприятно.

– То есть, – спросила Кейт, – ты хотела, чтобы мы отбили тебя от всех сил Преисподней, если те за тобой придут, или как?

Шантинелль фыркнула:

– Нет, настолько я никого не заинтересую, я думаю. Но снова чувствовать поддержку за спиной было бы в любом случае приятно.

– А нас ты выбрала, конечно, потому, что решила с головой окунуться в людские политические дрязги?

– Для меня сейчас не первый раз на Земле, да и напрасно ты считаешь, что в Аду это совсем никого не волнует, – сказала суккуб. – Мы всё-таки плотно с вами связаны. Но, отвечая на твой вопрос: не поэтому. Я решила обратиться за советом к мадам Ксанаду, и её карты указали на вас. Конечно, про то, что рядом с вами ещё и Джонни ошивается, она не уточнила.

– Неужто даже в Аду так ценят Ксанаду?

– Её там ненавидят, – улыбнулась Элли. – Но я просто уже была с ней знакома, пересекались как-то у Джона. Вот теперь пытаюсь понять, то ли она наконец ошиблась с предсказанием, то ли на самом деле знакомство с Дозором для меня ступенька к чему-то ещё.

– А что мешает спросить? – поинтересовалась Кейт.

– Может, попозже, – пожала плечами Элли. – Пока что мне нравится хобби, которым я обзавелась, пока вас искала: пора бы научить этих магов, что на вызов суккуба теперь могу прийти я. Кстати, – она посмотрела в сторону дома, где, видимо, жил маг. – Я тут попутно убедила сестру и брата, что мы этому человеку вреда не причиним, так что поосторожней там с ним, хорошо?

– Да я вообще нежна и вежлива, по-моему, – проворчала Кейт. – Сколько ещё ждать?

– Ну, некоторое время… – суккуб фыркнула. – Мы вроде неплохо пока сплетничаем, можем продолжить.

– Да, я только об этом и мечтала, когда сюда шла…

 

Судя по виду, Джон Константин не выспался и вообще был крайне недоволен жизнью.

– Ну а зачем было вскакивать тогда же, когда и я? – не в первый раз спросил Джек и потянулся снять вскипевший чайник. – В курсе же, что я сплю гораздо меньше.

Джон недобро на него посмотрел:

– Потому что сложно спать, когда рядом кто-то ходит?

– Я даже ушёл в кабинет, – напомнил Джек. – Предлагаешь мне теперь вообще из своей же каюты выселиться?

Джон кое-как соскреб бренные останки с табурета и сунулся в микроволновку за завтраком.

– Нет, не предлагаю. – Он смерил тарелку ещё более недобрым взглядом, чем Джека. – Почему Доктор не может вырастить дерево со шведским столом из «Риц»?

– Потому что чем проще еда, тем меньше шансов, что тебя поймут не так, – хмыкнул Джек. – Планете плевать на «Риц». Зато мы оттестировали это дерево на любую небезопасную продукцию, и Тацу его просто копирует, где нужно.

– Полностью безопасным не бывает ничего, – Джон ковырнул еду в тарелке.

– Да, согласен, – кивнул Джек. – Но лучше так, чем совсем не выращивать деревья.

– Ну, если с этой точки зрения, то да...

– Именно, – Джек глянул на часы, и Джон спросил:

– Ты куда сейчас?

– Дальше по поводу свадьбы, – мотнул головой Джек. – Тацу сейчас ни до чего вообще, так что весь сопутствующий ущерб на мне. А ты?

Джон пожал плечами:

– Пойду к Спенсер, она вроде меня зачем-то хотела. Если мимо – ну, отпрошусь на Землю, может, к Чесу загляну.

– Ладно, – Джек встал. – Пойду-ка я кольца заказывать. А то если их сделать не успеют, Лукас же меня со света сживёт.

 

Переговоры шли тяжело, и Тацу возвращалась на Корабль вымотанной и думая, как бы добавить себе часов в сутках. Самое обидное, что никаких существенных результатов она не добивалась: чиновники явно просто тянули время, и в ход уже пошли мелочные придирки вроде вопроса о том, почему в Северную Корею Дозор послал японку, неужто все азиаты для них на одно лицо?

– Это не идёт никуда, – сказала Тацу Кейт, но та только пожала плечами:

– А какой у нас выбор? Мы не можем прервать переговоры сами, это против нас и сыграет. Для других мер пока рано.

Джек на неё посмотрел с сомнением, но возражать не стал.

– Другой мир, – всё равно напомнила она. – Не такой хардкорный, как ваш. Крайние меры – только в крайних случаях. Мы не можем начать свергать режимы, потому что нам кажется, что они плохие. Так к нам не только Лига придёт.

Тацу, в принципе, была с ней согласна, но от этого не становилось легче выбрасывать кучу сил ради пшика. Она могла бы тратить то же время куда с большей пользой – но его хватало только на эти переговоры.

Поэтому даже до продолжения расшифровки Тацу добралась только недели через две после того, как бросила.

И сначала ей показалось, что толку от этого больше не стало: при переводе по тому же принципу, что с гэльским «шесть», на лист ложилась только куча ахинеи.

А потом один раз Тацу заебалась настолько, что перестала воспринимать другие языки, кроме японского, и при переводе от этого не прибавилось и не убавилось ахинеи… пока она не прочла слово «город». Моргнула – но там всё ещё было «мати». Моргнула ещё раз – и села вбивать в криптовзломщик условия проверки со всеми словарями одновременно.

Через полтора часа, сидя перед экраном с относительно вменяемым текстом (хотя и перемежаемым ахинеей), Тацу сказала самой себе по-японски:

– Найду шифровальщика – убью обязательно.

А потом подключилась к общему каналу радиотелепатии и сказала:

«Кейт и все, я перевела вводную к расчётам, которые находила Шантинелль. Есть куда сходить с миссией. Две точки».

После долгой паузы Кейт откликнулась:

«Тацу, я поняла, что это ты… но теперь повтори по-английски, пожалуйста. У меня пока что очень начальные знания японского».

Тацу хлопнула ладонью по лицу – всё-таки надо больше спать и меньше выкладываться в безнадёжных переговорах – и повторила.

Кейт – в виде одной из своих копий – выросла из стены через полминуты.

– Что там? – требовательно спросила она, заглядывая через плечо Тацу в ноутбук. – Не всё расшифровано, я смотрю.

– Не всё и должно, – пожала плечами Доктор. – Частично там специально набросанная бессмыслица. Остальное – зашифрованные слова на десятке языков. Без ключа понять было очень непросто.

Инженер цокнула языком:

– И сейчас я жалею, что мы не проверяли историю запросов в браузерах этих деятелей… Вот уверена, гугл-переводчик там бы вылетел сразу. Так что там?

– «Приготовьте свою часть ритуала … использовать как отдельный, так и как один из шести для общего, – прочла, уже почти не замечая бессмыслицу между слов, Тацу. – Не забудьте… учесть особенности своего города». Дальше там требования к минимально допустимому выбросу энергии – Кейт, это магический атомный реактор какой-то, и на каждом экземпляре было своё название – предполагаю, как раз испытательный полигон… – она отвлеклась, ещё раз перепроверяя, не ошиблась ли в том, какие цифры там были зашифрованы.

Кейт подождала, но когда она так и не продолжила, спросила:

– Ты как?

– Хм? – посмотрела на неё Тацу. – Ты о чём?

– Ты какая-то сама не своя, не только сегодня, – объяснила Инженер. – Вот и спрашиваю: ты как?

Японка покачала головой:

– Нормально, просто устала из-за переговоров, – Кейт странно на неё посмотрела, но возражать не стала. – На чём мы остановились?

– На том, что ты, кажется, расшифровала название каких-то населённых пунктов в этих расчётах.

– А, всё, точно, – кивнула Тацу, беря себя в руки. – Расшифровала. Уже нашла на карте… ну, там два города в Мексике, на самом деле. Парраль и Мансанильо. Совсем маленькие, чуть больше деревни. Не знаю, бывали ли там эти маги сами, учитывая, что нашли их совсем в в других местах, но проверить надо. Они могли пересылать свои расчёты тому, кто написал им инструкцию.

– Само собой, проверим. – Кейт прищурилась: – Только знать бы заранее поподробней, что именно нас там ждёт…

Тацу развела руками:

– Знала бы – сказала. Но с такими требованиями к выбросу энергии – могут быть магические бомбы, и спасибо, что они ещё не рванули.

– Если повезёт, то работу не успели закончить, так что там ещё ничего нет…

– У этих людей было три недели, – напомнила Тацу. – За это время, если часть расчётов была, их наверняка продолжили.

– Угу… – Кейт снова покосилась на монитор: – Так и непонятно, это Холодное Пламя или кто-то ещё? Маги, о которых ты говорила? Затанна?

– Мексика намекает на Холодное Пламя, но, к сожалению, они не подписались, – Тацу ещё раз посмотрела на текст. – Но я надеюсь, что на месте мы выясним.

– Да, хотелось бы, – Кейт покачала головой. – Магические бомбы, да уж… Кто бы это ни был, они не прочь поразвлечься терроризмом, я смотрю.

– Или чем-то ещё не меньшего масштаба, – согласилась Тацу. – Я привлеку Константина и подготовлю защиту на тех, кто пойдёт.

– А переговоры?

– Надеюсь, либо кончатся, либо мне удастся добиться перерыва.

– Тогда смотрим, кого можно выдернуть, и организуем миссию, – решила Кейт.

 

В итоге удалось даже сформировать две полноценные тройки: Кейт собиралась брать с собой Джека и Константина, Тацу достались Миднайтер и Стил. За Лукаса она не беспокоилась, а вот с Айронсом надо было ещё раз проверить и устойчивость его доспеха к всяким внешним воздействиям, и слаженность действий в случае атаки.

К счастью, в переговорах и правда наступил перерыв, и предложила его даже не Тацу. В другое время она, может быть, не согласилась бы, раз другая сторона так хотела… ну или, может, всё равно захотела бы отдохнуть.

Миссия в Мексике обещала возможность развеяться, и нужно это было не только из-за переговоров.

Вон раз даже Кейт начала спрашивать…

– Тацу? – спросил Айронс, с которым она весь день сидела в тренировочном зале; судя по тону, звал он её не в первый раз. – Что-то не так? Ты, кажется, совершенно перестала слушать.

Она моргнула, вспоминая, что они обсуждали, что ещё встроить в его доспех.

– Извините. Задумалась о... личном и постороннем, – она с досадой покачала головой. – Как будто не знаю, что от нашей работы отвлекаться нельзя.

– О, – удивленно посмотрел на неё он. – Я, по-моему, в первый раз слышу, что тебе есть на что отвлекаться... И это сейчас не очень хорошо прозвучало. Я имел в виду, раньше ты со мной ни о чём, кроме работы, не говорила.

– Обычно я не отвлекаюсь, – поджала губы Тацу. – Я прекрасно понимаю, как важно то, что мы делаем.

– Ну, важно, безусловно... – он отложил чертежи. – Но все мы люди, знаешь ли. Мне просто: я в любой момент могу пойти в гражданский сектор, к моей семье. У кого-то из вас семья здесь. Даже Кейт, как я понимаю, в Готэм спускается не просто так, у неё там кто-то есть.

– Сын, – кивнула Тацу. – Ну, почти.

– Вот, – согласился Айронс. – Так что не скажу, что Дозор так уж требует подобных жертв. Если мы говорим о том, о чём я думаю.

– Об этом, – неохотно признала Тацу. – И... там всё непросто, на самом деле. Я… Мне нравится равновесие, которого я достигла, когда примирилась с тем, что история с моим покойным мужем не могла закончиться иначе, и моей вины там было меньше всего. – Она заметила взгляд Айронса и поспешно прибавила: – Он никогда меня не бил.

– Какая многозначительная эпитафия, – сухо заметил Стил. – Но в остальном брак не был счастливым?

Она покачала головой и продолжила:

– Я помешала ему убить невиновного... и я не дала ему утащить меня с собой уже много позже. Но в той истории я подставила под опасность Дозор. Что интересно, та девушка, из-за которой я сейчас... отвлекаюсь... её я когда-то тоже подвергла опасности, причём сознательно. Я, кажется, не слишком удачно веду себя в личных отношениях. И это влияет на мою работу Доктор.

Если Айронса и удивило что-то снова, виду он не подал. Только наклонил голову к плечу и спросил:

– А эта девушка простила то, как ты с ней поступила?

– Видимо, – беспомощно развела руками Тацу. – Не знаю. Я думала, что нет. Я старалась потом искупить – она сказала, что за мной долг, и в конце концов нашла, как его с меня взять. Я потом и так за ней присматривала: от семейных проклятий за один присест не избавляются. Настойчиво попросила пару знакомых снов тоже её навещать, благо хоть один из них сам был не против.

– Звучит так, словно она тебе давно была небезразлична, – заметил он.

– Нечистая совесть, – невесело усмехнулась она. – Мало кто любит постоянное напоминание о своих ошибках, а я вспоминала чуть ли не каждый раз, когда её видела, даже когда она ничего не говорила.

– Может быть, – протянул он. – Может, дело и не только в этом. Что изменилось?

– Ну, она решила, что хочет отношений. И это было неожиданно. – Тацу покачала головой. – Я всё-таки подвергла её опасности. Это плохая основа для отношений.

– Ты с ней об этом говорила?

– Нет пока. Она из наших резидентов, мне в любом случае лучше видеться с ней по расписанию, иначе её раскроют.

Стил вздохнул:

– Хочешь, в следующий раз я пойду к ней с тобой? Со стороны может оказаться виднее, насколько там есть из-за чего беспокоиться.

Доктор посмотрела на него с удивлением, но быстро кивнула:

– Да. Хочу. Спасибо.

– Что ты-то сама хочешь? – спросил он.

– Спокойствия.

Айронс хмыкнул:

– А если менее философски? Что ты хочешь от этой девушки?

– Вероятно, чтобы ничего не менялось, – покачала головой она. – Но это зависит не только от меня, так что… Посмотрим. Если успеем – вот после этой миссии, не хочу откладывать до свадьбы Лукаса с Эндрю.

– Договорились, – согласился Стил.

 

– Мы до сих пор не знаем, кто именно нас может там ждать, – сказала Кейт, выводя на большой экран карту Мексики. – Пока ставим на Холодное Пламя, хотя они затихли после облавы: похоже, без младшего и среднего звена им там нелегко. Но есть ещё вариант – Тацу подозревает, что у нас под носом выросло новое магическое общество, и туда зовут тех, на ком по меркам самих магов пробу некуда ставить. Вот те, кто, скорее всего, к той компании относится, – она вывела фотографии. – Ник Некро. Феликс Фауст. Мирабай Покинутая. Ну и… – она открыла последнее фото, – Затанна Затара.

– Опять? – выразительно спросил Миднайтер.

– Зи пока что белая магичка, – заметил Константин, разглядывая фото. – Не вписывается в профиль.

– Месяц с лишним назад был известный в очень узких кругах скандал по поводу того, что Лига Справедливости промывает мозги и стирает память тем, кто узнал настоящие имена её членов, – ответила ему Тацу. – По слухам, делалось это руками как раз Затанны. В Лиге она официально в бессрочном отпуске, так что вполне могу представить, что её подобрал этот… клуб.

– Спорно, – нахмурился он. – Я бы так сразу её не списывал.

– Когда мы вообще что-то чётко узнаем об этой компании, тогда и будем думать, что там сейчас в голове у Затанны, – вмешалась Кейт. – Пока что это всё на уровне предположений. Может, тут дело рук Холодного Пламени, если только Джек не хочет нам рассказать, что нашёл их в какой-то другой части Мексики.

– Пусто, – покачал он головой. – Даже если они есть, то успешно экранировались от городов или вообще построили бункер в чистом поле. Я прохожу города ногами, но пока что не нашёл ничего.

– Значит, оперируем той информацией, что есть, – кивнула Кейт. – И проверяем Парраль и Мансанильо. Два маленьких городка с населением до ста пятидесяти человек, никакой особой ценности на первый взгляд не представляют. Вот и взглянем второй раз. Какие бы из наших друзей там ни сидели, ничего хорошего я от них не жду. Почти все уже засветились с какой-нибудь хернёй, ну и даже Мирабай ещё просто не успела отличиться, а будет точно такой же ебанутой.

Константин посмотрел на неё с предсказуемым удивлением:

– Это тебе Ксанаду нагадала, что ли? Я о Мирабай ничего не знаю.

Рядом с ним фыркнула Тацу.

– Кажется, ты не всю информацию тут пока успел выведать, – заметила она.

– Да я и не стремился, – пожал он плечами. – Так в чём дело?

– Я иногда вижу сны о мире, из которого была изначально, – коротко объяснила Кейт. – Кое-кто из тех, кто живёт в этом, ещё не успел стать тем, кем был тогда, зато сны подсказывают, чего ожидать. – Она перевела взгляд на своего зама: – Надеюсь, ты-то в Парраль и Мансанильо вообще попасть можешь?

– Да, это всё ещё города, хотя едва-едва, – Джек без энтузиазма рассматривал карту. – В таких маленьких мои способности будут здорово ограничены.

– Всё-таки хочешь пересидеть эту миссию? – спросила его Кейт. – Смотри, могу и Аполлона выдернуть.

– Нет, – мотнул он головой. – Пойду. Обузой меня это не сделает, просто и в полную силу работать не смогу.

– Ну, тебе виднее, – ещё один взгляд на него, и Кейт снова смотрела на карту. – Значит, осталось выбрать, кто куда отправляется.

– Критерии какие-то есть? – уточнил Константин.

Инженер пожала плечами:

– Никаких. Мы не знаем ничего о том, что творится в обеих точках.

– Ну, тогда… – маг занёс руку над картой и пробормотал под нос что-то, подозрительно напоминающее короткую считалочку. – …три, и нашей команде достаётся вот это.

– Парраль, – прочёл Джек. – Население – сто двадцать человек. Джон, ты ещё нам и меньший из двух выбрал.

– Эй, ну я же спросил, есть ли критерии!

– Ладно, – вздохнул Джек. – В принципе, что сто двадцать, что сто сорок…

– Значит, мы отправляемся в Парраль, а команда Тацу – в Мансанильо, – подытожила Кейт. – Собираемся: выход через пять минут.

– Ненавижу оперативную работу, – в воздух сказал Константин. – Но куда деваться…

 

Выходя на окраине Парраля, Кейт Спенсер подумала, что, в принципе, троица для миссий у них сформировалась не такая плохая, несмотря на не особо удачный дебют в Готэме.

Конечно, они с Джеком были более сработанной командой, но в эти дни так часто приходилось иметь дело с магией, и Константин оказывался кстати как раз в крайних случаях.

Ещё бы можно было быть уверенной в его мотивах, и вообще прекрасно.

…Но об этом можно было подумать не прямо сейчас, потому что прямо сейчас он проблемы не представлял, зато от города, куда они попали, волосы на загривке вставали дыбом. Фигурально выражаясь.

– С городом что-то случилось, – словно в продолжение её мыслей, проговорил Джек. – Понять бы ещё, что… Он говорит, но ему самому трудно для себя перевести человеческие действия, не то что объяснить.

Константин сощурился:

– Кажется, можно не надеяться, что авторы тех расчётов сюда всё-таки не дошли.

– Да уж. А ещё здесь как-то на удивление безлюдно, – напряжённо заметила Кейт.

Джек сосредоточился, явно снова обращаясь к духу города.

– Да, – кивнул он. – Мало людей, даже для этого места. Ближайшие… – он посмотрел на дом слева, – там. Предлагаю проверить.

– Принято, – они оба двинулись в том направлении (Константин присоединился с лёгкой заминкой), на всякий случай ожидая атаки.

Но пока было тихо.

Слишком, слишком тихо.

Обитателей дома они нашли сразу – живыми, но без сознания и привязанными к кроватям. Пожилые мужчина и женщина и две молодые девушки. Когда их освободили, первым в чувство пришёл мужчина, и Джек негромко заговорил с ним по-испански. Кейт не знала языка, но представляла, какие могут быть вопросы.

Джек поймал её взгляд и отрицательно покачал головой.

– Ничего не видели, – сказал он. – Какая-то неведомая сила усыпила, говорит, а потом пришли мы.

– Но кто-то их связал, – пробормотал Константин. – И наверняка это тоже было зачем-то нужно.

– Версии? – посмотрела она на него.

– Жертвоприношение, – немедленно ответил он. – Заклинание, которое я расшифровал, рассчитано на кого-то с уникальными свойствами, но никогда ещё чью-то уникальность нельзя было компенсировать количеством.

– Ты что, думаешь, что всех, кто остался в городе, собираются убить? – спросил Джек.

– Именно это я и думаю, – кивнул Константин. – Очень скоро и, скорее всего, одновременно. Раз уж мы тут ищем бомбы.

– Тогда здесь сейчас должны быть те, кто устраивает жертвоприношение… – говоря, Кейт подключилась к кабелю и уже сканировала окрестности. – Или на магию теперь тоже ставят таймер?..

– Не об этом думай, – посоветовал Константин. – Надо в первую очередь вытащить людей, а уже во вторую – найти тут магов и пентаграммы.

Джек снова сосредоточился и сказал:

– Я не вижу бомб, но я могу не понимать, что это они, если речь о магии. Зато я знаю, где люди. Кейт, выведи мне карту. Я согласен с Джоном – надо всех выводить.

Константин беспокойно смотрел в сторону выхода.

– Давайте. Я гляну пока, нет ли рядом кого-то из зачинщиков этого дерьма, но вы оба, главное, не упустите никого.

От Кейт уже отделялись её копии. Обитатели дома испуганно попятились, но Джек опять сказал им что-то, а потом открыл портал и показал на него.

– Провожай, – сказал он Кейт. – Ведёт в соседний город, надеюсь, этого хватит.

Она кивнула, а её копии уже шагали в свои двери – выходящие в те дома, которые Джек отметил на карте.

– Снаружи кто-то есть, – позвал Константин. – Идите сюда.

Джек закончил размечать дома на карте и рванул к нему; копия Кейт выросла рядом.

Константин показал в конец улицы, и они увидели тень, появившуюся и исчезнувшую у витрины аптеки, а потом показавшуюся уже на крыше.

Кто-то незнакомый стоял против солнца – мужчина с рогами, точнее сказать не получалось.

Он прорычал что-то – но снова исчез до того, как кто-нибудь успел спросить, кто он. Ничего вроде бы не изменилось, но Константин бешено заозирался вокруг с побелевшим лицом.

– Что? – Джек тоже, естественно, на это обратил внимание.

– Это был финал магической формулы, – сквозь зубы объяснил маг. – Очень похожей на те, над которыми мы сидели с Доктор. Отсюда надо уходить, потому что, готов спорить, сейчас всё тут взлетит к ебеням! 

– Где именно может быть бомба? – Кейт сканировала окрестности, но ничего не находила, как и Джек раньше.

– Да не знаю я! Но рвануть может так, что мало не покажется!

Теперь побелел Джек.

– Везде, – произнёс он. – Я наконец понял, весь Парраль превратили в бомбу, вот что он мне пытался сказать… Не знаю, как они это сделали, но… Господи, погибнут не только люди…

Константин уже вовсю очерчивал вокруг круг и что-то бормотал, а Кейт, не теряя времени, вырастила металлические щиты, закрывшие их куполом. И они оба едва успели, потому что через секунду к ебеням взлетело действительно всё. То есть совсем.

Поэтому их защита ничего не могла сделать для Джека. Когда пыль осела, они увидели, что он лежит на боку, из носа и глаз у него течёт кровь, а лицо и руки иссечены ранами, обнажавшими блестящий металл под кожей.

Но он дышал.

 

– Парраль умер, – сквозь зубы сказала Кейт, застыв на месте неподвижной статуей.

– Да, – Константин наклонился над Джеком.

Они оба не имели связи с духами городов, но предположение казалось логичным, учитывая состояние Джека.

Блять, оно не должно было зайти так далеко…

– Он жив, но в коме, – продолжил маг. – Если мы здесь закончили, предлагаю перетащить Джека на Корабль или сразу в Нью-Йорк.

Кейт просканировала окрестности.

– Закончили. Здесь больше никого и ничего нет.

– Ну и отлично, – Константин поднял Джека на плечо, крякнув от натуги. – Тяжёлый...

– В пределах нормы, – Кейт отобрала у него бесчувственное тело и без видимых усилий взвалила его на плечо сама. – Это ты у нас просто слегка не атлет. – Она сосредоточилась: – Так… кажется, у нас чудо, и жертв удалось избежать.

– Каким образом? – удивился Константин.

– Вот и пригодилось моё умение быть сразу во многих местах, – усмехнулась Инженер, но тут же её качнуло. – Хотя и не без последствий… – проскрипела она.

– Так, – понял, что сейчас произойдёт, Константин. – Спенсер, открывай дверь! Я не хочу тут оставаться с вашими бесчувственными телами!

Она кивнула, хотя глаза у неё уже закатывались. Константин сделал невнятное движение, словно пытался её с какой-нибудь стороны поддержать, но так и не сообразил, как это сделать.

– Дверь, – всё-таки вытолкнула из себя Кейт, и он вздохнул с облегчением – но рано, потому что в этот момент она начала на него заваливаться. Маг честно попытался упереться руками – но двойной вес, особенно учитывая, что Кейт всё так же была полностью в металле, оказался чересчур.

К счастью, упали они уже на пол Корабля, и Константин, оказавшийся нижним слоем в этом пироге, закряхтел, без особого успеха пытаясь выбраться из-под Кейт и Джека.

– Хуя себе вы на миссию сходили, – раздался над ним изумлённый голос Анжелы Спики. – Кажется, хорошо, что я не успела уйти… Тебе помочь дотащить их до лазарета?

Одновременно она нащупывала пульс у Джека и просто дотрагивалась до руки Кейт – видимо, два волшебных металла взаимодействовали каким-то своим способом. То, что ужаса у неё на лице не появлялось, вероятно, можно было счесть хорошим знаком.

– Да, родная, было бы просто здорово, – пробормотал Константин.

– Что именно случилось? – спросила она, открывая дверь напрямую и поднимая Спенсер и Джека.

– Две вещи, – он вроде как ей помогал, хотя не похоже было, что она в этом нуждается. – Во-первых, убили город, и результат для Хоксмура ты можешь видеть. Во-вторых, эти мудаки пытались одновременно этим взрывом устроить массовое жертвоприношение, оно не состоялось, но Спенсер… немного порвалась в процессе вытаскивания всех жителей.

– Кейт придёт в себя, – Анжела уложила её на койку и оставила между ними связь в виде тонкой стальной нити. – Люди не самый идеальный интерфейс для наших девяти пинт, но мы справляемся. Джек… – она устроила его на соседней койке и озабоченно покачала головой. – Ну… раз он жив, значит, и дальше не умрёт. Корабль присмотрит.

– То есть даже смерть города его за собой не утаскивает? – Джон нашарил пачку сигарет.

Инженер посмотрела на него и заметила:

– Я как-то видела, что с Джеком – с моим Джеком, разумеется – сделала смерть практически всех городов Земли. Повезло, конечно, что он в этот момент был на Корабле, но, поверь мне, бывает хуже. – Она вздохнула: – Интересно только, у него будет такое же отвратное настроение, когда он очнётся, или он недостаточно чувствует себя беспомощным…

– А поподробнее? – спросил он.

Она невесело усмехнулась:

– Ну, Джек омерзительно переживает… переживал травмы. С годами прошло, но если я когда-то и хотела его убить, то вот когда он на мне из-за этого срывался. Ну, я после такого тоже не молчала, естественно.

– Спасибо за предупреждение, – Джон тоже усмехнулся, но по-другому. – Даже хочу посмотреть. Интересно будет ради разнообразия побыть на другом конце такого приступа.

– Удачи, – пожелала она. – Я пока займусь Кейт. Где ваша Доктор?

– Должна быть на такой же миссии, что и мы, только в другом городе.

– Ладно, будем надеяться, она в таком же состоянии не вернётся, – мрачно заметила Анжела.

Но команде Тацу повезло больше – хотя Мансанильо тоже был начинён магическими бомбами, так, как Джек, у них среагировать было некому, а взрывы она экранировала. По результатам жертв тоже не оказалось, но Доктор это причинило меньше вреда, чем Инженер Спенсер.

Вторая команда тоже видела фигуру кого-то, кто запустил заклинание. Тоже с рогами – но это была женщина. И, как уверенно сказала Ямасиро Тацу, демоница.

– И опять атака была подстроена под Джека, – сказала Кейт Спенсер, когда пришла в себя и ей доложили обстановку.

– На этот раз больше похоже на побочный эффект, – покачала головой Тацу. – Прекрасно сработало и без него – уверяю тебя, те, кто там был, собрали немало энергии с обоих взрывов.

– Они нас ждали?

– Вряд ли, – заметил Джон. – Больше похоже, что мы их поторопили.

– Но запустили бы взрывы они и так, и так, – согласилась Тацу. – Джек подходил им по одному варианту формулы, но вообще вариантов было много.

Джек Хоксмур пока ещё не приходил в себя, и Спенсер спросила:

– Что с ним будет? Корабль говорит мне, что Джека ждут на Уровне Городов, но не говорит, зачем.

Тацу развела руками:

– Кто же знает. Но я бы его не отпускала пока.

Они обе посмотрели на Джона.

– Окей, – кивнул он. – Не отпущу, пока не станет яснее, что да как. Через меня он не пройдёт.

 

Джек сел на койке, хватая ртом воздух.

– Спокойно, – сказал ему Джон Константин, успевший снять плащ и теперь читавший что-то в кресле рядом. – Ты уже на Корабле.

Джек скривился, как от зубной боли:

– Парраль… Город убили.

– Мы так и поняли, – кивнул Джон. – И, должен тебя огорчить, Мансанильо тоже. Какие последствия лично у тебя?

Джек на секунду прикрыл глаза, беззвучно шепча название второго города.

Потом пощупал под рёбрами и задрал майку, чтобы удостовериться: там через торс шёл широкий шрам, отблёскивающий на свету металлом, и второй, поуже, пересекал его по косой.

– Пройдёт со временем, – мотнул головой Бог Городов. – Мне нужно на Уровень, меня там ждут. Чтобы проводить его… и чтобы я отчитался. Я не уберёг два города. В одном из которых я был сам, но всё равно его не спас.

– Притормози, – посоветовал Джон. – Ты только очухался, куда тебе сейчас прыгать?

– Джон, это мои обязанности…

– Подождут немного, – он положил ноги в ботинках на койку, и Джек подвинулся, освобождая место. – У тебя только успело всё зарасти, и что-то мне не нравится, как тебя дёргает. Так что, если сейчас сорвёшься с места, получишь печать в лоб, обещаю.

– Как у тебя не вовремя проснулась заботливость, – раздражённо вздохнул Джек.

Джон пожал плечами:

– Со мной бывает. А ты бы головой думал, прежде чем в ослабленном состоянии лезть на другой уровень реальности.

– Давай ты меня ещё моей работе учить будешь!

– Я могу, – хмыкнул Джон. – Твоей работе, твоей природе, ещё чему-нибудь. Твоя очаровательная привычка считать себя человеком и действовать исходя из этого однажды дорого тебе обойдётся, Хоксмур.

– Вот кому-кому, а точно не тебе читать нотации на тему техники безопасности, – одарил его тяжёлым взглядом Джек. – Ты же её не соблюдаешь из принципа.

– Относительно себя иногда соблюдаю, – Джон закурил. – И тебе рекомендую. Врать не буду, до конца я твоих отношений с городами не знаю. Но, по-моему, ты их тоже не знаешь.

Глаза Джека засветились красным:

– Джон, предупреждаю в последний раз…

– О, тоже мне напугал, – отмахнулся сигаретой маг. – Твоя Анжела ошиблась насчёт тебя, похоже. Пока что ты, считай, не срываешься ни на ком, кроме себя. Зато уж себя готов побить по голове капитально.

Прежде чем Джек успел ответить, открылась дверь, и вошла Кейт Спенсер.

– Он пытался удрать? – спросила она Джона сразу.

– Конечно, – кивнул тот. – Но через меня, как я и обещал, хрен пройдёшь.

– Спасибо, – она мимолётно сжала его плечо и посмотрела на Джека. – Подожди ещё пару часов. Тацу поузнавала, что смогла, во Времени Сновидений и считает, что потом тебе будет безопасно идти на Уровень Городов. Но до тех пор мы тебя никуда не отпустим.

– Вы тут что, всем Дозором решили в лазарете собраться? – вспыхнул Джек. – Чтобы за мной следить?

Спенсер устало усмехнулась:

– Джек, я в себя пришла только на полтора часа раньше твоего. Тацу меня отправила обратно, долечиваться. Но могу нас с тобой поздравить: мы вдвоём прикрыли всех, кто там ещё рядом оставался. Одного я не нашла, но его, судя по всему, не просто так город в последний момент перед взрывом выкинул. Так что радуйся, что мы кого-то спасли.

– Не всех, – ткнул Джек пальцем в стальной шрам поперёк груди. – Благодаря мне город спас кого-то из людей, но я не спас сам город.

– А ты вообще мог это сделать? – задумчиво поинтересовалась она. – Просто… как именно? Тут бы не помогло вообще ничего, кроме того, чтобы просто изъять город или бомбу из этой точки пространства. А такого не умеем даже мы. Даже ты. Или ты научился и молчал?

Судя по тому, как Джек опустил глаза, ни хрена он ничему такому не научился, но это не помешало ему упрямо сказать:

– Я должен был что-то придумать. И города мне скажут то же самое.

Спенсер нахмурилась:

– Ты ждёшь наказания, я правильно понимаю?

– Может быть. – Он мотнул головой: – Но идти мне всё равно надо. Я не могу перестать быть тем, кто я есть.

– Мне бы гарантий, что ты вернёшься живым и не покалеченным, – сухо ответила она.

– Тебя что, это правда так волнует? – мрачно спросил он.

Она подняла брови:

– Нет, блять, Джек, мне плевать, что с тобой будет. Ты это хочешь услышать? Помимо того, что ты мой зам, ты ещё как-то один из людей, с которыми я живу последние пару лет, и я тебя тоже люблю, придурок. – Спенсер подняла палец: – Константин, молчать.

– И не думал ничего говорить, – ухмыляясь, неубедительно ответил тот.

– Ну да, конечно, – закатила она глаза. – Ладно, я сейчас отключаюсь, в прямом и переносном смысле, – она направилась к одной из свободных коек. – Делайте пока, что хотите, но чтобы оба были в целости, когда проснусь.

– Пошли к тебе, – предложил Джон, и Джек, поколебавшись, кивнул. Скорее всего, потому, что надеялся сбежать где-нибудь по дороге.

– Да, тут уже как-то людно.

Спенсер, укладывавшаяся на койку и обрастающая в процессе металлом, показала ему средний палец.

– Спокойной ночи, Кейт, – пожелал ей Джек, когда они выходили, и в этот момент он выглядел почти спокойным.

 

Зато когда они дошли до его каюты, он уже понемногу закипал от ярости: в коридоре был воссоздан ритуал, мешавший его связи с городами.

– И скольких кошек ты прирезал? – мрачно поинтересовался он, заходя к себе и понимая, что здесь действие ритуала продолжается.

– Как ни странно, ни одной, – пожал плечами Джон, не выказывая никакого раскаяния. – В тот раз, если помнишь, ритуал тебя бы убил, а мне как-то такой результат без надобности. Это слабенькая версия, накроется сама… просто не сразу.

– Вы хорошо подготовились, я смотрю.

– Ну, тебя и вырубило надолго, – Джон пошёл в гостиную, и Джек последовал за ним, не зная, куда себя ещё деть. – Хоксмур, – Джон закурил, – тебя штормит, ты сам это понимаешь. Вина, помноженная на твою суть – да с тебя станется сейчас такие дурные пути искупления городам предложить. А ещё у тебя, знаешь ли, чешуя на руках.

Джек опустил глаза – и правда, от ладоней к локтям у него сквозь кожу то проступали, то исчезали круглые металлические пластины. Он скрестил руки на груди и с вызовом спросил:

– Ну и что?

– Ну и ничего, – раздражающе спокойно ответил Джон. – Когда стабилизируешься в человеческом состоянии – тогда и уйдёшь. Хер его знает, что там ещё было намешано в заклинании.

– А до тех пор ты мне нянька?

Джон подошёл поближе и ухмыльнулся ему в лицо:

– Да, представь себе, именно эту роль мне Спенсер и доверила. А ещё хотелось посмотреть, как ты будешь скандалить и крушить мебель, но тут ты меня как-то пока обламываешь.

Джек выдохнул через нос и сказал:

– У меня нет таких привычек.

– Но ты же на меня злишься?

– А ты как думаешь?

Джон уселся на недавно появившийся здесь новый диван и сделал приглашающий жест:

– Ну. Стол и стулья в твоём распоряжении.

– Какой-то хуёвый способ меня отвлечь, – Джек навис над ним, думая, что сказать, чтобы Джон прекратил ухмыляться. – Лучше я тебя вырублю и уйду.

– Про ритуал вокруг не забудь, – заметил маг.

– Ты сам сказал, что действие скоро само кончится. Я подожду немного.

– Ну, тогда вырубать меня ещё рано, наверное? – поинтересовался Джон. – Даже если вдруг получится, я же могу прийти в себя до того, как распадётся ритуал. Или тебе просто хочется мне врезать?

– Иди ты, – сумрачно откликнулся Джек. – Я не это имел в виду.

– Да? А было похоже. – Джон похлопал по дивану рядом с собой, и Джек сел, чтобы не смотреть сверху вниз. – Ну что, надо дать тебе мотивацию остаться, да?

И он протянул руку к паху Джека и начал гладить.

– Джон, твою мать, что ты делаешь? – выдохнул Джек, не отталкивая, впрочем, руку.

– Помимо очевидного? – хмыкнул тот. – Хочу тебя задержать, естественно, – он продолжал гладить, нажимая ладонью чуть сильнее. – Ты же меня знаешь: за мной не заржавеет использовать любые средства. 

– За тобой не заржавеет что угодно свести к сексу, ты хочешь сказать...

– Ты вдруг стал против?

– Нет... – вообще говоря, вот на этом моменте Джек уже точно понял, что никуда не пойдёт: слишком человеческие желания на Уровне Городов всегда были лишними, а он ещё и на серьёзный разговор туда собирался. И то ли из-за нервного состояния, то ли ещё из-за чего, но возбудился он быстро и сильно.

– Вот и отлично, – Джон прижал его к себе свободной рукой. – Кстати, раз уж мы обсуждаем секс, давно хотел спросить: не хочешь попробовать жёсткий?

– Блять, Джон, – простонал Джек, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо. – Делай, что хочешь, только делай!

Джон сжал его член – и остановился.

– Вообще, я больше думал в сторону, что делать будешь ты, – со смешком сказал он.

Это Джека немножко отрезвило.

– Плохая идея, – заметил он, поднимая голову.

Джон начал гладить снова.

– Да ладно, – протянул он. – Все вполовину не так страшно, как ты воображаешь.

– Слушай... – сосредоточиться, когда член почти звенел, было сложно. – Что тебя не устраивает в обычном сексе?

– То, что ты через раз с ним слишком осторожничаешь, – Джон усмехнулся. – Это сбивает настроение.

– И правда, – хмуро откликнулся Джек. – Уж лучше будет в процессе прерваться на лазарет.

– Да ладно. Насколько я понимаю, ты же как-то жил много лет со своей Энжи.

– С Энжи было по-другому.

– Чем именно?

– По-другому, – упрямо повторил Джек.

Разумеется, Джон не посчитал это за ответ:

– Ты, кажется, не расслышал: я спросил – чем именно?

Джек вздохнул и постарался отделаться намеком:

– Она же была Инженер.

– И что?

– И то, что она могла в любом месте своего тела нарастить металлическую кожу разной толщины! – краснея, рявкнул наконец Джек. – Так что мы экспериментировали с тем, что было нормально по чувствительности и безопасности. А ты, при всех своих талантах, всё-таки просто человек.

– Вау, Хоксмур, ты никак меня обидеть пытаешься? – хмыкнул Джон. – И потом, ещё раз тебе говорю, ты преувеличиваешь масштаб проблемы. Если с резинкой, то по ощущениям оно несильно отличается от того, что ты вживил себе усики и, может, пирсинг сделал. Допустим, имеет смысл предупреждать в первый раз, но мы-то уже сколько трахаемся – я знаю, чего ожидать. 

– Угу, именно потому, что я себя контролирую.

– А я тебе говорю, что ты можешь отпустить тормоза.

– Джон, иди к чёрту.

– Да ладно, тебе что, не интересно попробовать? А если ты за меня переживаешь, то тебе же Элли даже говорила по поводу моей заёмной демоничности, помнишь? – маг блеснул зубастой улыбкой. – Всё заживает как на кошке, ну и вредит-то меньше, чем могло бы.

Джек посмотрел ему в глаза – и через секунду вскочил на ноги, потянув Джона за собой.

– Блять, я об этом пожалею, да? – пробормотал он между поцелуями.

– Да с чего бы? – нахально осведомился Джон, и отвечать ему не было смысла.

 

Ненадолго пришлось прерваться: Джек рванул в ванную за смазкой, Джон нашёл презервативы. Он почти спросил, не передумал ли Джек, когда тот вернулся; но по лицу и так было видно – не передумал.

Ну и то, что сразу начал расстёгивать ремень на брюках, тоже намекало.

– Я помню, что ты это затеял, чтобы меня задержать, и всё ещё злюсь, – быстро проговорил он.

– Ну вот и найдёшь применение злости, – кивнул Джон.

Джек закатил глаза:

– Ну да, давай теперь ещё и путать.

– Нет, ну а что? – хмыкнул Джон. – Кому когда мешал элемент игры?

Джек оценивающе на него посмотрел, потом отпустил ремень, в один прыжок преодолел расстояние между ними – и, стиснув пальцы на плече Джона, прижал его к ближайшей стене.

– Входишь во вкус? – тот облизнул губы, глядя, как напряглись мускулы на руках Джека.

– Догадайся, – выдохнул Джек, разворачивая его к себе спиной и пытаясь на ощупь расстегнуть молнию на ширинке.

Джон помог, и вскоре брюки у них обоих болтались где-то ближе к полу, так что легко было запнуться и полететь носом в пол при первом же шаге. Но никто никуда шагать пока не собирался.

– Нет, ты точно входишь во вкус, – пробормотал Джон, когда Джек коленом раздвинул ему ноги. – Надо было раньше попробовать, значит…

– Сам хотел «элемент игры», – на ухо ему сказал Джек. Джону не было видно, но, судя по звукам, он как раз натягивал презерватив.

– Да, вот про что я и... – начал Джон. – А, блять!..

Джек вставил ему без всякого предупреждения, и, бля, это было хорошо, но смазке Джон сейчас порадовался.

Он как раз вдохнул нормально, когда Джек двинулся, входя глубже.

– Ну что, не так сложно… – с усмешкой заговорил Джон.

Ладонь Джека впечаталась в стену рядом с его лицом.

– Заткнись, – сквозь зубы сказал Джек.

Джон так и сделал, но широко усмехаться не перестал. Только сам попрочнее упёрся руками в стену, чтобы его туда не вбили.

Джек ощутимо прикусил ему кожу у основания шеи, двигаясь вперёд резкими рывками, и Джон рвано выдохнул, гадая, как бы позаботиться о себе и не потерять равновесия.

Но оказалось, что Джек всё ещё способен думать о других: он обнял Джона за талию одной рукой, а пальцы другой сжали его член, и ни хрена так не могло быть удобно, но это были не проблемы Джона.

Рука на талии Джона цеплялась за него, словно Джек тонул, и всё-таки смерть сегодня прошла ближе, чем хотелось бы, они оба это знали.

Даже если Джек думал о том, как оправдаться перед городами, его тело просто исступлённо радовалось, что живёт, и это заводило, сильно заводило, что было кстати, потому что Джек продержался минуты полторы прежде, чем кончил, матерясь над его плечом.

Но дрочить он продолжил, почти не сделав паузы, а ещё кусался, и Джон скоро тоже кончил ему в кулак, и тогда Джек наконец остановился, приводя в норму дыхание и упираясь лбом Джону между лопаток.

– Скажи мне, что нам не надо в лазарет, – пробормотал он, явно опасаясь шевелиться. – Это будет пиздец...

– Ну, – Джон прислушался к ощущениям собственного тела. – Не всё так плохо, нет. Хотя был бы признателен, если бы ты вытаскивал аккуратней.

Джек застонал, и вовсе не от возбуждения.

– Я идиот, что дал себя уговорить... – вышел он с такой осторожностью, словно обезвреживал бомбу. – Ты уверен...

– Да всё нормально, – перебил его маг, поворачиваясь на ватных ногах. – Ну, или, в крайнем случае, будет, – добавил он, держась за поясницу. – Металлом я, может, и не обрастаю, но заживёт у меня все быстро.

Судя по лицу Джека, ему хотелось уйти на потолок и остаться там жить.

– В лазарет, – решил он.

– Да нет, слушай, я не шучу, – фыркнул Джон, параллельно думая, что главное сейчас – не садиться. – Заёмная демоничность, я же говорил. Это ты ещё не видел, как оно было, когда у меня и кровь была, ну, до того, как я её отдал...

Он сбился с мысли, подумав, что вот зря сейчас это договорил, и Джек, верно, почувствовал.

– Что? – спросил он. 

– Долгая история, да и мрачноватая, – отмахнулся Джон. – Потом как-нибудь расскажу, чтобы сейчас настроение не портить. Дай лучше трусы натяну.

Джек, оказывается, принёс из ванны и салфетки, так что удалось привести себя в относительный порядок.

И, разумеется, стоило только закончить, как это, блять, божество серьёзно спросило:

– Ну что, теперь ты отпустишь меня к городам?

– А я тебя разве держу? – поинтересовался Джон, но под красноречивым взглядом пожал плечами. – Через пару минут. Ты, может, захочешь переодеться, а я буду уверен, что ты точно глупостей не наделаешь.

Джек вздохнул:

– Всё-таки выслушивать такие вещи от тебя…

– А от кого ещё? – Джон снова пожал плечами. – Джек, реально мало народа полностью понимают, кто ты такой. И я вроде уже прозрачно намекаю, что тебе и самому не помешает заняться этим вопросом поплотнее. Хочешь рассказать мне, например, почему у тебя не только в момент взрыва, но и потом вместо кожи металл чешуйками нарос?

– Потому что травма для города – травма для меня.

– Это ясно, но почему именно так? – Джон смотрел на него, сощурившись. – Если ты – Бог Городов, то можно подумать, что, теряя город, ты теряешь и часть божественности.

Джек поморщился:

– Джон, я не люблю это так называть.

Маг махнул рукой:

– Хорошо, …не-человечности. Так лучше?

– Да.

– И славно. Так вот, – он вытащил сигарету и покрутил её между пальцев. – Ты разве не должен при этом становиться ближе к обычным людям, а не наоборот? Металл вместо кожи – это людям как раз не очень свойственно, без дополнительных-то вмешательств.

Отличная беседа после секса получалась. С тем же успехом можно было и тему демонической крови не сворачивать.

– Не знаю, – признал Джек. – Это моя обычная реакция… не обязательно даже на травму городу, иногда это может быть травма мне лично. Я… пару раз это случалось даже без физических повреждений. Когда… – он отвёл взгляд, – когда я слишком ярко вспоминал об операциях, которые меня таким сделали, например.

– Вот тебе и повод для размышлений, – почти мягко произнёс Джон. – Один из многих. Себя лучше знать, Джек. Так безопаснее, и не только для тебя одного.

– Надеюсь, ты не хочешь, чтобы я занялся этим вопросом прямо сейчас?

– Нет, естественно, – покачал головой Джон. – Можешь идти, между прочим, если переодеваться не собираешься. Сейчас ты, по крайней мере, вернёшься.

– Ну спасибо, – с сарказмом сказал Джек.

И наконец-то беспрепятственно слился с Уровнем Городов.

 

Когда Кейт вошла к ней через дверь-портал, Тацу первым делом её внимательно оглядела и спросила:

– Как ты?

– Лучше, – кивнула Инженер. – Спасибо Энжи, она с самого начала не дала рассыпаться моему сознанию. А очень хотелось, если честно, учитывая, в сколько разных мест я одновременно прыгнула.

– Н-да уж, потерять тебя на рядовой миссии было бы весело… – покачала головой Тацу. – Если б из строя даже на время одновременно выбыли и ты, и Джек…

– То, собственно, что? – Кейт усмехнулась. – Ты бы подхватила. Или Лукас. Да, пришлось бы напрячься, но Дозор бы устоял. Дженни вынуждена была бы завязать со школьной жизнью, ну и вы быстро рекрутировали бы кого-нибудь, но настолько незаменимых у нас нет.

– Я пока не жажду проверять, – сухо сказала Тацу. – Как соберёмся, предложу на голосование не пускать тебя в поле в настоящем виде и не пускать вас с Джеком одновременно. Он ещё не вернулся, кстати?

– Пока нет, Корабль обещал доложить, – Кейт сощурилась. – И спасибо за излишнюю заботу, мы с Джеком будем просто счастливы, если предложение пройдёт. Но давай на секунду отвлечёмся – я не с пустыми руками пришла.

– Хм? – Тацу посмотрела на неё и догадалась: – Ты что-то вытащила из Парраля.

– Да, – кивнула Кейт. – Молодец, быстро догадалась. Помнишь, я говорила, что надо было у тех магов повнимательнее компы посмотреть? Я решила не повторять своей ошибки и, раз уж всё равно пошла во все дома в этом городке, заодно к технике подключалась. И нашла кое-что, но почти в тот же момент рвануло. Эта моя копия была в эпицентре, её повредило – и файлы вместе с ней.

– В эпицентре, говоришь… – протянула Тацу.

– Да. Там, откуда начали заклинание, скорее всего. И вот в этом доме, подозреваю, обитали вовсе не местные жители.

– Я не успела ничего такого найти в Мансанильо, – заметила Тацу. – Но логично, если наши маги – и демоны – не первый день там находились. На подготовку ритуалов должна было уйти уйма времени.

– Вот-вот, – согласилась Кейт. – Так что, ты знаешь, я хочу запустить процесс восстановления файлов – после того, как ты мне поможешь полностью изолировать помещение, где будет находиться система. Не хочу рисковать, так что давай тряхнём стариной и совместим для защиты технику и магию.

Доктор прищурилась:

– К чему такие предосторожности? На Корабле?

– Не нравится мне, что эти атаки вечно как-то на нас завязаны, а мы даже не видим, кто именно их организует, – пожала плечами Кейт. – Считай паранойей, но если мы можем увидеть хоть временный, но штаб наших противников… В общем, давай-ка оставим это между нами и подготовим помещение как можно скорей.

Тацу потёрла висок и сказала:

– Давай сейчас и займёмся. Потом у меня опять будут переговоры, а ещё и свадьба Лукаса с Эндрю уже через несколько дней.

– Помню, – улыбнулась Кейт. – Тоже повод, кстати: нас тут почти никого не будет, мало ли, кто-то проникнет. Но ты-то как, успеваешь с обязанностями шафера?

– Никак не успеваю, – вздохнула Доктор. – К счастью, Джек взял всё на себя, а меня обещал натаскать в последний момент.

– Ну, как я и говорила – незаменимых в Дозоре нет…

 

Джек вернулся через несколько часов, когда по времени Корабля давно был отбой.

Вырос из пола в неосвещённой спальне – и тут же получил подушкой в лицо.

– Великий маг Джон Константин, – проворчал он, нагибаясь и поднимая подушку. – Всегда среагирует на возможное нападение… как-нибудь.

Джон, сидевший на кровати, сонно потёр глаза и сощурился, когда Джек включил ночник.

– Вернулся, значит.

– Да, – он водворил подушку на законное место и лёг, не раздеваясь, на спину, сложив руки на груди.

Джон перегнулся через него, чтобы выключить ночник обратно, а потом натянул на себя одеяло – спал он, по обыкновению, голым.

– Хочешь поговорить? – сквозь зевки спросил он, лёжа на боку и подпирая голову рукой.

– Не очень, – в темноте глаза Джека отчётливо светились красным, и он это знал. С другой стороны, больше никаких других внешних отличий от человека у него сейчас не было.

– Ну, окей. Не против тогда, если я посплю?

– Спи.

– Надеюсь, обратно ты не собираешься в ближайшее время?

Джек помедлил, потом вздохнул.

– В ближайшее время меня видеть и не захотят, – признался он. – Спи. Я никуда не денусь.

 

Иногда Кейт задумывалась, зачем ей ещё и личная каюта: она здесь почти не бывала и даже спать могла в любом месте Корабля, слившись с обшивкой, потому что так лучше отдыхалось.

Но после Парраля она решила не злоупотреблять пока способностями Инженер, чтобы не надорваться, так что в кои-то веки ночевала у себя, в человеческом облике и в кровати.

И даже отметила, что в спальне как-то слишком мало личных вещей, не считая фотографии Дэмиена у зеркала, так что надо бы чем-то разнообразить интерьер. Хотя бы распечатками писем ненависти, сыпавшихся на все официальные адреса Дозора. Ну, той части писем, которая посвящалась лично ей, разумеется. Получатся такие оригинальные обои, хотя это лучше всё-таки не в спальне, а в прихожей устроить…

Но у ночёвки в своей каюте оказался побочный эффект: Тацу без проблем нашла и разбудила Кейт, хотя обычно ей понадобилось бы сперва достучаться по радиотелепатии.

– Тебе нужно что-то сделать с каютой, – критично сказала Доктор, войдя через сияющую оранжевым дверь и оглядываясь вокруг. – Тут хуже, чем в гостинице, там хоть как-то пытаются индивидуальности обстановке придать.

Кейт натянула одеяло на голову и пробурчала:

– Вот только советов по устройству дома мне сейчас и не хватает…

– Я совсем не с этим пришла, – Тацу дёрнула одеяло на себя. – Вставай! Я проверяла, как идёт процесс восстановления данных, и твоя система показала мне готовый фрагмент видео!

Кейт быстро села на кровати.

– И что ты увидела? – спросила она.

– Они там были, – возбуждённо поделилась Тацу. – Пропавшие маги. Хоть восстановить удалось пока немного, но там множество знакомых лиц: Ник Некро, Мирабай, те маги, которых убила Шантинелль… Теперь я не сомневаюсь: у нас сформировалось новое магическое сообщество, и это видеозапись их собраний. Надо восстанавливать дальше, конечно, а то там только начало встречи, и они говорят о том, как ещё не все пришли. Но уже и сейчас ясно, что никакой это не филиал Культа Холодного Пламени, они сами по себе. Если совсем повезёт, они хоть расскажут, что там у них за цели, но я уже по участникам могу сказать, что ничего светлого там нет и в помине.

– «Чёрные маги со сдвигом», так, кажется, Шантинелль говорила, – заметила Кейт, вставая и надевая брошенные у кровати слаксы. – Ну что, сейчас посмотрю, что там, а потом оставлю свою копию работать. Если повезёт, как раз после свадьбы оценим уже всю прелесть ситуации. А пока что – ты помнишь всё, что завтра должна сделать, а?

– О, да, – вздохнула Тацу. – Хотя я лучше повторю инструкции, которые мне Джек написал, а потом пойду к женихам, проверю, всё ли помнят они. Джек ночью вернулся, но я его сейчас дёргать не хочу. Будет готов – сам придёт.

– Согласна, – кивнула Кейт. – Один день наши магические друзья подождут, я надеюсь. Надо же и нам иногда отдыхать.

– Участие в организации свадьбы с сотней приглашённых гостей и двумя сотнями журналистов не входит в моё понятие отдыха, – вздохнула Тацу. – Но лучше так, чем опять доставать трупы из подвалов, в этом ты, пожалуй, права.

– Да уж, – Кейт одевалась в металл, чтобы замаскировать свой всё ещё помятый вид и сэкономить на умывании и причёсывании. Официальных выходов на утро назначено не было, значит, футболка и штаны как костюм сойдут. – Пойдём, я себе сэндвич сделаю, а потом – к видео.

 

Спустя пятнадцать минут, два бутерброда и один кофе они сидели у системы, собранной Кейт, и Тацу открывала файл, который её привёл в такой ажиотаж.

– Момент, который удалось восстановить, – сказала она и нажала на Play.

На видео появилась комната, которую Кейт мельком успела увидеть в Паррале, но на этот раз там были люди. Многовато людей, если думать в том ключе, что это какое-то новое тайное общество…

Ник Некро, стоявший во главе стола, заговорил:

– …надоело, что кто-то хочет контролировать мир. Выживание сильнейших – отличный закон, каждый сам за себя – отличный принцип. Они все заебали – Штормовой Дозор, Лига Справедливости, Культ Холодного Пламени. Каждый стремится навести свой порядок, но кому нахуй сдался хоть какой-то порядок? Кто бы у них ни победил, они будут нам мешать. Поэтому лучший вариант – скинуть любую форму контроля и устроить уже хаос. Я знаю, что вы думаете так же, потому что…

Дальше пошли помехи: ну, учитывая, сколько Кейт сама в лазарете отлёживалась, логично, что файлы, которые она перекинула на себя же, оказались так повреждены.

– Вот так, – сумрачно произнесла Тацу, к которой успела вернуться её обычная сдержанность.

– Анархисты, бляха-муха, – вздохнула Кейт. – В самом невменяемом варианте, печёнкой чую.

– Некро не производил впечатление анархиста, – возразила Доктор. – Скорее уж любителя контроля. Спорим, что речь – обычная манипуляция? Яркая вывеска, наверняка ещё громкое название для их клуба, но за всем лоском – эгоистичная цель. Я два года наблюдаю магическое общество, успела изучить тенденции.

– Поверю тебе как специалистке, – усмехнулась Кейт. – Надеюсь, когда восстановится больше файлов, мы услышим не только лозунги, но и какую-то конкретную программу действий. Потому что я помню, что в твоих расчётах говорилось о шести частях ритуала, а мы нашли только две точки.

– А ещё хотелось бы узнать всех участников, – кивнула Тацу. – Их больше, чем я ожидала…

– Я заметила. И при этом, – Кейт ткнула в экран, – что-то не видно, например, Затанны.

– Возможно, не успела прийти к началу, – предположила Тацу. – Или стоит так, что на камеру не попадает.

– Может. Кстати, всё-таки очень мило, что они решили себя записывать на камеру.

– Это страховка, – покачала головой Доктор. – Чтобы ни у кого не было желания сбежать сразу же – они ведь знают, что потом это видео им можно будет предъявить. Думаю, позже в ход пошли и менее невинные меры, замазать сообщников кровью всегда было популярным методом.

– Да, вот теперь я вспоминаю, что с преступными организациями ты тоже не первый день знакома. – Кейт задумчиво на неё посмотрела: – Но ты как-то оживилась. Хорошо. А то последнее время ходила как в воду опущенная.

Тацу отвела глаза.

– У меня были трудные переговоры. И они ещё не кончились, между прочим.

– Даже до переговоров, – возразила Кейт. – Что-то случилось, и ты, дорогая, мне не признаёшься.

– Не все вещи тебя касаются, – вспыхнула Тацу.

Кейт не стала отвечать такой же резкостью, но посмотрела очень пристально.

– Даже так? – подняв бровь, спросила она.

– Извини, – коротко сказала Доктор.

Кейт встала и потянулась с металлическим хрустом.

– Давай проясним кое-что, – сказала она. – Если это не повлияет на работоспособность Дозора, я не буду больше к тебе приёбываться на эту тему, хотя, если честно, я сейчас вообще не как твоя начальница говорила. Но если повлияет – шкуру спущу и точно не посмотрю, что мы подруги. Окей?

Тацу кивнула:

– Другого и не ожидаю.

– Замечательно. Ну тогда, если тут всё, то тебя ждёт кое-чья свадьба, а меня – весь остальной мир, который, к сожалению, занят не только ей. Хотя статьи в блогах на этой неделе были познавательны, – Кейт без веселья хмыкнула. – В смысле «если вы вдруг недостаточно плохо думаете о людях» познавательны.

– Завтра всё будет в порядке, – произнесла Тацу, и, кажется, это была попытка её успокоить.

– Ещё бы не было, – пожала плечами Кейт. – Уж одну-единственную свадьбу Штормовой Дозор как-нибудь да способен организовать, к счастью. А потом мы вернёмся сюда, – она глянула на экран, – и послушаем ещё немного интересной демагогии.

– Я, возможно, потом опять в Северную Корею, – нахмурилась Доктор. – Но держи меня в курсе.

– Обязательно.

 

Сегодня Джек Хоксмур ждал любых подвохов: без них никакая свадьба просто не могла состояться, похоже. Мудаков, которые было телепортировались к банкетному залу и развернули мерзковатые транспаранты, уже отправили поразмыслить над своим поведением на необитаемую луну в одно из параллельных измерений; торт, разумеется, в последний момент испортили, но Джек не зря заказывал их несколько штук в нескольких местах; любых злодеев опознавали в первые секунды появления не то что в Рейкъявике – в Исландии вообще, и Джек уже с удовольствием подкинул с утра работы Лиге Справедливости, проследив потом, как те справились.

Теперь оставалось самое сложное.

А именно, доставить женихов к алтарю.

Б ** _о_** льшую часть подготовки к свадьбе Джек проделал один, но вот тут он трезво оценил свои силы, поэтому за Аполлона несла ответственность Тацу, а он сидел последний час у Миднайтера и наблюдал за сборами.

– Да бля, – раздражённо сказал Миднайтер, когда вихор на его голове отказался приглаживаться нормально. – Почему я решил идти не в маске? Ну что теперь, лаком голову заливать?

– Ты у меня совета спрашиваешь? – лениво поинтересовался Джек, рассматривая пальцы на ногах. – Мои представления о причёсках оканчиваются на «побрейся наголо, когда становится похоже, что надо покупать расчёску», – он провёл рукой по короткому ёжику волос в доказательство. – А в маске ты решил не идти потому, что хотел, чтобы на фотографиях прессы её не было.

– От тебя никакой пользы, – Миднайтер бросил тщетные попытки и теперь тяжело смотрел в зеркало на бабочку, видимо, решая, достаточно ли она ровно сидит или сдвинулась на сотую долю миллиметра.

– Ну уж нет, от меня вся польза, которую надо, – возразил Джек. – Я организовал всё, что не требовало вашего с Эндрю вмешательства, кольца со мной, и я уже проверил, что шпаргалки с вашими клятвами у Тацу. Так что теперь могу сидеть и любоваться, как ты дёргаешься. Все обязанности шафера выполнены.

– Может, стоило всё-таки взять чёрные или белые смокинги… – пробормотал Миднайтер, продолжая прожигать взглядом зеркало.

– Вы хотели хоть какого-то разнообразия и сошлись на бежевых смокингах, – напомнил Джек. – Не смей бежать никуда менять, в чёрном уже и так мы с Тацу. А если вы наденете белое, то у Эндрю не будет почти никакого отличия от основного костюма.

– Да что ж у тебя на всё ответ есть?

– Вы это обсуждали последние недели. Постоянно. Часто – при мне. Я выучил все детали наизусть и готов процитировать, начиная с любого места.

– Это что, месть? – подозрительно осведомился Миднайтер.

Джек развёл руками:

– Как можно? Вы же мои друзья!

– Блять. Если когда-нибудь мы махнёмся ролями…

– Ты будешь годами цепляться за такую жалкую надежду? – усмехнулся Джек. – Как низко пали сильные мира сего…

– Джек, бля, у тебя пиздец испортился характер!

– Ничуть, – Джек заложил руки за голову, стараясь не помять смокинг. – Просто ты так нервничаешь, что достать тебя проще простого. Может, успокоишься? Это же для вас двоих даже не в первый раз!

Миднайтер повернулся к нему и вздохнул:

– Да, насчёт этого… Я довольно смутно помню прошлый раз, если честно. Эндрю тоже. Ты?

– Тоже, на самом деле. Но у вас хотя бы есть подтверждение, что один раз вы у алтаря уже стояли, в чём проблема-то? Не то чтоб для вас наличие или отсутствие кольца что-то вообще изменит. Для мира – да, но, слушай, Лукас, вы с Эндрю и Дженни друг друга в другом мире даже нашли, тебе что, ещё какие-то доказательства нужны?

Тот сцепил руки за спиной.

– Нет, – мотнул головой он. – Но… короче, лучше бы было, чтобы у меня уже получилось пригладить волосы.

Джек спокойно сосредоточился на радиотелепатическом канале с Дженни Квант:

«Дженни? Зайди к нам, твоему отцу нужна твоя помощь с причёской. Даже если тебе придётся поменять структуру вселенной, реши эту проблему, пожалуйста, пока он меня и себя с ума не свёл».

«Уже иду», – пришёл быстрый ответ.

– Ты с кем связывался? – параноидально вопросил Миднайтер.

– С твоей дочерью. Не волнуйся, сейчас придёт дух столетия и всё исправит, – Джек вернулся к рассматриванию пальцев на ногах.

– Джек, мне тебе уже шею свернуть хочется.

– Знаю. А мне – ржать, согнувшись пополам. Но мы взрослые люди и как-нибудь подавим эти порывы…

К счастью, в этот момент открылась дверь, и вошла Дженни.

 

Когда они вышли у банкетного зала, там уже царили тишина и благодать. Джек удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе: и Лига не подкачала, и, как он уже знал, Исландия и сама показала, как не любит тех, кто нарушает её мир, покой и изолированность. Как Миднайтеру с Аполлоном удалось уговорить президент разрешить им пожениться в Рейкьявике, для Джека оставалось загадкой, но теперь тут явно намерены были проследить за тем, чтобы почётных гостей никто не дёргал.

В самом зале уже закончили с украшениями (присмотревшись, Джек увидел в некоторых местах вместо запланированных декораций настоящий плющ и цветы, что, вероятно, значило, что тут были свои проёбы, но Тацу их уже устранила), и его постепенно заполняли люди. Официальные представители правительства уже прибыли, и их сопровождали местные маски, у большинства которых костюмы были сделаны по мотивам викингов. Ну, тут они смотрелись более чем уместно.

Пресса встретила их приветственными ослепляющими вспышками, и Джек напомнил себе, что надо улыбаться, и ткнул в бок Миднайтера, чтобы тот тоже не забывал. Или хотя бы сделал лицо попроще.

– Что вы думаете…

– Это публичное заявление?..

– Значит ли это, что теперь Штормовой Дозор официально приписан к Исландии?..

Лукас посмотрел на них на удивление не убийственным взглядом и объявил:

– Мы ответим на все вопросы после церемонии. Прошу извинить – но моя свадьба для меня важнее пресс-конференции.

Журналисты скорчили недовольные мины, но прежде, чем последовал шквал возражений, какая-то женщина из их среды сказала:

– Уважительная причина для отсрочки. Мы подождём.

Коллеги посмотрели на неё и начали кивать, послушавшись командного голоса: Джек подумал, что она либо военная, либо из семьи военных. И лицо у неё было знакомое, так что, скорее всего, известная персона, но выяснять это сейчас было некогда, так что он просто ей улыбнулся и повёл Миднайтера к центру зала, где на подиуме уже стояла представительница местной церкви, а внизу у ступенек ждали Аполлон и Тацу.

– Зачем мы пригласили столько людей? – едва слышно прошипел Миднайтер, когда они воссоединились все вчетвером.

– Чтобы нас увидел весь мир, – так же ответил Аполлон. – Хотя прямо сейчас мне тоже хочется их просто выставить…

– Так, – строго сказала Тацу. – Гости, которые сюда пришли по официальному поводу, заняты фуршетом и друг другом. Потом вы с ними всё равно поговорите, но можете утешаться, что после этого можно будет пойти в закрытую часть зала. Там вас будут ждать друзья и знакомые, так что терпите и ведите себя тут хорошо.

– Да и тут не все чужие! – из-под её локтя вынырнула Дженни Квант, сияя улыбкой. – Сейчас Кейт ещё наших сюда доставит и сама придёт!

По периметру зала, у колонн и фуршетных столов, действительно открывались двери, из которых Инженер выводила ещё людей, а потом исчезала вместе с порталом.

Дженни придирчиво осмотрела родителей и потянулась смахнуть пылинку с плеча Аполлона.

– Красивые смокинги, – сказала она. – Почти песочный цвет. Вам обоим очень идёт. И вообще всё здорово, правда?

Её отцы синхронно вздохнули, не очень соглашаясь, судя по лицам, с этим мнением, но не желая спорить с дочерью.

Над их головами раздалось вежливое покашливание.

– Постарайтесь не забывать, что это ваша свадьба, – напомнила, нагнувшись к ним, женщина-священник, говоря по-английски с лёгким акцентом. – Мы и так сильно её американизировали, незачем нарушать и те немногие правила, которые ещё остались.

– Извините, Йоханна, – миролюбиво произнёс Аполлон. – Что нам делать?

– Для начала, поднимитесь ко мне, – ответила она. – Мне не нравится тут стоять одной, а собравшиеся отвлекутся от еды и разговоров, и мы даже сможем вскоре начать.

– Конечно, – кивнул он, и они с Миднайтером посмотрели друг на друга.

– Ну и кто кому подаёт руку? – поинтересовался последний. – Учти, это завтра будут обсуждать на форумах.

– Давай просто возьмёмся за руки и так поднимемся, – предложил Аполлон.

– Идёт.

Пока они шагали наверх, Джек поймал взгляд Тацу, она ему кивнула, и они оба оценили, насколько удачно поучилось подстроиться друг под друга: да, оба надели чёрное, но Джек был в костюме-тройке, а Тацу – в кимоно, расшитом по подолу белыми журавлями. Волосы у неё были уложены в безупречный узел, а переливающийся пояс-оби был в цвет смокингов женихов.

– Хорошо смотримся, – шёпотом сказал ей Джек, отдавая одно из колец, и она тихо хмыкнула и тоже шёпотом ответила:

– И новобрачных хорошо оттеняем.

Они бок о бок поднялись на подиум и заняли свои места за спинами Миднайтера и Аполлона соответственно, как раз когда у ступенек из двери вышла Кейт.

– У вас всё готово? – задрав голову, спросила она. За ней материализовалась мадам Ксанаду, опиравшаяся на руку Призрачного Странника.

– У нас всё готово, – ответила ей Йоханна. – Если все гости на месте, можем начинать.

– Давайте, – разрешила Кейт.

Аполлон, стоявший напротив Джека, посмотрел на него с лёгкой паникой в глазах, но Джек уверенно кивнул.

Сам при этом думая, что не проверил, доехала ли замена торта, правда.

Ну в крайнем случае можно быстро найти рецепт для Тацу, ведь если она способна вырастить деревья с полуфабрикатами на ветках, то и со свадебным тортом как-нибудь справится…

– Уважаемые гости, – начала священник, и гарнитура, к счастью, только слегка икнула на первом звуке, а потом заработала нормально. – Мы собрались здесь сегодня…

В её речь Джек не вслушивался, вместо этого наблюдая за подтягивающейся поближе к подиуму толпой. Никаких сюрпризов от них вроде бы ожидать не приходилось, но осторожность никогда не мешала. Кейт стояла внизу в единственном экземпляре, но, если что, она бы разбилась на копии мгновенно…

Никаких эксцессов пока не возникало, впрочем. У идеологических противников Штормового Дозора хватило, видимо, инстинкта самосохранения сегодня к ним не соваться или не устраивать сцен, если всё-таки пришли.

– …всегда быть рядом, в каком бы мире, на какой бы планете, в какой бы эпохе это ни происходило… – Джек спохватился, что это уже говорит Лукас, и быстро положил кольцо в ждущую руку.

– Клянусь всегда быть рядом, – просто ответил Эндрю, и, кажется, на распечатках, которые были у Джека с Тацу, текст был дольше, но, похоже, оба жениха в процессе передумали. – В любом мире, любом измерении, любом веке.

Пока они надевали друг другу кольца, Джек ещё раз обвёл взглядом зал, но все, такое ощущение, затаили дыхание, слушая брачные клятвы, и ни о чём другом не думали.

А когда прозвучал вопрос, и два раза на него ответили: «Согласен» – все с облегчением выдохнули.

Йоханна объявила, что брак заключён, и в ответ все фотоаппараты, которые ещё не были нацелены на Миднайтера с Аполлоном, повернулись к ним, чтобы не пропустить поцелуй.

Лукас ненавидел всех журналистов сейчас, в этом Джек не сомневался. Но ауру убийства он подавлял вполне успешно, не в последнюю очередь, наверное, потому, что получил бы потом от Эндрю. Они поцеловались (и кто-то снизу прокомментировал: «Что ж так скромно?» – но на него шикнули), и сразу после этого ступеньки подиума омыло морем людей с микрофонами в руках, потому что отсрочка официально кончилась, и теперь все жаждали интервью.

– Пошли на растерзание, – негромко предложил Аполлон. – Всё равно это неизбежно.

Миднайтер кивнул, и, стоило им начать спускаться, как в первом ряду образовалась та самая давешняя журналистка, отогнавшая при входе коллег.

– Лоис Лэйн, «Дэйли Плэнет», Метрополис, – хищно улыбнувшись, представилась она. – Итак, хотелось бы узнать…

– Лоис Лэйн? – слегка удивилась Тацу, стоя рядом с Джеком и наблюдая за вакханалией. – Я думала, она в Сирии…

– Видно, мы сравнимы по интересу с горячей точкой, – пожал плечами Джек. – Но если интервью берёт такая журналистка…

– Им конец, – усмехнулась она. – Пошли отвлекать внимание.

Джек тяжело вздохнул, но последовал за Тацу вниз по ступенькам.

 

Прошёл добрый час, прежде чем он сумел наконец улизнуть с официальной части празднования на закрытую, через отдельный вход, обвешанный защитой лучше, чем банковский сейф.

Ненавидеть публичные мероприятия, учитывая работу в Дозоре, было бесполезно; но иногда очень хотелось.

Здесь, по крайней мере, можно было наконец расслабиться: за столами в этом помещении собрались свои или близкие к ним, и меньше всего их интересовало, как взять интервью о политической подоплёке сегодняшнего дня.

Джек пробежался взглядом по залу, покивал знакомым ему резидентам и наконец увидел, что Джон стоит в дальнем углу, как ни странно, в компании Стила.

Стил поздоровался с Джеком, когда тот подошёл, и сам направился в сторону своей семьи.

– Я смотрю, ты всё-таки изменил тренчам, – сказал Джек, критически осматривая мага. – Вау.

Он сегодня Джона ещё не видел, а тот и правда был одет непривычно прилично: тоже в костюм-тройку, только синий и в полоску. И купленный, как и туфли, и рубашка с галстуком, явно недавно.

_Автор арта:[dienachthexen](http://dienachthexen.diary.ru)_

 

– Хватит на меня пялиться, – буркнул маг. – Сам же над душой стоял на тему дресскода. Ну и где счастливые новобрачные?

– Дают последние интервью, потом придут. У вас тут как, всё спокойно?

– Да куда мы денемся? Спенсер же глаз с нас не сводит.

Копия Инженер действительно стояла у входа – и втянулась в оригинал, когда Кейт вошла. Видно, с секретом того, как ей удаётся находиться сразу в нескольких местах, она решила попрощаться: даже если снаружи она не выходила из дверей одновременно, здесь собралось слишком много и слишком разных людей, чтобы никто не проболтался.

Разношёрстная компания, кстати, до сих пор опасливо косилась друг на друга, и их сложно было не понять: даже если знать, что сюда попали только те, кому Дозор доверял, многих тут видеть было странно.

Дженни Квант вошла вслед за Кейт и тут же подсела к какой-то китаянке, её сверстнице по виду; предположив, что это её одноклассница, Джек повернулся обратно к Джону.

– Ты серьёзно неплохо по магазинам сходил, – заметил он, продолжая Джона рассматривать. – Это всё за вчера купил?

– Нет, ну я несколько раз на неделе с Корабля выходил, – пожал плечами Джон, поправляя галстук. – Но в основном, да, вчера.

– Удачно получилось, – Джек обратил внимание на его руки. – Ты что, ещё и в ювелирном побывал?

На пальце у него действительно красовалось кольцо – простой серебряный ободок, но раньше его Джек не видел.

– Случайно на глаза попалось, – сказал Джон, опуская руки.

– Покажи, – Джек поймал его ладонь и рассмотрел кольцо внимательнее. – Обычно ты украшения не носишь. Ну, если серьги не считать

– Обычно я и костюмы ношу попроще, – усмехнулся Джон. – Какие прогнозы вообще, мы тут надолго?

– Ну, власти нас не выгоняют, – хмыкнул Джек. – Чиновники уйдут вместе с журналистами, они своё шоу тоже получили. Так что, как наши новобрачные появятся, празднуем, сколько влезет. Или пока им не надоедим.

Дверь снова открылась, и вошла Тацу в сопровождении Ксанаду и Странника: эти двое были и в официальном, и в неофициальном списке гостей.

– Надо б пойти поздороваться, – пробормотал Джон, глядя в ту же сторону. – А то Ксанаду потом припомнит.

– Пока она занята Тацу, – сказал Джек, и это было правдой: Доктор начала что-то ей жарко доказывать, стоило только двери за ними закрыться.

А он сам вдруг понял, что так и стоит, держа Джона за руку и рассеянно гладя большим пальцем по ладони, и Джон его пока что никуда не послал.

Джек почти придумал, как об этом спросить, когда рядом кто-то взволнованно закашлял, похоже, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание.

Оказалось, к ним подошла одноклассница Дженни, а сама Дженни стояла за ней.

– Что-то случилось? – поинтересовался Джек у девушек, отпуская руку Джона.

– Вы же Джек Хоксмур? – с запинкой, но очень чисто спросила китаянка. Он кивнул, и она представилась: – Я Гуй Ху Ша Шоу.

Дженни посмотрела на неё с удивлением, так что Джек предположил, что обычно её подруга пользовалась другим именем.

Но Дитя Столетия ничего не сказало, а Гуй Ху Ша Шоу, волнуясь и краснея, продолжила

– Это так важно, что в Штормовом Дозоре _это_ , – она обвела пальцем пространство между Джеком и Джоном и покраснела ещё больше, – нормально. Что не обязательно встречаться с противоположным полом и заводить детей.

– Так, слушай, давай от них отстанем, – вот теперь Дженни потянула её за руку. – Хорошо смотритесь, кстати, – бросила она Джеку с Джоном, уводя подругу. – Прямо удивительно.

Те переглянулись.

– Не привык быть мальчиком с постера хоть чего-то, – озвучил общую мысль Джон. – Даже для кого-то юного и восторженного.

– Да уж, – протянул Джек. – Но мы, видно, слишком удачно стояли, а раз новоявленные супруги ещё не явились, ей хватило и нас.

– Ну, зато Дженни Квант хватило ума сообразить, что мы та ещё реклама, – пожал плечами Джон. – Давай постоим пока менее удачно, что ли, – он фыркнул. – А то гостям на свадьбах обычно нравится халявная кормёжка, и они начинают думать, как бы ещё кого-то поженить. Чтобы опять перепало.

Джек кивнул, неосознанно облизывая губы и на этот раз сам не зная, хочет ли что-то спрашивать.

Так что он просто смотрел, как на обратном пути к столу к Дженни и её однокласснице присоединилась племянница Стила – Наташа, кажется.

Девушки о чём-то поговорили и свернули в угол, на ходу доставая подарки в яркой упаковочной бумаге.

– Волхвы, блин, – сказал Джон, тоже на них глядя. – Или нет, это бы подходило, если бы они как раз Ребёнка Столетия поздравляли… но так тоже неплохо будут смотреться.

…Последними, ещё минут через пятнадцать, в этом зале появились Миднайтер с Аполлоном – и тут же по какой-то причине явно напряглись.

– Что не так? – тут же оказался рядом Джек.

– Мы не подумали, что сюда тоже надо такой же торт, – сквозь зубы объяснил Аполлон

Тацу, подскочившая к ним сразу после Джека, заметно расслабилась, и он тоже выдохнул и широко улыбнулся:

– Всего-то? Я заказал пять одинаковых, и не доехали в итоге только три. Один остался снаружи, так что сюда как раз пойдёт последний!

Аполлон тоже улыбнулся и сказал:

– Господи, Джек, я тебя люблю.

– Совершенно уверен, что любишь ты всё-таки его, – Джек показал на Миднайтера. – Но спасибо. Если на этом с проблемами разобрались, то идите садитесь уже на места. Пить тут явно начали без вас, но тост поднять никогда не поздно.

– Учти, я так тебе позволяю командовать только сегодня, – проворчал Миднайтер. – И только из благодарности за то, сколько работы ты проделал.

– Значит, завтра буду командовать по-другому, – парировал Джек. – И Кейт подтвердит.

Инженер, на другом конце зала общавшаяся с плотно сбитым подростком, в котором Джек не сразу узнал Дэмиена аль-Гула, повернула к ним голову, словно услышав, что говорят о ней. Потом, увидев, что и они на неё смотрят, показала супругам на их место за столом.

– Вот и Кейт со мной согласна, – удовлетворённо сказал Джек. – Так что – вперёд. Сегодня ваш день, а это значит, что сегодня мы развлекаемся за ваш счёт.

– Пошли развлекать, – сказал Аполлон Миднайтеру, и они наконец направились к столу под приветственные крики и аплодисменты.

 

В Рейкьявике Штормовой Дозор остался почти до ночи, и на Корабль они вернулись после того, как доставили всех гостей по домам, всё ещё слегка пьяные, даже те, кому опьянеть просто так было трудно – Доктор сегодня не скупилась на изменение свойств алкоголя.

Сегодняшний день точно удался – Джек даже не мечтал, что большинство проблем окажутся совершенно обычными, как на любой другой свадьбе. Скорее всего, уже завтра на Дозор высыпятся очередные кровавые культы и любители развязывать войны, но это будет завтра. Сегодня они просто разбрелись по каютам, потому что сил на общение уже ни у кого не осталось, и понадеялись, что за следующие несколько часов никому не понадобятся. Ну для чего-то же нужна Лига Справедливости, в конце концов.

И всё-таки, сказал себе Джек, глядя на ночник у кровати, чужая свадьба влияла на настроение. И на настроение при сексе тоже, похоже; по крайней мере, сегодня они с Джоном занимались им так, словно им обоим было о чём подумать. Спать, как ни странно, после этого не захотелось, и Джон, обнимавший его одной рукой, не спал тоже. Джек смутно чувствовал, что надо бы поговорить: о том, что будет дальше, о том, чего они вообще хотят друг от друга. Наверное, банально было поднимать такие темы именно сейчас… С другой стороны, потом ведь наверняка опять не найдётся времени, а поводов сегодня всё же было предостаточно.

– Джон? – Джек не стал поворачиваться.

– Хм?.. – после паузы выдохнули ему в шею.

– У нас все ещё просто трах без обязательств?

Джон фыркнул:

– С чего ты сейчас... И формулировка ещё такая...

– Джон, – с намёком повторил Джек.

Пальцы, на одном из которых было новое кольцо, накрыли его ладонь.

– А что ты хочешь, Хоксмур? – насмешливо спросил маг. – Знать, что пока ты бегаешь спасать мир, я жду тебя здесь? С ужином?

– Ты правда думаешь, что тебе удастся отвертеться от своей части работы по спасению мира? – в тон ему ответил Джек.

Джон вздохнул и сказал уже серьёзней:

– Нет. Не думаю. Всё к тому и идёт, верно?

– Да уж...

– Я вроде как полагал, что Спенсер эту идею зарубит.

– Мне кажется, нет, – сказал Джек. – Тебя так или иначе хочется держать перед глазами, а за последние недели ты показал, что можешь и пользу приносить.

Джон перевернул его ладонь и начал водить по ней пальцем.

– Я вообще никогда и не считал это трахом без обязательств, – пробормотал он.

– Да? У нас серьёзные отношения, а я не знал? 

– Ну и не совсем так, но...

Джек подождал, не скажет ли он что-то ещё; но Джон молчал, только продолжал водить пальцем по ладони.

В общем-то, Джек тоже не знал, как ещё тут продолжить. Вариант: «Просто посмотреть, как пойдёт» – его больше не устраивал, это он знал. Ненадолго его, кстати, хватило, даже месяца не протянул, но что уж теперь. Только что сказать прямо сейчас? Что хочется уверенности в том, что Джон не растворится в воздухе, как только дело с Холодным Пламенем закончится? Эгоистично хотелось, чтобы он и правда присоединился к Дозору, хотя, на самом деле, даже Джек плохо представлял, как это получится.

Они не договаривались на постоянные отношения, но чем дальше, тем больше это напоминало именно их, и Джеку хотелось какого-то подтверждения, что это ему не чудится.

…Джон водил, слегка нажимая, пальцем по его ладони, и от этого по телу расходилось расслабляющее тепло, так что говорить не хотелось ещё больше, несмотря на весь водоворот мыслей и эмоций. Пальцы переместились на член, и Джек удивлённо хмыкнул: ему казалось, что на сегодня с этим они закончили. Джон дрочил ему, не сжимая кулак полностью, потом отпустил и полез за смазкой, перегнувшись через Джека. После дело пошло быстрее, и, несмотря на недавний секс, через несколько минут перед Джеком успешно замаячила перспектива кончить ещё раз.

Джон это почувствовал, потому что обхватил его член и нажал большим пальцем на головку.

– Бля-ать, – выдохнул Джек, чувствуя, как оргазм отступает.

– Куда-то опаздываешь? – Джон поцеловал его в плечо.

– Мудак…

– Да ладно. Я знаю, что делаю.

Он переждал пару минут, прижимая Джека к себе другой рукой и покрывая лёгкими поцелуями шею и плечи. В такой позе сложно было не заметить, что он тоже возбуждён, так что Джек потёрся сам, пытаясь спровоцировать на продолжение. Джон рвано выдохнул ему в спину.

– Сейчас, – пообещал он надтреснутым голосом. – Немного терпения…

Он отпустил Джека, потом двинул бёдрами, помогая себе рукой, и вошёл почти что одним движением. Потом взял Джека за подбородок, повернул к себе и поцеловал, небрежно и влажно. Джек повернулся к нему ещё больше, обнимая Джона за плечо, и тот фыркнул и отпустил его:

– Неудобно…

Прежде чем Джек ответил, он начал, не торопясь, двигаться, держа Джека поперёк торса и снова целуя шею и плечи. Несмотря на то, что ему не дали кончить, Джеку нравилось, как Джон сейчас растягивает удовольствие, как елозит рукой по груди, как бормочет что-то ласковое в волосы. Снова пробрало дрожью начинающегося оргазма – и Джон на этот раз нажал прямо под яйцами, опять помешав, и у Джека аж цветные пятна перед глазами пошли.

– Джо-он…

– Сейчас, подожди… – сказали ему в спину, движения стали быстрее…

…и Джон кончил.

Так руку и не убрав.

– Какого ж хера?.. – озвучил своё возмущение Джек и потянулся руками сам, но тут же по ним получил.

– Да правда подожди, – ещё не задышав нормально, но уже смеясь, сказал Джон. Потом приподнялся и потянул за плечо, чтобы Джек оказался на спине. – Просто хотел закончить… вот так.

Он сполз вниз, беря в рот, и Джек чуть не кончил от одного вида, от того, как Джон посмотрел на него из-под налипшей на лоб чёлки. Всё равно всё было быстро, и Джек еле удержался, чтобы не дёрнуть бёдрами вверх, а потом долгожданный оргазм вышиб из него дух, и ничего, кроме губ и рук Джона, больше не существовало.

Джек думал, что никогда теперь не сможет нормально вдохнуть, но удивительным образом это всё-таки произошло, а потом он даже сумел выдохнуть, и всё это время Джон держал его, не давая свалиться… куда-то. В чёрную дыру, наверное.

Придя в себя, Джек подумал, что больше никогда с кровати не встанет.

– Тебя вроде нигде пока и не ждут, – фыркнул Джон, так что, видимо, ни хрена Джек не подумал, а очень даже сказал вслух.

– Блять, Джон…

– Ага, – тот провёл тыльной стороной ладони по виску Джека. – Спи пока. Иногда даже тебе нужно.

Джек хотел поспорить, но глаза реально слипались, и, может, разговор сегодня не удался, но чтоб он так каждый раз не удавался.

На грани сна и яви Джек снова поймал цветное пятно перед глазами – даже не пятно, а так, полоску, тусклого зелёного цвета. Можно было бы потом выругаться на Джона, чтобы не увлекался со своими играми, раз такие спецэффекты…

Не додумав эту мысль, Джек Хоксмур уснул.

 

Когда Джон Константин вышел в саду, на ходу доставая сигареты, то с удивлением заметил, что мысль выйти покурить среди ночи посетила не его одного.

Дженни Квант подняла на него взгляд, подвинулась и молча похлопала по скамье рядом с собой. Маг сел, и некоторое время они просто дымили рядом, не глядя друг на друга.

Наконец, Джон спросил:

– Ты-то что здесь делаешь?

– Ну, хотела предоставить родителям побольше свободного пространства, – вздохнула она. – Хоть они и говорили, что вся история со свадьбой – больше для зрителей, но первая брачная ночь – это первая брачная ночь. А ты? Где Джек?

– Джек спит.

– Поссорились, что ли?

– Нет.

– Тогда чего ты тут?

Джон передёрнул плечами:

– Просто. Кажется, я делаю глупости, и даже непонятно, а есть ли в них смысл…

– Ну так не делай, – предложило Дитя Столетия, затягиваясь. – Я понимаю, незнакомый тебе концепт, но, блин, Константин, какого рожна тебе ещё не хватает? Ты уже в полшаге от того, чтобы тебя приняли в Дозор, и с Джеком вы наконец со стороны нормально смотритесь, что ты психуешь-то? Кризис среднего возраста в очередной раз нагнал?

– Ты меня не так поняла, – хмыкнул он. – Но прояснять всё равно не буду. Завтра в школу возвращаешься?

– Да, – она целеустремлённо сжала сигарету. – Я собираюсь получить полную отдачу от своей нормальной жизни, пока она у меня есть, зря мы с папами, что ли, так над маскировкой и легендой потели. Извини, что тогда нарычала по поводу своей седины, кстати. Просто она серьёзно никаким изменениям внешности не поддаётся.

– Пустое, – отмахнулся Джон. – Хотя твои попытки не выделяться среди окружающих даже в чём-то очень ироничны, родная.

– Ну и пусть, – Дженни докурила, испарила бычок и встала. – Пойду найду кушетку и одеяло. И ты тоже не засиживайся: пока, конечно, всё тихо, но это же Штормовой Дозор, по тревоге могут поднять в любой момент.

– А ты давай мне не указывай, – цыкнул он зубом. – Мала ещё для этого.

Она пожала плечами и, пробормотав: «Дверь», вышла.

Джон сидел на скамье ещё добрые двадцать минут прежде, чем вернуться обратно и заснуть рядом с видевшим уже десятый сон Джеком.

 

На следующее утро Джек поймал Кейт по дороге к рубке – он не был уверен, что это настоящая Кейт, но поговорить можно было и с копией.

– Что там за помещение, которое Корабль не показывает даже мне? – без предисловий спросил он. – Изолировано техникой и магией.

– А, – хмыкнула Инженер. – Я всё думала, как быстро ты заметишь. Я кое-что нашла в Паррале и не хотела, чтобы файлы лежали в общем доступе. Ну, когда их удастся восстановить.

– И ты решила их от меня скрыть потому, что?.. – поднял брови Джек.

Кейт пожала плечами:

– Да просто чем меньше людей владеют информацией, тем больше шансов, что она никуда не просочится. Ну и с тобой понятно было, что вопрос времени. Хочешь посмотреть, что там?

– Да уж не отказался бы, – проворчал он.

– Ну вперёд, – она показала на пол, и они оба пошли к цели через Корабль.

Джек следил, где выйдет Кейт, и возник из стены рядом с ней через секунду после того, как она это сделала.

Инженер тем временем осторожно открывала все замки и запоры на двери.

– Я так понимаю, раз тут магия, то Тацу в курсе? – спросил он.

– Потому что это по её проекту, – ответила она. – То самое новое магическое общество. Жаль, Тацу с утра в Северной Корее, но вряд ли она обидится, если мы посмотрим, что там успело восстановиться, без неё.

– А что-то уже успело?

– Да. Входи, – Кейт всё наконец отперла и махнула внутрь. – Поговорим тут.

Джек подождал, пока она закроет дверь, и произнёс:

– Ну и?

– У нас точно новый магический клуб, и раз они заседали в Паррале, то вряд ли он взорвался сам по себе, – сказала Кейт. – Мы пока увидели только начало собрания, давай смотреть, что там ещё было.

Файлов, оказывается, восстановилось уже довольно много, и Кейт прищёлкнула языком:

– Минус того, что я изолировала тут систему. Сама не знала, а то бы раньше зашла.

Они ещё раз прогнали первую запись, и Джек тяжело вздохнул:

– Мало нам Холодного Пламени…

– Ничего, и с этими разберёмся, – с мрачным оптимизмом заметила Кейт. – Не они первые, не они последние.

Дальше на записи Ник Некро продолжал разглагольствовать о пользе хаоса в жизни, привлекая в свидетели какие-то смутно знакомые имена вроде как великих магов. Джеку они, кроме имени Джона Ди, ничего не говорили, но компания за столом одобрительно кивала на каждое.

Пропаганда сама по себе была неинтересной, и первый раз Джек с Кейт прислушались повнимательнее, когда Ник сказал:

– Про нас будут говорить разное, но мы-то знаем, что стремимся к общему благу. Поэтому если нам надо как-то называться – назовёмся Кругом Света. Позже будет видно, насколько подходит нам это имя.

– Пафос, – хмыкнул Джек.

– Да ладно, – ткнула его в бок Кейт. – Мы тут сами немножко Штормовым Дозором называемся. Круг Света так Круг Света. Теперь мы знаем, как к ним обращаться.

Видео шло дальше, участники собрания представлялись друг другу и хвалились регалиями. Самыми опасными пока выглядели Мирабай (скромно назвавшаяся королевой из другого измерения, смещённой с трона в результате коварного заговора) и Феликс Фауст (со своим мумифицированным лицом выглядевший как эталонный злой волшебник из сказок).

– Хорошее качество записи, – заметил Джек. – Почти кино.

Кейт кивнула:

– Тацу считает, что это первоначальный мягкий метод помешать дезертирству. Мол, потом покажем, что одним миром все были мазаны.

– Да пожалуйста, нам только удобнее.

После того, как мерянье заслугами завершилось, Ник постучал по столу, привлекая к себе внимание.

– Хочу продемонстрировать, что мы здесь не просто для разговоров собрались, – с неприятной улыбочкой сказал он. – И наше дело достаточно важно и серьёзно, чтобы заинтересовать… – театральный взмах рукой, – демонов, титулованных владыками Ада! Дамы и господа, Владыка Сатанус и Владычица Блэйз, прошу любить и жаловать!

Во вспышке, из-за которой в записи ненадолго пошли помехи, возникли две высокие рогатые фигуры – мощного телосложения мужчина и скелетообразная женщина.

– О-о… – протянула Кейт. – Что-то я подозреваю, вот кого и мы, и команда Тацу видели…

– Ебическая сила, – пробормотал Джек. – «Круг Света» – и демоны на первом же собрании, это заявка на победу…

Судя по всему, часть магов на записи была с ним согласна: они повскакивали с мест и начали, перекрикивая друг друга, высказывать отнюдь не восторг по поводу новоприбывших.

Ответ пришёл быстро и безжалостно: демоны одновременно подняли руки, и от кого-то, на кого они указали, осталась кучка пепла. Остальные потрясённо замерли.

– Тихо, – рявкнул Ник Некро, и последний возмущённый шёпот умолк. – Мы не в бирюльки тут играем, как я сказал. Для серьёзных свершений нужны серьёзные меры, и никто нам так не поможет, как владыки Ада.

– Угу, – кивнула Кейт. – Я, может, магию и не практикую, но тут же хочу спросить: а расплачиваться как будете? Этих персонажей я не знаю, так что вряд ли они с самого верха, но сомневаюсь, что их услуги стоят дёшево.

– Может, потому они так завязались на жертвоприношение, – предположил Джек. – Не просто кого-то убить, а убить для демонов.

– Хрен его знает, но потом надо будет проверить…

На видео уже все расселись обратно по местам, и Ник опять начал говорить что-то идейное, когда прозвучал новый голос, чьего владельца ещё видно не было:

– Да у вас тут уже веселье вовсю идёт, я смотрю.

Ник взглянул, видимо, в сторону говорящего и, не скрывая недовольства, заметил:

– Ты опоздал. Мы слишком не важны для великих магов вроде тебя, так что вовремя приходить не нужно, а? Даже если это может нарушить защитные чары, которые наложили _после_ того, как мы сюда вошли?

– Да восстановил я чары, проблем-то, – ответил ему новый маг и наконец-то вошёл в кадр, так что если по одному голосу с британским акцентом можно было сомневаться, кто это, то теперь всё стало предельно ясно. – И уж извини, приятель, что перелёт с континента на континент – дело долгое, и рейсы, бывает, задерживают. Но я же здесь, а это главное, да?

Кейт кликнула наконец паузу и впилась взглядом в монитор, в лицо говорящего. А потом внимательно посмотрела на Джека.

Потому что в кадре с Ником Некро общался не кто иной, как Джон Константин.

– Бля, – наконец тяжело вздохнул Джек и хлопнул ладонью по лицу. – Вот так и знал, что всё идёт слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Ну что, пошли его брать?

– Пошли, – согласилась Кейт и встала, одновременно на выросшем из руки мониторе уточняя, где сейчас находится маг. Тот не скрывался: сидел в зале межвселенского перехода и, похоже, надоедал дежурившему там Аполлону. – Кажется, кое-кому придётся многое нам объяснить.

 

Наверное, совсем не странно было, что, по сути, они оба не удивились своему открытию. То есть, конечно, Джек про себя матерился не переставая, но делал это как-то… почти проформы ради. Логично и неудивительно было поймать Джона на двойной игре, и всё-таки ведь двери Корабля и радиотелепатию они ему до сих пор не открыли, а значит, ждали чего-то в этом духе.

«Блять, я только вчера ночью думал о том, что у нас могут быть постоянные отношения», – беспомощно подумал Джек, но голос… вот ни хрена не разума, но чего-то циничного сказал ему, что на этом вообще-то ничего не кончается, потому что Джек просто образец всепрощения, когда речь заходит о Джоне Константине.

Джек мрачно возразил сам себе, что это ещё смотря за что придётся прощать, потому что серийные убийцы точно не были в его вкусе, но тут как раз возмутился голос разума, напомнив, что Джон при всех его недостатках сроду серийным убийцей не был, и вообще как-то раз уже такие подозрения кончились пшиком.

Джек помотал головой и решил прекратить себя накручивать. Серьёзно, какого хрена, это Джон, и, может, Джек и не обладал непревзойдённым мастерством читать людей с полувзгляда, но уж как-то человека, с которым вместе жил, понимал.

Досчитав до десяти и выдохнув, он вспомнил:

– У нас же сегодня запланированы гости, я ничего не путаю?

Они шли, понял он, по коридору в сторону зала с порталом, шли ногами, так что вряд ли Кейт рассматривала ситуацию как угрожающую.

Это успокаивало.

– Да, Энжи должна скоро зайти, – Инженер пристально на него посмотрела: – Несмотря на то, что от тебя так и веет жаждой убийства, я так понимаю, мы оба согласны, что сначала надо просто поговорить?

Джек кивнул:

– Если ты не против, то я тем более. Эпизод, когда мы пытались положить Джона лицом в пол до выяснения всех обстоятельств, у нас уже был.

– Угу, я тоже вспомнила. – Кейт покачала головой: – Я много чего хорошего могу сказать про твоего Константина, но всё-таки большие заговоры с массовыми убийствами для развлечения немного не в его стиле. С вероятностью, этих мудаков он наёбывает точно так же, как и нас.

– Плюсую по всем пунктам, – кивнул Джек. – Как считаешь, что он с нас получил?

– Пока не знаю, но на всякий случай только что сменила пароли и коды доступа.

– Никаких особенных следов ритуалов на Корабле нет, я тоже только что перепроверил. Либо Джон их очень хорошо скрывал, либо всё-таки не делал ничего такого.

– Вот и выясним. Для чего-то же он к нам прибился.

Они вошли в зал и сразу увидели сидящего за столом напротив Аполлона Джона. Судя по тому, что одет он был в футболку и тренировочные штаны, ни в Круг Света, ни ещё куда-то он сейчас не собирался. Слева от него переливалась поверхность портала, сигнализируя, что вот-вот произойдёт перемещение.

Джон посмотрел на вошедших, и что-то ему в их лицах явно не понравилось, потому что Джек увидел, как он напрягся.

– Что там у вас такое... – начал он, и тут из другой двери в зал вошёл Миднайтер.

– Джон, погоди, – тоже начал Джек, потому что маг резко огляделся, а Миднайтер, почувствовав витавшее в воздухе напряжение, мигом пришёл в боевую готовность.

«В чём дело?» – спросил он через общую радиотелепатию.

«Мы вроде как узнали, что Константин работает на врага, но давайте сперва послушаем, что он скажет, а потом решим, как поступить», – объяснила Кейт.

Миднайтер с Аполлоном синхронно нахмурились, так что Джек постарался сбить накал, добавив вслух:

– Джон, мы просто собираемся поговорить по поводу твоего участия...

Из портала вышла Анжела Спика.

Видимо, это стало последней каплей для Константина, потому что он шагнул ей навстречу, попутно долбанув кулаком по пульту управления (от чего по монитору заскакали цифры), и вместе с ней исчез в портале обратно.

Джек ошарашенно моргнул.

– Блять, что!.. – Кейт кинулась к пульту, лихорадочно пытаясь подключиться. Монитор над ним мигнул и уверенно выдал синий экран смерти. Кейт застонала: – Джек, ты спишь с идиотом!

– Прямо сейчас мне кажется, что это он спит с идиотом, – пробормотал Джек. – Но спасибо, что сформулировала по-другому.

– Что это всё сейчас было? – поинтересовался Аполлон.

– Джон ведёт дела с Кругом Света… с новым черномагическим клубом, о котором говорила Тацу, – сказал Джек.

– И который, судя по всему, взорвал Парраль и Мансанильо, – дополнила Кейт.

– Прекра-асно, – протянул Аполлон.

Джек со вздохом продолжил:

– Мы с Кейт сошлись во мнениях, что всё может оказаться совсем не так, как выглядит, и пусть сперва объяснит. Но, похоже, Джон посчитал ситуацию слишком угрожающей.

– А я с самого начала говорил, что надо открыть ему доступ к дверям, – напомнил Миднайтер. – Как раз чтобы не было ситуаций с капканом и отгрызанием лап.

– Лукас, вот если б тебя сейчас здесь не оказалось…

– Я просто зашёл к Эндрю! Кейт, ну что, понятно, куда их выкинуло?

– Поймёшь тут, ага, – скривилась Инженер, отрываясь от пульта. – Сегодняшние логи стёрло подчистую.

– Блять, – Джек, сжав кулаки, подошёл ближе к потухшему порталу. – То есть мы даже не можем узнать, какие условия там, куда они попали, например, в плане пригодности для жизни…

Аполлон покачал головой:

– Мы всё-таки говорим о сильном маге и Инженер. Есть шанс, что они сами сделают эти условия пригодными.

– Будем надеяться, – кивнула Кейт. – Данные я восстановить постараюсь, но если что – придётся просто ждать.

 

Самым неприятным в бегстве в другое измерение было то, что раньше с этой частью жизни Дозора Джон практически не пересекался, поэтому понятия не имел, что его ждет. Ну, его и его случайную попутчицу, которую, если подумать, прихватывать совсем не следовало.

Пока их болтало в переходе, Джон понадеялся, что их выкинет в измерении Анжелы Спики, раз уж она тут. Хотя это и дало бы ей преимущество, но лучше так, чем неизвестный враждебный мир.

Нет, ну в идеале – это если мир будет дружественный и там будут очень любить магов, но на такое везение Джон не рассчитывал.

Вылетели они в помещении, смутно напоминающем то, откуда прибыли. Здесь никого не было, и Джон почти успел обрадоваться, когда Инженер сказала:

– Бля!

Он посмотрел вниз, как и она, и увидел, что они стоят в пентаграмме.

На этот раз их выкинуло в глухую стальную коробку без окон и дверей, но зато с освещением.

Инженер Спика глубоко вдохнула, выдохнула и наконец спросила:

– Какого хера это было?

Джон задумчиво посмотрел на лампочку под потолком:

– Ну... Мне надо было сбежать?

– Спасибо, это я поняла, – сощурилась она. – А теперь объясни, почему ты убегал от Штормового Дозора.

– Если я скажу о промывке мозгов и внешнем влиянии...

– Хорошая попытка, но я видела их лица, – покачала головой Анжела. – Промывка мозгов выглядит не так, плавали, знаем. Итак, что ты натворил?

Джон постучал по ближайшей стене, потом по соседней.

– Тоже читала мое досье, а? – спросил он.

– И краткую справку слушала, – кивнула Анжела. – Ну?

Он покосился на нее и засунул руки в карманы, прикидывая, насколько скоро она полезет в драку. Выходило, что скоро.

– Ты про новое магическое общество у нас что-нибудь слышала?

– Это то, с которым Доктор носилась? – нахмурилась Анжела. – Да, что-то такое помню. Города в итоге они взорвали?

– Мы, – кивнул маг. – Мы взорвали. И, так понимаю, Дозор вкурил, что такое общество без меня бы не обошлось.

Инженер посмотрела на него и очень, очень тяжело вздохнула.

– Прекра-асно, – ровно тем же тоном, что Аполлон в другой вселенной, сказала она. – Просто прекрасно.

Джон подождал, но ничего не произошло.

– Окей, вот на этом этапе я ждал, что ты попытаешься напасть, – признался Константин, когда пауза затянулась.

– Да? – Инженер, прощупывавшая другую стену, повернулась к нему. – В принципе, я могу понять, почему. Но, во-первых, ваш мир для меня всё-таки чужой, и я не считаю, что полностью разбираюсь в вашей динамике власти. Во-вторых, я неоднократно видела тебя с Дозором. Сомневаюсь, что ты сознательно хочешь причинить им вред. В конце концов, если бы хотел, возможностей у тебя было предостаточно.

– А в-третьих?

– Кто сказал, что есть «в-третьих»?

– Будем считать, что ты выглядишь так, будто есть.

На металлическом лице отразилось вежливое недоумение. Джон ответил чересчур искренним взглядом широко раскрытых глаз.

– Ну ладно, – вздохнула Анжела. – Может, и есть. Джек тебе доверяет, и мне хочется надеяться, что не зря. В конце концов, после той миссии психовал ты вроде бы искренне.

– Родная, – хмыкнул Константин. – Кажется, у нас весь спич как раз о подрыве доверия.

– Разве? – посмотрела она на него. – Из того, что я успела увидеть, Дозор тоже не собирался на тебя нападать, как на врага. Так что, видимо, для них эта информация тоже не изменила всё кардинально.

Маг помолчал, потом сказал:

– Вообще-то я работаю как раз на основного их врага. Холодное Пламя их, конечно, раздражает, но у нас цели более экстремальные.

Инженер перестала простукивать стены и скрестила руки на груди.

– У меня ощущение, что ты как раз пытаешься спровоцировать меня на драку, – насмешливо сказала она. – Мы всё ещё говорим о сторонах противостояния в вашем мире или уже перешли на более личное?

– Какое ещё личное?

– Да ладно тебе, – она широко усмехнулась. – Только не говори, что это внезапно из-за того, что мы с Джеком переспали. Тебя, солнышко, в этот момент рядом с ним и близко не было, и никто понятия не имел, что ты потом опять объявишься.

– Ты, блин, как Хоксмур, он мне тоже вначале пытался задвигать, что я ревную, – раздражённо проговорил Константин. – Вы два сапога пара, блять.

Она пожала плечами:

– Ну, или ты просто не знаешь, как со мной сейчас говорить, поэтому вызываешь на конфликт. Тоже может быть. Мы, в принципе, и правда не настолько часто общались. Хотя, пожалуй, ты мне ещё с первой встречи понравился.

– О? – ухмыльнулся он.

– Тем, что помог Джеку, казанова, – фыркнула Анжела. – Я не могу разрываться на два мира и дальше, и мне приятно знать, что у него кто-то есть. Джек… из тех людей, которым нужно, чтобы у них кто-то был.

– Говорит женщина, которая настолько не могла смириться со смертью партнёра, что пошла искать его версии из параллельных миров.

– Всё было не совсем так, но не важно, – она покачала головой. – Проживи с кем-нибудь двадцать лет, посмотри, как он умирает у тебя на руках, а потом попробуй повторить то, что сказал. Но давай-ка сменим тему. Например, на то, как после возвращения из Парраля ты ещё очень убедительно изображал, что бесишься на тех, кто едва не устроил массовое жертвоприношение. А теперь получается, что ты на их стороне?

– А кто сказал, что я не притворялся? – пробурчал Константин.

– То есть ты за массовые убийства? – уточнила она.

– Выходит, что да, – сумрачно ответил он. – И что ты теперь сделаешь?

– Например, помогу тебе не вернуться обратно, – очень светло улыбнулась Анжела. – Я, знаешь ли, видела, что это такое, когда по чужой глупости гибнет масса людей, и не очень хочу повторений. Так что советую поднапрячься и начать отвечать честно.

– Блять, да не знал я, не знал, – маг отвёл глаза. – И больше они ничего выкинуть такого не рискнут, потому что я сказал, что Доктор может отследить заклинание такой мощности до всех причастных, и ей не хватило самой малости. При следующем применении – хватит. Нику не с руки получить Дозор у себя на пороге, так что сейчас они затаились.

– Ты ещё и связь с ними держал, – опять вздохнула Анжела.

– Вот один раз только и поговорил за последние недели, – покачал он головой. – Иначе бы запалили.

– Очень хорошо… – протянула она. – Ну, раз доверительная беседа у нас наконец пошла, может, скажешь, зачем тебе вообще эти уёбки?

– Нужны, – коротко ответил Константин.

– Информативно, – с сарказмом заметила она. – А подробнее?

– А подробнее поговорим, когда выберемся, – сказал он. – Или тебе совсем неинтересно, у кого это мы сейчас в гостях и какие планы на нас у хозяев?

– Очень даже интересно, – поморщилась Анжела. – Но я не могу толком достучаться до здешней технологии, максимум, что понимаю – это что мы на орбите. В спутнике или космической станции. С остальным мне мешает, судя по всему…

– Магия, – кивнул Константин. – Она прямо в воздухе висит, как туман. Либо тут точка силы, что для орбиты как-то странно, либо мы в магическом мире. Хм, этот ваш портал между измерениями, что, подстраивается под желания пользователей?

– Если б так, мы бы были на моём Корабле, – сказала она. – И ты тоже сильно не радуйся: наверняка мы в ловушке сильных мира сего, а значит, не факт, что тебе против них что-то светит.

– Разберусь, не впервой, – пожал он плечами. – Ну и от временного союза с тобой не откажусь, если ты пока меня убивать не собираешься. …И ещё, кажется, я наконец нашёл, как открывается этот ящик.

Он прижал ладони к участку серой стали, ничем вроде бы не отличающемуся от остальных, и закрыл глаза.

С замогильным скрежетом стена уехала в сторону.

И перед глазами незваных гостей предстали… гм, чьи-то покои, другого слова не находилось: обстановка вокруг была богата, вычурна, изобиловала золотом и алым бархатом, а на дальней стороне висел здоровенный, во всю стену портрет в толстой золочёной рамке, написанный масляными красками и изображавший… Джона Константина, только в багрово-красном трико и таком же плаще на плечах.

– Мать моя женщина, – сказал тот Константин, который был одет в бежевый плащ, и выронил сигарету. – Вот это мы попали.

 

К счастью, покои явно пустовали, а ещё в них не велось видеонаблюдения: никто не спешил врываться и спрашивать, какого хера тут делают чужаки.

Наверняка внутри ловушки как раз были, и наверняка они должны были сработать, пока гости рылись в вещах, но…

– Ну, это логично, что на нас до сих пор не сработала никакая магическая сигнализация, – заметила Анжела, разглядывая портрет. – На вид вы практически копии друг друга, видимо, и не только на вид. Удачное совпадение.

– Не факт, что совпадение, – Джон смотрел на портрет без дружелюбия. – Подумай сама: это спутник с порталом для перехода между измерениями. Даже если это не местная версия Штормового Дозора, то наверняка самая сильная тусовка в этом мире. Готов спорить, что нас перекинуло в сектор самого сильного мага из этой компании.

– Либо просто дежурящего в этот момент, – предположила Инженер. – Но, понимаю, твоя версия – более лестная. В любом случае, нам надо вернуться обратно к порталу. Может, здешние обитатели и не враждебны к гостям, а телепорт в коробку был обычной предосторожностью… но проще тихо уйти, чем выяснять.

– Если ты всё-таки чувствуешь что-то от технологии, то можешь отсюда настроить портал на обратный адрес?

– Я не очень жажду подрубаться к местной сети, – покачала она головой. – Даже если технологии в ней больше, чем магии, меня наверняка заметят. Так что лучше нам по возможности незаметно пробраться обратно и пробить адрес ручками. И сделать это быстро, потому что проще уговорить чужую технику настроиться на последние использованные координаты, чем выяснять, как их ввести заново.

– Быстро и незаметно, значит... – пробормотал Константин, меряя взглядом шкаф с костюмами.

– Ага, я в том же направлении думаю, – согласилась Инженер. – Если хотя бы на половине пути тебя будут принимать за него, нам будет явно проще.

Маг оттопырил верхнюю губу:

– Да, только это значит, что мне нужно влезать в эти...шмотки.

– Ты что-то имеешь против супергеройских костюмов? – сладко спросила Анжела, поднимая пару длинных, до середины бедра, ботфорт.

– Честно? Всё.

– А, то есть ты молча не одобряешь меня и половину Дозора?

– Да носите что хотите, только я тут при чём?

– Ну, придётся на время поступиться своими незыблемыми принципами, – пожала она плечами. – Кажется, мы оба хотим побыстрее вернуться, так что хватит кокетничать. Я и так буду смотреться странно, но, может, в твоём присутствии прокатит…

– Придай себе побольше сходства с големом, – посоветовал он. – Здесь наверняка их используют.

– Тоже тема, – она изменилась, становясь более квадратно-гнездовой и топорно сделанной на вид. – Ну вот, с моей ролью мы выяснили. Теперь дело за тобой.

Константин поглядел на шкаф ещё раз, со всей доступной ему неприязнью, и нехотя пошёл к нему.

– А пока одеваешься, – сказала Анжела, – пойми и смирись, что мы идём обратно, и я тебя сдаю на руки Дозору. Они и разбираются, что с тобой делать дальше.

Он почесал подбородок.

– Не самое худшее развитие событий, на самом деле. Я уже тоже подумал, что лучше бы остался.

– Вот и замечательно, – кивнула она.

 

Когда по возвращении на Корабль Ямасиро Тацу прослушала краткую сводку произошедших сегодня событий, на лице у неё чётко можно стало прочесть: «На пять минут вас оставить нельзя». Потом она посмотрела восстановленное видео, опознала демонов на нём как полукровок – от отца-человека – и наконец спросила:

– Ну и что теперь?

– Теперь, – ответила ей Кейт Спенсер, которая к этому моменту в одиночку и дежурила в зале межвселенского перехода, попутно вбивая какие-то вычисления на клавиатуре у себя на руке, – мы всё ещё ждём. Как и последние шесть часов. Когда они вернутся – и я подчёркиваю, когда, а не если – предлагаю врезать Константину в челюсть за фокусы, но всё-таки просто поговорить.

– Шесть часов, – нахмурилась Доктор. – Не слишком ли долго?

Кейт покачала головой:

– Не факт, что для них прошло столько же. Я в какой-то момент экспериментировала, время в разных измерениях может идти сильно по-разному. Энжи тоже в курсе, и вообще я очень на неё надеюсь в том плане, что она себя и Константина отправит обратно так быстро, как только сможет. У неё же мозги есть, в отличие от некоторых.

– Это я Константина в этот раз привела, – виновато заметила Тацу. – Прости. Надо было понять. И ведь я знала, что он летал в Штаты – но не напрямую в Мексику, туда добрался как-то по-другому. Надо было отследить.

– Пока ничего непоправимого ещё не произошло, – сказала Кейт. – Хотя я практически не сомневаюсь, что Константин поводил тебя за нос с расшифровкой. И вообще без него мы нашли бы этот Круг Света раньше.

– Мы могли не успеть в Паррале и Мансанильо.

– Да, – согласилась Инженер. – Об этом я тоже думаю, и за это хочу ему врезать дополнительно. Даже если взрывы были именно из-за того, что мы этих уёбков спугнули, жертвы могли быть. За это Константин получит отдельно.

– А потом?

– Посидит в изоляторе, пока не сдаст явки и пароли.

Тацу вздохнула:

– Это очень мягко, ты понимаешь?

– Понимаю, – кивнула Кейт. – Но всё-таки два раза вместе мир спасали – как минимум шанс рассказать свою версию он заслужил. Ну и к тому же, – покосилась она на Тацу, – я уже даже привыкла, что маги – это такие люди, которые постоянно что-то скрывают и излишне нервно реагируют, когда это кто-то замечает.

Повисла пауза.

– Кхм, – сказала Доктор. – Надеюсь, ты не сравниваешь меня с…

– Ну что ты, – хмыкнула Инженер. – И даже всё ещё помню, что это меня _не касается_ , если что.

Тацу потёрла лоб и устало проговорила:

– Ладно, ладно, я скажу. Шивон МакДугалл предложила мне с ней встречаться, и я всё ещё про это думаю.

Кейт завершила вычисления, убрала экран над рукой и только потом перевела взгляд на Тацу:

– И под «встречаться» ты вряд ли имеешь в виду, что вы просто и дальше будете общаться на тему Лиги?

– Вряд ли.

Кейт вздохнула.

– Иногда я со всеми вами чувствую себя старостой в колледже, – заметила она. – Такое ощущение, что вы все наконец дорвались до свободы без присмотра родителей и первым делом побежали пробовать однополый секс.

Доктор посмотрела на нее скептически:

– Спасибо за зрелый комментарий как лидера команды и слова поддержки как подруги, Кейт. И я сказала, что я думаю, а не что я согласилась

– Ты права, извини, – подняла руку Кейт. – Хочешь поговорить?

– Может, потом. – Тацу помолчала, потом всё-таки раздражённо заметила: – У тебя отвратительный характер, ты знаешь? Когда ты кого-то в прямом эфире на место ставишь своими юридическими штучками или просто – это одно. Но обычный разговор с тобой иногда просто невозможно вести.

– А у тебя характер хороший, что ли? – усмехнулась Инженер. – Учитывая твою прекрасную привычку сначала делать, а потом рассказывать, а информацией не делиться до последнего? Просто золотые правила командной работы, кстати.

– Это правда, – Доктор тоже усмехнулась, остывая. – Мы не особенно удобные в общении люди, да?

– О да.

 

Когда они открыли внешнюю дверь чужих покоев и выглянули в коридор, никого вокруг всё ещё не было, но интуиция подсказывала, что это ненадолго.

Джон Константин вытянул перед собой руку в перчатке и посмотрел на неё с таким выражением лица, будто съел килограмм лимонов, а потом спросил тихо хмыкнувшую Инженер:

– Ну что, довольна?

Та смерила его внимательным взглядом.

– Сойдёт, – наконец вынесла вердикт она. – Только, – и она взъерошила магу волосы, – вот так будет больше сходства с портретом. Ну что, пошли?

К счастью для них, в «покоях» альтер-эго Джона они нашли карту спутника, на котором находились, так что примерно представляли, куда какой коридор ведёт.

К несчастью для них, межвселенский портал никак на карте специально обозначен не был. Методом исключения они решили, что он должен находиться в большом зале в самом центре спутника, но с таким же успехом там мог быть какой-нибудь артефакт, поддерживающий на спутнике жизнеобеспечение.

Но идти уже надо было хоть куда-нибудь.

– Шен меня прибьёт, если я отсюда не выберусь, – скрипучим голосом пробормотала Анжела Спика, когда они шли по направлению к центру спутника, пытаясь делать вид, что они тут живут и вообще просто вышли прогуляться. – И так уже мне в открытую говорила, что хватит по другим вселенным бегать, в своей дел невпроворот, а она хоть и Доктор, но одна не справится…

– Шен – это такая китаянка с крыльями? – спросил Джон.

– Она вообще из Тибета, но да, она, – Инженер с интересом на него посмотрела. – А ты откуда её знаешь?

Джон пожал плечами:

– Видел в воспоминаниях Джека и Миднайтера когда-то. Только вроде она не была Доктор.

– Стала позже, – кивнула Энжи. – И сейчас возглавляет Власть, потому что Дженни только недавно к нам вернулась. Они же основали Власть, Дженни, Джек и Шен, вот и возглавляли её… поочерёдно.

– После того, как предыдущий лидер умирал, – подсказал маг.

– Серьёзно, не нарывайся, – предупредила она.

В стену рядом с ними ударил луч чистой энергии.

Они обернулись и увидели… кого-то, кто, наверное, был альтер-эго Призрачного Странника.

– Блять, – произнёс Константин. – Бежим!

 

Легче было сказать, чем сделать: в спины им полетел поток ругательств и заклинаний, так что только удачный поворот коридора помог избежать мучительной смерти.

– Ну, блин, – посмотрела Инженер на Джона. – Ты же маг! Барьер, фаербол, что-нибудь!

– Я немного не в таком смысле маг, – пробормотал он, осторожно заглядывая за угол. – Бля, их там уже двое. Второй это… Теренс Тринадцать, что ли? Прелестно…

– Нам нужно выбираться отсюда, – напомнила она. – Предложения есть, или я просто открываю огонь?

Он подумал и кивнул:

– Открывай. Это мне даст время на нужное заклинание.

– Ну хоть что-то, – Анжела трансформировала руки в пулемёты и, чуть отклонившись за угол, начала пальбу.

– СДАВАЙТЕСЬ, И МЫ ВАС ПОЩАДИМ! – прогремело по коридору.

– Ну нахуй, – отреагировал Джон. – Там первое же заклинание было смертельным. Живыми нас брать и не планировали.

– Ты колдуй, не отвлекайся, – посоветовала, не поворачиваясь, она.

И продолжила стрелять, пока маг чертил что-то на полу.

– Пошли дальше, – сказал он, закончив и встав. – Это их задержит.

Инженер кивнула и дала последний залп, в ответ на который прилетело всего одно заклинание – оба мага предпочли укрыться от пуль.

– Ага, – сказал Джон. – Кажется, у них конечно число заклятий каждого вида, и они постепенно снижают градус. Только что уже второй перестал палить смертельными и перешёл на просто ранящие.

– Дивно, – ответила Анжела, и они поспешили дальше.

Через секунд пятнадцать на том месте, где они были, уже стояли местные маги – но после первых же заклятий последовали ругательства и вопли боли.

Джон, не останавливаясь, громко хмыкнул.

– Что там было? – спросила Инженер.

– Небольшое преломление пространства, родная, – ответил он. – Они по себе же сейчас попали. – Он подумал и добавил: – Кстати, ты заставила меня одеться в это, – он брезгливо поддёрнул плащ, – совершенно зря. Нас всё равно сразу же опознали.

– Ну, попытка не пытка, – пожала она плечами. – А тебе всё равно идёт.

– Ага, как же… Чёрт, они прорвались, – он подобрался. – Сейчас опять будут палить.

– Ничего, до центра уже недалеко…

Кто-то за их спинами выкрикнул заклятье, и они только и успели нырнуть за ближайший угол.

– Блять, ещё один телепортировался, – выругался Джон.

– О, да это же ты, – фыркнула Анжела, заглядывая за угол и посылая новую очередь в противника.

– Шутишь?

– Ни хрена.

Он тоже посмотрел – и увидел себя, в таком же багрово-красном трико, только покрытом пылью и грязью.

– Джон, нельзя пустить их к порталу! – заорал местный Теренс Тринадцать, подбегая ближе, и новоприбывший кивнул и метнулся куда-то в боковую дверь, не теряя ни секунды.

Незваные гости быстро переглянулись.

– Блять, по ходу, портал всё-таки не в центре спутника, – сказала Инженер.

– И нам сто пудов нужно туда, – Константин махнул на всё ещё открытую дверь. – Только хрен нас пустят.

– Это устранимо, – Анжела усмехнулась. – Погоди, сейчас будет красивый трюк.

Она сосредоточилась, и в стенах за их противниками завибрировали выпущеные ей раньше пули – а потом вылетели обратно и слились в копию Инженер, которая немедленно начала обстрел со второго фронта.

– Побежали! – она дёрнула Джона за собой к двери, пользуясь тем, что альтернативные Странник и Тринадцать отвлеклись на внезапную атаку. – И пригнись, пули-то настоящие!

Они вбежали в новый коридор, и Джон быстро захлопнул дверь и начертил на ней руну.

– Замок, – сказал он, и Анжела, не дожидаясь его, помчалась в ту сторону, где затихали шаги.

Джон догнал её за поворотом – и тоже остановился, потому что коридор был пуст, и с обеих сторон шли одинаковые хромированные двери. Закрытые, естественно.

– Я не успела увидеть, куда он делся, – напряжённо сказала Инженер.

– Значит, открываем всё подряд, авось повезёт, – он сплюнул и дёрнул ближайшую дверь за ручку. Анжела открыла другую.

– Он должен быть где-то рядом, – сказала она. – Фора у него была небольшая, а если б он мог телепортироваться ещё раз, то так бы сразу и сделал. Одна из ближайших дверей.

– Угу, – согласился Джон и рванул на себя вторую дверь.

И встретил заклинание прямо в грудь.

– Бля! – воскликнула Инженер, когда его отбросило назад, и наотмашь ударила по лицу альтернативного Константина. Тот упал с невнятным бульканьем, а она наклонилась над тем Константином, с которым сюда попала. – Так, только не говори, что ты мёртвый, я потом Джеку в глаза смотреть не смогу…

– Живой, – выдохнул он, поднимаясь и держась за стенку, по которой только что сполз. – Это было не смертельное… – он задумался, словно пытаясь что-то понять.

– Ранен? – уточнила Анжела, оттаскивая бессознательного мага и заглядывая в помещение, где он прятался.

– Ну не совсем…

– А мы нашли портал, – радостно сообщила она, не сразу обращая внимание на его странный голос. – Иди сюда, забаррикадируемся и будем набирать номер домой.

То, как осторожно он двигался, заставило её нахмуриться.

– Всё-таки ранен? – спросила она, запирая дверь изнутри.

– Лучше б ранен, – мрачно ответил Джон. – Почему, блять, ну почему моё альтер-эго влепило мне афродизиачное заклятье? Да ещё такое сильное?

– О, – Анжела невольно фыркнула. – Извини, но… нет, я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос. Ну… ладно, что это значит на практике?

– Бросаться на тебя не буду, – сквозь зубы сказал маг. – Пока совсем худо не станет, но это через час, не раньше. Но лучше бы мне с кем-нибудь трахнуться раньше.

– А противоядия?

– Поверь мне, проще трахнуться… – без особой радости ответил он. – И помощи от меня сейчас тоже никакой – концентрацию сбивает нахуй, какая тут магия.

– Посиди-ка в уголке, – решила Инженер. – Значит, портал включаю я и оборону держу тоже я. Если у тебя начнёт слюна течь – я тебя вырублю, сразу предупреждаю.

– Договорились, – кивнул он и правда отошёл в сторону, передвигаясь ещё медленнее, чем раньше.

Анжела разделилась надвое – одна склонилась над пультом с магическими символами, стараясь не наступать в пентаграмму у портала, другая вырастила из рук щит и закрыла им дверь в помещение.

Константин наблюдал, как сквозь стены вползают сгустки металла и вливаются в этот щит: видно, это к ним присоединилась та копия, которая прикрывала их отход.

Инженер у пульта что-то бормотала себе под нос, а потом со словами: «А, пошло оно всё!» – на что-то нажала.

Портал, как ни удивительно, ожил и замерцал.

– Да у тебя, никак, неплохая подготовка в плане чтения рун? – поинтересовался маг.

– Нажала на самую большую кнопку и понадеялась, что это «энтер», – покачала головой она. – Дай проверю, что там за мир по другую сторону, и съёбываем.

Она обогнула пентаграмму и притронулась к сияющей завесе, сосредотачиваясь.

В дверь глухо ударили, и та копия, которая стояла там, поморщилась.

– Надо уходить, – сказала она.

– И, к счастью, есть куда, – ответила сама себе Инженер у портала. – Координаты никто не успел поменять – там ваш мир. Иди сюда, а я пока настрою сбой в технике, чтобы местные потом за нами не пришли.

Джон откликнулся не сразу.

– Это ты мне? – спросил он, смаргивая стеклянный взгляд.

– Тебе, – кивнула она. – Быстрее, я не хочу и сама что-то из заклинаний словить.

Он проковылял к порталу, с трудом сделав крюк вокруг пентаграммы. По лицу у него стекал пот.

– Ты как? – Анжела взяла Джона за плечо, одновременно втягивая в себя копию.

– Жить буду, – просипел он. – Но, родная, если только это не предложение, не трогала бы ты меня сейчас. Знаешь же, какое заклятье в меня попало.

Она быстро убрала руку.

– Окей. Пошли-ка обратно.

И они шагнули в портал под грохот разлетающейся на куски двери.

 

Когда поверхность портала засветилась, Кейт с Тацу мигом встрепенулись и приготовились встречать всё, что к ним могло прийти.

– Это мы, не стрелять! – выпалила Анжела Спика, выходя к ним. Рядом с ней шёл Константин, внезапно в обтягивающем трико, ботфортах до середины бедра и плаще. Судя по фасону, придумывал костюм кто-то, кто супергероическую тему уже искренне ненавидел.

– С возвращением, – сухо сказала Кейт Спенсер, тем не менее не сводя глаз с Константина и не меняя угрожающей позы.

Тот вздохнул и протянул вперёд руки, со сведёнными вместе запястьями.

– Сдаюсь без всякого сопротивления, – заявил он. – Спенсер, только сразу не убивай, это пятно будет плохо смотреться на репутации Дозора.

– Во-первых, – ответила она, пока что его не трогая, – вот только от тебя и слушать про репутацию. Во-вторых, блять, Константин, мы с тобой и так шли просто поговорить. Что за ебические прыжки в портал?

– Переволновался, – мотнул он головой. – Раскаиваюсь.

– Ещё скажи, что надеешься искупить, – заметила она.

– Ну, не особо, – сказал он.

– Тогда просто расскажи, что тебе нужно было на самом деле, – спокойно предложила Тацу. – И твоему Кругу Света заодно.

Маг перевёл взгляд на неё и радостно ей улыбнулся:

– Родная, извини, но вот этого я сделать не могу никак. Могу только пожелать удачи в ваших попытках достать это у меня из головы.

– Что ты там за заклинание на себя наложил? – мрачно поинтересовалась она.

– Ну, и этого, как ты понимаешь, я тоже тебе не скажу…

Кейт с Тацу переглянулась, и последняя пожала плечами:

– Ладно, сначала самое важное. Константин, не пытайся пользоваться магией: пока мы вас ждали, у меня было немножко свободного времени, и я сплела сеть специально для тебя. Среагирует на любые твои попытки и… в общем, не смертельно, но результат тебе не понравится.

– Неудобства проживания рядом с другими практикующими, – вздохнул он. – Небось на волосы или личные вещи заговорила?.. – она не ответила, только выразительно посмотрела, и он кивнул: – Понимаю, понимаю, тоже не скажешь. Все входы-выходы тоже перекрыты?

– Ну а ты как думаешь? – спросила Кейт.

– Да так и думаю, – он почесал в затылке. – Слушайте, если я всё равно никуда не денусь и угрозы не представляю, ничего, если я сейчас к Хоксмуру?

У Кейт дёрнулся глаз.

– А может, ты сейчас в изолятор? – практически ласково предложила она.

– Тоже можно, – кивнул Константин. – Правда, последствия нам всем могут немного не понравиться, но почему бы и нет.

– Какие ещё последствия? – напряглась Тацу.

– Да так, по мелочи… – рассеянно ответил он. – Так я пойду?

– В какой момент тебе показалось, что я что-то разрешила? – подняла брови Кейт.

– Ну… а зачем запрещать-то?

Анжела Спика, наблюдавшая за этим спектаклем, наконец громко застонала и заметила:

– Константин, расскажи им уже про то, что поймал афродизиачное заклятье, и вали отсюда!

На несколько секунд возникла пауза, после которой Кейт хлопнула ладонью по лицу, а маг бросил через плечо:

– Ну вот что ты всю интригу портишь?..

– Тацу? – не убирая ладони, спросила Инженер Спенсер.

Глаза у Доктор ненадолго стали прозрачными, после чего она подтвердила:

– Он под заклятьем, это правда. И, судя по симптомам, действительно под чем-то, по действию похожим на сильный афродизиак.

– Снимается?

– Проще всего сексом, – вздохнула Тацу.

– Ну надо же, ваши мнения совпали, – заметила Анжела Константину.

– Иногда даже я не вру, – ответил он. – Ну что, до какого финала мы собираемся доводить эту неловкую для всех ситуацию? Или уже всё-таки отпустите хотя бы минут на десять, что ли?

– Блять, – сказала Кейт. – И вот так идут прахом мои планы врезать тебе, когда вернёшься, Константин. И как у тебя только получается… Ну что – пошли, провожу. На месте Джека я бы, правда, послала тебя в изолятор.

– Я попробую поэкспериментировать с противоядием, если Джек так и сделает, – с сомнением заметила Тацу. – Они, правда, граничат с отравой, да и плохо действуют, если заклятие или зелье уже давно…

– Давно, – кивнул Константин.

– Тридцать три несчастья, – закатила глаза Кейт и показала на дверь. Обычную: портал она открывать не хотела из опасения, что маг всё-таки попытается сбежать.

– Просто вы слишком положительные, – сказал он ей. – Кто бы другой только порадовался и рванул допрашивать.

– Не искушай меня, – пробормотала она, выходя вслед за ним.

 

– Джек, ты спишь? – входя в спальню, спросил Джон, как будто кто-то в их сфере деятельности не просыпался сразу же, как только к нему вламывались среди ночи.

Под потолком зажёгся неяркий свет, и Джек Хоксмур, сонно моргая, сел на кровати.

– Джон? Ты вернулся? Что с Энжи? И как Кейт тебя не убила?

– Твоя Энжи жива, здорова и докладывается либо Доктор, либо Спенсер, – маг устало взъерошил волосы. – А Спенсер меня не убила потому, что… ну, повезло.

«Джек, магия у него нейтрализована, и двери с Корабля у меня под контролем, – сказал в голове у Джека голос Кейт. – Дальше пусть он сам объясняет».

«Оке-ей», – протянул Джек и наконец обратил внимание на то, как маг одет. – Джон, кто тебе сказал, что это удачный вариант смены имиджа?

– Её зовут Энжи, и я подозреваю, что это была месть, – Джон отстегнул плащ, подходя к кровати. – Надеюсь, ты по мне скучал.

Это не звучало как вопрос, да и не было им, и Джек удивлённо приподнял брови, а потом нахмурился, вглядываясь в лицо Константина.

– Джон, что не так?

– Мы попали во вселенную к грёбаным фетишистам, – хмыкнул маг. – Отсюда и костюмчик. Если тебя не заводит, то жаль, когда ещё я в такое влезу?

С этими словами он забрался на кровать и на Джека.

Пытаясь не обращать внимания, как обнимают его бёдра ноги в ботфортах, тот заметил:

– Джон, у тебя зрачки просто пиздецовые. Я так понимаю, ты успел травануться, и поэтому Кейт тебя оставила в покое?

– Как ты такой догадливый меня раньше не раскусил… – пробормотал Джон. – Чем я траванулся, тоже понял, надеюсь?

– Да уж, – Джек пресёк попытки забраться к нему под майку. – Ну и что тебе надо для противоядия?

– Хоксмур, после противоядий от всей афродизиачной хуйни полдня блюёшь в сортире, – раздражённо отозвался маг. – Потрахаться реально проще. Я же говорю, что мы попали к грёбаным фетишистам.

– А Энжи…

– Да всё в порядке с твоей Энжи! – маг взял его за подбородок и повернул лицом к себе, потому что Джек как раз посмотрел в сторону выхода. – Это только я поймал. Ну? Честно, я хотел поговорить по-нормальному, когда вернусь, но вот так уж повезло. Предлагаю поболтать за завтраком.

– Я не против, – Джек его отодвинул, – но сейчас я пойду искать тебе противоядие. Может, Тацу смастерит что-то щадящее.

– Хоксмур, у тебя совести нет, – вдохнул маг.

– А ты за себя сейчас не отвечаешь.

– Не-а. Отвечаю. Яйца только синеют, а так ничего. Слушай, ну мы бы всё равно трахнулись после моего возвращения, разве нет?

– Не факт, – заметил Джек, и тут на одеяло рядом с ним свалился шприц, наполненный какой-то бурой жидкостью.

«Что могла, – сказала Тацу по радиотелепатии. – Я всё ещё не занимаюсь чёрной магией».

– Это тебе, – показал Джек Константину. – Вперёд.

Маг закатил глаза:

– Лучше бы я к кому-то другому пошёл…

Но он снял перчатку, перетянул ею руку и вогнал шприц в вену.

Джек наблюдал за ним с беспокойством, ожидая последствий.

Ничего критического вроде бы не происходило, зато маг, отбрасывая шприц, пожаловался:

– Не любишь ты меня.

– Вообще говоря, люблю, – Джек развязал на нём перчатку, и Джон озадаченно на него посмотрел. – Тебе помочь дойти до ванной?

– Пока нет, – маг поразминал руку. – Это какой-то очень мягкий вариант, больше спать хочется, чем блевать.

Он окончательно скатился с Джека и улёгся к нему спиной, как был, одетый.

– Спокойной ночи.

Он-то, может, и заснул, а вот Джек – нет. Свою дозу сна он пока что получил, а прямо сейчас за Джоном было лучше наблюдать.

С того пот лился, как из ведра, и через час он проснулся и всё-таки побрёл в ванную, по дороге стягивая вторую перчатку. Из-за неплотно прикрытой двери было слышно, как потекла вода из-под крана, ну и как воспользовались унитазом. Джон возник обратно через двадцать минут, зеленоватый на вид и с мокрой головой, и Джек помог ему снять хотя бы трико. После этого маг завернулся в одеяло и прежде, чем отрубиться окончательно, сказал:

– Они не должны были выйти на то, как убивать города. Это же вообще не их разработки, такое только в Холодном Пламени знают. Нарочно я бы тебя так не подставил.

Такой разговор здорово хотелось продолжить, но Джон уже спал мёртвым сном и ни на что не реагировал.

Джек покараулил его ещё некоторое время, поотвечал на вопросы Тацу, снова вышедшей на связь, почитал, что там вбила в базу Кейт со слов Энжи об «измерении фетишистов», и наконец заснул сам.

 

Джон Константин, бодрый до неприличия, разбудил его с утра тычком в бок. Он уже явно побывал в душе, но почему-то всё ещё был обут в ботфорты. Собственно, трусы и ботфорты и составляли весь его костюм.

– Так понимаю, тебе лучше? – зевая, спросил Джек.

– Да, – кивнул маг. – Если вашей Доктор вдруг понадобятся карманные деньги, рынок для неё открыт. Ну что, вернёмся к тому, с чего начали?

– Расскажи мне, почему я тебя вообще не должен отправить в изолятор?

– Потому что ближайшие полчаса всё равно ничего не изменят, а утренний стояк приятнее переживать в компании? – Джон хмыкнул и стащил с него одеяло.

– Осторожнее, – Джек потянулся. – А то я подумаю, что у нас отношения, хоть ты от этого разговора и увиливал.

– А ты всех своих партнёров предлагаешь посадить под замок?

– Только тех, кто заслуживает, – Джек приподнял брови. – Не хочешь ничего мне сказать о, например, Паррале?

– Я не знал, что они там собираются устроить, – признался Джон. – Я присматривал за вами, чтобы вы раньше времени не вышли на Ника и компанию, но с ними тоже не связывался. Теперь их напугал, и повторений программы пока не будет, ну а дальше вы и сами справитесь.

– Поклянись мне, что непричастен к смерти городов.

– Клянусь, – Джон покачал головой. – Что-то изменилось в планах, к практике вообще не должны были переходить так быстро, я был уверен, что до этого я к ним вернусь и дальше уже проконтролирую.

Расстраивался он убедительно, и Джеку хотелось верить хотя бы в то, что ему не придётся говорить духам городов, что убийца был у него, а он ничего не сделал.

Но…

– Джон, на хрена тебе это вообще?

– Джек, если б я тебе хотел об этом рассказать, я бы это уже давно сделал.

– Ну и что ты мне предлагаешь? – спросил Джек. – Поверить на слово, что ты ничего плохого не хочешь, несмотря на то, что две сотни жертв у нас уже чуть не случились.

Маг покачал головой:

– Плохого я не хочу точно. И нашу компанию…

– Круг Света.

– А, в курсе уже? Да, Круг Света я нейтрализую потом, можешь передать Спенсер. Но сперва они мне кое в чём помогут, хотят они того или нет.

– Какие уверенные слова, – спокойно заметил Джек. – Для человека, который, скорее всего, следующий месяц проведёт у нас в изоляторе.

Джон уселся на него сверху, проворчав:

– Вам тут всем власть в голову ударила. Каждый первый ведёт себя как доморощенный диктатор, и ты, Хоксмур, не исключение.

– Предлагаешь ролевую игру? – усмехнулся Джек. – В диктаторов и пленных революционеров?

– Иди нахуй, – он надорвал упаковку презерватива.

– Я в целом не против.

– Ха-ха, блять, – маг, наклонившись, его поцеловал. Джек, пользуясь моментом, хотел перевернуть их обоих, но у Джона, похоже, были другие планы.

В результате борьбы он прижал Джека к кровати, держа за предплечья, и оба знали, что Джеку ничего не стоит его скинуть.

– Ты как, не хотел меня прибить, когда узнал? – спросил, пристально на него глядя, Джон.

– Хотел, – кивнул Джек. – Может, всё ещё хочу. Ты себя ведёшь так, как будто мы сразу должны простить и понять.

– Ну так вы как раз прощаете и понимаете, – пробормотал маг, продолжая его держать.

– Изолятор, знаешь ли, ждёт.

– Скоро отправишь, – Джон пожал плечами. – Всё равно же я магией пользоваться не могу, куда я денусь?

– Не знаю, но ты пока и тут ничего не делаешь, – Джек заложил руку за голову, другой проводя по одному из ботфортов.

– Опять всё я и я тружусь, – пожаловался Джон, дотягиваясь до тюбика смазки. – Хоксмур, ты обленился.

– Иди нахуй.

– Подожди пару минут, и так и будет.

Он стащил сперва с себя, а потом с Джека трусы, умудрившись почти с него не встать, и Джек вот только на этом моменте осознал, что в каюте – дневное освещение, все его модификации отлично видны, и он ничего по этому поводу не предпринимает.

– Хоксмур, что ты ухмыляешься как идиот?

– Ты на меня хорошо влияешь.

Константин вскинул брови и, обхватив его член, быстро задвигал рукой. Джек резко вдохнул, а потом Джон сунул его резинку под нос и сказал:

– Надевай.

Сам он потратил это время на общение со смазкой, и это напоминало, что всё-таки модификации никуда не делись, и Джеку надо быть вдвое осторожнее. Смешно сказать, но он предпочёл бы быть снизу, лишь бы меньше думать.

Джон, прошипев что-то под нос, опустился быстрее, чем Джеку бы хотелось, и он сжал его бёдра, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо.

– Хоксмур, не психуй, – Константин округлил глаза. – Я не любитель причинять вред сам себе.

На такие слова и ответить было нечего, настолько они были далеки от правды, так что Джек притянул его к себе за шею и поцеловал, позволяя задавать ритм. О его ноги тёрлись ботфорты, и в голове опять бродило слишком много мыслей, и, блять, после всё равно надо будет продолжить обсуждать, что там за феерические планы у Джона. Джек не знал, верит ли он в то, что Джон сейчас сказал, уж больно хорошо звучало. Утешало, что Кейт тоже не думала, что Джон вдруг заделался мегаломаньяком, нацеленным на смерть всему живому, но зачем-то же он к Кругу Света прибился, и никто в одиночку не сможет свернуть целую организацию…

А ещё Джек помнил, что ночью вроде как ляпнул что-то про любовь, но, если повезёт, Джон об этом успел забыть, учитывая всё остальное. По крайней мере, он почти наверняка не захочет поднимать эту тему, и это плюс, потому что не всему, что говоришь спросонья и от облегчения из-за чужого возвращения, хочется смотреть в глаза на следующий день.

Но сексом они, скорее всего, сейчас занимались в последний раз на долгое время, так что Джек, пытаясь не отвлекаться, лизал и целовал, не забывая работать рукой, и в последний момент Константин засунул ему язык в глотку, впившись пальцами в виски, и, по ходу, они умудрились кончить почти одновременно, и на несколько секунд вокруг ничего не существовало…

…а потом Джон отклонился назад, произнёс какое-то слово, и Джек понял, что не может двигаться. Совсем.

Джон разжал руки и прокомментировал:

– Извини. Скоро пройдёт, но я свалю раньше, надеюсь.

Он слез, почесал зад и извлёк откуда-то наручники, которыми приковал Джека к спинке кровати.

– Выбор у меня всё-таки небогатый, – развёл он руками и сел стащить с себя ботфорты, а потом начал одеваться. – Ну, вы ж меня всё равно не выпустите сами. Приходится импровизировать. Доктор сплела хорошую сеть, но и я всё-таки заранее готовился, так что лазейка осталась. Правда, сейчас она примчится…

Набросив рубашку и надев галстук через голову, он подошёл обратно к Джеку, заботливо прикрыл его одеялом и начертил у него на груди какой-то символ. А потом произнёс чужим голосом – голосом Джека:

– Корабль, дверь.

Портал открылся с секундной заминкой, словно сомневаясь, а стоит ли. Маг махнул на прощанье рукой и вышел, не оглядываясь.

Сразу же после этого у Джека прошёл ступор.

– Блять, – с чувством сказал он и, давясь от смеха, начал пытаться вскрыть браслеты. Далеко продвинуться не успел: на этот раз открылась обычная, физическая дверь в его спальню, и с двух сторон в неё влетели взъерошенные Доктор и Инженер.

– Опоздали, – резюмировала первая. Вторая закатила глаза и пошла к Джеку, на ходу морфируя руку в набор отмычек.

– Я бы рад сказать, что это не то, чем оно выглядит, – вздохнул он, всё ещё пытаясь не ржать, – но…

– Я из последних сил уважаю твоё право на личную жизнь, – заметила Кейт Спенсер, расстёгивая наручники. – Но у меня предложение. Давай его в следующий раз при появлении просто в шлюз выкинем?

– Как будто это ему помешает.

– Верно. Зато мне будет приятно, – она направилась в сторону двери. – Приводи себя в порядок и дуй в рубку. Так или иначе, с ситуацией надо что-то решать.

– Понял. Скоро буду, – как только дверь за ними закрылась, Джек встал и пошёл воссоединяться с душем.

На завтрак времени не было, так что он просто вытянул немного у Корабля с его разрешения, попутно открывая шкаф в поисках свежей одежды.

На вешалке прямо перед ним висел знакомый бежевый плащ-тренч. Что, наверное, было логично: у Джона же особенно не было времени шарить по шкафам. И всё-таки казалось странным, что он его не забрал…

– Ну, охуеть, теперь ещё и плащ надо будет не забыть ему вернуть, – пробормотал Джек, снял вешалку с чистым костюмом и закрыл шкаф.


	3. ЧАСТЬ III.

Шивон МакДугалл снился сон. Она знала, что это сон, но знание не приносило ей облегчения: грезы числились в её постоянных знакомых, и она не понаслышке знала опасности царства по ту сторону сомкнутых глаз.

Но конкретно этот сюжет ей нравился. Хотя и начинался он пугающе: напротив Шивон стоял Чёрный Баньши, её отец и воплощение его родового проклятия. И, разумеется, зашел он не для того, чтобы узнать, как у неё с оценками. 

– Нет, – сказала Шивон ещё до того, как он заговорил: в конце концов, один раз этот разговор уже происходил. – Даже не думай. Ерунда это всё, про мрачную миссию, или что там ещё, у нашего рода. Я даже не уверена, что это проклятье: мне больше нравится версия, что мы просто происходим от волшебного народа. В любом случае, ради бессмысленного убийства я свою силу использовать не буду точно.

– Ты забываешь своё место, – угрожающе сказал её отец. – Как и свой язык.

От последнего упрека Шивон покраснела: Чёрный Баньши говорил по-гэльски, а она сама, тогда и сейчас, по-английски. И ведь она знала язык, она знала все языки, это уравновешивало тот факт, что её крик убивал. Но привычка брала своё.

– Я не забываю своего наследия, – ответила она, переходя на гэльский. – Но оно не такое, каким ты его считаешь. Да и вообще – ты уже умер, хватит мне указывать!

У него потемнело лицо: сейчас он должен был напасть. Но, на самом деле, эту часть сна Шивон любила больше всего.

Потому что сейчас должна была появиться Тацу и запечатать Чёрного Баньши во Времени Сновидений.

Именно так она вернула долг Шивон: когда отец стал пытаться вселиться в неё через сны, она позвала Доктор и напомнила об их уговоре. В чём-то это было облегчением для них обеих, потому что Тацу нервировало то, что она кому-то должна (хотя никто не заставлял ее ставить тогда Шивон в опасность, если уж на то пошло), а сама Шивон уже голову сломала, пытаясь придумать, как именно взыскать долг.

К тому же Дозор уже некоторое время как предложил ей должность резидента, и следовало разобраться с личными вопросами до того, как им отвечать...

…Тацу не появилась на дороге перед Чёрным Баньши. Шивон смотрела прямо туда, где она должна была возникнуть, но место оставалось пусто.

И из Шивон словно вышибло весь воздух, и далеко не только потому, что её ударило звуковой волной от крика.

А потом перед Шивон появилась она сама в образе баньши и пронзительно завопила:

– Опасность!

– Да ты что... – язвительно пробормотала Шивон, хотя у неё едва получалось дышать.

– Опасность! – многозначительно повторила её копия, и что-то в её тоне оригинал насторожило.

Она присмотрелась: баньши выглядела как она, но...

...но смотрела на неё глазами Зед Мартин.

«Странно, – подумала Шивон. – Зед же вроде не лезет в чужие сны без приглашения».

Если только кто-то не пролез сюда до неё...

Шивон проснулась так резко, что подскочила на кровати. А потом зашипела: полноценным воплем это не было, но должно было болезненно проехаться по ушам посторонних, если они тут находились.

Два вскрика подтвердили, что посторонние тут очень даже есть.

– Шивон, стой! – раздался голос Кары, и баньши тут же замолчала. – Я говорила, что это чересчур! – обвиняюще обратилась она к кому-то.

Шивон соскочила с постели и, подбежав к выключателю, включила свет. Естественно, ночные гости остались невидимы, так что она пригрозила:

– Сейчас заору.

Перед ней появились Супергёл в пижаме и Марсианский Охотник в своём почти настоящем гуманоидном обличье. Шивон всегда подозревала, что на самом деле он выглядит ещё более чужеродно, но в его тайны лезть не собиралась. Свои бы от него уберечь.

Кстати.

– Какого, бля, это было? – обычно она следила за языком, но ситуация заслуживала мата.

– У тебя хорошо тренированное сознание, – заметил Охотник. – Такой защите долго учатся.

«Это он обо мне, – усмехнулась Зед, вставая рядом. – Принял меня за защиту. Не думай обо мне сейчас, он может читать твои мысли».

Не думать о белой обезьяне, которая стоит рядом и машет лапой, было очень просто, конечно, но Шивон постаралась.

– У меня была хорошая причина, вы её видели, – ответила она Охотнику. – А вот что у вас за причины были лезть мне в голову? Лига совсем офигела?

– Они решили, что это подходящая проверка, – насупилась Кара. – Я была против.

– Проверка?! – взвилась Шивон. – Мало того, что вы и так меня каждый месяц сканируете?! Я не собираюсь вредить Каре, сколько можно доказывать!

– Мы в этом не сомневаемся, – серьёзно сказал Марсианин.

– Тогда какого чёрта?!

– Мы решили, что ты слишком к нам близка и слишком полезна, чтобы тебя не использовать. Поэтому хотим пригласить тебя вступить в Лигу Справедливости. На правах младшего члена, разумеется, но тем не менее.

Шивон открыла рот и не нашлась, что сказать. Поэтому ограничилась невнятным бульканьем.

«Ну, подруга, – сказала видимая одной только ей Зед. – Вот же ты попала».

Трудно было с ней не согласиться; Шивон понятия не имела, как объяснит это Тацу на следующей явке. И куда сама пошлёт Дозор, когда они без вариантов решат, что это отличная возможность для шпионской деятельности.

А ещё... Пошедший не так сон до сих пор неприятно отдавался в груди. Тацу должна была быть там, она была неразрывно связана с этим, одним из самых важных моментов жизни Шивон.

Если бы Зед не изменила сон, Шивон бы её увидела. Да, конечно, та сделала это, чтобы защитить секрет Шивон, но теперь застарелый страх заново скручивался комком в животе.

Она хотела увидеть Тацу прямо сейчас. Хотя уже имело смысл признать: раз Тацу до сих пор ничего не сказала, это уже значило «нет». С хорошими новостями не затягивают, это плохие откладывают как можно дольше. А раз одну встречу она уже перенесла…

Может, Тацу сейчас решала, как отказать так, чтобы Шивон не выложила сгоряча Лиге всё, что знает.

«Надеюсь, она всё-таки лучшего обо мне мнения», – вздохнула про себя Шивон и широко улыбнулась Супергёл и Марсианину, прикидывая, как бы теперь незаметно послать сигнал Дозору.

 

Кейт оглядела сидящих за столом: Джек и Тацу увлечённо изучали манжеты на своих рубашках, Миднайтер излучал неодобрение, и только Стил смотрел более-менее нейтрально.

– Скажу сразу о том, о чём думает большинство, – сухо начала Инженер. – Да, с Константином мы лоханулись.

– Потому что очень этого хотели, – тут же кивнул явно ждавший этого Миднайтер. – С такими условиями – было бы странно, если бы он не сбежал. Я, кажется, понял: в текущем составе Штормового Дозора слишком много людей, которые считают, что мы сами слишком в серой зоне – исправляем мир, невзирая на мнение самого мира. И поэтому снисходительно относимся к Константину, который тоже в серой зоне и тоже хочет как лучше. Но это уже становится смешно.

– Я тестировала свои чары, – сквозь зубы сказала Тацу. – И я до сих пор не знаю, где просчёт. Какого чёрта, я же сильнее в магии…

– Зато он куда дольше ею пользуется, – не поднимая глаз, заметил Джек. – Давайте вы мне сразу всё выскажете по поводу Джона, и пойдём дальше?

– В этот раз не только ты отличился, – покачал головой Миднайтер. – Зря я вчера ушёл…

– Это если мы рассматриваем его как врага, – сказала Кейт. – Но, на самом деле, далеко не факт. У нас всё ещё подозрительно мало ущерба, учитывая, сколько Константин тут пробыл.

– Или мы просто не всё знаем, – сказал Миднайтер.

– Или так, – согласилась Кейт. – Тем не менее, приказа пристрелить на месте пока не отдаю. Надо найти, где засел этот Круг Света, выяснить, как именно они хотят свергнуть всю власть…

– Если они правда хотят именно этого, – вставила Тацу.

Кейт кивнула:

– Да. И попутно не забываем про Холодное пламя. Если они объединились с Кругом, нам будет вдвойне весело.

– Джон сам, похоже, участию Холодного Пламени удивился, – заметил Джек. – Но даже если не врал, мог быть просто не в курсе.

– Вот и выясним, – сказала Кейт. – Что у нас по политической стороне вопроса: взрывы в Мексике вот только сейчас достигли уровня мировых новостей. Повезло: инопланетная угроза, с которой ярко и громко расправлялась Лига, всех отвлекла. А у нас обошлось без жертв, так что какие же это новости?

Джек поморщился, и она развела руками:

– Про города они не понимают, так что с точки зрения обывателя – без жертв. Спасибо Тацу, что поговорила с президентом, пока мы оба были не в кондиции: он теперь транслирует мировому сообществу её версию. То есть: террористы, о которых Дозор узнал в последний момент и предотвратил всё, что смог. Как ни иронично, эта история сейчас ещё и заработала нам очки.

– Пока не вскрылось всё, что тогда было, – заметил Миднайтер.

– Константин никогда официально не был в Дозоре, – пожала плечами Кейт. – Так что придраться не к чему. Хотя… перечитай интервью, которое ты дал Лоис Лэйн на свадьбе. Что-то, мне кажется, вопросы про терроризм там были не такие уж и абстрактные.

Он сосредоточился, явно прокручивая интервью в голове.

– Вроде ничего такого… Но будем иметь в виду. Что ж ей в Сирии-то не сиделось?..

– Миз Лэйн может быть проблемой, – высказался Стил. – Она никогда не скрывала, что она на стороне Лиги.

– Пока что она и про нас писала честно, – ответила Тацу. – Будем надеяться, так и останется. Но я могу запланировать интервью по поводу переговоров и попробовать выяснить, что она знает.

– Давай, – одобрила Кейт. – А переговоры?..

– Думаю, закончим в ближайшие дни. Как я и предупреждала – ничем.

– Прекрасно, – вздохнула Кейт. – Поднимем Северную Корею в списке потенциальных проблем на строчку повыше, значит.

– Открытые военные конфликты у нас в приоритете, – напомнил Стил.

– Они и апокалиптические культы, – мрачно согласилась Инженер. – Ничего. Однажды и до остальных руки дойдут.

– Рано или поздно – да, – сказал Джек. – Но пока что придерживаемся плана.

– Разумеется. Ну и, соответственно, у нас остаётся проблема утечки информации в лице Константина, – Кейт скрестила руки на груди. – Видимо, по тому, атакуют ли нас его колеги, мы и сможем узнать, что он там себе про нас думает.

– Жаль, не удалось догнать, – вздохнула Тацу.

Кейт покачала головой:

– Не сразу было понятно, куда именно ведёт открытая им дверь, ну и к тому моменту его уже и след простыл, конечно. Где-то там рядом у него было где лечь на дно, я подозреваю. Я его ищу прямо сейчас, но он к бегству готовился. Прямо удивительно.

– Да не так уж удивительно, – заметил Миднайтер.

Инженер подняла руку:

– Лукас, молчи. Если бы ты всё предусмотрел, Константин бы сидел сейчас в изоляторе. Так что все хороши.

– Надо его найти, – сказала Тацу. – Так можем и на Круг Света выйти.

– И лучше бы до того, как они опять что-то взорвут, – добавил Стил.

Тут уже не возразил никто.

 

– Привет.

Ник Некро, до этого исподтишка оглядывавшийся по сторонам, вздрогнул: Константин возник как из-под земли. Против обыкновения, он был ещё и не в своём фирменном тренче, а просто в тёмном костюме, но только из-за этого Ник бы его не пропустил.

– Откуда ты... Если ты раздобыл телепорт, и я сюда зря тащился…

Англичанин махнул рукой:

– Ничего такого. Просто хорошо с местностью сливаюсь.

Акцент у него сегодня звучал как-то особенно издевательски, ну или, возможно, Ник просто был недоволен тем, что его выдернули в какое-то захолустье в двух часах езды от города, как мальчика на побегушках.

– Ну так и сливался бы дальше, – предложил он Константину. – В мегаполисе это вообще-то проще сделать, чем в деревне.

– Боюсь, в Нью-Йорке у меня возникнут определённые проблемы, – ухмыльнулся тот. – Ник, серьёзно, я бы не просил приехать, если бы мог добраться до штаба сам. Нарезать круги по городу, пока вы меня не заметите и не впустите, было бы плохой идеей.

Ник поднял руку, демонстрируя серебряное кольцо на пальце.

– Ну и где твой ключ? – осведомился он. – Его тебе оставили там, где ты же и хотел.

– Да бля, – Константин вздохнул. – От Дозора в итоге пришлось драпать очень быстро, и к своим нычкам я в ближайшее время побоюсь приблизиться. Они их и отследить могли, ключ не стоит такого риска. Так что полежит пока там, ничего не попишешь.

– Ты думаешь, мы их штампуем?

– Ещё одно сделаете, не надорвётесь, – пожал плечами англичанин. Нет, всё-таки дело было не только в акценте, он реально с издёвкой говорил. – Слушай, приятель, давай заканчивать перепалку. Просканируй меня, всё равно ведь собираешься, и поехали.

Посторонних рядом вроде бы не наблюдалось, так что Ник молча достал из кармана заговорённый кристалл и приступил к работе.

– Ого, – хмыкнул Константин. – Серьёзные чары, я смотрю. Не доверяешь мне?

– Ну, ты вообще-то почти месяц неизвестно где пропадал, – проворчал Ник. И не удержался от шпильки: – Как раз пока мы всю подготовительную работу делали.

– Почему это «неизвестно»? – среагировал англичанин. – Как сказал, что буду отводить от нас Дозор, так и сделал. Если б не я, они бы на добрые две недели раньше до Круга докопались, Ники, дружище. – Он приобнял Ника за плечи, стоило тому закончить с кристаллом: – Так что скажи спасибо и отвези уже в штаб.

Ник скинул его руку и кивнул в сторону припаркованного Гранд Чероки:

– Поехали. Ты вроде бы чист, но на входе у нас ещё и не такие артефакты стоят. Так что тебе же лучше, если Дозор на тебя ничего не повесил, ну и если они тебя вообще не перевербовали.

– Приятель, – Константин пошёл за ним, без вопросов занимая пассажирское сиденье. – Доктор крута, но у меня опыта в сто раз больше, так что ещё кто бы на кого повесил. Ну а про перевербовку – поверь мне, я с самого начала был за Круг, и у Дозора просто нет аргументов, чтобы меня переубедить.

– Кто тебя знает, – Ник завёл мотор. – Вы ж там в таких близких отношениях, что тебя даже на их таинственный Корабль пустили.

– Да нет тут никаких близких отношений, – пожал плечами Константин, закуривая. Дым тут же заполнил салон, несмотря на опущенное стекло. – Пара услуг в прошлом, ну и Доктор ко мне заходила регулярно. Всего-то надо было выяснить, по какому поводу у них сейчас голова болит, и заделаться экспертом. Скажи спасибо Холодному Пламени – это они, считай, мне билет обеспечили.

– Увижу – скажу.

Константин посмотрел на него с прищуром:

– То есть мне не показалось, и в Паррале чувствовалась и их рука? Они же вроде нас на дух не переносили?

– Удалось удачно сторговаться, – они выехали на трассу, и Ник вжал педаль газа.

– Я уже говорил – не так уж удачно, Дозор вас почти отследил из-за этого. У Холодного Пламени слишком многослойная магия, рассеивается медленно. – Константин сполз немного в кресле. – Приятель, сильно не гони. Я пока нам скрывающее что-нибудь сплету, а то правда как бы не засекли.

– За два часа ты по-любому справишься, – покосился Ник. – И будем очень надеяться, что кольцо потом не всплывёт, иначе найдут и по нему. А всю систему скрывающих чар мы сейчас переделать не сможем.

– Да вряд ли они будут специально искать это кольцо, – пожал плечами Константин. – Никто же не знает, что это такое, ну а в моих нычках полно куда более интересных с виду вещей. Не волнуйся, Ники, всё будет тип-топ.

 

Круг Света занимал недостроенное высотное здание на востоке Нью-Йорка – ну, если точнее, на планах оно значилось как снесённое. И не только на планах: густая паутина магии вокруг обманывала все чувства, настойчиво рассказывая окружающим, что ничего, кроме пустыря, заросшего крапивой и бурьяном в рост человека, тут нет.

Джону было интересно, пробьёт ли Джек эту защиту, раз она не была выстроена персонально против него; но, судя по последним неделям, он ровно так же, как и все, ничего необычного тут не замечал.

Джон ушёл к Дозору раньше, чем закончили с возведением всех заклятий, так что собирался потом на досуге почитать мануалы, чтобы знать, как повторить эффект. Всё-таки у Ника был непревзойдённый талант к масштабным чарам, такой, как у него, встречался раз-другой в пятьсот лет. К счастью. Потому что обладатели этого таланта дров могли наломать так, что за следующие пятьсот лет не разгребёшь…

Вот у одного безумного царька был такой, и именно благодаря ему добрая старая Англия до сих пор была одним из самых магически нестабильных мест мира. По совместительству, царёк приходился Джону предком, но он бы первый проголосовал за то, что старого утырка следовало вынести ногами вперёд гораздо раньше его экспериментов с кровавыми жертвами при заложении фундаментов христианских храмов. Вот как пару детей заделал – так и следовало.

Они бы с Ником отлично друг друга поняли, с их стремлением мочить воробьёв грёбаной канонадой.

Но зато под шумок залпов всегда можно было провернуть что-то своё…

– Почти все сейчас уже сидят здесь, – сказал Ник, когда контур защиты признал кольцо и пропустил их внутрь здания. – Дозор нами заинтересовался, Холодное Пламя уже давно смотрит, как бы укусить, так что безопаснее до конца работы особенно не высовываться. Тебе тоже советую так и поступить.

– Погоди, – посмотрел на него Джон. – Ты мне вроде только недавно рассказывал, что с Холодным Пламенем даже торгануть удалось?

Ник поморщился:

– У них, видно, разлад среди руководства. Один раз было договорились, а при следующей встрече на нас напали.

– Плохо переносят конкуренцию, – фыркнул Джон.

– Да пошли они, – Ник широко усмехнулся; настроение у него, судя по всему, быстро свернуло к лучшему. – Скоро у них будут такие же проблемы, как у всех, и я ещё посмотрю, кто там у них сумеет на деле удержать власть, а кто просто почивал на лаврах последние годы.

– Да, мне всегда нравилась эта идея, – согласился Джон, глядя, как облицовка мрамором в коридоре, где они шли, постепенно исчезает, уступая место серому бетону. – Поставить всех в равные условия и посмотреть, кто чего стоит на самом деле.

– Именно! – энергично кивнул Ник. – Выживание сильнейших – закон природы, а остальные все – блажь и ерунда.

Джон на это не ответил, решив, что у Ника и так наверняка есть кому поддакивать, и вместо этого спросил:

– Тут ещё комнаты без дыр в потолке остались? Или все уже разобрали?

– Остались, здание большое, – на автомате ответил Ник, слегка сбитый с мысли, похоже.

– Чудно. А где народ тусуется, когда у себя не колдует?

– В холле на втором этаже, – Ник косо на него посмотрел. – Что, думаешь, у тебя много свободного времени будет? Тебе ещё других по объёму заклинаний догонять.

Джон махнул рукой:

– Не волнуйся, приятель, догоню. Но это ж не значит, что я сюда отшельничать пришёл. Болтовня с коллегами о чём-то, помимо работы – залог здоровой атмосферы в коллективе.

– Чем больше кто-то болтает, тем дальше наша общая цель, – прорычал низкий женский голос, и из стены в коридор вышли два демона.

Их Джон уже встречал, последний раз – в Паррале. Шазамовы детки, близнецы Сатанус и Блэйз; человеческой крови в них было ровно столько, чтобы не сидеть спокойно в Аду и не довольствоваться тем, что у них есть сейчас.

Джону, кстати, интересно было, что думает Блэйз по поводу их последней встречи: подробности той миссии он с Кругом ещё не обсуждал, а Блэйз ведь могла и намекнуть остальным, что как-то он не постарался, чтобы убило хоть часть населения.

Но пока что демоница не спешила ему что-то высказывать и просто пристально его изучала; Джон усмехнулся и ответил ей тем же.

С человеческой точки зрения она была честно и откровенно уродлива, и, учитывая способность демонов изменять собственное обличье, выглядела так, похоже, по собственному выбору. Пергаментная оранжевая кожа обтягивала тощую высоченную фигуру, на которой можно было пересчитать все кости, высохшая грудь висела под лохмотьями, которые Владычица использовала вместо одежды, но самым главным оставалось её лицо: вытянутое, чужеродное ровно настолько, чтобы вызывать неприятие и отторжение, с широкой пастью, полной острых игольчатых зубов. Пожелтевшие рога завершали картину.

Без сомнения, хорошо продуманный образ; так что Джон кивнул Блэйз не без уважения.

– Владычица, – сказал он. – Чем могу быть полезен?

– Для начала, приветствуй мою высокочтимую сестру так, как она того заслуживает! – прошипел Сатанус, стоявший рядом с ней.

Джон перевёл взгляд на него, но насколько ему импонировала сестра, настолько оказался неинтересен брат: он всего-то выбрал какой-то образ в скандинавском стиле, условно пугающий, но привлекательный и сделавший ставку на белоснежные рога, оплечья с опушкой и меховую набедренную повязку. Вечная проблема с этими демонами: стараются изобрести себе обёртку позаманчивее. Нет, в этом смысле Блэйз смотрелась сильно оригинальнее.

И она как раз рассмеялась неприятным скрежещущим смехом.

– Великий маг Джон Константин может думать, что именно этого я и заслуживаю. Мой высокочтимый брат, твои слова – обоюдоострый клинок.

– Я не кланяюсь демонам, если вы об этом, – беззаботно сказал Джон. – И если отвечать мне не хотят, то мы пойдём, что ли. Кажется, Ник куда-то меня вёл.

– Показать, где ты будешь жить, – заметил тот. – Холл на втором этаже в своё свободное время найдёшь сам, я думаю.

На лестнице, рядом с которой они стояли, раздались шаги, и в коридор спустилась парочка, различающаяся между собой как день и ночь: на этот раз это были люди-маги, но один из них был высохший почти до мумифицированного состояния старик в мантии, которая встречалась на обложке книжек со сказками и ещё вот на нём, а вторая – молодая женщина в джинсах и джемпере.

– О, – сказала она. – Давно мы тебя не видели. Привет, Джон.

– Привет, Зи, – Джон усмехнулся Затанне Затаре и посмотрел на Ника: – По-моему, сейчас на меня и все остальные выйдут, кто ещё не успел. Как насчёт всё-таки сперва засесть в этом самом вашем холле и пообщаться? Я, кстати, ещё бы с удовольствием поел.

Ник Некро издал страдальческий вздох.

– Пошли, – разрешил он. – Заодно и расскажешь нам про Дозор.

– Само собой, – сказал Джон. – Я затем туда и ходил, чтобы вам всё рассказать, разве нет?

 

Когда сигнал от Дозора наконец пришёл, Шивон его уже почти не ждала. Нет, ну то есть она смотрела новости и понимала, что предыдущую встречу Тацу перенесла вовсе не под надуманным предлогом. Но всё равно «повышением» в Лигу как-то маловато заинтересовались, так что непонятно было, чего теперь Дозор от неё вообще может хотеть…

И понятнее не стало, когда Шивон вошла в кафе, где обычно встречалась с Тацу, и увидела, что та не одна. Рядом с ней сидел… ну, выглядел он как кузен Шивон и сын той самой тётки, чью внешность заимствовала Тацу, но кто там был на самом деле – хрен его знает.

Но в любом случае странно было, что их двое. Так что Шивон садилась напротив, не зная, чего ожидать, и напряжённо смотря то на одного, то на другую из своих «ирландских родственников».

– Привет? – она наконец остановила взгляд на «кузене». – Мы знакомы?

– Ещё нет, – дружелюбно сказал он. – Можете называть меня Джон Генри.

– Хорошо, что не сразу «Джон Смит», – пробормотала баньши и покосилась уже на «тётку». Но обратилась всё равно к Джону. – Что это значит? Вы же тоже… коллега Тацу, как понимаю?

– Так и есть, – кивнул он.

– Всё-таки убирать меня пришли, а? – задумчиво поинтересовалась она, решив прояснить сразу самый зловещий вариант. – Иначе зачем сразу двое? Предупреждаю, буду кричать – и это угроза.

– Я знаю о ваших способностях, так что именно как угрозу и воспринял, – серьёзно сказал он. – Но мы просто пришли на обычную встречу. Вдвоём потому – что альтернативой было то, что приду один я, а это могло бы вас напрячь ещё больше.

– И-иииии что это всё-таки значит? – Шивон нервничала, но всё же пыталась не устраивать сцену, которая бы снесла ей прикрытие вглухую.

– Что я пришёл оценить вас и ваше психологическое состояние, – спокойно сказал Джон. – Чтобы представить независимую оценку на тему того, можно ли и нужно ли принимать вас к нам на постоянной основе, как вы того хотите.

– О, – произнесла она. И чуть выдохнула. – Сразу в… Дозор? – она машинально понизила голос на последнем слове. – Я думала… что, может, какая-то должность, связанная с вами, но официальная, а не…

– Скорее всего, у вас не будет выбора, – пожал плечами Джон. – Ну или, учитывая обстоятельства, у вас будет выбор между тем, чтобы рассказать всё Лиге или открыто перейти к нам. Других вариантов именно честного поведения, которого вы хотите, я не вижу.

– Резидентом у тебя быть не получится, – наконец заговорила Тацу. – Лига тоже не сидит в одной стране, так что тебя будут быстро вычислять, куда бы мы тебя ни отправили. А вариант просто переселиться на Корабль к беженцам тебя вряд ли устроит.

– Спасибо, добровольное заключение не по мне, – кивнула Шивон. – А, не знаю, должности атташе совсем не предусмотрены.

Они оба отрицательно покачали головой.

– Мы говорим за себя сами, – сказала Тацу. – И вводить такую должность сейчас специально для тебя смысла тоже нет.

– Потому что вы можете принести больше пользы в качестве активного члена Дозора, – поспешил добавить её спутник.

Баньши смерила их обоих недоверчивым взглядом, но не похоже было, что они врали.

Жаль, наверняка она сказать не могла: такая способность у неё пробивалась только однажды и больше не возвращалась.

– Мне надо подумать, – сказала она. – Слишком важное решение.

– Конечно, мы понимаем, – кивнул Джон Генри. – Постарайтесь только не затягивать – потом проблем не оберётесь ещё больше, если всё это время в Лиге проработаете.

– Знаю, – вздохнула Шивон. – Интереса ради – а что будет, если я решу уйти к ним?

– У тебя не так много информации, – ответила Тацу. – Я уже позаботилась о том, чтобы та, что есть, не вышла нам боком. Но ты обычный резидент, просто собирала сведения о своём районе. Так что особенного вреда ты нам не причинишь, а всё, что касается Супергёл, повредит скорее тебе.

– Приятно чувствовать себя вовсе не маленьким винтиком в огромной машине, – с сарказмом пробормотала Шивон и встала. – Ну что же. До связи, значит.

– До свидания, – попрощался с ней Джон.

Тацу просто сумрачно смотрела на неё и ничего не говорила.

 

Когда от пентаграммы искрануло разрядом и срикошетило в дверь, Джон Константин даже не стал поднимать голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришёл.

– Привет, Зи, – вместо этого мрачно сказал он.

Затанна Затара, едва успевшая пригнуться вовремя, выпрямилась и посмотрела на дыру в двери.

– Джон, это сейчас было специально? – как можно безразличнее спросила она.

– Ничуть, родная, – честно ответил он, сомневаясь, что ему поверят.

Потому что такое случалось не в первый раз.

– Ты за эти недели с Дозором решил, что хочешь меня убрать? – она прошла к креслу и плюхнулась в него, сперва пробормотав под нос что-то задом-наперёд.

Умница девочка.

– Дорогая, вот тебя-то мне зачем убивать? – широко усмехнулся Джон, наконец на неё глядя. Затанна, похоже, куда-то собиралась, несмотря на предупреждения Ника: она переоделась в белый костюм фокусника. Края штанин у неё уже запылились, не самый всё-таки удачный выбор цвета для полузаброшенного здания.

С другой стороны, когда можешь убрать грязь одной фразой – какая разница?

– Ну кто тебя знает, может, придумал для Ника сверхмощный ритуал на моей крови? – пожала она плечами. – Я бы не удивилась, сейчас в ход идут любые идеи, по-моему.

Джон встал с пола и отряхнул колени.

– Не, пускать в расход коллег до завершения дела – это глупо, потом придётся долго искать новых, – заявил он.

– Тогда что, это случайно так получается, что мне уже в третий раз чуть голову не сносит?

– Стучись громче, – хмыкнул он. – Или входи сразу с защитой. Я, бывает, не изолирую заклинания, но ведь тут у нас все умеют за себя постоять, а?

Затанна вздохнула:

– Да уж, понятно, почему ты обычно работаешь в одиночку… Слушай, ты что-то мало рассказал про Дозор, ты знаешь? Мы тут все ждали каких-нибудь красочных подробностей, а ты…

Джон пожал плечами:

– Вообще-то это Ник меня сюда прогнал, если помнишь. Да и что там, на самом деле, рассказывать… Скрещивал пальцы, чтобы спалили попозже, и не давал Доктор расшифровать наши записи.

– А Дитя Столетия ты всё-таки видел? – с любопытством спросила она. – Она правда подросток, или это иллюзия?

– Что, ищешь себе подруг по возрасту? – поддел он.

– Иди нафиг, если ей шестнадцать, то я на семь лет старше, – она фыркнула. – Ну так как?

– Видел пару раз, и это не иллюзия, – Джон нашарил сигареты. – Чего ты к Дозору прикипела? Вроде супергеройской компании тебе и в Лиге должно было хватить?

Затанна поморщилась:

– Не напоминай. Как уговорить меня промыть мозги врагам – так они супергерои, а как отвечать за это – так я одна виновата. Честное слово, надо было сразу искать команду магов. Понятно, что посторонние нас не понимают, а значит, готовы кинуть при первой же возможности.

Она сидела в кресле, спокойная и уверенная в себе, несмотря на то, что вроде как рассказывала о своей неудаче, и хотелось просто ничего не отвечать и молча ей любоваться.

Она бы, правда, поняла Джона неправильно. А он не стал бы прояснять, потому что раз она не помнила – она не помнила потому, что так хотела.

Так хотела начать с чистого листа, что готова была поплатиться своей памятью. Конечно, из-за этого она не помнила и горечи от совершённых ошибок, но ведь и опыта лишалась тоже.

Джон бы никогда для себя такого не выбрал, но хотел, чтобы её выбор прожил подольше. Пусть ещё немного не знает о пустой могиле и дважды изменённом мире.

…Но рано или поздно придётся ей сказать. Потому что Джон чувствовал руку судьбы на плече и знал, что мир боится Затанны Затары. И хочет убить её до того, как она снова с ним что-нибудь сделает.

– Вообще команды магов тоже тот ещё гадюшник, – философски заметил он. – Ты-то как тут, Зи?

Она беспечно отмахнулась:

– Всего два раза за сегодня позлорадствовали, что белые маги быстренько становятся чёрными, когда припрёт, и только один раз предложили трахнуться. Блин, я понимаю связь магии и секса, но Мирабай же вроде из волшебного мира, она-то что?

– Из любви к искусству, – фыркнул Джон.

– Я удивляюсь, как вы с ней вот просто с первой встречи не спите, – белозубо усмехнулась Затанна. – Вы же у нас двое самых повёрнутых на сексе, разве нет?

– Я пока занят делами, – он показал на пентаграмму на полу. – Навёрстываю свою часть работы, чтобы Ник шкуру не спустил. Вот освобожусь – поглядим.

– Оправдания, оправдания, – засмеялась она. – Скажи начистоту, даже тебе стремновато сходиться с диктаторшей из соседнего измерения?

Джон картинно приложил руку к сердцу:

– Родная, что я тебе сделал, что ты на меня такой поклёп возводишь?

– Да ладно тебе, Джон, признайся честно!

Мир хотел убить Затанну руками Джона Константина. Это он знал точно, и это усложняло его и без того запутанные планы на ближайшее будущее.

Джон не знал, чему обязан такой честью; скорее всего, всё из-за того, что он побыл точкой фокуса вселенной, когда мир переписали – и немного после этого. Ну, в смысле, если уж начал полезное дело исправления всего неправильного, то молодец, продолжай в том же духе.

Продолжать конкретно в таком духе Джон не собирался, но объяснить это миру пока не получалось. Он даже попробовал стукнуться к Ксанаду, когда только всё понял, та пообещала посмотреть, что сможет сделать, но с тех пор ничего полезного не сказала.

Они ведь почти разминулись с ней – Затанну Ник позвал не сразу, с опаской относясь к ее лиговскому прошлому, а Джон к тому моменту уже определился, что надо заново дружить с Дозором, поэтому с Кругом почти не контактировал, чтобы не раскрыться раньше времени.

Но всё-таки они успели встретиться. И в этот раз Затанна не просила научить её магии, ну да и в этот раз она была старше и сама много что умела. Ник, с его вечным прагматизмом, тут же усадил их работать.

И первая попытка несчастного случая на производстве, ещё робкая и неуверенная, произошла именно тогда.

Джон понял, что дело нечисто, только на второй раз, ну а выяснил, что происходит, ещё позже.

…Затанна сидела в кресле и вертела в руках белый цилиндр, не подозревая, что её новая жизнь с чистого листа может вот-вот окончиться.

– Поможешь мне вечером разобраться с одним ритуалом? – спросила она. – Подозреваю, там встроенная ловушка, так что хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь постоял на подхвате, если я её не обезврежу вовремя.

– Конечно, Зи, – кивнул Джон, прикидывая, как скоро миру надоест ждать действий именно от него, и он найдёт кого-нибудь другого. – Для тебя – что угодно.

 

Тацу молчала, пока они шли до места, где можно было бы незаметно открыть дверь на Корабль, молчала, пока открывала дверь, молчала, когда они оба шагнули и оказались на Корабле.

Стил не выдержал первым:

– Я обсуждал вариант, что Серебряную Баньши можно взять в Дозор, с Кейт. Это не самовольное решение.

– Кейт мне говорила, – мотнула головой Тацу. – Не в этом дело. Я думаю о том, что в этот раз Дозор подвергаю риску я. Своими личными делами. Тем, что могла повлиять на Шивон, тоже

– Я не увидел ничего такого, если что, – пожал плечами он. – Да, она нервничает – я бы тоже на её месте нервничал, всё-таки она карьеру двойного агента не по своему выбору начала. Но в остальном – нормальная молодая женщина, и на тебя у неё никаких необычных реакций нет. Мне кажется, ты ищешь предлог. Чтобы самой не решать.

– Тоже может быть, – невесело усмехнулась она. – Ты знаешь, как я к этому всему отношусь.

– Да, – согласился Стил. – Но Шивон ждёт, что ты наконец что-то скажешь, и это уже с твоей стороны жестоко – не говорить ей ничего.

– Я думаю, она уже сама поняла, что я скажу «нет», раз столько времени прошло, – пробормотала Тацу.

– Ну так и скажи, – предложил он. – Держать её в подвешенном состоянии совершенно не обязательно, ей и так стрессов хватает.

– Скажу, – кивнула она. – Я подумала и решила, что точно не хочу брать на себя такую ответственность. А ей лучше поискать кого-то, кто меньше занят ролью проводницы магии всей планеты, ну и кто, само собой, не начинал знакомства с попытки её убить.

– Тебе виднее, как поступить, – дипломатично ответил Стил. – Я думаю, для этого уже моя компания нужна не будет?

– Справлюсь сама, – вздохнула Доктор.

– Хорошо. Только, ещё раз прошу: не затягивай. Говорю это из-за того, что она, возможно, моя будущая коллега, и мне хочется здоровой атмосферы в коллективе.

Тацу негромко фыркнула:

– Я понимаю, почему Джек решил, что тебя бы хорошо притащить в Дозор. Людей, готовых работать стабилизирующими факторами, много не бывает.

Стил выразительно на неё посмотрел.

– Посчитаю за комплимент, – сказал он. – Но ты мне не ответила.

– Строго говоря, ты ни о чём и не спрашивал, – Тацу прижала ладонь к уху и почти радостно сказала: – О, Кейт вызывает, она нашла какие-то вещи Константина и хочет узнать, можно ли там магией выведать, где он сам. Пойду к ней, а потом уже буду думать про всё остальное. Не так срочно, в конце концов.

 

В конференц-зале Джека встретили Миднайтер и Дженни, и он удивлённо посмотрел на последнюю:

– Тебя разве в школе не ждут?

– Ещё как ждут, – вздохнуло Дитя Столетия. – Папа Эндрю отпросил вроде как по больничному, но так ещё немножко – и всё прикрытие нафиг полетит. Но Кейт позвала, да и я сама всё хотела зайти просканировать Корабль, а то вдруг хоть я какие-то сюрпризы найду. Ну, после Джона, – договорила она неловко.

– Я понял, – вздохнул Джек. – И мысль хорошая. Хотя вообще скажу, что ты бы насовсем возвращалась, здесь ты нужнее.

– Угу, – мрачно заметил Миднайтер. – Год планирования и подготовки, устройство Дженни в лучшую пекинскую школу – всё херня, пусть всё бросит и обратно.

– А что, наши дела – неважно, что ли? – поинтересовался Джек, хотя разговор у них проходил не первый раз, так что он уже знал, что последует дальше.

– Мне надо набраться опыта, – покачала головой Дженни, а её отец присоединился:

– И я категорически против необученных супергероев-тинейджеров. У Дженни никогда не будет времени, когда она сможет спокойно поучиться, я подозреваю. Так что с тем, что есть сейчас, она проживёт весь век. Нам всем же будет легче, если она это сделает, хоть немного подготовившись. Эндрю её страхует, как может, а мы всё ещё не в настолько отчаянном положении.

– Ладно, – сдался Джек, помня, что дальше по сценарию спор становится ожесточённее, но всё равно ни к чему не приводит. – Как скажешь. Поговорим, когда будет конец света.

– Не накаркай, – покачала головой Дженни.

– И лучше подумай, кого ещё можно привести в Дозор, – добавил Миднайтер. – Со Стилом у тебя неплохо получилось, да и Энжи помогла.

– Ну, Энжи сказала, чтобы в ближайшее время мы её не ждали, – пожал плечами Джек. – Как раз у них там горячая пора, и Шен нужны все руки, какие есть.

Миднайтер пристально на него посмотрел и протянул:

– Значит, всё-таки она решила остаться там…

– Она никогда и не собиралась к нам переходить, – терпеливо объяснил Джек. – Мы для неё всё же не совсем настоящие.

Миднайтер хмыкнул. Потом спросил:

– Не жалеешь?

– Жалел бы больше, если бы это была наша Энжи, – покачал головой Джек. – Но мы в буквальном смысле из разных миров. По крайней мере, я рад, что ей помог, когда было нужно, и что где-то она есть.

– Возможно, она есть и в этом мире? – предположила Дженни.

– Но всё равно это не Энжи, которая была из нашего мира, – заметил Джек. – Хотя да, мне любопытно иногда. Но специально я не ищу. Посмотрим, как выйдет.

– Что выйдет? – спросила Кейт, появляясь рядом с ними из двери-портала.

– Да так, – махнул он рукой, а Дженни почти одновременно спросила:

– Кейт, ты меня зачем вызвала?

– Для проверки кучи хлама. Тебе, – Кейт посмотрела на Джека, – кстати, тоже будет интересно. Я нашла, где Константин пережидал, пока я его искала. Ты туда не попадёшь, потому что это подвал хижины в лесу, но мы с Тацу туда наведались и принесли… ну, по сути, всё. Сделали ещё одну изолированную каюту на случай ловушки, но пока всё тихо, и Тацу изучает, что может. Часть предметов, по её словам, там с чёрной магией, так что притронуться не получается – нам всё-таки нужен чёрный маг, честное слово… Но, в общем, если хочешь, тоже можешь посмотреть.

– Хочу, – кивнул Джек. – Совершенно случайно писем с объяснениями там не завалялось?

– Увы, – хмыкнула она. – Хотя время написать, пока он прятался, у него было. Ну, пошли, – она вызвала дверь.

– Я с вами, – предложил Миднайтер. – В ближайший час я не занят, а ловушки раньше вас могу увидеть.

– Окей, – Кейт выпустила их в коридоре у закрытых дверей. – Тацу, это мы, – постучалась она.

Двери разошлись, и Доктор, сидевшая за столом в центре каюты, пробормотала что-то приветственное, не отрываясь от записей.

Они вошли, и Миднайтер спросил:

– Что там настолько увлекательное?

– Расчёты вроде тех, которые раньше Шантинелль нашла, – ответила Тацу. – Но тут формулы значительно упрощены. Я только сейчас начинаю понимать, насколько быстрее бы Круг Света подготовил ритуалы, если бы просчитывал их им он…

– О да, дифирамбы Константину, – Кейт покрутила в руках связку каких-то ключей. – Как раз то, чего мне недоставало с утра…

– Одно утешает, его подход не каждый рискнёт повторить. – Тацу усмехнулась: – Вот тут мне нравится: в списке требований к артефактам, рядом с «драгоценным камнем из древнего клада» – «Возьмите любой булыжник, демонам похуй».

– И как? – поинтересовался Джек. – Ритуал наебнётся?

Доктор пожала плечами:

– Нет, ну почему же. На камни демонам и правда похуй, а не похуй им на то, как ты сам считаешь, сработает с булыжником или нет. У Константина бы сработало, но это у него.

– Что-то ты много знаешь о демонах, – заметила Дженни, пролистывая одну за одной стопку книг. – Ну, для человека, которому по должности не положено, и всё такое…

– Да уж, – Тацу вздохнула. – Только в теории, хотя и её бы… лучше не надо. Джек, ты что там нашёл?

– Да ерунду. Серьги, – он показал ей два серебряных «гвоздика», которые вытащил из пустой потёртой коробки. – Джон их тут носил, интересно, почему вдруг снял?

Она встала и подошла к нему.

– Ну, если отправляешься в компанию магов с самыми разными специальностями, личные вещи лучше сменить, это разумно. Иначе кто-то может что-нибудь считать или воспользоваться в своих целях, а новое не сразу получает твой отпечаток, – она провела ладонью над серьгами. – Но вот интересно, что я смогу по ним узнать, например, о местонахождении владельца. А то его плащ я, пока тебя не было, уже проверяла, но он в нём, похоже, предусмотрительно никуда к Кругу не ходил, если не считать Парраля…

Джек держал коробку и серьги, ожидая, пока Тацу закончит с заклинанием. Её магия всё-таки ощущалась совсем не такой, как у Джона: Джек не сказал бы «мягкой», потому что нет ничего мягкого в обрушивающемся на тебя водопаде, но если магия Джона искала, как поддеть прорехи в ткани мироздания остриём ножа, то магия Тацу эту ткань переплетала. Не самая понятная метафора, наверное, да и мироздание для Джека ограничивалось городами, но магия Докторов была созидательнее не придумаешь.

Поэтому Джек на долю секунды замешкался, когда в этот раз ему магией плеснули как кислотой.

Доля секунды – но этого хватило, чтобы перед глазами встала светящаяся зелёным полоса (и почему-то Джек знал, что видит её не в первый раз), голова взорвалась болью, а Корабль тяжело застонал, начиная расходиться по швам. И делал он это не сам, а потому, что Джек так пожелал.

Даже если на самом деле он ничего такого не желал.

А потом сознание погасло.

 

Приходя в себя, Джек чувствовал, что голова всё ещё болит, но теперь, похоже, от того, что кто-то со всей силы врезал ему по затылку.

Учитывая, что Джек помнил последним – неудивительно. Корабль же из-за него чуть не развалился.

Корабль?..

К счастью, тот мигом откликнулся, сообщая, что всё в порядке, и Джек перестал желать очень быстро, даже до того, как Корабль перестал его чувствовать.

Выдохнув, Джек открыл глаза и увидел обеспокоенные лица Штормового Дозора.

– Ты как? – спросила Кейт Спенсер. – В себя пришёл или снова оглушить?

– Кажется, пришёл, – хрипло сказал он. Откашлялся и продолжил: – Что это было?

– Прости, – искренне извинилась Тацу. – Триггер был хорошо спрятан под твоими собственными способностями, и я не увидела, пока не стало поздно. Тот, кто его делал, слишком близко знал тебя и меня.

– Кто?..

– Ну а кто, по-твоему, подпадает под определение «маг, который слишком близко знает тебя и Тацу»? – тяжело спросила Кейт.

Джек на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

– Я сверну ему шею при встрече, – пообещал он.

– Если тебя утешит, кажется, сработать так сильно было не должно, – заметила Тацу. – И действие-то планировалось на пару секунд, в случае нашего нападения, или если Константин окажется взаперти. Неудачное стечение обстоятельств…

– И для реакции хватило пары серёжек? – хмуро спросил Миднайтер, всё ещё на автомате заслонявший Дженни, хотя ей, наверное, опасность грозила меньше всего.

– С ними получилось даже хуже, – вздохнула Тацу, потирая лоб. – Личный предмет, но предмет же – его держали, на него влияли магией, он находился в изолированном помещении… и никакого человеческого сознания, чтобы оценить ситуацию или проконтролировать то, что делает в ответ.

Джек без удовольствия вспомнил, как Джон настаивал на том, что его надо проверить на тему посторонних вмешательств в мозг. Это тогда ему такая идея в голову пришла, что ли? Мило, бля.

– Вычистить эту хуйню у меня из головы можешь? – спросил он у Тацу.

– Да, конечно. Можешь сосредоточиться на том, что чувствовал перед тем, как выключился? – Тацу взяла его лицо в ладони. – Мне так легче будет нащупать, что там ещё осталось от заклинания, и убрать всё до конца.

– Окей, – Джек закрыл глаза, вспоминая, что именно видел и слышал несколько минут назад.

Зелёная полоса перед глазами на этот раз возникла совершенно отчётливо, и судя по довольному восклицанию Тацу, как раз она ей и была нужна.

Правда, Джека эти подробности сейчас не так уж и интересовали. Потому что он вспомнил, почему эта грёбаная зелёная полоса показалась ему такой знакомой.

– Блять, – произнёс он, чувствуя экстренную необходимость что-нибудь сломать.

– Что? – поинтересовалась Кейт.

– Я знаю, когда Джон всунул мне триггер в мозг, – сквозь зубы объяснил Джек. – В вечер после вашей, – он посмотрел на Миднайтера, – с Аполлоном свадьбы.

К его удивлению, Дженни Квант побледнела и сказала:

– Ох. Я же тогда с ним говорила… кажется, он мне почти в этом как раз и признался. Но я и подумать не могла…

– Никто не мог, – холодно заметила Кейт. – Могли бы – засунули его по возвращении в изолятор, не посмотрев, какие у него там проблемы. Джек, Тацу – несколько регулярных сессий, пока не убедитесь, что нет больше ничего подобного. Мы не только собой рискуем, могли и гражданские пострадать.

Доктор молча кивнула, а Джек повторил:

– Я сверну Джону шею.

 

Когда Шивон МакДугалл вошла к себе в комнату, её там ждали сны. В самом буквальном смысле, разумеется: у неё на кровати сидели Зед Мартин и Райан Чой, и сперва Шивон испугалась, что что-то случилось.

Но вроде бы они оба выглядели спокойно.

– По делу или просто зашли? – всё-таки спросила на всякий случай Шивон.

– Просто, – ответил Райан. – Ну, то есть я – за компанию, а вон Зед сказала, что ей пора бы с тобой нормально поговорить.

– А ты не мог взять и не выболтать, – вздохнула Зед, но вроде бы она сердитой не выглядела.

– Ты перестала на меня злиться, что ли? – поинтересовалась Шивон.

Зед хмыкнула.

– Смотря за что, – сказала она. – За то, что тебе повезло выжить, а мне нет? Да, наверное. Так уж сложилось. Но, подруга, знаешь, что я потеряла, когда вытаскивала тебя из ловушки? Накопленную магию, которая позволила бы мне стать материальной в этом мире. Я её собирала почти с самого начала, а теперь придётся заново.

– О, – помрачнела Шивон. – А тебе… тебе ведь есть к кому прийти, правильно?

– Есть, – кивнула Зед. – К счастью, Мардж знает, что со мной сталось: её дочь – медиум. Но это не то же самое, как понимаешь.

– Понимаю, – согласилась Шивон. – Мне даже совестно иногда… у меня-то никого тогда не было. Никто бы не огорчился, если бы погибла я, а не ты. А вот тебя забрали от семьи, получается…

– Так, вот давай только без самобичеваний, – посоветовала Зед.

– Она просто влюблена, – заметил Райан. – В этом состоянии много у кого случаются приступы максимализма.

Теперь на него покосилась уже Шивон.

– Да, присоединяюсь на тему «не мог взять и не выболтать», – пробормотала она.

– Я и так в курсе, – произнесла Зед. – Я же в твой сон приходила, помнишь? Хочу тебе сообщить, Доктор решила, что тебе откажет.

Хотя Шивон и так всё понимала, в груди всё равно противно заныло.

– Ну, – вздохнула она. – Окей, буду знать.

– Погоди, – поспешно встрял Райан. – Это ещё не всё. Мы с Зед подумали, что стоит тебе сказать правду: мы к тебе приходим, потому что Доктор попросила.

– Это Райан подумал, – покачала головой Зед. – Ты извини, подруга, но у меня меньше развит родительский инстинкт, чем у него. Я не уверена была, что тебе надо подслащивать пилюлю.

Шивон поскребла в затылке.

– Я даже не уверена, что это как-то «подсластило»… – начала она, когда за дверью раздался жизнерадостный голос Кары:

– Ты здесь, я вижу!

Рентгеновское зрение отлично затрудняло жизнь всем окружающим.

– Я здесь, – откликнулась Шивон, поворачиваясь к двери. Сны на её кровати переглянулись и исчезли.

– Ну что, готова отправляться? – спросила Супергёл, заходя в комнату. – Марсианин нас уже ждёт, нехорошо, если мы задержимся.

Шивон подозревала, что Кара так симпатизирует Охотнику из-за того, что они оба инопланетяне; по крайней мере, она обычно вызывалась работать с ним, когда могла. Вот и сейчас она решила, что Шивон лучше пройти обучение именно у него, и, похоже, руководящий состав Лиги с ней согласился.

Между прочим, сама Шивон предпочла бы Вандер Вумен. Да, у той было лассо истины, ну так и Охотник владел телепатией; по-хорошему, выпытать подноготную Шивон могли оба, а обучаться у Вандер Вумен было бы круто.

Но увы.

– Готова, – кивнула она, и жаль, что за этим следовал совсем не пафосный поход в спортивный зал, который на пару часов освободили только под них.

Охотник и правда ждал их в зале.

– Начнём спарринг, – вместо приветствия сказал он Шивон. – Если результаты будут неплохие, то с завтрашнего дня ты будешь участвовать в миссиях вместе с Карой.

– Эй, я уже участвовала в миссии вместе с Карой, – напомнила баньши. – И вроде всё было ок.

– Теперь ты в Лиге, – покачал он головой. – В младшем составе, но всё равно. И твоя подготовка должна быть не «ок». А идеальной.

– Проклятые перфекционисты, – проворчала Шивон, но послушно встала в боевую стойку и приготовилась отражать нападение.

 

В Круге Света было немало «диких карт», и иногда Джону Константину казалось, что Ник специально их подбирал так, чтобы усложнить ему жизнь. Ну, хотя, конечно, с чьей-то ещё точки зрения могло казаться, что это Джон кому-то жизнь усложняет.

Например, рыжей смуглой женщине по имени Мирабай и прозвищу Покинутая (отличное прозвище для той, кого из её королевства выкинули собственные подданные). Она шикарно выглядела, полыхала аурой как небольшой фейерверк и, к сожалению, обладала хорошим чутьём и паранойей.

И была абсолютно ёбнута на голову, разумеется, но это было практически обязательной характеристикой для вступления в Круг.

– Я поспрашивала о тебе, Константин, – усмехаясь совершенно без тепла, говорила Мирабай. – Случайно или нет, но ты любитель запарывать общие дела. Поэтому хочу сказать тебе сразу: убью нахуй. Вот только почудится, что ты мешаешь – и всё. Мне ещё домой возвращаться и бунты подавлять, твоё невезение мне совсем не сдалось.

– Ну ты хоть с Ником обсуди сперва, кому мою часть работы передать, – Джон как раз сделал обеденный перерыв и вообще до прихода Мирабай подумывал, как бы немного развеяться, пока мозг не закипел от того, сколько дней подряд трудится.

Вот, считай, и развеялся.

– Обсужу, – согласилась она, глядя, как он грызёт куриную ножку. – Ты лучше не об этом думай.

– Ну, если дело будет именно в невезении, чего об этом думать, – пожал плечами Джон. – Само как-нибудь случится. Но специально тебя постараюсь не провоцировать, понял.

Мирабай засмеялась:

– Я уже в курсе, что ты только провоцировать и умеешь. Но это твои проблемы, а не мои.

– Воистину, – философски вздохнул он. – Но даже жаль, что ты так сразу ощетинилась, родная. Вон Затанна считает, что мы с тобой скорее трахаться должны, чем ругаться.

Она посмотрела на него с недоумением:

– Где и в какой момент ты от меня услышал, что мы не будем трахаться? Будем, конечно, одно другому не мешает. Но если ты про прямо сейчас, то будь добр, сперва вымой руки и рот прополоскай, – она показала на остатки его обеда. – Не люблю жирный привкус в вашей еде, если честно.

Джон хмыкнул и махнул рукой:

– Не, прямо сейчас мне некогда, извини. – Он спрыгнул со стола и с тоской посмотрел на пентаграмму: – Работа, мать её.

– Тут твоя репутация преувеличена, я смотрю, – усмехнулась она. – Говорили, что тебе никакая работа не помешает.

– Ну, эта помешает, – грустно покачал он головой. – Родная, у вас тут у всех фора в несколько недель, а ты же вон меня убить грозилась, если буду обузой. Так что давай потом как-нибудь обсудим, а сейчас я опять за дело.

– Ну да, ну да, – она уже выходила, явно не интересуясь его оправданиями. – Удачи, Константин.

– И тебя туда же.

Джон закрыл за ней дверь и удостоверился, что больше у него посетителей не предвидится.

А потом отступил в сторону на шаг и как бы между прочим сказал:

– Элли, родная, пять баллов тебе за то, что сумела сюда пролезть, но ты зря думаешь, что я тебя не чувствую.

Его тень удлинилась, поднялась строго вертикально – а потом снова упала на пол, оставив стоять суккуб, в том же виде, в каком она приходила по его вызову в ловушку Холодного Пламени.

– Ты, смотрю, реально не всё продумал, когда у меня кусок сути крал, – заметила она, спокойно осматриваясь вокруг. – Интересно, что ещё можно выжать из нашей с тобой связи? Что прохожу за тобой сквозь все защиты, уже неплохо, но ведь наверняка есть что-то ещё?

– Если б было, я бы уже что-нибудь выжал из тебя, – заметил он.

– Насколько смог бы, – не испугалась Шантинелль. – Я-то демоница, а ты – человек. Если я, например, остановлю тебе сердце, и у меня оно из-за отдачи остановится тоже, я-то выживу.

– Угу, а потом с тебя слетят маскировочные чары, и я с того света над тобой посмеюсь, – фыркнул он. – За компанию со всеми Владыками Ада, которые придут делать из тебя пример.

– Ну, – нехорошо улыбнулась она. – Эта угроза работает, только пока я не нашла другого мага, который бы мог обновить чары. Откуда ты знаешь, что не нашла?

– Кого это? – нахмурился он. – А, хотя нет. Ты блефуешь, родная. Дозор тебя не принял, а большинству нашей компании с тобой себе дороже связываться.

– Продолжай на это надеяться, – кивнула суккуб.

Джон хотел что-то ответить, потом выдохнул и поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

– Слушай, я не хочу дальше с тобой ссориться, – сказал он. – Если бы хотел, позвал бы Круг. Уходи отсюда, родная. Мы здесь недобрые, убить можем.

– Да я уж слышала, что тебе обещали, – заметила Шантинелль.

Но потом, похоже, решила, что лучше не спорить, и снова растворилась в его тени. Даже не попрощавшись, если уж на то пошло.

– И правильно, беги-беги, – всё равно пробормотал Джон.

 

Вообще говоря, Джеку следовало понять, что в его спальне есть какой-то посторонний предмет, несколько пораньше. Но он тут едва появлялся в последние дни, да и кое-какие вещи Джона, не считая плаща, тут оставались так и так, одной больше, одной меньше…

Да и после инцидента с серьгами трогать что-то, что принадлежало Джону, почему-то совершенно не тянуло.

Но в какой-то момент Джек всё-таки обратил внимание, что ночник на тумбочке у кровати стоит как-то слишком криво, словно на чём-то.

Джек осторожно приподнял ночник – и увидел под ним серебряное кольцо, очень похожее на то, что носил Джон. Идея, что он даже недолго спал рядом с чем-то, что наверняка тоже котировалось как личная вещь Джона, Джека не вдохновляла. По крайней мере, он вроде бы пока был жив, здоров и вменяем, но мало ли, может, тут опять требовалось сочетание разных факторов, чтобы подействовало. Проверять на собственном опыте не хотелось – Тацу, конечно, говорила, что в остальном он чист, но один раз она триггер уже пропустила.

Так что Джек точно не хотел как-то прикасаться к кольцу, да и вообще собирался предоставить решение проблемы профессионалам.

«Тацу? – спросил он по радиотелепатии. – Я тут, кажется, нашёл привет от Джона, не хочешь зайти обезвредить?..»

В качестве ответа она через пару секунд вышла из двери прямо у входа в спальню.

– Здесь опасно?.. – напряжённо спросила Доктор.

– Пока нет, заходи, – пригласил Джек. Когда она так и сделала, показал на кольцо: – Не знаю, что это, но я видел его на Джоне.

Она сохраняла дистанцию, и сложно было её в этом винить. Джек и сам не был уверен, что не стоит рядом с бомбой или что он сейчас не бомба.

Он не видел, что именно Тацу сделала – просто прощупала, позвала кого-то из знакомых духов – но где-то через минуту она произнесла:

– Ну… это магический артефакт. Проверка говорит, что это, по сути, ключ – делает доступным скрытое место. Не вижу на нём пока ничего другого, но я бы лучше поизучала ещё.

– Забирай, – развёл руками Джек, и кольцо поплыло к ней, но в руки его Тацу тоже не взяла. Видимо, вот они все наконец и научились опасаться всего, что связано с Джоном Константином. – Мне оно точно без надобности.

– Как нашёл? – спросила Тацу.

– Оно просто тут лежало, под ночником, – он посмотрел на тумбочку. – То есть либо Джон его случайно туда засунул и забыл, либо…

– Оставил специально, – продолжила она и нахмурилась. – Но я всё ещё не вижу, какая на нём может быть ловушка.

– Сообщение? – предположил Джек. – Якорь, чтобы сюда вернуться, если что?

Тацу покачала головой:

– Нет и нет. Просто ключ, даже без адреса того, что должен открывать. Может, ещё один тайник. Найти будет трудно, но, в принципе, возможно.

Джек очень внимательно посмотрел на кольцо, а потом спросил:

– Что ты скажешь, если окажется, что это ключ от чего-то в Круге Света?

– Что Константин ведёт очень странную игру, – пожала она плечами. – Но пока не оказалось, буду считать, что ты слишком оптимистичен.

– Тоже вариант, – вздохнул он. – Ну… буду ждать результатов твоей проверки, значит.

Тацу кивнула и вышла, всё так же левитируя кольцо рядом с собой.

 

Когда резидентка в Лондоне доложила, что вокруг неё крутится подозрительная женщина и намекает, что хотела бы встретиться с Штормовым Дозором, Кейт Спенсер возвела очи горе и подумала, что, кажется, скоро придётся предлагать убежище на Корабле ещё одному человеку. Печально, но необходимо: раскрытых резидентов Дозор не бросал, а ресурсов Корабля пока хватало.

Но для начала нужно было проверить, в чём дело, так что Кейт взяла с собой Миднайтера и отправилась в Лондон. Они оба были в цивильном виде, чтобы не провоцировать панику сразу, но на всякий случай готовились отражать нападение.

Резидентка указала им на забегаловку, в которой их ждали, но сама постаралась раствориться в толпе, пробормотав, что вроде бы её не раскрыли, и почему-то при этом покраснев.

В чём дело, стало ясно быстро, когда сидевшая за столиком в забегаловке индуска в бледно-розовом сари негромко произнесла знакомым насмешливым голосом:

– О, двое из троих моих любимых людей Дозора. Долго вы шли.

– Элли, – поняла Кейт, подсаживаясь к ней.

– Она самая, – согласилась суккуб и посмотрела на Миднайтера, занимающего стул с другой стороны от неё. – Мы не представлены, но, думаю, оба друг друга знаем.

– Я о тебе знаю, – кивнул он. – Хотя о списке любимых людей слышу впервые.

– Это она про твою ориентацию, – пояснила Кейт.

– Ну да, – подтвердила Элли. – Кейт асексуальна, ты гомосексуален, то есть я вас обоих не интересую даже в теории и сама на вас не реагирую. Всегда бы так. Вон ваша девчонка, кажется, сейчас узнала о своей бисексуальности, и я за неё рада, конечно, но я-то тут при чём?

– Откуда ты про неё знаешь? – спросил Миднайтер.

– Ксанаду давным-давно сказала, чтобы я смогла с вами связаться, – ответила Шантинелль. – До сегодня нужно не было. Не волнуйтесь, больше никто не в курсе.

– А через Ксанаду что, постучаться нельзя было? – Кейт всё равно как-то не пришла в восторг от того, что их резидентку могли подставить, тем более ради простого светского разговора.

– Если б знала, где её найти, постучалась бы, – суккуб покачала головой. – Но её лавка пустует, и никто её не видел уже несколько дней. Кстати, если вы до сих пор не заметили, то вот вам ещё одно новое дело. Только займитесь им после того, как со мной договорите.

Кейт внимательно рассмотрела её облик и спросила:

– Что, хочешь снова рассказать, где искать трупы?

– Что? А, – Шантинелль покачала головой. – Нет, сегодня я вызовы не ловила. А так выгляжу просто потому, что захотелось. Я по другому поводу.

– Ну и мы, конечно, рады и всё такое, – сухо проговорил Миднайтер. – Но конкретнее, что тебе надо?

– Я знаю, где находится враждебное вам магическое общество, – прямо сказала суккуб. – Ну, в него ещё Джонни входит. Интересует?

Миднайтер впился в неё взглядом, и Кейт больших трудов стоило не сделать того же.

– Круг Света? – как можно безразличнее спросила она.

Шантинелль издала гортанный смешок.

– Они так назвались? Милый каламбур… Ну, видимо, они. Так что?

– Какая будет цена? – Миднайтер, как обычно, параноил больше всех.

– Мне от вас нужна только одна вещь, – пожала плечами Шантинелль. – Если к себе не берёте, то ничем другим можете не расплачиваться.

Она достала из сумки блокнот, вырвала страничку и протянула Кейт.

– Держите, – сказала она. – Не знаю, что там делает Джонни, немножко не в его стиле, но Феликс Фауст в союзе с демонами – это всегда плохо. А я не заинтересована в том, чтобы Владыки Ада получили ещё больше силы.

Кейт взяла страничку и сказала:

– Ты кое-кого из этого Круга убивала. Помнишь, распечатки с расчётами? Так что, надеюсь, сейчас ты не водишь за нос нас ради них – они тебя точно потом не наградят.

– Да я правду говорю, правду, – вздохнула Шантинелль. – Я тебя и насчёт Джонни предупреждала, ну и что, где он сейчас?

 

В этот раз они опять собрались всего вчетвером: Кейт и Джек, Тацу и Миднайтер. Дело не касалось политики и было довольно срочным, так что выдёргивать остальных никто не видел смысла. Для принятия текущих решений такого состава хватало.

– Нужно провести разведку, – без предисловий произнесла Кейт. – А потом, если с ней будет успешно, – напасть на них.

– Всем Дозором? – спросил Миднайтер.

– Всем, – кивнула она. – Максимум – оставить кого-то одного для подстраховки, но вообще эти ребята мне не нравятся, и лучше перебдеть. Благодаря Элли у нас есть адрес, и вряд ли она врёт, что это адрес штаба Круга Света, надо действовать.

– Я скажу, для не состоящей в Дозоре наша демоница неплохо нам помогает, – заметил Джек.

– Это правда, – вздохнула Кейт. – Можно, конечно, сделать вид, что так и надо, наше дело правое, но вообще, конечно, помощь серьёзная.

– Если эта информация окажется правдой, давайте её примем в Дозор, – сказал Миднайтер. – Что? – спросил он в ответ на недоумённые взгляды. – Нам нужна чёрная магия, Тацу говорит это так часто, что мы все зазубрили. Да, суккуб – не маг, но зато может пролезть туда, куда не может Тацу, а выглядит надёжнее любого мага, не считая присутствующих. Любого другого на её месте мы бы уже взяли.

– Любого другого не демона – может быть, – заметила Тацу.

– Не выпускайте её на переговоры с главами государств, – предложил Миднайтер. – Тем более не факт, что она сама захочет. Но Круг Света и Холодное Пламя – не последние наши проблемы по части магии, а мы и с ними-то ещё не разобрались. Без дела она сидеть не будет.

– Если информация подтвердится – ставим вопрос на общее голосование, – решила Кейт. – Но сейчас нам надо спланировать миссию. И определить, как мы попадём внутрь, не подняв тревогу.

– Я всё ещё за то, чтобы попробовать кольцо, которое оставил Джон, – напомнил Джек. – В крайнем случае, если как ключ оно не подойдёт, можно будет отступить и придумать что-то ещё.

– А тебя всё не покидает оптимизм, я смотрю, – вздохнула Кейт.

Джек пожал плечами: он и не пытался себя обманывать, ему хотелось, чтобы кольцо оказалось ключом от парадной двери Круга Света. Да, шансов было мало, да и он первый бы сказал, что пытается выгородить Джона, но, с другой стороны, он Джона знал. Такой фокус был бы очень в его духе, это точно.

– Я на стороне Джека, – неожиданно сказала Тацу. – Никаких новых тайников мы не нашли, а Константин явно хотел, чтобы кольцом воспользовались в ближайшем будущем.

– Или он его забыл, – предположила Кейт. – Или оно не имеет отношения к Кругу.

– Или другого ключа у нас нет, а идти всё равно надо, – закончил Джек, и Миднайтер хмыкнул.

– Одно кольцо значит, что войти сможет один человек, – сказала Тацу. – Если это буду я, то я, возможно, сумею изнутри изучить чары и в следующий раз протащить с собой кого-то ещё. С другой стороны, не факт, что у меня будет на это время, а ещё я угожу в центр чужой чёрной магии. Мне будет трудно не запачкаться.

– Я думаю, пойду я, – покачал головой Джек. – Даже если забыть, что ключ Джон оставил мне, у меня будет поддержка города. Я уже проверил: теперь, когда Нью-Йорк знает, где искать, он видит, что там здание, которое выглядит не так, как должно, и знает, что внутри кто-то есть. Они, может, и обвешались защитой, но от города они не отрезаны. И никакие заклинания на Уровень Городов у них не ведут – теперь я знаю, как это увидеть, и в этот раз всё чисто.

– И то хорошо, а то нам взорванного Нью-Йорка как раз и не хватало, – заметила Кейт.

– Только мне интересно, с чего у них штаб вообще в Нью-Йорке? – спросил Миднайтер. – Если Константин с ними с самого начала, то он как бы в курсе, что это вотчина Джека.

– У меня есть несколько версий, и не все из них вам понравятся, – задумчиво протянула Тацу. – Но поскольку я два года периодически работала с Константином, я склоняюсь к более симпатичным. Например, что он хочет, чтобы мы вмешались.

– А какая религия ему помешала сказать прямо, по-твоему? – уточнила Кейт.

Тацу пожала плечами:

– Ну, не считая стереотипа про магов и аллергию на разговоры напрямик… возможно, ему нужно, чтобы мы вмешались _позже_. Не сейчас. Но я предлагаю его спросить и посмотреть, что он ответит.

Они переглянулись, и Джек побарабанил пальцами по столу.

– Не в этот раз? – наконец произнёс он.

– Не в этот раз, – согласилась Кейт. – Если он сам на тебя не выйдет, не контактируй. Просто осмотрись. Мы будем на подхвате, если тебя не будет слишком долго – плюнем на всё и начнём штурм.

– Я тебе магический жучок сделаю, – сказала Тацу. – Обычный, полагаю, Кейт даст. Так что будем знать, где ты, и бьётся ли у тебя сердце.

– Значит, решили, – подытожил Миднайтер. – Я пойду перетасую расписание остального Дозора. Потому что если всё перельётся в открытую конфронтацию, чувствую, понадобятся нам все.

 

Джек перешёл в Нью-Йорк через Уровень, а не через дверь: да, так было медленнее, зато засечь его никто не мог. Он вообще не стал выходить наружу, позволив окнам и витринам стать его глазами, пока город нёс его в себе, а дух рядом беспокоился о том, не слишком ли он рискует.

Оказавшись на месте, Джек пристально посмотрел на здание, где должен был находиться Круг Света, стоя у границы стены, но всё ещё из неё не выходя. Он помнил, что вообще тут чары, и остальные видят только пустырь, так что, вероятно, кольцо на его руке работало. Узнать это точно можно было только одним способом, и Джек стал асфальтом на тротуаре, а потом поднялся у самой стены здания – та звенела неслышным звоном, но не отталкивала. Джек вошёл в неё, и здание тихо вздохнуло, но никто из находящихся внутри не встревожился. Значит, не заметили.

Джек поднял руку, посмотрел на кольцо и усмехнулся, качая головой.

Но раздумывать дальше о том, что всё это значит, было некогда, и Джек начал свои поиски.

Кабинет Ника Некро он нашёл быстро – его сложнее всего было увидеть из-за клубящейся в нём магии, так что туда Джек и направился.

Хозяин кабинета отсутствовал, так что Джек осторожно вырос из пола и пролистал распечатки на столе, пару наиболее подозрительных сложив и убрав в карман. Никаких электронных девайсов поблизости не наблюдалось, а то бы он попробовал прихватить их с собой, даже с вероятностью, что на Уровне они испортятся. Кейт и не такое восстанавливала.

Кабинет, кстати, выглядел на удивление… пристойно, для чёрного мага и основателя клуба по интересам устилания дороги трупами. Ни крови, ни собственно трупов – только куча всяких предметов (вероятно, волшебных или что-то типа) и бумаг. Джек даже засомневался было, туда ли попал, но кабинет подтверждал, что принадлежит Некро. Джек задержался, чтобы просмотреть немножко, что происходило в комнате, по стёклам шкафов, но никакой конкретики тут не обсуждали (а жаль, могли бы встать по центру и громко и внятно озвучить все планы), а на одном месте лучше было не задерживаться.

В следующий час Джек побывал на разных этажах и в разных кабинетах, понемногу собирая материалы. Лаборатория Фауста вызывала немедленное желание найти и убить хозяина, но Джек помнил, что миссия у него разведывательная и в одиночку нападать на Круг – плохая идея.

В личные помещения он не лез, поскольку там было больше чар и больше шансов, что сработает сигнализация, но и без этого информации хватало. Теперь Джек знал поимённо всех, кто ещё остался в Круге, знал, что старших у них шестеро (Некро, Фауст, демоны, Мирабай, ну и, конечно, Джон), а ещё знал, что их большое событие, чем бы оно ни было, планируется через две недели, максимум – через три. Кажется, никакой особой священной даты у этих магов не было (удивительно практичный подход, наверняка дело рук Джона), просто желание уложиться в кратчайшие сроки.

Кабинет Джона он видел тоже. И Джона, мельком. Пролез, как раз когда тот выходил за дверь, но ушёл оттуда ещё быстрее, чем из других помещений: уж если где точно можно было наступить на сигнализацию…

Но он всё равно на неё наступил. Уже почти всё осмотрев и собираясь уходить, Джек почувствовал, как загустел вокруг воздух, а плотное облако магии вытолкнуло его из стены.

Выругавшись про себя, он попытался уйти обратно, хотя это было как идти против сильного ветра. Нью-Йорк обеспокоенно старался вытянуться ему навстречу, но безуспешно.

Оставался только вариант открыть дверь – если не на Корабль, то куда-нибудь наружу, и Джек прекратил попытки соединиться с Уровнем и повернулся лицом к коридору, куда его выкинуло.

И вздрогнул всем телом, увидев перед собой Затанну Затару.

 

Строго говоря, он не только знал, что она снова жива в этом мире, но и видел фотографии. Они все в Дозоре видели. Когда информация о ней попалась Кейт на глаза, она сообщила всем и, насколько Джек знал, периодически мониторила деятельность Затанны. А потом попросила Тацу магичку на всякий случай проверить. Хотя и не похоже было, что сейчас от неё исходит угроза: эта Затанна Затара была младше той лет на пятнадцать и пока что ещё только делала себе имя в магических кругах.

Тацу посмотрела тогда файлы по ней, даже встретилась вживую под каким-то предлогом и накинув маскировку и в конце концов пожала плечами:

– Она может опять перевернуть мир не больше и не меньше, чем любой другой маг. Или даже не обязательно маг. За всеми не уследишь.

И всё-таки встреча с ней здесь, в коридоре штаб-квартиры Круга Света, заставляла нервничать. Тем более что с тех пор магичка вроде как добавила себе в резюме промывку мозгов.

Затанна Затара одарила Джека недоумённым взглядом:

– Мы знакомы?

В принципе, она же даже не видела его тогда, когда сидела в особняке в сердце Готэма.

– Нет, – покачал головой Джек. Он знал, что она готова произнести что-нибудь задом-наперёд, и от его слов зависит, что именно это будет, но голова была блаженно пуста. Так что он выпалил первое, что пришло в голову: – Я ищу Джона... Джона Константина.

Подозрительности в ней от этого не убавилось.

– С какими целями? – спросила она. – И как сюда попали?

Неизвестно, сколько бы у них ещё продлился разговор и чем бы он кончился, если бы в этот момент, затормозив на повороте, в коридоре не появился, собственно, Джон.

– Зи, он со мной, – сказал он, оценив ситуацию. – По крайней мере, – он хмыкнул, – я так думаю. Хоксмур, или ты меня убивать пришёл?

– Ещё не решил, – нейтрально ответил Джек.

Затанна Затара во время их обмена репликами слегка расслабилась, но в смысле, что больше не собиралась нападать прямо сейчас, а не в смысле, что готова была уйти и забыть про всё, что увидела.

А потом она поняла:

– Вы Джек Хоксмур из Штормового Дозора.

– Вот, кажется, и накрылись мои планы тихо тебя отсюда увести, приятель, – вздохнул Джон. – Лучше б ты не светил таблом по всем каналам.

– Ты меня тоже мог по фамилии сейчас не называть, – напомнил Джек.

– Что происходит? – сузила глаза Затанна.

– Кстати, да, что происходит, Хоксмур? – посмотрел на него Джон. – Ты тут один, или нам ждать кавалерию?

– Так я тебе и сказал.

– Значит, один, – кивнул Джон. – Пошпионить пришёл, что ли?

Разговор получался бредовый, но маги пока хотя бы не нападали.

– А ты как думаешь? – поинтересовался Джек.

– Думаю, что да, вероятно…

– Джон, ты минуту назад сказал, что он с тобой, – упрекнула Затанна.

Тот пожал плечами:

– Не хотел, чтобы ты его сразу убила, родная, а то всё-таки живым он нам ценнее. Ну и вообще мы знакомы, как видишь.

– А-гааа… – с недоверием в голосе протянула она. – Так мне звать Ника? Или что?

– Зови, конечно, – сказал Джон. – Он и сам скоро должен подойти, раз сигнализация сработала. А я пока прослежу, чтобы наш гость не съебался. – Он посмотрел на ближайшие двери. – Тут вроде свободно? – он открыл дверь и убедился, что комната нежилая. – Отлично, тогда тут и побудем до твоего возвращения. Хоксмур, заходи.

Джек рассудил, что один маг лучше, чем два, и послушался, глядя под ноги на предмет подозрительных рун. Их не было, но вокруг всё ещё витало слишком много магии, и доверять Джону не получалось, несмотря на то, что он пока ещё ничего не сделал.

Но он смотрелся здесь слишком на своём месте, и, учитывая характер места, это был не комплимент.

– Я скоро буду, – пообещала Затанна.

– Ждём тебя, родная, – откликнулся Джон, заходя в комнату.

Джек поймал взгляд и подумал, что всё-таки, так или иначе, но они поговорят.

Кулаки при этой мысли зачесались сами собой.

 

Стоило двери закрыться, как Джон прижал Джека к стене, насмешливо ухмыляясь в лицо.

– Ты надоел Спенсер? – спросил он. – Поэтому она решила сбросить тебя к нам, чтобы я тебя сдал? Да наши тут руки до локтя себе сгрызут от радости, когда поймут, кто к ним попал!

Джек в целом порадовался тому, что Джон решил начать с остроумной, по его мнению, перепалки, а не с боя, но отвечать пока не собирался.

Не словами, по крайней мере.

– Блять! – Джон отшатнулся, одурело мотая головой, когда ему снизу прилетел удар в челюсть.

Джек отступил от стены и хрустнул костяшками пальцев.

– Ещё пошутить хочешь? – осведомился он. – Или аплодисменты не понравились?

Джон попробовал пальцем зуб, но тот оставался на месте.

– Вроде бы расставались мы не настолько плохо, а ты про Круг был уже в курсе… – пробормотал он, сплёвывая кровь и держа дистанцию. – Это ты за то, как я сбежал? Или… ещё есть за что?

Джек указал пальцем на висок и сквозь зубы спросил:

– Ничего мне не хочешь рассказать про то, почему я устроил встряску Кораблю, когда мы разбирали вещи из твоего тайника?

Маг со свистом втянул в себя воздух:

– Сработало, значит… Ущерб серьёзный?

– Меня быстро оглушили, так что мы отделались испугом, – хмуро ответил Джек. – А ты как хотел?

– Я хотел отвлекающий манёвр, если придётся бежать от всего Дозора, – Джон чуть наклонил голову. – Но удалось уйти и так, а без меня сработать было не должно. Кажется, я всё-таки просчитался из-за того, что ты не человек.

О да, Джек в этот момент отлично ощущал, что он не человек. И что именно поэтому стены натужно гудят, желая и не желая вдавиться внутрь, а с потолка осыпается побелка.

– И это как-то оправдывает то, что ты мне заклятие в голову вставил? – прошипел он, усилием воли разжимая кулаки. – Ты думаешь, я не понял, когда именно ты это сделал? И как, мне теперь ждать по триггеру за каждый раз, когда мы трахались?

– Блять, – повторил Джон, прикрывая рукой глаза и словно бы не обращая внимания, что комната вот-вот обрушится внутрь себя самой. – Нет. Я так сделал один раз. Заклинание по тому же принципу, что и когда я твой голос одолжил. Только на этот раз хотел одолжить твои способности. Ну и руну на груди ты бы не пропустил, так что пришлось делать всё… незаметно.

– И про один раз я должен поверить потому, что ты вообще часто правду говоришь? – Джек понял, что упускает из виду главное, и поспешно добавил: – И как это извиняет всё остальное?

– Никак, – Джон Константин задумчиво посмотрел на потолок и поинтересовался: – Ты сейчас тут всё снесёшь, или время поговорить ещё есть?..

Джек заставил себя выдохнуть и немного перестать сдавливать комнату.

Если бы здание не было напичкано магией, оно бы уже рухнуло.

– Прости, – Джон, против обыкновения, не усмехался. – Я надеялся, что просто сниму заклинание при нашей следующей встрече, но… это тоже не оправдание, да. Рад, что вроде бы обошлось. Надо было мне просто раньше уйти. А так… не знаю, ударь ещё раз, если тебе от этого легче. Я тебе в любом случае буду должен.

Кого-то это Джеку напомнило – Тацу, понял он через секунду.

Именно поэтому, видимо, комнату наконец перестало трясти окончательно.

А Джек рывком подался вперёд и теперь сам стукнул Джона об стену, ребром ладони надавливая ему над кадыком.

– Не всё можно превратить в товарно-денежный обмен, – сказал он. – Даже если маги так не думают. Но если дашь сейчас уйти, я, может, забуду о триггере.

Джон тяжело вздохнул:

– Блин, не могу. Остальные уже наверняка заметили катавасию, да и Затанна нас видела, так что если ты сейчас уйдёшь, меня посчитают либо предателем, либо слабаком. Мне это ой как не упёрлось, так что лучше я тебя сдам.

– Ты этого не сделаешь, – мотнул головой Джек, хотя вообще-то думал, что с Джона как раз станется.

– Почему это? – с любопытством спросил тот, думая, видимо, примерно то же самое. – Мы только что установили, что я мудак, который всунул тебе триггер в мозг.

– Блять, Джон, надо было тебя всё-таки выкинуть в шлюз, когда ты ко мне под заклинанием пришёл…

– Ага, а ты вместо этого обколол меня всякой дрянью, с пользой для моего здоровья, – согласился Джон. – Но если это был аргумент, что теперь и я тебя под замок не должен, то он не прошёл. Ещё что скажешь?

– На хрена тебе вообще помогать Кругу? – Джек вгляделся в его лицо, пытаясь понять, когда Джон успел решить, что не против неисчислимых жертв, но тот смотрелся совершенно нормально и как обычно.

Это пугало.

– Потому что я считаю наше дело правым? – усмехнулся, усиливая впечатление, Джон. – Ну или, по крайней мере, выгодным лично для меня?

– Чем?

– Джек, ты, конечно, извини, но вопросы здесь задаёшь не ты. Съездить по морде я себе дам, но со всеми нами тебе не справиться.

– Джон, – Джек поднял руку с кольцом. – Какого хуя ты несёшь? Ты же зачем-то нам это оставил.

– Не понимаю, о чём ты, Хоксмур, – не моргнув глазом, сказал маг. – Вижу, кольцо вы нашли, обидно, что я его в спешке проебал. Но, в принципе, так даже лучше получилось.

Бог Городов тяжело вздохнул, прикидывая, не попытаться ли всё-таки вызвать портал. Но судя по тому, что говорил Джон, он вряд ли передумал мешать ему свалить, так что, видно, пора было переходить к стадии боя. Не стоило отвлекаться на Затанну, хотя, конечно, с их магическим полем она бы тоже оказалась быстрее него, даже если не ждала заранее двери на Корабль.

– Ну что, – сказал Джон ему на ухо, – а как же воззвать к нашим «отношениям»? Было б логично, приятель, учитывая, что ты вообще-то носишь моё кольцо…

Кавычки в его голосе были практически слышны: видно, совсем оправился от серьёзного настроя, с которого разговор у них начался.

Джек вздохнул ещё раз. Дыхание Джона щекотало ему щёку, и кожу кололо от того, как магия вокруг пыталась подействовать на его силы.

Джек сгрёб Джона за лацканы пиджака и поцеловал. Они целовались – почти как дрались, целовались, чтобы не драться.

По закону жанра, в этот момент в комнату вошла запыхавшаяся Затанна.

– О, – сказала она, увидев сцену. – О-оооо… Извините, что помешала. Я думала, когда стены затряслись… Неважно. Ну, тогда хоть немного всё проясняется.

 

Джек посмотрел на Затанну, которая пока как-то не спешила возмущаться неуставными отношениями с врагом, и тихо пробормотал, так, чтобы слышал только Джон:

– Первую любовь всё-таки не забывают, да?..

– Расскажешь ей что-нибудь – убью нахуй, – миролюбиво и тоже очень тихо ответил тот.

Джек отпустил его и повернулся к магичке, которая сказала:

– Я всё-таки не стала звать Ника, но у вас тут так всё ходуном ходило, что он с остальными и сам прибежит. Так что если кто-то куда-то уходит, то делать это надо быстро.

– Родная, с чего ты взяла, что кто-то куда-то уходит? – улыбнулся Константин.

– А что, ты хочешь сказать, что это я сейчас не компромат вижу? – показала на них Затанна. – Ты на Штормовой Дозор работаешь или просто так помогаешь?

– Ни то, ни другое, – покачал он головой, и взгляд Затанны остановился на Джеке.

– Не знаю я, на кого Джон работает, – сквозь зубы сказал тот. – Прошёл я сюда благодаря ему, хотя он говорит, что ни при чём.

Она удивлённо хмыкнула:

– Джон, ты подстроил так, чтобы Дозор мог напасть на Круг, и не сказал Дозору? А я думала, это у меня всё странно с организацией подлянок Кругу…

– Ты неправильно поняла, родная, – вздохнул Джон. – Как раз я тут работаю совершенно честно и искренне. А вот ты совершенно зря сейчас признаёшься, вообще говоря.

– Это точно, – раздался новый голос, и за спиной у Затанны показался темноволосый белый мужчина лет тридцати с чем-то. – Как неудачно для тебя всё складывается, Зи, и как удачно всё складывается для нас.

Она поспешно шагнула в комнату, а из-за Ника Некро выступила мумия в синем балахоне – Феликс Фауст.

На лице Затанны мелькнула досада пополам с облегчением. Повернувшись к Нику с Фаустом, она с вызовом произнесла:

– Это мы ещё посмотрим. Ты понимаешь, надеюсь, что Лига уже и без того хорошо так в курсе ваших дел?

Ник холодно улыбнулся:

– Ничего, при виде твоего трупа у них будет повод подумать, а хотят ли они нам противостоять. Тем более, как ты сама прекрасно знаешь, всё это так и так ненадолго.

– И на тему этого – тоже посмотрим.

Он приподнял брови, явно не убеждённый её словами, и перевёл взгляд на Константина:

– Джон, поможешь нам устранить лишних в комнате?

– Естественно, – пожал плечами Константин. – А мы ничего не хотим у них узнать сперва, Ник?

– А нечего узнавать, – ответил тот. – Сейчас нам важнее избавиться от свидетелей.

– Джон? Серьёзно? – искоса посмотрела на него Затанна.

Константин развёл руками:

– Родная, я уже сказал, что не собираюсь никого отпускать. Если придётся вас обоих убить – значит, ничего не поделаешь.

Рядом с Ником Некро поднялись два столба разившего серой дыма, и из них вышли рогатые демоны – Сатанус и Блэйз. Перевес сил явно был на стороне Круга Света, и их лидер с удовольствием скомандовал:

– Вперёд.

Ситуация выглядела неприятной, но если Джек не мог выйти через Уровень, это ещё не значило, что он не мог использовать силу города.

Так что когда в его сторону дохнуло адским пламенем, он закрылся, подняв пол, и отпрыгнул подальше и от Круга вообще, и от Джона в частности.

Пол опал обратно, и Джек с нехорошей усмешкой потянулся, прикидывая, как поудачней обрушить потолок.

А потом почувствовал толчок между лопаток и, повернув голову, увидел Затанну.

– Вот и подерёмся спина к спине, – бросила она через плечо, не сводя глаз с Константина. – Не против?

– В такой ситуации – только за, – он смотрел и на Джона, и на остальных.

– А я говорила нашим, что Лига и Дозор – скорее союзники… – пробормотала колдунья. – За нами дверь в смежную комнату, предлагаю туда отступить.

– Согласен, – сказал Джек. – Там решим, что делать дальше.

Она рявкнула какое-то заклинание, посылая слепящие вспышки в сторону Круга, и Джек заставил этаж ходить ходуном, так что стройные ряды противника на пару секунд потеряли свою стройность, а большего им было и не надо.

Они влетели в комнату и заперли дверь одновременно, каждый по-своему, а потом Джек прыгнул к окну и оценивающе сощурился, проверяя, как сильно мешает магия добраться до города снаружи.

– Так, – сказала Затанна, с сомнением глядя за запертую дверь. – Нам надо отсюда выбираться, пока они к нам не ворвались. Защита – дело рук Ника, я могу помочь её ослабить в одном месте, но не снять совсем, секретами он не делился.

– Надо было выяснить, – заметил Джек. – А потом уже кричать о том, что работаешь на другую сторону.

– Глупо получилось, – вздохнула она и махнула в сторону окна: – Яигам, идапс. С другой стороны, всё равно пора было уходить, ещё немного, и было бы совсем непонятно, что это я кровавые жертвы не приношу. Но я была уверена, что Джон тоже двойной агент.

Сопротивление ослабело, и Джек сказал, попутно выбирая точку приложения сил:

– Когда он сказал, что нас убьёт, надеюсь, поняла, что ошиблась?

– Я всё-таки не думаю, что он и правда бы кого-то из нас убил, – пожала плечами Затанна. – Не знаю, почему, но мне не кажется, что Джон… хотя мы знакомы-то всего ничего, на самом деле. Просто он вёл себя приличнее других, да и вообще как-то сразу вызвал у меня доверие. Хотя про его репутацию я наслышана, конечно.

– Н-да… – рассеянно заметил Джек, прижимая обе ладони к облюбованному месту. – Если кто-то в мире меньше всего и заслуживает доверия, то это Джон Константин, так что советую подумать ещё раз. И не сдерживаться, когда он сейчас будет нападать, потому что я хочу пробить стену, и мне нужно, чтобы ты меня прикрыла.

– Я себе не враг, конечно, прикрою, – вздохнула она. – Уж остальные-то нас убьют точно. Сколько времени тебе нужно?

Джек сосредоточился.

– Несколько минут. Если повезёт, я заодно и несущую снесу.

Затанна нахмурилась:

– Мы в Лиге стараемся избежать любых смертей. А тут куча людей, которые не так сильны в магии, как старшие. Их так похоронит.

– Тут сильные маги, насколько я знаю, так что выберутся, зато в спину нам никто не ударит. А если кому-то не повезёт, то чистеньких здесь всё равно нет. – Она продолжала сверлить ему взглядом затылок, и Джек раздражённо бросил: – Что, иначе ты меня не прикроешь?

– Именно.

– Вам в Лиге дозу реализма всем бы вколоть. Ладно, несущую стену не трогаю. Поехали.

Он впечатал ладони глубоко в стену, и в ответ на это взорвалась дверь – Круг снаружи явно почуял, что защитный периметр пробивают.

– Тищ! – воскликнула Затанна, и Джек краем глаза увидел, как их окружило мерцающим барьером. Тот дрогнул, когда в него влетели нож и чьё-то заклинание, но устоял.

Неприятно смеясь, к ним приблизились демонические близнецы – оглянувшись через плечо, Джек увидел, как Сатанус материализовал в руке копьё, а Блэйз запустила когти прямо в ткань барьера.

– Тищ, ясйялперку, – пробормотала Затанна, но, судя по тому, как напряжённо звенел её голос, барьеру было долго не удержаться.

Но магия подалась и под руками Джека: кусок стены в два человеческих роста высотой вылетел наружу, и только тонкая расползающаяся плёнка защитного периметра отделяла их от свободы…

…И в этот момент события приняли неожиданный оборот.

Взорвались дверь, ведущая в коридор, и куски стены вокруг дверного проёма, в дыры стало видно, как слетают с петель остальные двери в коридоре, а прямо посреди образуется полыхающая фиолетовым трещина, из которой выпрыгивают ещё трое. Тоже магов, вероятно; Джек смутно сообразил, что знает этих двоих мужчин и женщину по фотографиям, но прежде, чем он успел понять, что они тут делают, они прошлись оценивающим взглядом как по нему с Затанной, так и по Кругу Света, который в основном был занят тем, что прикрывался или уворачивался от летящих в них обломков.

А потом незваные гости подняли руки, на ходу бормоча заклинания, и Джека накрыло ещё более удушливым облаком магии, на этот раз вырубая его окончательно. Впрочем, судя по крикам, которые он уловил краем сознания, проблемы были не у него одного.

Но прямо сейчас его это не слишком интересовало.

Всё, что он успел сделать, это раздавить в кармане «жучок» Тацу, надеясь, что Дозор узнает об этом, несмотря на слои заклинаний, и придёт его вытаскивать.

 

Позже, когда Шивон объясняли, почему Дозор вмешался в это дело, она сказала, что у неё вскипел мозг ещё на второй минуте.

О снах Кейт, тех, что про предыдущие версии мира, она раньше не знала. Как и о том, что Кейт в качестве хобби предотвращает последствия из-за информации, которая ей снится. Дозор к этому привык, Дозор включил такие вещи в список своих обязанностей, а Кейт фиксировала сны и вычленяла из них имена и названия.

Тут мозг ещё не кипел, но это и были ещё цветочки.

Сегодня Лига ловила некоего Тобиаса Мэннинга, взявшего себе милое прозвище Терра-мен. Ну то есть как Лига – Супермен ловил, потому что это был один из лично его придурков, уверенный, что знает, как Земле будет лучше и что лучше точно будет без Супермена. Марсианский Охотник решил, что он с его подопечными будут идеальной группой поддержки, и вот так Шивон и оказалась в Огайо, а ей на ухо быстро наговаривали модус операнди и список способностей Мэннинга.

Ну, даже не список способностей: он был по части техники. И с помощью неё мог вызывать тайфуны и землетрясения.

Вот последнее и привлекло внимание Кейт, когда она ждала вестей от Джека Хоксмура и попутно мониторила, чем занята Лига. Наверное, не будь там Супермена, она бы и не среагировала, но так – сказала:

– Огайо, Супермен и землетрясение… Почему мне что-то не нравится?

Даже собственные файлы и память суперкомпьютера помогли ей не сразу, но в конце концов она сложила паззл и сообщила Тацу и Миднайтеру:

– Вы не поверите, но у нас намечается смерть Супермена. Не прямо сегодня, но я помню несколько снов о чудовище, которое внезапно вылезло из-под земли и крушило всё вокруг, пока не добралось до него. Думсдэй… ага, точно, Думсдэй. Никто точно не знал, откуда именно оно взялось, но спало оно где-то в Огайо. На что спорим, что его можно разбудить землетрясением?

Они ещё не знали про резкое изменение в миссии Джека, а решать, что делать, надо было быстро, пока не начался сам бой. После недолгого обсуждения вызвалась Тацу: потенциал силы у неё был самый большой, а в логове чёрных магов пользы от неё получилось бы меньше всего.

Конечно, в идеале сюда надо было направлять не менее троих членов Дозора, но даже Стилу, ближайшему к ним, требовалось несколько минут, чтобы присоединиться, а Кейт опасалась, что за эти минуты Лига и Мэннинг успеют наломать дров. Так что она послала с Тацу свою копию, а Тацу вообще надеялась перехватить этого Терра-мена до того, как Лига спохватится.

Но, конечно, всё пошло не по плану.

Поэтому первое, что увидела Серебряная Баньши, когда прилетела на место вместе с Супергёл, было то, как Ямасиро Тацу угрожает обнажённым мечом Супермену и Марсианскому Охотнику, Кейт Спенсер превращает руки в пулемёты, а Терра-мен корчится у них за спиной.

– Это же Штормовой Дозор, да? – ахнула Супергёл. – Доктор и Инженер?

– Они, – с расширившимися глазами подтвердила Шивон.

– Почему они защищают преступника?

– Понятия не имею…

– Тобиас Мэннинг должен ответить за свои преступления, вы не должны мешать правосудию, – сурово сказал Супермен, паря над землёй и противниками.

– Не вопрос, ответит, – кивнула Инженер. – Для начала – тем, что посидит у нас в изоляторе, оттуда он хоть не сбежит, как из ваших тюрем.

(Позже эта фраза породила долгие споры в интернете и СМИ на тему того, как Дозор считает подход Лиги недостаточно ответственным, а современную пенитенциарную систему – недостаточно надёжной.)

Марсианский Охотник решил, что это удачный момент поймать Инженер через телепатию, и не ошибся – даже оригинальная Кейт на Корабле в этот момент материлась, как хорошо он парализовал работу её копии.

Терра-мен начал подниматься, и Тацу стукнула его рукоятью, а прежде, чем Шивон с Карой решили подскочить ближе, её вниманием завладел Супермен. Они переглянулись, не зная, помочь или не мешать. «Нападайте», – пришла команда от Охотника, Супергёл пожала плечами, баньши мысленно застрелилась, но обе они бросились на Тацу.

А Тацу танцевала. Её меч мелькал везде одновременно, отбивая атаки и пытаясь уколоть тех, кто подлетел слишком близко. Одна женщина – но она сдерживала всех троих, включая Супермена, не давая себя схватить, да что там, до себя дотронуться.

Конечно, тут был вопрос только времени. Рано или поздно она должна была допустить ошибку, а одной ошибки при неравном количестве сил хватило бы.

Или Тацу могла сменить модус с Катаны на Доктор и обрушить на Лигу силу планеты.

Вероятно, она заколебалась именно потому, что не знала, стоит ли и не разбудит ли она так этого Думсдэя сама. Заколебалась ненадолго – но Супермен двигался очень быстро, это как бы вообще входило в его слоганы и всё такое, так что в какой-то момент, когда он закручивал вокруг неё вираж, меч треснул пополам, и Супергёл толкнула Шивон в сторону, чтобы её не задело отлетевшим обломком.

Теперь у Тацу не оставалось другого выбора, кроме как прибегнуть к силе Доктор, но она всё ещё медлила.

Шивон не понаслышке знала, как она могущественна. Через неё протекало столько магии планеты, сколько могло выдержать человеческое тело, и Тацу стоило только сосредоточиться и пожелать, чтобы материализовать или изменить практически что угодно.

Может, подумала Шивон, в этом и была беда: сначала необходимо было сосредоточиться. Подумать о чём-то, что можно противопоставить Супермену, а Супермен двигался быстрее мысли.

Шивон ведь вообще не хотела работать двойным агентом, ну и не приняла до сих пор другого предложения Дозора потому, что не придумала, что скажет Каре.

Вот надо было сказать хоть что-то, решила она, выхватывая взглядом бледное лицо Тацу в вихре пыли, поднятой полётом, – а потом просто бросилась наперехват, поворачиваясь так, чтобы не задеть Тацу, и закричала. Направляя крик так, чтобы он пришёлся куда-нибудь, где, судя по траектории, должен был находиться Супермен.

Она попала. Её способности тоже брали начало из магии, а к магии он был уязвим – теперь баньши точно это знала, потому что его отбросило назад, и он зажимал уши ладонями, и между пальцев у него текла кровь. Вихрь заслонил его от взгляда, и Шивон замолчала, осторожно отступая в сторону Доктор.

А когда пыль осела, и Супермен перестал корчиться от боли, Шивон увидела, какими глазами смотрит на неё Кара.

– Э... – произнесла она. – Он мог причинить вред Тацу. То есть Доктор.

– Ну что же, – отстранённо заметил Марсианский Охотник. – По крайней мере, теперь нам, похоже, известно, откуда у нас утечка информации.

Инженер, которую он ненароком отпустил, тут же оказалась рядом с Терра-меном и, открыв портал, прыгнула с ним на Корабль.

Тацу крепко взяла Шивон за запястье и подняла вокруг светящийся барьер.

– Вы что, думаете, что можно просто так… – горячо начала Супергёл, но Тацу её перебила.

– Дозор не планировал боевых действий по отношению к Лиге Справедливости, – подчёркнуто бесстрастно сказала она. – Нам просто нужно забрать этого человека, мы это сделали. – Она одной ногой шагнула в дверь, потянув за собой баньши. – Шивон, пошли. Я тебя здесь не оставлю.

– Пусть уходят, – произнёс Супермен. – Но не думайте, что мы на этом закончили.

Тацу молча сделала второй шаг назад, и в следующую секунду они с Шивон стояли в коридоре Корабля, а дверь на Землю закрылась.

– Ой, бля, – вздохнула Шивон.

 

В коридоре было пусто и неинтересно, но Шивон всё равно огляделась, вспоминая, как попала на Корабль первый раз.

– Ну, – заметила она, поворачиваясь к Тацу, – кажется, это значит, что я согласилась работать в Дозоре. Ура мне. Ты, небось, не рада?

Тацу посмотрела на неё – а потом прижала к себе и поцеловала. Коротко, но требовательно.

Шивон дёрнулась что-то сказать, но потом вместо этого вцепилась в ворот кимоно Тацу и поцеловала её сама, ни разу не коротко, потому что у неё за спиной были недели поджаривания на медленном огне, и хоть что-то она за них хотела получить.

А Тацу её так на себя потянула, что Шивон пришлось встать на цыпочки, и она чуть не потеряла равновесие.

– Вау, – выдохнула она, вставая нормально, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга. – Это самое интересное «нет, я не хочу с тобой встречаться», какое у меня было. Можешь повторить, а то я не всё расслышала?

– Зачем ты полезла меня защищать? – пробормотала Тацу. – Зачем ты вообще что-то для меня делаешь?

– Серьёзно? – удивлённо спросила Шивон. – Затем, что всем нужно, чтобы кто-то для них что-то делал, и тебе тоже, ты, может, и Доктор, но всё равно человек. Ты меня просто бесишь иногда, когда хочешь считать, что ты не от мира сего! Я тебя обожаю. – Она задумалась. – Знаешь, сделай вид, что я только последнюю фразу сказала, остальное как-то неудачно звучит…

Тацу вздохнула, но как-то менее напряжённо, чем обычно.

– Поговорим позже, – предложила она. – Кейт отправила Терра-мена в изолятор, а мы вообще должны следить за тем, как проходит миссия Джека.

– О, сразу работа, – понимающе кивнула Шивон. – Надеюсь, хоть зарплату в Дозоре платят, а то с таким графиком – и за еду…

Тацу, не слушая её, пошла к ближайшей двери; Шивон помнила, что там находится рубка, так что просто увязалась следом.

Да, сегодняшний день оказался сильно интереснее, чем думалось с утра…

– Симатта, – произнесла Тацу, когда они вошли в пустую рубку, и Шивон подумала, что даже на родном языке она ругается довольно цензурно. Но потом спросила:

– Что случилось?

– Здесь должны были быть Кейт и Лукас, – объяснила Тацу. – И если их нет, то они пошли на помощь Джеку. А это значит, что с ним что-то случилось. – Она посмотрела на два висящих в воздухе экрана, один из которых был пуст. – Да, точно случилось. Либо он умер, либо предмет, который я ему дала, уничтожили.

– Э, – произнесла Шивон. – Надеюсь, второе.

– Жучок Кейт пока активен, и судя по нему, Джек только что переместился на другой континент, – заметила Тацу, глядя на карту на втором экране. – В Мексику. Кажется, я знаю, кто ещё вступил в игру…

– Что будем делать? – спросила Шивон.

– Пока ничего, – покачала головой Тацу. – У этих тоже чёрной магии полно… Наблюдай за монитором, я пока попробую через Время Сновидений проследить, что там происходит, – она села на пол, скрестив ноги. – Если этот экран тоже погаснет – толкни меня, и мы пойдём на помощь.

– Ни минуты покоя… – пробормотала баньши, глядя, как она погружается в медитацию.

Экран не погас, он всё ещё показывал пульсирующую точку на карте Мексики. Зато в рубке материализовалась Инженер – копия, на самом деле, но сразу Шивон не отличила, и сказала:

– Мы наконец нашли, где держат Джека, хотя это охуеть каким частым гребнем пришлось прочесать Мехико. Сейчас будем пробивать щиты, так что разбуди Тацу, пусть ждёт здесь и на всякий случай вызовет врачей. Вдруг показатели здоровья Джека не активны не просто так.

– Окей, – кивнула Шивон и начала выполнять указания.

 

Джек пришёл в себя и тут же понял, что сбываются самые худшие ожидания: он, Затанна и Константин сидели привязанными к стульям, со скованными наручниками руками за спинами. Тут явно уже было другое здание и, судя по средневековому антуражу на стенах и ненавязчивым желобкам для стока на полу, пыточная. А судя по хорошим современным камерам по всем углам, в этой пыточной работали те, кто своё дело любили и потом результаты работы вспоминали, пересматривая и переслушивая.

За столом напротив сидели трое: два старика, один в тёмных очках, другой с повязкой на глазах – и красивая полная женщина. Все трое были с ног до головы увешаны драгоценностями, наверняка непростыми. Они, кажется, только что о чём-то говорили, но, когда Джек поднял голову, замолчали и посмотрели на него.

Лицом к лицу они встречались впервые, но как выглядит триумвират лидеров Холодного Пламени, Джек знал прекрасно.

– Как самочувствие? – поинтересовался тот, что был в очках. Мистер И.

– Просто прекрасно, – огрызнулся Джек, понимая, что практически не может дотянуться до города и даже так сразу не скажет, о каком городе вообще речь.

– Ну, что сразу такой тон? – пожал плечами Мистер И. – Мы, конечно, решили, что без некоторых мер предосторожности не обойтись, но лично вам, Джек Хоксмур, мы никакого вреда пока что причинять не собираемся. Нашей целью был Круг Света.

Джек ещё раз посмотрел на Джона и Затанну, которые либо ещё были без сознания, либо хорошо притворялись, и спросил:

– И поэтому я сижу связанный так же, как они?

Мистер И и второй мужчина – Таннарак – почти одновременно тяжело вздохнули, словно слушали капризного ребёнка, а потом первый бесконечно терпеливым голосом сказал:

– Сейчас исправим. Вы всё равно ничего тут сделать не можете, в нашем штабе заблокирована не только вся магия, кроме артефактной, но и ваши способности. Ну а связали мы вас, просто чтобы вы не начали на нас кидаться, не разобравшись.

Он встал, поднимая трость, драматически мелькнуло лезвие, и хотя к Джеку он не приближался, с того упали верёвки и наручники.

То ли из-за применения магии, то ли что, но одновременно начали шевелиться и приходить в себя Джон с Затанной.

– Вы зря беспокоитесь, – заметила Чародейка Саргон, наблюдая, как он встаёт. – Мы уже некоторое время думаем… – её коллеги повернули к ней головы, и она уточнила: – Хорошо, думаю больше я, но другие не исключают, иначе бы вас не освободили. Возможно, Культу и Дозору пора прекратить эту глупую грызню и объединить силы.

– О, отличные союзнички у тебя нашлись, Хоксмур, – хрипло сказал Джон, тут же пробуя, насколько надёжно связаны руки. – Любители тоталитарных сект и массовых убийств.

– Ну, чья бы корова мычала, Константин, – заметил Таннарак. – Рад, что ты присоединился к разговору. Потому что мы очень повеселились, поняв, что при облаве вытащили именно тебя, и решили, что ты и будешь сегодня основным оратором. Наверняка тебе есть что сказать.

Джон оглядел интерьер пыточной и пробормотал:

– Угу, и моего согласия тут, конечно, не требуется…

– Конечно, – усмехнулся Таннарак и вытащил нож, пробуя остриё о палец. – На самом деле, я даже советую тебе не соглашаться сразу. Нам не помешает немного развлечений.

– Вы что, серьёзно собираетесь его пытать? – напряжённо спросил Джек.

– Их обоих, на самом деле, – ответил Мистер И. – Не зря же мы их ловили.

– А, – Джек лихорадочно думал, что делать в сложившейся ситуации, но озарения как-то не случалось. Бросаться с кулаками без помощи города было бесполезно, и он не знал, получилось ли послать сигнал Дозору. Приходилось надеяться, что они его сейчас искали по второму жучку, а значит, надо было тянуть время… – Ну, если уж вы заодно и меня вытащили, может, сперва обсудим, что мы можем друг другу предложить в смысле сотрудничества?

– Вообще, переговоры с Дозором у нас сегодня не планировались, – хмыкнул Таннарак. – Но уж если так получилось – почему бы нет? Позже можно и поговорить. Тем более, раз не только Саргон, но и вам, очевидно, кажется, что это возможно.

Вариант «позже» Джеку не нравился.

– Ну, Дозор понимает, что одни против всех – хреновая политика, – не торопясь, заговорил он. – И мы готовы закрывать глаза на определённые вещи, пока мировое сообщество о них не в курсе, если в ответ нам помогут. С вашей стороны пригодился бы жест доброй воли – в конце концов, при прошлом общении, – напомнил он, – вы меня похитили и посадили в ловушку. Кстати, надеюсь, сейчас я не в ней же – та была, если мне не изменяет память, смертельной.

– На этот раз такого нет, – сказала, глядя на него с лёгким любопытством, Саргон. – Вы можете находиться под этими чарами довольно долго и без ущерба для себя.

– А прошлый мы загладим, раз такое дело, – подхватил Мистер И. – Кто же тогда знал?

Они повернулись друг к другу, и Джек заподозрил, что у них есть какая-то своя форма радиотелепатии. Будь тут другие люди, он бы подумал, что, может они просто долго вместе работают и научились понимать друг друга без слов, но Мистер И точно был незрячим, да и повязка на глазах Таннарака вызывала сомнения. Хотя Тацу говорила, что там, скорее всего, дело в чём-то другом.

– Позже мы свяжемся с Дозором и договоримся о встрече, – наконец произнёс И. – А пока… жест доброй воли, говорите? Вообще вы и так должны быть благодарны, потому что мы вас спасли от Круга Света, но… легко. Мы доверим вам честь допрашивать Константина. Полагаю, вы тоже многое хотите узнать, ну а нам не помешает выяснить, не тонка ли кишка у наших возможных союзников.

Джек смотрел прямо перед собой, думая о том, что лицо у него сейчас обязано быть абсолютно бесстрастным.

Даже если он близко не предполагал такое, когда говорил о «жесте доброй воли».

Абсолютно. Бесстрастным.

Где, блять, носит Кейт и остальных?

– Или можем начать с магички, как её, Затанны, – заметил Таннарак.

Затанна, до этого сидевшая тише воды ниже травы, шумно втянула в себя воздух.

– Впрочем, учитывая, что вы с ней дрались спина к спине, когда мы появились, – как-то ненавязчиво заговорила Саргон, – может, она и не на них уже работает?..

– Затанна работает на Дозор, – быстро уцепился Джек за это предположение, радуясь тому, что можно переключиться хоть на что-то. – Она передавала нам информацию.

Та не стала строить удивленного лица: она тоже понимала, что их «спасители» могут прибить их в любой момент.

– Да, – подтвердила она. – Дозор меня давно завербовал.

– Так я и думала, – усмехнулась Саргон. – У вашей организации длинные руки, мистер Хоксмур. Конечно, раз уж мы обсуждаем союз, мы не станем пытать и вашу шпионку тоже.

– Насколько вообще есть смысл кого-то пытать? – спросил как можно равнодушнее Джек.

Ему весёлым голосом ответил Константин: 

– Ну, Хоксмур, а ты думал, я вам сам всё скажу? Размечтался! 

– Как я говорил, мы предоставим вам эту честь, – с нажимом заметил Мистер И. Ухмыльнулся: – Хотя, если вы всё-таки принципиально против, этим могу заняться и я. В конце концов, у нас много старых счётов.

– Да ты спал и видел, как их со мной свести, – Джеку показалось, что в этот раз бравада Джона была ощутимо напускной.

– Я не профессионал в области пыток, – медленно начал он, окончательно разрешая себе понять, что перед ним два выбора: оставить Джона в руках явных садистов или стать палачом самому, в надежде, что так вреда будет меньше.

– Зато я профессионал, – с мрачной радостью похвастался И.

Знать бы, когда Кейт приведёт Дозор. И точно ли Дозор придёт.

– Я займусь, – сказал Джек, принимая решение. – В смысле, я буду его пытать.

– И я тебя тоже очень люблю, Хоксмур, – отозвался Джон.

– Джек!.. – вскинулась Затанна.

– Я старше тебя по званию, – отрубил он. – Не указывай мне.

Мистер И одобрительно хмыкнул:

– Всё-таки в Дозоре не такие бесхребетные, как в этой Лиге! – Он посмотрел на Саргон: – Может, ты и права, и из союза с ними что-то выйдет.

– Может быть, – согласилась она. – Ну, если вы, мальчики, определились, как именно будете развлекаться, тогда мы, девочки, вас покинем. Поговорим с Затанной о своём, о женском, – она перевела взгляд на Джека. – Если её старший по званию разрешит, конечно.

– Как я могу отказать в такой вежливой просьбе, – с трудом выдавил Джек, глядя в расширившиеся глаза Затанны и думая, успеет ли вытащить потом и её. По сравнению со своими коллегами Саргон ещё казалась безобидной, но ведь она никак не возразила против пыток...

– Замечательно, – Саргон встала со стула и, подойдя к Затанне, коснулась верёвки на ней, и та тоже упала на пол, вместе с наручниками. – Значит, доброго дня вам всем. – Она посмотрела на Константина: – Тебе, Джон, в особенности.

– Спасибо, Джаймини, – криво усмехнулся он. – Ты сама доброта.

Она улыбнулась в ответ, и через несколько секунд дверь за ними с Затанной закрылась.

– «Мы, девочки», «о своём, о женском», – передразнил Таннарак. – Серьёзно, И, ну ты видел?

– Видел, – скорбно кивнул тот. – Что сказал бы старик Саргон...

– Уже ничего не скажет, она его убила, – вмешался Константин. – Отъебитесь от женщины.

– «Женщины», – фыркнул Мистер И.

Видимо, на лице Джека отразилось непонимание, потому что Таннарак пояснил, обращаясь к нему:

– До недавнего времени у старика Саргона был единственный сын, а не единственная дочь.

– Вам как заняться больше нечем, чем её обсуждать, – закатил глаза Джон.

Таннарак повернулся к нему:

– Нам есть чем заняться, Константин. Спасибо, что напомнил.

– Кажется, с помехами на этом всё, – согласился И. – Можем наконец приступать.

В руке Таннарака снова показался нож, и он лёгкими шагами подошёл к стулу, к которому был привязан Джон.

– Ты же не думал, – пробормотал колдун, пробуя кончиком лезвия щёку Джона, – что сможешь нас обмануть и никогда за это не поплатиться?

– Почему нет? – ухмыльнулся тот. – С другими срабатывало.

– Щенок, – почти рассеянно бросил Мистер И и прижал к его виску блеснувший синим перстень.

Джон тут же зашелся в кашле, и изо рта и носа у него полилась вода.

– И, – укорил Таннарак, глядя на побагровевшее лицо их пленника. – Мне ли тебе говорить, что такие вещи применяют по нарастанию? Мы же не хотим убить его в самом начале!

– А могли бы, – заметил Мистер И. Но перстень отнял, и Джон, выхаркнув оставшееся, снова задышал, жадно глотая воздух. – Ты думаешь, он скажет нам правду? А даже если скажет, мы что, сможем ему верить?

Таннарак пожал плечами:

– Под пытками люди иногда удивляют. В любом случае, мы обещали услугу нашему гостю, а ты её у него отбираешь.

Он посмотрел на Джека, который почти врос в пол, чтобы удержаться и не броситься на них. Силы оставались всё так же не равны.

– Ну, что решит уважаемый гость? – с насмешкой поинтересовался Мистер И. – Ассортимент у нас богатый, и в смысле обычного инструмента, и в смысле артефактного.

– Я предупреждал, что не профессионал в этом, – напомнил Джек. И добавил, видя, как слепой мудак начинает хмуриться: – Принесите что-нибудь на свой вкус.

– Стандартный набор, значит, – фыркнул Мистер И, и у Джека возникло нехорошее ощущение, что «стандартный» тут близко не означает «не хардкорный». 

Мистер И вышел, и Таннарак в нескольких шагах от них проверял работоспособность каких-то агрегатов, так что Джек рискнул, нагибаясь якобы для того, чтобы проверить, как держит верёвка, и затравленно глядя на Джона, тихо пробормотать:

– Я придумаю, как тебя освободить.

– Даже не пробуй, – прошипел в ответ Константин. – Так нас обоих порешат. Тебе сказали, что делать – делай.

– Джон…

– У меня высокий болевой порог.

– Да ладно, – скептически хмыкнул Джек. – С каких пор?

– Ничего я тебе не скажу, как ни пытай, – громче добавил маг, и Джек понял, что либо Таннарак, либо Мистер И подошли к ним поближе.

– Все вы на словах смелые, – сухо ответил он, принимая игру, хотя не знал, сможет ли довести её до конца.

Джон в него плюнул, и Джек ударил его наотмашь по лицу, стараясь глядеть скучающе и с отвращением. По-хорошему, он вполне по своей воле бил Джона по лицу меньше часа назад, но тогда вся ситуация была другой. Сейчас не слишком помогало даже напоминать себе, что Джон обещал их с Затанной убить. Мало ли кто что обещал, в конце концов…

Джон посмотрел на него, ухмыляясь разбитыми губами, и тихо заметил:

– Не переигрывай.

Кто-то встал прямо за спиной, и Джек обернулся. Всё-таки Мистер И: он незаметно вернулся, и за ним по воздуху приплыл поднос с россыпью украшений.

Джон был прав, когда велел не пробовать его освобождать, Джек это знал. У двоих лидеров Холодного пламени перед ними наверняка хватало той самой артефактной магии, а у третьей Затанна.

Но когда Джек смотрел на этот поднос, каждый предмет на котором наверняка предназначался для причинения боли, у него подрагивали руки.

Интересно, а против И и Таннарака эти сработают?..

– Это мелочёвка, – оттопырил губу И. – Для ожогов, обморожения, утопления. Работает, пока есть контакт с кожей. И, кстати, если вдруг наш гость передумал на тему союза, пусть не надеется, что мы даём ему в руки оружие. У нас на это защита.

А.

– С чего бы мне передумывать? – с лёгким удивлением в голосе спросил Джек.

– Вот и я думаю, что мы отлично сегодня поработаем, – заметил Таннарак, подходя ближе. – Ориентируйся по цвету камней в побрякушках. Красный – огонь, синий – вода, её действие ты видел, белый – лед. Зелёный – растения, только держи в уме четкую картинку того, что ты от них хочешь, иначе прорастут сквозь тело произвольно.

Джек осторожно убрал руку от броши с малахитом (кажется) и сделал вид, что задумался.

– Ну, с чего начнёшь? – нетерпеливо спросил И.

Джек бросил взгляд на Джона за их спинами, и тот кивнул, а потом сказал:

– Что, Хоксмур, глаза разбежались? Собирай обратно, мне тут тоже, между прочим, скучно сидеть! 

Джек сглотнул и поднял за цепочку кулон с лунным камнем.

– Вот это, – сказал он. – Лёд, как понимаю.

– Да, – деловито согласился Таннарак. – Краткий инструктаж: если не желать чего-то конкретного – работает просто как локальная холодная камера, только с более быстрым наступлением эффекта. Я тебе скажу, когда он начнёт быть необратимым, если сам не поймёшь.

– Мастер-класс по пыткам, – фыркнул Джон. – Когда ещё такое послушаешь…

– Ну, ты-то и не только послушаешь, – усмехнулся Таннарак. Посмотрел на Джека: – Готов?

Тот молча кивнул и, протянув руку, коснулся кулоном шеи Джона.

– Это детские игрушки, – сплюнул тот, хотя всего через несколько секунд после этого застучал зубами.

Мистер И хлопнул Джека по плечу и посоветовал:

– Учись совмещать.

А потом снова ткнул своим перстнем в висок Константина, и на того плеснуло водой, мгновенно превратившейся в кристаллы льда под воздействием второго артефакта.

– С-с-с-суки, нен-ннавижу, – поделился Джон. Щетина, брови и ресницы у него заиндевели.

– Облить тебя ещё раз? – заботливо поинтересовался Мистер И, придерживая руку Джека, которую тот было хотел убрать. – Или начнёшь говорить?

Кровь от лица Джона заметно отлила, и Таннарак рассеянно предупредил:

– Скоро будет предел.

Джек дёрнулся ещё раз, и ему снова помешали.

– Спокойно, – сказал Мистер И. – Доверься профессионалу.

– Внешняя защита – заклятье Шестерых, фазы меняются каждые три часа, – выплюнул Константин. – Завязано на Фауста, попавшиеся его подпитывают. Все модификации – по Некрономикону.

– Вот молодец, – И отпустил запястье Джека, и тот немедленно убрал кулон. – Ну, смотри, это было не так сложно, а нам теперь куда проще будет к вам в гости зайти. Может, Таннарак прав, и ты нам тут ещё споёшь.

– По крайней мере, начало положено, и это заслуживает награды, – Таннарак выбрал гранатовый браслет, подошёл и ткнул Джона под рёбра. Тот взвыл от боли, но лёд на нём растаял, а сквозь прожжённую рубашку стало видно широкое пятно ожога на коже.

Джек отчаянно потянулся к сути города, но та всё так же была скрыта за густой пеленой.

Таннарак завёл руку назад и с размаху ударил Джона в солнечное сплетение.

– Сведения о ваших защитах, конечно, пригодятся, – объяснил он, глядя, как тот скрючился пополам. – Но нам бы поподробней о том, чего именно вы хотите добиться. Красивую песню про свержение всех авторитетов мы уже знаем, но что-то не верим. Давай, Константин, продолжай говорить, раз уж начал.

– Пошёл ты, – прохрипел, кое-как разгибаясь, Джон. – Думаешь, пара стихийных фокусов – и я сразу и расколюсь? Я обжигался и покруче, твой браслет – дешёвая подделка.

– Ну, лично я в принципе предпочитаю другие методы, – пожал плечами Таннарак и приподнял его лицо за подбородок лезвием ножа. – Хочешь, поменяемся? – посмотрел он на Джека. – Или с ножом тоже толком обращаться не умеешь?

– Я обычно вообще не пользуюсь чем-то вне силы города, – с трудом сказал Джек, и хорошо, что тут ему не нужно было врать.

– Кстати, зря, – не одобрил Таннарак, чуть нажимая и глядя на потёкшую струйку крови. – Разнообразней надо жить.

– Сказал потрошитель-недоучка с тупым ножом, – прошипел Константин.

– И вечно тебя что-то не устраивает из нашего ассортимента, – хмыкнул Мистер И, поигрывая тростью. – Принести что-нибудь новое? Может, у тебя предпочтения есть? – Константин оскалил зубы. – Ну, нет – так нет. – Он повернулся к Джеку: – А у тебя?

Тот вздрогнул.

– У вас есть ещё какие-то артефакты?..

– Полно. Дай волю воображению, и я что-нибудь подберу.

– Вечно ты увлекаешься магическим вариантом ведения допроса, – пожаловался Таннарак. – Не спорю, он почище, но старые добрые средства зачастую действенней. Раз уж у нас сегодня день обучения, что бы не показать нашему гостю из Дозора и традиционный арсенал?

– Меньше возможностей, – пожал плечами И. – Не так изобретательно. Я лучше достану что-нибудь из любимого.

– Да ладно, мы ещё столько не попробовали!

– Из магического – тоже. Для начала, даже из простого мы не трогали зелень – а прорастающие сквозь кожу растения вообще-то обычно хорошо убеждают. Из сложного есть ящик, – он повернулся к Джеку, – барьер, на самом деле, но создаёт иллюзию, что тебя поместили в ящик, который маловат по размеру. Если пустить по ускоренному варианту, тело начинается очень интересно деформироваться.

– К чему такие усилия, когда мы ему даже ничего не сломали, – пожал плечами Таннарак. – Вид собственных торчащих костей тоже способствует говорливости. – Он резко взмахнул рукой, и Константин зашипел: нож рассёк ему бок. – Или ты и так настроен пообщаться?

– Растения через меня и раньше прорастали, – сквозь зубы сказал тот. – И уж тем более, что я, своих костей не видел? Ну и с ящиком мы ещё посмотрим, насколько окупятся годы увлечения йогой. Но могу сказать и просто авансом: мы хотим открыть ворота в Ад.

– Всё врёшь и врёшь, – сокрушённо вздохнул Таннарак. – Ну так как, что попробуем? Предлагаю, кстати, и про электрошок не забывать: тоже полезная вещь.

– Мы с тобой никогда не сойдёмся во мнениях, – покачал головой Мистер И. – Почему бы не выбрать тому, кто это и будет применять?

И они повернулись к Джеку, который сейчас уже просто жалел, что не сидит на соседнем с Константином стуле.

– Ну и? – спросил Таннарак.

Выбор был охуенный, конечно. Но никаких вариантов, кроме как тянуть время, всё не появлялось, и Джек решился на то, что казалось самым безобидным в списке. Или, по крайней мере, наименее травматичным.

– Электричество, – сказал он.

Они все невольно ждали, что Джон это откомментирует, но в первый раз он промолчал.

Мистер И осознал это раньше всех.

– О, – хлопнул он Джека по спине, – нашёл, что его проймёт! А я-то в тебе сомневался.

Джеку хотелось взять свои слова назад, но Таннарак уже деловито подключал аккумулятор и распутывал провода, а другие варианты выбора всё ещё оставляли желать. Джек посмотрел на Джона, но тот только хрипло сказал:

– Не тяни, Хоксмур.

Мистер И ещё раз дотронулся до него перстнем, и Джона облило водой.

– Для лучшей чувствительности, – заметил И.

Джон отряхнулся, мрачно на него глядя.

Джек постарался потянуть как можно дольше: перепроверил всё, что нашёл, несколько раз прицепил и снял зажимы. Джон буравил его взглядом всё время возни, и Мистер И всё чаще озвучивал своё недовольство задержкой.

– Можно прицепить не только к пальцам, но и к ушам, – посоветовал Таннарак. – Ну и… не только к ушам, но в первый раз, понимаю, не всё сразу.

– Что он вам сделал-то? – спросил Джек, ни на кого конкретно не глядя и вместо ушей цепляя электроды над локтями; заодно он выиграл немного времени, закатывая Джону рукава рубашки. – Я так понимаю, тут ещё что-то личное.

– Как-нибудь потом обсудим, – сказал Мистер И. – Когда будем больше уверены друг в друге.

– Да ладно, – Таннарак, похоже, пришёл в благодушное настроение из-за того, что выбрали орудие из его арсенала. – Тут разве есть что-то новое? Константин пролез к нам, чтобы украсть кое-какие вещи и попытаться кое-кому насолить. Я думаю, такую историю кто угодно рассказать может. Даже Штормовой Дозор.

– Да, вероятно, – Джек вернулся к электрогенератору, оставив провода в покое: там уже совсем нечего было делать.

– Ну и чего ждём? – спросил Таннарак. – Нажимай на кнопку.

И Джек молча нажал.

На первом разряде Джон дёрнулся, и было слышно, как у него клацнули зубы. Таннарак тут же дернул рычажок к следующему делению.

– Слишком слабый разряд, практически щекотка, – объяснил он. – Слушай, давай-ка всё-таки я займусь? Так будет быстрее.

– Нет, я сам, – Джек посмотрел на Джона, и тот ответил ему мрачным взглядом. – Джон, ничего не хочешь нам сказать?

– Идите нахуй.

Всё, что у Джека сходило за интуицию, орало, что что-то идёт не так (если в такой ситуации что-то вообще могло идти так): сейчас бы Джону разливаться соловьем, не важно, на какую тему, лишь бы только паузы между пытками были подольше.

– Я же говорил, – сказал Таннарак. – Давай ещё.

– Вы уверены...

– Давай!

Джек покосился на нависавшего над ним с другой стороны Мистера И. Рука Таннарака опять потянулась к рычажку, но Джек нажал на кнопку раньше.

Джона скрутило спазмом, и он еле успел повернуть голову так, чтобы блевануть на пол, а не на себя. Джек до побелевших костяшек стиснул пальцы на электрогенераторе, но ничего не сказал.

Отдышавшись, Джон процедил сквозь зубы:

– Вот надо было вас удавить, когда в прошлый раз здесь был…

– Ещё, – сказал Таннарак.

– Вы не задавали конкретных вопросов, – возразил Джек. – Он не отвечает, потому что не на что.

– Он и так знает, что говорить, если жить хочется, – Мистер И крепко сжимал трость, и ноздри у него раздувались. Даже если он не видел саму пытку, удовольствие он от неё получал. – Продолжай, не томи.

– Это всё ещё допрос или уже убийство? – негромко осведомился Джек.

– Да какая разница! – нетерпеливо воскликнул Таннарак.

– Разница в том, что, кажется, вы трое хотели что-то узнать. По крайней мере, Саргон так сказала. Может, надо спросить её мнение прежде, чем убивать Константина?

Таннарак и Мистер И оба поморщились.

– Ладно, – сказал первый. – Она, полагаю, и так сейчас занята. Константин, хочешь нам что-нибудь сказать? Что-нибудь, что помешает нам продолжить прямо сейчас?

Джон дико на него посмотрел. Из уголка рта у него стекала слюна.

– Скажи что-нибудь, – тихо добавил Джек, краем глаза следя, как Таннарак барабанит пальцами по панели совсем рядом с рычажком, и надеясь, что говорит не умоляющим тоном.

Джон посмотрел на него точно так же, как на Таннарака.

Но всё-таки сказал, разлепив губы:

– Парадокс Калиостро.

Оба мага Холодного Пламени резко к нему повернулись.

– Вы там что, его разрешили? – жадно спросил Мистер И. – Нашли, при каких условиях работает заклинание?

– Говори, Константин, – вторил ему Таннарак. – Говори, и, может, мы тебя даже отпустим, за такой-то подарок. А если нет… – он всё-таки передвинул рычажок. – Тебе не понравится.

Джон начал смеяться. Сначала чуть слышно, себе под нос, потом громче, потом во весь голос и практически истерично.

– Сейчас получишь ещё один разряд, – пригрозил ему Таннарак. Джон успокоился с заметным трудом, а потом задушевно проговорил:

– Он неразрешим, придурки. А вы во что угодно, смотрю, готовы верить, ещё бы вас не было так легко облапошить.

Таннарак хлопнул сверху по руке Джека прежде, чем тот успел убрать её с кнопки.

Джон истошно заорал, и на этот раз его скрутило так, что Джек испугался, что он что-нибудь себе сломает. Как только подача тока прекратилась, он обвис на верёвках, и это даже было хорошо, потому что его снова вырвало, но себя он так почти не задел.

Слюна, капавшая у него с подбородка, была розовой: видимо, он прикусил себе язык.

Джек уже решил наплевать на всё и перевернуть нахрен генератор, когда стена напротив оплавилась и стекла на пол, являя взгляду Аполлона. Он погасил глаза и влетел внутрь, а вслед за ним вошли Миднайтер и, наконец, Инженер.

Джон поднял голову и, с трудом фокусируясь, посмотрел на последнюю.

– Спенсер, – сказал он. И тут же глаза у него закатились так, что стали видны только белки, и он уронил голову на грудь.

_Автор арта:[dienachthexen](http://dienachthexen.diary.ru)_

Джек вполне отдавал себе отчёт в том, какую картину видит Дозор: Джон, по которому видно, что его пытали, и он сам у аппарата, с Таннараком и Мистером И по бокам.

Кстати вспомнилось, что он ещё недавно обещал свернуть Джону шею, и Кейт с Миднайтером это слышали.

– Ну что же, – после долгой паузы сказал Таннарак. – Хорошо, что мы больше не враги, правда? По крайней мере, если верить вашему Джеку Хоксмуру, Дозор готов сотрудничать, поэтому то, что вы вошли не через парадный вход, можно списать на небольшое недоразумение.

Кейт, когда она была в металле, всё-таки очень удобно было удерживать лицо.

– Недоразумение? – переспросила она странным тоном, не сводя глаз с Джека. – Да, возможно. Подумаем над формулировками, когда… Константин будет у нас в изоляторе, например.

– С чего это вдруг? – вскинулся Мистер И.

– С того, что я так сказала, – уже спокойней ответила Кейт. – И с того, что ни я, ни те, кто сейчас рядом со мной, не маги, а значит, защитные заклинания, которыми тут похвастались ваши охранники, нам ничего не подавляют. Про неожиданное предложение сотрудничества я подумаю, но сейчас я собираюсь забрать отсюда Константина и, разумеется, своего зама.

Как бы ни паниковал внутри Джек, он не забыл вставить:

– И одну из наших шпионок.

– И одну из наших шпионок, – не моргнув глазом, продолжила Кейт. – С Константином у нас, в конце концов, масса интересных тем для обсуждения.

– Мы его и сами отлично допрашивали, – возразил Таннарак.

– Да? – скептически переспросила Кейт. – Он у вас уже в отключке валяется, а полезное что-нибудь узнали?

– Не особенно, – ответил ей Джек.

Она кивнула:

– Значит, дальше попробуем наши методы.

– Пусть их, – произнесла Саргон, появляясь в дверном проёме. Руку она держала на плече Затанны, и вроде бы та была невредима, по крайней мере, внешне. Зато у неё вся кровь отлила от лица, когда она увидела, в каком состоянии Джон. – Мы же хотели союзничать – вот и продолжим. Зачем нам ругаться из-за таких мелочей?

Её коллеги выглядели недовольными. Кейт небрежно бросила:

– Полагаю, подробнее про условия союза я услышу от Джека?

– Да, он очень мило пошёл нам навстречу, – улыбнулась Саргон. – Надеюсь, мы вскоре сядем и распланируем, как будем дальше совместно работать.

– Договорились, – кивнула Кейт. 

Таннарак посмотрел на них обеих.

– Ну хорошо, – наконец неохотно согласился он. – Такими союзниками, как Штормовой Дозор, не разбрасываются.

– Я предпочёл бы больше гарантий, – проворчал Мистер И. – С другой стороны, последний час мы, считай, и так вместе работали...

– Значит, решено, – Джек подошёл к Джону и, пытаясь не замечать, как ему прожигают затылок взглядами, наклонился отвязать его от стула.

Кейт Спенсер оказалась рядом мгновенно.

– Я сама.

Лезвия из ее рук легко перерезали веревки и сами стали путами, когда она Джона подняла. Он не очнулся.

– Кейт, камеры, – тихо сказал Джек. – Сними весь фидбек.

Она едва заметно наклонила голову.

– Если на этом всё, – сказала она громко. – То мы забираем своих и уходим.

Саргон подтолкнула к ним Затанну и заметила:

– Можете даже не идти обратно за защитный периметр, чтобы открыть ваши порталы. Я только что его под них отключила.

Таннарак и Мистер И предсказуемо приготовились возражать, но Инженер произнесла, не теряя зря времени: 

– Корабль, дверь!

Ещё несколько секунд, и все они, включая Затанну, которую не слишком нежно толкнул в спину Аполлон, уже вошли в портал.

На Корабле Кейт повернулась к Дозору:

– Миднайтер, Аполлон – Затанну под замок и головой мне отвечаете, если она хоть что-то вытворит.

– Я... – начала та.

– Молчать, – оборвала её Инженер. Повернулась к вышедшей к ним Доктор и уронила ей на руки Константина: – Тацу, бля, сделай с этим что-нибудь, у него пульс слабеет и слабеет.

– Сейчас волью восстанавливающее и вызову врачей, – проговорила Доктор. – Не волнуйся, Кейт.

Та кивнула и тяжело уставилась на Джека. Он сглотнул.

– Ты – со мной в рубку, быстро, – сказала Инженер Спенсер. – И готовь объяснения.

Именно этим он и занимался.

 

 

Все в Дозоре знали, что Корабль, на котором они находятся, на самом деле живое разумное существо; но говорить с ним и понимать его могли только Кейт и Джек, каждый – своим способом.

На самом деле Корабль не имел пола или даже духа, выглядящего как человек какого-то пола; Корабль даже не в этой галактике родился (родилась, родилось), так что такие концепции к нему не подходили.

Они не всегда понимали друг друга, но сейчас он чувствовал настроение и Кейт, и Джека, и поэтому испуганно притих, не зная, на чью сторону вставать в конфликте.

Джек не рискнул тянуться его успокаивать, опасаясь, что Кейт подумает что-то не то.

Но рубку сейчас забаррикадировало от других помещений Корабля. Он сделал это сам, его не просили; видно, боялся за всех остальных на его борту.

– Как, – сказала наконец Кейт, усилием воли заставляя себя говорить ровным тоном, – как твоя миссия закончилась тем, что мы нашли тебя над полумёртвым Константином?

Проще всего было пересказать ей все события без утайки, и так он и сделал, хотя к концу сам уже усомнился в том, что не мог выйти из положения как-то иначе.

– Джек, честно, даже если окажется, что ты говоришь правду, не знаю, чего мне захочется больше: тебя обнять или съездить тебе по лицу, – вздохнула она. – И отличная у тебя личная жизнь, пиздец просто: Константин тебя пытается убить, ты его вполне успешно пытаешь. Вы ебанулись там со своими играми. Ладно он, но ты-то давно в пыточных дел мастера решил записаться?

– Я был уверен, что иначе его убьют, – тихо сказал он. – И Затанну вместе с ним, скорее всего. Ты смотришь видео?

– Да, с момента, как сняла его с камер, – откликнулась она. – Сейчас уже частично на промотке, потом пересмотрю подробнее. И не только я, а весь Дозор.

Джек тяжело вздохнул и сел на пол, скрестив ноги.

– Я надеюсь, Джон скоро придёт в себя… – пробормотал он.

– Да, это в твоих интересах, – сощурилась она.

– Не надо было его слушать, когда он сказал, что безопаснее его не вытаскивать, а делать, что говорят…

– Ты понимаешь, что подтвердить твои слова нечем? – внимательно посмотрела на него Кейт.

Джек кивнул, но всё-таки сказал:

– Видео с камер...

– По нему понятно только, что вы с Константином переговаривались о чём-то, пока И и Таннарак были заняты. Но, знаешь, учитывая, что потом ты его ударил, это не очень-то довод в твою пользу.

Джек болезненно поморщился.

– Я же видел, что нас снимают, – сказал он. – Могли ещё и просматривать одновременно, так что слишком подозрительно мне тоже себя вести было нельзя...

– Логично, – согласилась она. – Но нашу нынешнюю проблему этим не решить. Пока Константин не очнётся и не подтвердит твои слова – если подтвердит – ты под подозрением. Посидишь у себя, пока мы не разберёмся, и, видит Бог, я хочу, чтобы мы разобрались побыстрее. Но пока я отключила твой доступ к дверям и вот сейчас уговорила Корабль тебе не помогать и даже не отвечать.

– Но ты понимаешь, что если его всерьёз начну уговаривать я, то его преданность мне как города, скорее всего, победит преданность тебе как Корабля? – задумчиво поинтересовался Джек, держась за пальцы ног и слегка раскачиваясь.

Повисла долгая пауза.

– Джек, тебе сейчас вот только угрожать, – наконец сказала Кейт. – Как раз чтобы я подумала, что домашний арест – слишком мягкая мера.

– Извини, – поднял руки он. – Домашний арест так домашний арест. Я ничего не попытаюсь сделать, обещаю.

– Хотелось бы верить, – тяжело заметила она. – И в это, и тебе. Мне даже представлять не хочется, что будет, если окажется, что тебе промыли мозги. Или того хлеще. …Если видео просматривали, то могла остаться запись, а я очень, очень не хочу увидеть её в сети.

– Переговоры с Холодным пламенем, – отстранённо сказал он. – Они их хотят, а ты прочешешь их компьютеры.

– Видимо, так и поступлю.

– Ты мне скажешь, когда Джон очнётся?

Кейт помедлила, потом ответила:

– Нет. Не раньше, чем с ним поговорю и выясню его версию, по крайней мере.

– Понимаю, – Джек криво усмехнулся. – Ну, значит, всё теперь зависит от того, что скажет Джон. В мою каюту меня доставишь ты или кто-то ещё? Я и сам, конечно, могу дойти…

– Джек. Серьёзно, прекрати. На хера ты меня провоцируешь?.. – Кейт замерла и нахмурилась. – А, чёрт. – Она положила руку ему на плечо, и Джека тряхнуло. – Пойдём. Я пришлю Тацу, как только она освободится, чтобы она модифицировала тебе успокоительные.

– Спасибо, – он поднялся на ноги.

– Спасибо скажешь, когда всё закончится, – вздохнула она. – А сейчас будем оба надеяться, что Константин не захочет тебя ни в чем обвинить просто по приколу. Корабль, дверь.

 

Кейт Спенсер подозревала, что в еë исполнении профессия Инженер обрела новое описание, и в первую очередь это касалось интернета. Анжела Спика, показавшая ей до хрена нового, заметно меньше связывалась с сетями, но в их постапокалиптическом мире, вероятно, и необходимости не возникало. А вот в мире Кейт апокалипсис сделал вид, что его не случалось, так что приходилось иметь дело с обществом в его расцвете.

И с его настырным желанием зафиксировать онлайн любой чих.

Относительно Холодного Пламени было две новости, плохая и хорошая. Плохая – что копия видео из пыточной всë-таки существовала, и кто-то пытался выложить еë на Ютуб как минимум один раз. Хорошая – что могущественные чëрные маги пользовались услугами обычного провайдера, и вот к нему Кейт подрубилась и могла теперь контролировать исходящий трафик.

Что не исключало, конечно, варианта с подручным, флэшкой и интернет-кафе. Настолько в своëм всеведении и вездесущести Кейт уверена не была, поэтому связалась с Холодным Пламенем и сейчас утрясала сроки встречи.

Константин лежал под капельницей: Тацу позвала кого-то из своих контактов, доктор Томпкинс, и та оказала нужную помощь, объяснив, что делать дальше, и пообещав прислать медсестру, когда она освободится.

Тацу предложила синтезировать что-нибудь, что может ускорить процесс, но доктор Томпкинс вздохнула и посоветовала:

– Осторожнее с экспериментами. На людях их сразу никто не ставит. Противоожоговые мази и седативы – это то, что ему нужно сейчас. Не буду рекомендовать, какую вашу магию тут можно применить, просто скажу: будьте осторожней. Человеческий организм – хрупкая вещь

Кейт наблюдала и за Джеком, о чëм он, вероятно, знал. За то время, что он сидел у себя, он пока ещё ни разу не спал и вообще в основном проводил время, шагая из угла в угол в кабинете.

Первое впечатление сошло на нет, Дозор пересмотрел запись несколько раз и большинством голосов решил, что версия событий Джека похожа на правду, и осталось только услышать подтверждение. Затанну допросили Эндрю и Тацу, но она основного не видела.

Кейт ждала согласования от Холодного Пламени, ультиматума от Лиги (но они могли не знать, что Дозор в курсе, на кого Затанна работает по-настоящему), скандала от интернета и произвольной реакции от Круга Света.

Ну и того, конечно, когда очнëтся Константин, даже не только из-за того, что из него надо было выудить правдивый ответ. Хотя и это тоже.

Последнее наступило раньше всех.

 

Джон Константин открыл глаза и сразу почувствовал, что он не один.

Это осознание пришло даже раньше осознания, где именно он находится, так что он подскочил на кровати, лихорадочно нащупывая рядом что-нибудь – что угодно – что можно было бы использовать для самозащиты.

– Это я, – сказала Кейт Спенсер, не шевельнувшись на своём кресле у стены.

Она была одета в спортивный костюм, безо всякого металла.

Джон расслабился.

– Спенсер, – сказал он.

– Константин, – кивнула она. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– А как ты думаешь? – хмыкнул он и только потом огляделся. – У вас в лазарет завезли настоящих врачей? Или это ты мне капельницу ставила?

– Мы приглашали специалистку, – ответила Инженер. – Хотя, пожалуй, врач бы нам действительно на постоянной основе не помешал.

– Ну что, как только меня выпишут с больничного, посадишь под арест?

– Думаю над этим, – сказала она. – Пока что тебя никто не выписывает.

– Окей, – Джон попробовал пальцем иглу, воткнутую ему в руку, и посмотрел на Кейт. – Как выбрались от Холодного Пламени? Уболтали или драться пришлось?

– Удалось разойтись мирно.

– Ну надо же. Затанну забрали?

– Да, она сейчас здесь, – что-то она недоговаривала, и он забеспокоился:

– С ней-то всё в порядке?

– Да, вполне, – Инженер с сомнением посмотрела на него: – Знаешь, ты как-то прытко ведёшь себя для того, кому, я точно знаю, вкололи седативов.

– Видно, ваша специалистка не учла, что мне лошадиные дозы нужны, – хмыкнул он. – А то я с чем только организм не знакомил. Не буду просить увидеть Зи, но вы её как-нибудь нормально Лиге передайте, а? Она серьёзно у нас была только потому, что шпионила, это мы все ёбнутые, а не она.

Спенсер приподняла брови:

– А ты как будто знал?

– Да знал, конечно. Я её вообще довольно неплохо знаю, даже если в этом мире мы только недавно познакомились. Круг Света ощутимо не в её духе, а выяснить остальное было делом техники.

– Зато, смотрю, он внезапно был в твоём.

Джон развёл руками:

– Что скажешь? Бывает. Но я искренне надеюсь на смягчающие обстоятельства, когда вы будете выносить приговор.

– Это какие же?

– Ну… я всегда готов согласиться на подписку о неразглашении по поводу участия Хоксмура в развлечениях Холодного Пламени? Кстати, что он не с тобой?

– А почему он должен быть со мной? – очень нейтрально уточнила Спенсер.

Джон слегка нервно рассмеялся.

– Да ладно, только не говори, что ему плевать на человека, которого его заставили пытать. Даже если этот человек – я, и, как я уже знаю, с триггером всё получилось крайне неудачно. Но это Хоксмур, у него совесть. Она его сгрызёт, если он лично не убедится, что я в порядке.

– А ты уверен, что он хочет, чтобы ты был в порядке?

Джона передёрнуло:

– Да ладно тебе, Спенсер, ты ещё скажи, что пытал он меня от чистого сердца и по собственному желанию. Сама же знаешь, что это не так, чего на понт берёшь?

– Вообще говоря, – неторопливо заметила Инженер, – нет, я этого не знала. Потому что из доказательств были только слова Джека. Так что, пожалуй, я рада слышать, что ты их подтверждаешь.

Он несколько секунд на неё смотрел, потом фыркнул:

– Юристка. Так вот что ты из меня вытягивала?

– Да, – не стала отрицать она. – Спасибо, что удержался и не обвинил его в отместку. В Дозоре и так мало народа, выгонять Джека было бы жаль.

– Что, прямо выгнали бы?

– В лучшем случае – да, – сухо ответила она.

– Дозор и публичный имидж, – покивал Джон. – Кстати, а что ты не в металле?

– Конечно, для того, чтобы создать у тебя ощущение безопасности, а ты как думаешь, – проворчала Спенсер, и было непонятно, шутит она или нет.

– Ну спасибо, – хмыкнул в ответ Джон. – Надеюсь, что не ложной. Но копии-то у тебя делом заняты?

– Разумеется.

– Слушай, а если ты так одета, то что, это значит, где-то в каком-нибудь военном совете твоя копия тоже щеголяет с маркой Адидас?..

– Я научилась лучше манипулировать своими копиями, не волнуйся, – сказала Спенсер. – Все одеты соответственно нужному дресскоду.

– Я говорил, что вы вообще-то не с той стороны за дело взялись? Нельзя из-под палки заставить людей стать лучше. Так только назло делать хочется.

– Я по тебе так и поняла, – кивнула она. – Вот что, полежи пока тут, а потом поговорим о политике. И, ради всего святого, не пытайся сбежать хотя бы ещё сутки. Тебя пока тут просто лечат, серьёзно.

– Сообщи, когда передумаете и начнëте допрашивать, – сказал он. – Хоксмура пришлёшь?

– Зачем тебе?

– Ну, нам есть что пообсуждать.

Инженер оценивающе на него посмотрела, но потом согласилась:

– Хорошо. Сейчас, или ты, может, ещё поспишь?

– Сейчас.

Джон подозревал, что она что-то не то читает у него на лице, потому что она снова медлила с ответом.

Но потом снова согласилась:

– Окей.

 

Оставшись один, Джон Константин не сразу понял, что задыхается.

Ну, и не сразу начал задыхаться. Всё-таки какое-никакое действие седативы да оказывали.

Сделать следующий вдох было трудной задачей, а реальность вокруг расслаивалась – слишком много воспоминаний, слишком много жизней. Не важно было, настоящие они или фальшивые, да и по каким признакам определить, где одно, где другое? Это как с Марией – выдумка стала очень даже реальной, настолько, что однажды перевернула вселенную.

Лазарет у Штормового Дозора походил на их комнату для посетителей: дружелюбный интерфейс, очень дружелюбный. Но выйти не так просто, даже если вытащишь иголки из руки, а манжет на руках никто не застёгивал.

Или застёгивал? Джон бы не поручился. Как не поручился бы за то, что всё ещё видит перед собой дружелюбный интерфейс лазарета на Корабле (волшебной сказке для тех, кто не хочет думать о всяких глупостях, вроде того, где завтра спать и что завтра есть) или тут уже всё-таки грязные стены с облупившейся побелкой, у самого пола ставшие такого цвета, для которого ни у кого не найдётся описаний. Цензурных, по крайней мере.

Этого всего уже просто не могло быть, так, если честно. То ли прогресс шагнул вперёд, то ли Джон загадал что-то, когда стоял в эпицентре изменения мира к лучшему, но не было сейчас таких чудесных медицинских учреждений, как Рейвенскар. Давно не было. И охуеть как теперь врачам стало интересно мнение и согласие пациента.

Но на краю сознания всё равно были истошные вопли, и звуки ударов под мат санитаров, а запах, о, этот запах мочи, дерьма и блевотины, потому что редко кому удавалось не обделаться от такого лечения. А вот на свете экономили, толком и не увидишь ничего, да и пощупать хрен пощупаешь, когда руки в рукавах связаны за спиной, но слуха и обоняния хватает. Остальные чувства сильно переоценивали, если начистоту.

Джон вцепился в простыню и попытался рассмотреть её повнимательнее. Пиздец какое интересное зрелище, конечно, но лучше так, чем никак. Треск рвущейся ткани он услышал не сразу и как сквозь вату, но и когда услышал, не был уверен, что не почудилось – плач и ругательства на фоне слишком заглушали.

Он одной рукой прижимал к койке оторванный край простыни, а другой пытался его сам у себя вырвать. Пока, наконец, ему не надоело, и он впился пальцами в запястье – с обломанными ногтями было бы легче, но если достаточно захотеть, можно справиться и так, добиться не только каких-нибудь синяков и ссадин, а чтобы кровь потекла, потому что ничего так не скрепляет расползающуюся реальность, как кровь, своя, родная кровь, тот редкий случай, когда чужой делу не поможешь.

И, к счастью, она всегда, ха, под рукой, так что долго стараться не надо…

– Джон, что ты делаешь?! – звуки сейчас всё-таки не очень привлекали его внимание. Но он видел руки – держащие его руки, и это тоже было не так уж ново, но в этот раз руки не пытались причинить вред. Джон поднял глаза выше – ну да, руки были Джека Хоксмура, а ещё у него лицо довольно комично исказилось от паники.

Но стены вокруг него больше не походили на стены Рейвенскара, по крайней мере.

Другое дело, что Джон не знал, хорошо это или плохо, потому что Джек всё равно мог в любой момент нажать на кнопку. Самое обидное, что Джон помнил, почему он это сделал и что иначе было бы хуже.

Просто это ничего не меняло.

 

Сев за стол, Кейт со вздохом посмотрела на Затанну, упрямо скрестившую руки на груди и отказавшуюся садиться, когда предложили. Поскольку шли уже вторые сутки, как та сидела на Корабле под замком, её плохое настроение можно было понять, конечно; так что сейчас Кейт хотела попытаться просто ослабить грядущий конфликт с Лигой.

Нехорошо, в общем, получилось с Терра-меном и Затанной, да ещё почти одновременно.

А ещё на неё слишком легко накладывался образ женщины постарше, шептавшей из-под траурной вуали: «Будьте сильнее». Кейт помнила Затанну по самому чёрному моменту своей жизни; и по тому, что именно тогда ей протянули руку помощи.

– Я прошу прощения за оказанный прием, – Инженер устало потерла виски. – Ситуация была двусмысленной, рисковать не хотелось.

– Да уж, и это повод кидать меня в камеру, – резко ответила колдунья. – А я только подумала, что наши на ваш счет ошибаются!

– Что ты в Лиге, мы тоже в тот момент не знали, – терпеливо напомнила Кейт. – А членство что в Круге Света, что в Культе Холодного Пламени, согласись, не самая лучшая рекомендация. 

– Всё равно, – мотнула головой Затанна. – Спросить не пробовали, а потом у Лиги подтвердить? И что в той ситуации намекало на мою опасность? Это ваш же Джек Хоксмур с пыточными инструментами в руках стоял!

– И он тоже находился под присмотром, пока мы разбирались, что произошло. Сейчас история, которую он рассказал, вроде бы подтверждается. И Лигу мы запросим, не волнуйся.

– Угу, но Джеку-то скидку сделали, потому что свой, я погляжу, – пробормотала колдунья. – Только под «присмотром» за то, что мы все увидели?.. Ха.

Кейт пожала плечами и поинтересовалась:

– Что ты у Саргон делала, расскажешь? Ты говорила Эндрю с Тацу, что ничего плохого с тобой не случилось, но без подробностей, как понимаю.

Затанна вздохнула и призналась:

– Чай пила.

– Чего?

Колдунья наконец села в кресло и ответила:

– Я с ней не знакома, если что. Она меня привела к себе, видимо, – такая красиво украшенная комната, с коврами на полу. Спросила, хочу ли я ей что-нибудь сказать, кивнула, когда я отказалась, и села за ноутбук. У неё там шла трансляция из пыточной. В какой-то момент она материализовала мне чай и всякие сладости, велела угощаться, если хочу, и опять продолжила смотреть.

– «Смотреть» в смысле «любоваться»? – на всякий случай уточнила Кейт.

– Да не особо, – пожала плечами Затанна. – Со мной она как-то мыслями на тему не делилась, но, по-моему, она всё время сидела как на иголках. Звук был тихий, но, в общем, я догадывалась, что происходит, а она просто смотрела и не шевелилась. Я как-то сама не заметила, когда отхлебнула чай, но ничего не случилось, как ни странно. А потом, видимо, появился Дозор, и мы тут же пошли обратно.

Информация была интересной, хотя пока что Кейт не знала, что с ней делать.

– Спасибо, – тем не менее сказала она.

Затанна кивнула и спросила после паузы:

– …Могу я узнать, что с Джоном?

– Ему оказали медицинскую помощь. Пока что он в лазарете.

– Ясно... – Затанна переступила с ноги на ногу. – Всё-таки он не был вашим шпионом в Круге?

Кейт усмехнулась, складывая руки домиком:

– Даже близко нет.

– Не понимаю, – с недоумением сказала Затанна. – Я была совершенно уверена, что он играет на кого-то ещё, надо только понять, на кого. Для начала, он и Ник там – наименьшие упыри, но Ник сам всё и затеял, так что с ним-то вряд ли, а вот Джон...

– Может играть сам на себя, если тебе нужна рабочая версия, – заметила Кейт. – Но дальше, извини, этот вопрос мы будем обсуждать каждая в своей организации. Что я могу ещё для тебя сделать, чтобы загладить произведённое впечатление?

Затанна ненадолго задумалась.

– Экскурсия по вашему Кораблю, а потом свяжитесь с Лигой, – наконец сказала она. – От ваших извинений мне ни тепло, ни холодно, но можете извиниться, когда придёт кто-то из Лиги. Устроит?

– Да, – кивнула Кейт. – Всё мы, разумеется, тебе не покажем.

– Разумеется. Но надо же что-то рассказать своим, помимо того, что просидела под замком.

– Хорошо. Тогда я позову Тацу, и она тебя проводит. Когда будешь готова возвращаться, скажи ей, она мне передаст. – Кейт смерила её взглядом. – Но, несмотря на такой старт… не хочешь всё-таки рассказать, чем там Круг Света занимается? Нам всем будет проще.

– Вы ещё не в курсе? – приподняла бровь Затанна.

Кейт мотнула головой:

– Джек именно за этим и ходил. Холодное Пламя тоже не знает, теоретически, ради этой информации они Константина и пытали. Но он рассказал всего лишь сказочку про открытие врат в Ад, и только.

– Э… – произнесла Затанна. – Вообще-то это не сказочка. Вообще-то именно этого Круг и добивается. Ник сначала прямо не говорил – просто обещал много силы и свободу от контроля всяких организаций вроде вашей. Так что я тоже пошла в Круг, чтобы выяснить, что же всё-таки ему надо. И именно потому, что я это узнала точно, мне спокойно можно было выходить из Круга и возвращаться в Лигу.         

Кейт хлопнула рукой по лицу:

– Ты шутишь.

– Если бы. Я видела окончательные планы, и у меня есть даже их образы, – она развела руками в ответ на удивлённый взгляд. – Ну, магией воспользоваться было проще, чем фотографировать. Но можете тут в Дозоре порадоваться: ещё немножко, и проблемы только этого мира покажутся вам мелочью. Демоны и в малом количестве – сплошные проблемы, а тут мы получим их всех. И их обиталище в придачу.

– О, я даже не сомневалась, что ты не понаслышке знакома с демонами, – с сарказмом пробормотала Кейт, и Затанна нахмурилась, явно решая, надо ли на это обижаться или нет. Кейт прикусила язык: так недолго и про весь мир до перезапуска рассказать. – Я зову Тацу. Удачной экскурсии.

 

Когда Джек закончил перевязывать Джону руку, сердце у него всё ещё колотилось где-то в горле. Пять минут назад он переминался с ноги на ногу у лазарета, не зная, как его встретят, но такой сцены он не ожидал точно. И больше всего его, пожалуй, испугало выражение лица Джона: обычное, немного скучающее.

При этом он сидел и методично расцарапывал себе руку в кровь. Вполне успешно расцарапывал, надо сказать.

– Да не психуй так, Хоксмур, – сказал Джон, терпеливо наблюдая за его действиями. Глаза у него только были никакие, а так ничего. – Обычный способ убедиться в том, что реально, а что нет… ну, то есть бывают и менее неприятные для чужих глаз варианты, но смысл всё равно один.

– Тацу уже говорила, что может позвать и психотерапевта, – заметил Джек, отводя взгляд. И не уточняя, что Тацу предлагала позвать психотерапевта им обоим.

– Спасибо, пас, – мотнул головой Джон. – Не выношу мозгоправов. И больнички, кстати, тоже.

Джек молча показал на бинт.

– Да в порядке я, – с раздражением произнëс Джон. – Не в первый раз, блин. Отлежусь у вас и дальше пойду.

В эту браваду не верилось, но Джек подумал и решил не настаивать прямо сейчас.

– Ты со мной хотел поговорить, – вместо этого сказал он.

– Разве?

– Ну, Кейт ты сказал так.

Джон пожал плечами:

– Нет, ну можно, в принципе...

– Прости меня, – не дослушав, сказал Джек. – Нужно было придумать что-то ещё.

– А было что?

– Что-нибудь.

– А, ну, помечтать можно, – Джон почесал над бинтом. – Слушай, покурить есть?

Джек с сомнением посмотрел на капельницу:

– Тебе сейчас только курить.

Джон посмотрел туда же и со вздохом согласился:

– Да, ты прав, наверное, подожду часик.

Он замолчал, и Джек тоже ничего не говорил, и было не совсем понятно, зачем Джон его вызвал. Он, кажется, вообще уже успел забыть, что Джек тут; по крайней мере, сидел, о чëм-то глубоко задумавшись и постукивая пальцем по койке, словно был один. Джек, в принципе, и не хотел привлекать к себе внимание: его устраивало и то, что Джон не пытается с криками от него сбежать.

Хотя выглядел он так себе. Его вымыли и переодели, но следы побоев ещё не сошли, под рукавами футболки видны были красные пятна от зажимов электродов, а кожа вокруг побелела.

– Я могу что-то сделать? – спросил Джек раньше, чем себя остановил.

– М-м? – сфокусировался на нëм Джон. – Да нет, наверное, если только насчёт сигарет не передумал. Бля, ненавижу лежать в больничках.

– Я могу тебя отсюда забрать, если ты в состоянии, – предложил Джек, не зная, чего именно от него хотят. – Капельница у тебя полная ещё, вернëшься, когда снова медсестра придëт.

Джон поморщился:

– Хоксмур, давай не сегодня.

– Окей, – согласился Джек. – Как скажешь. Я просто подумал, что раз тебе не нравится лазарет… – Джон снова потянулся к бинту, и Джек перехватил его руку, не ожидая, что Джон её вырвет и резко подастся назад.

Джек моргнул. Когда он перевязывал, Джон не реагировал, но, может, просто не до конца осознал…

– Я и тут буду в порядке, – опять раздражённо сказал тот. – Просто… не трогай меня пока.

– Ага, – кивнул Джек, вставая с табурета и отходя на несколько шагов. Хотелось верить, что это не выглядит как бегство, хотя, конечно, им оно и было. – В порядке он. Сейчас я узнаю у Тацу, как скоро сможет прийти её психотерапевт.

– Хоксмур, иди нахуй… – судя по лицу Джона, он бы в него сейчас чем-нибудь кинул, если бы было чем, так что Джек отступил ещё дальше к двери.

– Я пока попрошу кого-нибудь сюда прийти, – быстро сказал он, надеясь, что Кейт уже открыла ему обратно радиотелепатию, как обещала. – Я быстро.

Он вышел наружу и убедился, что радиотелепатия доступна, а потом обрисовал проблему Кейт и поговорил с Тацу.

А потом прислонился лбом к стене и стоял так с минуту, прежде чем пойти делать что-то ещё.

 

Попав в закрытую секцию уровня с садом, Затанна Затара предсказуемо зависла перед деревом, на котором можно было вырастить любую еду.

– И здесь без ограничений, да? – спросила она. – Не как те, которые вы высаживаете на Земле? Я была у одного, половину придуманного не получишь.

– Здесь без ограничений, – подтвердила Доктор. – Можешь попросить что-нибудь. Только имей в виду, что я стою рядом, и даже если ты захватишь меня врасплох, без своей магии ты далеко не убежишь.

– Это же просто еда, – тяжело вздохнула Затанна. – Что я такого могу попросить?

– Ну, у лимонного сока есть несколько применений, например, – пробормотала Тацу.

Затанна сосредоточилась, а потом протянула руку за выросшей грушей.

– Параноики, – заметила она, её надкусывая. – Но я всегда радовалась, что вы придумали эти деревья. С кучей вещей у вас не согласна, но тут – молодцы.

Тацу тихо хмыкнула.

– И как я жила без твоего одобрения? – поинтересовалась она. – Что ты хочешь дальше посмотреть?

– Ну, рубку я видела, кают-компанию я видела, сад и тренировочный зал видела… В машинное отделение меня никто не пустит, – рассудительно сказала Затанна. – В принципе, технологии и магии посмотрела достаточно, чтобы отчёт не выглядел куцым. Если не хочется чем-то похвастаться, то можем заканчивать.

– Значит, заканчиваем, – Тацу направилась к выходу, краем глаза следя, идёт ли Затанна за ней.

Но та и правда шла. И вообще, несмотря на периодические ремарки по поводу гостеприимства Дозора, вела себя достаточно мирно и даже один раз напомнила, что с Лигой можно попробовать поговорить словами через рот. Уж точно с ними будет проще, чем с Холодным Пламенем.

Тацу считала, что она немного идеализирует Лигу: вообще-то, о конфликте с Дозором они заявили первыми. Но на тему «проще» готова была согласиться.

А потом, на выходе из сада, они встретили Шивон, и Затанна нахмурилась.

– Погодите-ка, – сказала она. – Я тебя знаю. Мне пересылали фото. Ты же новичок в младшем составе Лиги, что ты тут делаешь?

– Кхм, – произнесла Шивон. – Да, последние новости до тебя ещё не успели дойти… Я тут работаю. Боюсь, я вообще всегда на Дозор работала.

Затанна хлопнула по лицу ладонью.

– На этой неделе модно разоблачать шпионов, да? – спросила она. – Блин… ну вы молодцы, конечно. Отличная основа для доверия между Лигой и Дозором.

– Мы к доверию Лиги и не стремились, – сказала Тацу. – А вот к тому, чтобы всегда быть в курсе происходящего и там в том числе – да, очень даже.

– Эй, не надо мериться глубиной за счёт моей репутации, – попросила Шивон. – Шпионить я всё-таки начала случайно. Я правильно понимаю, что гостья скоро вернётся в Лигу?

– Вроде да, – кивнула Затанна. – Если не передумаете отпускать.

– Тогда передай Каре, что мне очень, очень жаль, – сказала баньши. – Я не хотела притворяться и совсем не хотела, чтобы она узнала так, как получилось. И на Супермена я нападать не планировала, надеюсь, он не очень пострадал. Не думаю, что она захочет меня сейчас видеть, так что передаю через тебя.

– Окей, – согласилась Затанна, почти не изменившись в лице. – Хотя я бы тоже не захотела на её месте, если это с ней ты работала. Глупый ход со стороны Дозора. Как с вашей миссией в Парраль и Мансанильо.

– Мы спасли там всех, кроме самих городов, – возразила Тацу.

– А какого фига вы вообще туда полезли? – поинтересовалась Затанна. – Не полезли бы, они не ринулись бы взрывать всё досрочно. Я знала, что там планируют устроить, Лиге передала тоже, они готовились накрыть часть Круга на подходах. Но нет, Дозор прискакал, бряцая оружием, в оба города срочно отправили Сатануса с Блэйз, и в итоге всё рвануло, хотя без этого легко можно было обойтись!

– Там в обоих городах вообще-то всех жителей связать успели, – напомнила Тацу. – Так что, очень возможно, ты тоже не всё знала. …Но идею, что обмен информацией полезен, я уловила, – добавила она, кивнув.

– Я не об этом говорила, – нахмурилась Затанна. – Хотя… я-то вроде уже дала понять, что я не против. За одно и то же боремся, в конце-то концов.

– Не все в Лиге с этим согласны.

– Попробуйте не нападать на Супермена и не посылать к нам шпионов в следующий раз, – посоветовала Затанна.

Тацу усмехнулась:

– Говорит, собственно, шпионка.

– Ну мы к Кругу Света как к врагу и отнеслись, – пожала плечами колдунья. – А вы к нам что, тоже? Тогда о чём мы вообще говорим?

Доктор не ответила: у неё сделался отсутствующий вид, как всегда при разговоре по радиотелепатии.

– Мне нужно уйти, – объявила она секунд через двадцать. – Кейт сейчас меня сменит, ну или Шивон тебя чем-нибудь займёт…

Открылась дверь, и вышла Инженер.

– Я на Землю, – сказала ей Доктор. – У меня есть знакомая специалистка, хорошо, если получится её привести. Говорят, она в своей области творит чудеса.

– Будем надеяться, не врут, – ответила Инженер. – Иди. Я дальше справлюсь.

– Не хотите рассказать, что у вас случилось? – ненавязчиво поинтересовалась Затанна.

– Наши внутренние дела, – ответила ей Инженер. – Тацу сказала, вы закончили? Я могу связываться с Лигой?

– Давайте, – согласилась Затанна, провожая Тацу, уходившую в портал, подозрительным взглядом. – Я, может, к вам бы ещё зашла, но сейчас очень хочу домой…

 

Джек встретил Тацу и специалистку, которую она привела, сразу по их прибытии. Повезло, и она пришла быстро; но даже за это время Миднайтер, сидевший сейчас с Джоном, сказал, что тот опять спрашивает о Джеке, и посоветовал не задерживаться.

Психотерапевтка оказалась… яркой. Из той породы людей, на которых оборачиваются все головы, стоит им войти в помещение. Нет, вид у неë был строго профессиональный: волосы в тугом пучке, бледная косметика, кремовая блузка под горло, юбка-карандаш. Но сквозь стëкла очков смотрел очень цепкий взгляд, и Джек почувствовал себя взвешенным и оценëнным.

Неудивительно, что в СМИ её настолько любили, что даже уже Джек, не слишком интересовавшийся новостями медицины, о ней слышал; помимо профессиональных успехов, надо ещё уметь обращать на себя внимание, а она это явно умела.

– Доктор Квинзель, – пожал её руку Джек. – Спасибо, что прибыли так быстро.

Доктор Харлин Квинзель, восходящее светило психотерапии, блеснула улыбкой. Ей было не больше двадцати пяти, но смотрела она свысока.

– Когда о помощи просит Штормовой Дозор, глупо упускать возможность. И, признаться, вы меня удивили: обычно супергерои не спешат признаваться в том, что у них есть проблемы.

– Мы не супергерои, – на автомате поправил Джек. – И, да, проблема есть. Пойдёмте.

– Я к Кейт, – сказала Тацу. – Доктор Квинзель, когда закончите, скажите Джеку, чтобы он меня вызвал. Я вас доставлю обратно в то же место.

– Очень любезно с вашей стороны, миз Ямасиро, – кивнула психотерапевтка. И с лёгким лукавством продолжила: – Простите, что не зову вас «Доктор» – мы в нашей профессии привыкли, что на эту степень ещё учатся и сдают.

– Я переживу, – сухо ответила Тацу. И, открыв дверь, ушла в другую часть Корабля.

Доктор Квинзель повернулась к Джеку.

– Вкратце, что происходит? – спросила она.

– Ну… – Джек не знал, насколько ей можно доверять и насколько Джон будет готов откровенничать, так что постарался обойтись обтекаемым: – Джон пережил травму, и, кажется, у него посттравматический синдром.

– Давайте диагнозы буду ставить я, – вздохнула она. – Так у нас будет гораздо меньше путаницы. Простыми словами, что он делает?

– Психует и расцарапывает себе руки.

– А-а… – она нахмурилась. – Да, спасибо, так лучше. А обычно как себя ведёт, сказать можете?

– Ну, – замялся Джек. – Руки не расцарапывает. Нервным, ну, бывает. Но с нашей работой все бывают.

– И это правда, – кивнула она. Они остановились перед дверями лазарета, и она спросила: – Сюда?

– Да, – Джек открыл ей дверь и вошёл следом, сразу посмотрев в сторону Миднайтера.

Тот поймал его взгляд и покачал головой.

Только тогда Джек посмотрел на Джона.

У того, похоже, наступило что-то вроде апатии. Он сидел, уставившись в одну точку, и даже не обратил внимание на вошедших.

– Джон, – позвал Джек, но тот не среагировал. Стиснув зубы, Джек подошёл ближе и дотронулся до его руки, и взгляд Джона сфокусировался, а потом он посмотрел на Джека и снова дёрнулся в сторону.

– Хоксмур, просил же – не трогай, – хмуро заметил он. Увидел наблюдавшую за ними доктор Квинзель и тяжело вздохнул: – И ты всё-таки притащил мне мозгоправа. Вот что мне с тобой делать?..

На этом моменте Миднайтер предпочёл тихо испариться из лазарета, а доктор Квинзель подошла к койке Джона и поставила сумку на табурет.

– Да, вы правильно сделали, что за мной послали, – заметила она. Пристально посмотрела на Джона: – Вас зовут Джон, так?

– Это момент, где «я буду называть вас по имени, вы же не против», и прочие ваши псевдодружеские штучки? – буркнул он.

– Приходилось иметь дело с моими коллегами? – поинтересовалась Квинзель.

– Ещё как, док.

– Ну, я на дружбу с вами не претендую, не волнуйтесь, – легко улыбнулась она. – Но, в общем-то, фамилии мне вашей никто и не сообщил, хотите – скажите сами, и я буду называть по ней. А меня зовут Харлин Квинзель, если интересно.

Джон подозрительно сощурился и мотнул головой:

– Да нет, и так сойдёт. Хотя лучше б вы просто ушли и оставили меня в покое.

– Не очень удачная идея, Джон, увы, – доктор Квинзель поправила очки и обратилась уже к Джеку: – Я надеюсь, просто за физическим состоянием пациента кто-то следит?

– Медсестра, – кивнул он. – Она должна снова прийти часа через два и на этот раз остаться, пока есть необходимость.

– Хорошо, – сказала она. – Для первого раза времени хватит. Джон?.. – она не договорила, потому что он опять сидел с апатичным видом и никакими глазами.

Джек поколебался и снова протянул руку, но доктор Квинзель её перехватила.

– Нет, давайте попробуем другой вариант.

Она медленно провела ладонью перед лицом Джона, и он проследил за ладонью взглядом.

– Вы снова с нами, Джон? – спросила она.

– Я никуда и не уходил, – проворчал он. Глянул на Джека: – Хоксмур, а ты поди нахуй, раз решил её сюда притащить.

Джек дёрнул плечом, а доктор Квинзель произнесла, тщательно подбирая слова:

– Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь… но, судя по реакциям вашего пациента, вы имели какое-то отношение к его нынешнему состоянию.

Джек на секунду прикрыл глаза.

– Да. Это я с ним сделал.

Она посмотрела на красные пятна на предплечьях Джона, которые не закрывала футболка.

– О. Вы знаете, я вообще умею узнавать следы ЭКТ…

– Да. Только меньше в смысле лечения и больше в смысле пыток.

Он был уверен, что она сейчас подожмёт губы и откажется от дальнейшего сотрудничества.

Вместо этого доктор Квинзель задумчиво кивнула и спросила:

– Тогда, может, скажете честно, вы меня зачем вызвали? Починить или доломать?

Это привлекло внимание Джона, и он хихикнул.

– Доктор, вы мне нравитесь, – заявил он. – Я передумал, оставайтесь. Хоксмур, а ты поди нахуй, сказали же тебе.

– Починить, – ответил Джек, пытаясь игнорировать его слова. – А что, вы ломаете?

– Нет, конечно, – покачала головой она. – Я же врач. Но лучше заранее знать, что от тебя ожидают. Тогда, будьте добры, послушайтесь и уходите. Прямо сейчас вы мне мешаете.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Я буду в холле дальше по коридору, если понадоблюсь.

– Спасибо, я вас там позже найду.

 

Когда Джек вышел, доктор Квинзель ещё более внимательно изучила Джона, а потом заметила:

– Если хотите сказать, что находитесь в опасности, то сейчас самое время.

– А что бы вы тогда сделали? – с неподдельным интересом спросил он. – Мы, если вы вдруг не заметили, на космическом корабле, откуда выход есть только у команды.

Она насмешливо прищурилась:

– Придумала бы что-нибудь. Не волнуйтесь, это моя забота. Так что?

– Нет тут опасности, – покачал он головой. – Но мне даже захотелось посмотреть, что бы вы придумали.

– В другой раз, – доктор Квинзель сняла сумку с табурета, села и положила её себе на колени. – Ну, если нам не нужно разрабатывать план побега, то предлагаю всё-таки попробовать поработать.

Джон тяжело вздохнул:

– Вы намёка не поняли, как я к мозгоправам отношусь?

– Прекрасно поняла, – улыбнулась она. – Но поставим вопрос так: я могу вам помочь встать на ноги быстрее, чем у вас получится самостоятельно, хотите?

– Может, я как раз на больничном хочу полежать… – протянул он.

– А, ну ладно, – она начала вставать. – Навязываться не буду.

Если Джон ждал, что после этого она будет собираться нарочито медленно, то не дождался: доктор Квинзель вполне целеустремлённо пошла к выходу.

– Подождите, – сказал он, когда она уже открывала дверь. – Я соврал, я хочу отсюда свалить. Ну, может, сэкономить время будет невредно.

Она повернулась и встретилась с ним взглядом.

– Итак, вы знаете, что у вас есть проблема, – сказала она, делая шаг обратно. – Хорошо. Самообман – штука не слишком продуктивная. Значит, будем работать.

– Да, – неохотно согласился он. – Жгите.

Доктор Квинзель вернулась к табурету и снова села.

– Опишете мне, что именно с вами произошло? – спросила она.

– Что, что… – пожал он плечами. – Попали к идеологическим противникам, бля, меня им прикольно было попытать, а Хоксмура – заставить это сделать, он надеялся, что так выберемся с меньшими потерями. Ну и правильно надеялся, только что-то как-то всё равно хреново получилось.

Она немного отклонилась назад, задумчиво коснулась пальцем губ.

– Спасибо. Что сказали. Они заставляли его именно потому, что вы знакомы?

– Я много с кем знаком, – пожал плечами Джон. – Тут, по-моему, не поняли, что не пару раз случайно пересекались, так что обошлось. Док, без обид, но можете не стараться копать. Доверять я вам не стану, а чудес вы всё равно не сотворите.

– Не претендую на чудеса, – заметила доктор Квинзель. – Но хорошо, поработаем так. Мне нужно, чтобы вы представили картинку, которая у вас больше всего ассоциируется с тем, что произошло.

Джон посмотрел на дверь, не так давно закрывавшуюся за Джеком, и доктор, отследив, кивнула:

– Можете и человека, раз так реагировали.

– Читаете мысли, док?

– Чтение мыслей для слабаков, – усмехнулась она. – Только интуиция, только хардкор. Я практикую в основном в Готэме, там без неё никуда.

– Ну и город вы себе выбрали...

– Зато нескучно, – подмигнула она. – Ну что, представили?

Джон отдавал себе отчет, что когда Джек над ним навис, уже пришел Дозор, и фактически все кончилось, но доктор Квинзель просила ассоциаций, а у помутневшего сознания их тогда было навалом.

– Что вы чувствуете, когда об этом думаете? – спросила она, когда он кивнул.

– Больно, что логично, – пожал он плечами. – Страх. Потеря контроля.

– Постарайтесь говорить прямо мысли, так мы дальше продвинемся, – сказала Квинзель. – Чего именно вы боялись, например?

– Что могу не успеть, если надолго выйду из строя, – ответил он. Потом подумал и добавил: – Ещё была ненависть, пожалуй.

– Вы сейчас представляете Джека Хоксмура?

– Да.

– И вы знаете, что он с вами это делал не потому, что хотел?

– Да. Но вы ж хотели ассоциаций.

Доктор Квинзель кивнула.

– Всё правильно. По шкале от одного до семи, насколько сильно вы верите в эти вещи, когда его представляете?

– Восемь, – хмыкнул Джон. Врач приподняла брови, и он подтвердил: – Восемь, восемь.

– Окей, верю, – улыбнулась она. – Хотя прямо удивительно, что вы его раньше не захотели выгнать.

– Ну, во-первых, это ничего бы не дало, – сказал он. – А во-вторых, не всё так просто. На нём хотелось сосредоточиться, чтобы не думать об остальных. Без него там было бы хуже.

– Это облегчает мне задачу, – она достала из сумки карманный фонарик и продолжила: – Джон, смотрите на мою руку с фонариком. И продолжайте представлять при этом ту же картинку, договорились?

– Как скажете, док.

– Хорошо, – она методично начала нажимать на кнопку, то включая, то выключая фонарик. – Какие у вас положительные ассоциации с тем, что вы видите?

– Прикрытая спина, – ответил Джон, не сводя глаз с её руки. Щёлк – фонарик светит, щёлк – погас, щёлк – светит. – Смешно, что мне кто-то хочет помочь. Что кто-то доверяет.

– Кто-то доверяет?.. – фонарик продолжал мигать, слегка этим раздражая.

– Да, причём когда мог бы забить. И я доверяю, но тут легко, я его слишком хорошо знаю.

Щёлк, щёлк.

– И то, что вы его знаете, это положительная ассоциация?

– Нормальная, по крайней мере, я в курсе, на что рассчитывать. Что-то постоянное в жизни никому не мешало.

– Хочет помочь, постоянное в жизни?.. – мигающий свет.

– Да, ну и, – Джон хмыкнул, – он так надо мной нависал в более приятных обстоятельствах.

– Приятные обстоятельства?.. – подбодрила она.

– Секс. Просто и приятно. Удобно. Ненадолго, но расслабляешься.

– Расслабляешься?..

– Да. Всё равно лучше уйти, пока не поздно, но ненадолго – удобно. И это приятно.

Доктор Квинзель погасила фонарик и не стала включать его обратно. Джон моргнул, мотнул головой, а потом посмотрел на её лицо:

– Немного гипноза, док?

– Без согласия пациента? Спасибо, но это неэтично, – усмехнулась она. – Так что – всего лишь ловкость рук. Что-то мне кажется, что вы такие методы оцените.

– Может, – он тоже усмехнулся, отмечая, что предметы вокруг стали видны чётче, чем раньше. – Что теперь попробуете?

– Сейчас – ничего, – покачала головой доктор Квинзель. – Мы и так уже больше часа сидим, хотя вы, наверное, не заметили. По-хорошему, нам бы ещё несколько сеансов, но, я так подозреваю, не факт, что получится. Но я на всякий случай посмотрю, какие у меня окна в расписании. А вы пока держите в голове все положительные ассоциации, которые придумали. А если будет трудно сосредоточиться… – она протянула руку и неожиданно с силой его ущипнула.

– Эй! – чуть не подпрыгнул Джон.

– Женщинам я рекомендую носить резинку для волос на запястье, – слегка улыбнулась она. – Мужчины обычно считают, что это ужасное наказание, поэтому придётся обойтись так. Хотите поспать?

Теперь, когда она об этом сказала, Джон понял, что отрубается.

– Я позову кого-нибудь из Дозора, – снова поняла она без слов. – Есть предпочтения?

– Доктор, – зевнул он.

– М-м?

– Да не вы, док. Доктор – Ямасиро Тацу. Если ещё кто-то захочет залезть ко мне в голову, пусть хоть это будет коллега по профессии.

– А, хорошо, – доктор Квинзель встала. – Отдыхайте, Джон. Если повезёт – ещё увидимся.

 

Разговор с Лигой ожидаемо прошёл на повышенных тонах, но в конце концов удалось встретиться на нейтральной территории и передать им Затанну, причём, судя по количеству проволочек со стороны принимающей стороны, нужно это было в основном Кейт. Она еле удержалась, чтобы так лиговцам и не сказать: другой копией она одновременно договаривалась с представителем Холодного Пламени о том, где и когда они наконец встретятся, и устраивать конфликт было неудобно и там, и там.

Когда наконец все разошлись с миром, она вернулась на Корабль и проверила, что с Константина за это время сняли капельницу, а его самого перевели в отдельную камеру в изоляторе. Медсестра недавно ушла с Корабля, сказав, что, похоже, тут тоже мета-ген и регенерация, так что дальше можно без неё.

В рубке, куда Кейт пришла, находился ещё Джек Хоксмур, и она смутно подумала, что надо бы вернуть ему доступ к дверям, но решила отложить это на потом. Всё равно с Кораблём он уже общался так и так, в экстренной ситуации убедил бы его выпустить.

– Всё успешно? – спросил Джек.

– Да, – устало кивнула Кейт. – У вас тут тоже без эксцессов, как понимаю?..

– Пока без них.

Она повнимательней посмотрела на Джека:

– Константину лучше?

– Ты знаешь, да, – кивнул он. – Та врач, которую привела Тацу, похоже, и правда мега-профессионалка.

– Ну, хоть что-то, – вздохнула Кейт. – Значит, тебя можно наконец отправить спать, третьи сутки ведь уже на ногах… Кстати, думаешь, лучше держать контакт с этой психотерапевткой на случай непредвиденных ситуаций? Это помимо найма обычных врачей, конечно.

– Может быть, – задумчиво кивнул он. – Мне показалось, доктор Квинзель сама не прочь поизучать обладателей разных способностей вплотную.

– Угу… – рассеянно протянула Кейт. А потом сфокусировалась. И её почти что подбросило: – _Как_ её зовут?!

– Доктор Харлин Квинзель, – с удивлением ответил Джек. – Ты её знаешь?

– О да, да, ещё как, – Кейт вскочила на ноги. – Я тебе потом объясню, а сейчас давай-ка проверим твоего Константина, а?

– Можешь не трудиться, Спенсер, – маг стоял в дверном проёме, опираясь на косяк. – Джек, – он коротко рассмеялся. – Кого ты ко мне привёл?

– Будущую сумасшедшую серийную убийцу, – ответила за него Кейт. – Я тебя потом спрошу, что ты тут делаешь, но сначала скажи, как ты себя чувствуешь после такого сеанса психотерапии?

– Как огурчик, блять, – пожал плечами Джон. – Нет, серьёзно. И я не про это спрашивал, если уж на то пошло…

– Ладно, Джек, разберись тут, а я её догоню, – решила Кейт. – Она говорила, куда потом пойдёт?

– Насколько помню, она при уходе сказала, что сегодня начинается какая-то важная серия сеансов в Аркхэмской лечебнице…

Кейт застонала.

– Я даже знаю, с кем… Дверь!

– Спенсер! – рассерженно позвал Константин. – Дай уже договорить! Ты всё равно ничему не помешаешь. А я вот охуел, когда присмотрелся и понял, что передо мной кусок какой-то мифологии. С таким всё равно ничего не сделаешь.

– По-твоему, Харли Квинн – божество или что-то типа?

– Это так она назовётся? Ну ок. Твой скептицизм, кстати, был бы больше оправдан, родная, не стой ты рядом с Богом Городов, – маг доковылял до кресла и сел. – Мифологий множество, и они никогда не прекращали рождаться. По ходу, мне повезло, что она не успела стать той, кем ей там положено, но изменить у тебя ничего не получится.

– Я всё-таки попробую, – мотнула головой Кейт. – А ты бы шёл в изолятор.

– На хрена? Мы и так все видим, что мне не проблема выбраться.

Кейт с тяжёлым вздохом посмотрела на Джека и сказала:

– Оставляю на тебя.

А потом шагнула в портал.

– Весело у нас, а? – хмыкнул Константин, оставшийся один с Джеком. – Сперва я тебя чуть не убил, потом ты меня немножко попытал, потом ты же чуть не закончил начатое, уронив на меня мифологического персонажа. По-моему, теперь мой ход.

– Ты уверен, что ты в порядке? – осторожно уточнил Джек, не зная, подходить ли ближе или лучше не надо. После того, как Джона перевели в изолятор, он с ним предпочитал общаться через стекло.

– Как только могу, – маг закурил, что значило, что сигареты он тоже где-то достал. – Эта доктор реально вправляет мозги одним мизинцем. Прямо интересно потом будет Спенсер расспросить, что она там будет делать дальше.

– Я не знал.

– Да я понял. Предлагаю перестать болтать и завалиться спать на сутки, – заметил Джон. – Надеюсь, раньше нас никто не поднимет, а то я никак ещё не высплюсь и что-то слышал только что про тебя и третьи сутки на ногах.

– Я не против, – пожал плечами Джек. – Могу попросить Корабль обустроить тебе комнату поближе, раз изолятор тебя не держит. Это не значит, что сбежать с Корабля мы тебе мешать не будем. Нам есть о чём поговорить, вроде открытия врат в Ад, например.

Джон мотнул головой:

– Тема не так важна, как ты думаешь… И пойду я сейчас с тобой и к тебе. Если на тебя обопрусь, то дохромаем, а то что-то я сюда слишком резво шёл и малость выдохся.

Джек посмотрел на него с недоверием:

– Окей, может, доктор Квинзель и хороша в своём деле, но не настолько же...

– Если ты ждёшь секса, то сразу нет. Я просто хочу спать. А у тебя всё равно мои вещи валяются.

– Я могу отнести их, куда скажешь, – Джек не знал, что именно не так прямо сейчас, но реакции на себя не забыл.

Несколько секунд Джон смотрел на него, сощурив глаза, а потом наконец сказал:

– Ты знаешь, почему я сюда пришёл? Потому что понял, что боюсь, что ты придёшь сам.

Вжимаясь спиной в стену, Джек ушёл в неё на дюйм.

– И решил взять быка за рога? Джон, серьёзно, это дурацкая затея…

Маг поднял два пальца:

– Два момента. Во-первых, я не собираюсь шарахаться от тебя дальше всю жизнь, много чести. Во-вторых, так я хотя бы буду точно знать, где именно ты находишься.

– Я продолжаю считать, что это дурацкая затея.

– Может быть. Но право голоса сейчас, как ты понимаешь, у меня, а не у тебя. Если что, это не обнуляет того, что я тебе должен за триггер, но сейчас – просто помоги встать и погребли.

Джек отделился от стены и подошёл, пытаясь не думать, что назавтра придётся искать ещё одного терапевта, и хорошо бы в этот раз получилось найти без подвоха.

– Пошли, – он почти что поднял Джона на ноги. – Надеюсь, если я попрошу Корабль прислать нам еды, на этот раз это будет что-то уже готовое.

Один раз пару недель назад им было лень выбираться из постели, и Джек попытался напрячь Корабль на тему завтрака. Нечеловеческий интеллект понял его так себе, и, закончив материться, они оба поржали, убрали всё с кровати и пошли на кухню. Странно было сейчас об этом вспоминать.

Джон хмыкнул и сказал:

– Хорошо вам тут жить всё-таки. Комфортно. Прям хоть не уходи никуда.

Он почти висел на Джеке – хвалёная регенерация, видно, со всем ещё справиться не успела.

– Тебе вообще-то предлагали место в Дозоре, – невольно едко напомнил Джек. – Но мы, по ходу, оказались для тебя слишком правильные.

Джон рассмеялся.

– Ты вот точно. Особенно когда были у Холодного Пламени. Меня умиляет, кстати, что я выбрался из изолятора, а ты не бьёшь меня по почкам, чтобы узнать, как именно я это сделал.

– Приди в себя сначала.

– Вот-вот-вот.

Они худо-бедно добрались до каюты Джека, и в спальне Джон упал на кровать, явно собираясь сдержать обещание и не вставать сутки. Джек помедлил и потом пошёл к столу у дальней стены, решив, что, пожалуй, лучше пока посидит тут.

Джон перевернулся на спину и сказал:

– В некотором роде я вас тут всех прилично старше. Не только Зи.

– Что? – недоумённо переспросил Джек, поворачиваясь вместе с креслом.

– У тебя примерно на каком возрасте память прошлой жизни оканчивается? На сорока?

– Где-то так.

– Ну а у меня – на шестидесяти с хвостом. То есть я не помню всего, последние лет пятнадцать – вообще довольно невнятно, но куски воспоминаний доходят вплоть до этого.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что ты можешь столько прожить, – насмешливо вздохнул Джек.

– Это ещё что. Я, вообще-то, ещё и женат был.

– На Затанне?

– Нет. Ты её не знаешь. Но я это, на самом деле, к другому сейчас сказал. Во времена бурной молодости несколько вселенных назад, которую я помню лучше, чем хотел бы, мне случилось провести время в психушке, – он приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Джека. – Довольно много времени. Ты знал?

Джек покачал головой:

– Я понял, что в какой-то момент у тебя срывало резьбу. Но в твоей нынешней биографии ничего про спецучреждения нет.

– А вот жаль, что не наоборот, – хмыкнул Джон. – В смысле, я бы лучше сейчас там срок отмотал, сейчас методы гуманнее. А угадай, чем лечили, когда я там был на самом деле?

– Чем?

– Электричеством.

Пауза растянулась, как резинка для волос, которую любили использовать некоторые психотерапевты при лечении.

Джек облокотился на стол и заслонил глаза ладонью.

– Я правда не знал, – сказал он.

– Опять же, я так и понял.

– Джон...

– Давай спать. Нахуй ужин, я уже реально отрубаюсь, – Джон душераздирающе зевнул. – Мне ещё завтра придумывать, как опять от вас съебаться.

Джек тяжело вздохнул и не стал комментировать.

– Окей, – сказал он. – Я лягу в гостиной.

– Хоксмур, заткнись уже и иди сюда.

«Кейт права, это пиздец, а не личная жизнь, – решил Джек, идя обратно к кровати и раздеваясь на ходу до майки и трусов. – И надо быть самоубийцей, чтобы спать рядом с человеком, который тебя только-только едва не прикончил».

По-хорошему, последнюю фразу можно было в равной степени отнести к ним обоим. И Джон, что характерно, уже почти спал.

Джек улёгся рядом с ним и, поколебавшись, обнял одной рукой. Джон проворчал что-то себе под нос, но не возразил и руку не скинул. И вообще, кажется, сразу после этого наконец заснул.

Джек и сам вырубился через минуту.

 

Разбудила его Кейт Спенсер, сказав по радиотелепатии:

«Джек, приведите там себя в пристойный вид, я через пять минут зайду».

Джек сонно осмотрел себя и потянулся за брюками, а потом накрыл одеялом Джона, который спал всё ещё в футболке и штанах, которые ему выдали на Корабле.

Вошла Кейт, и он проснулся тоже.

– Спенсер, ну какого хуя нельзя было дать ещё поспать?

– Шестнадцать часов уже спите, хватит ненадолго, – пожала плечами, садясь на стул рядом с кроватью, Инженер, и Джек удивлённо на неё посмотрел, пытаясь вспомнить, когда последний раз столько спал. – Да и я тут не по своей инициативе. Нам тут твои, Константин, дражайшие коллеги ультиматум прислали.

Джон сел и потёр глаза кулаком.

– О как, – хмыкнул он. – Неужто по поводу меня?

– Представь себе, – кивнула она. – Громы, молнии и обещание казнить заложников, если с твоей головы упадёт хоть волос. Было у меня искушение ответить, что в постели моего зама волосы с тебя начнут падать только при сезонной линьке, но твои уроды могли решить, что я шучу. Так что одевайся и вымётывайся, и не дай Бог с заложниками что-то успеет случиться.

– А я думал, Дозор не ведёт переговоров с террористами, – ухмыльнулся Джон.

– Дозор не готов повесить себе на душу полсотни жизней людей, сидящих в черномагической ловушке, – сухо ответила она. – Но ты не волнуйся, мы скоро за вами за всеми придём.

– Не волнуюсь, – зевнул он. Посмотрел на Джека и кивнул сам себе: – Да, стало лучше. – Снова на Кейт. – Позавтракать хоть дадите?

Она сжала переносицу:

– Сейчас попрошу Доктор что-нибудь вырастить…

– Нет нужды, – сказал Миднайтер, входя в спальню с подносом в руках. – Я вам приготовил, идите к столу.

Он и сам туда пошёл, поставил поднос и снял крышки с блюд.

– Я буду скучать по вам, ребята, – насмешливо заметил Джон. – Где ещё сыщешь такой сервис?

– Я был за то, чтобы вытряхнуть из тебя все подробности о цели Круга, с помощью силы, – спокойно откликнулся Миднайтер, сервируя стол.

– Не смогли бы, у меня на это всё ещё заклинание, – ответил Джон, вылезая из кровати. – Могу сказать только добровольно, ну и всё так же не хочу. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.

– Зная тебя, говорить ты начнёшь, когда поймёшь, что доигрался, – заметил Миднайтер, отходя от стола. – И тогда будет почти наверняка поздно. Кейт, пошли отсюда.

– Угу, – она встала и посмотрела на Джека. – Не задерживайтесь. Про заложников я не шутила.

– Не задержимся, – пообещал он.

 

Завтрак получился торопливым и странным.

Ну, в общем, с чего бы ему было быть не странным…

– Сюрприз, Миднайтер хорошо готовит, – хмыкнул Джон, когда молчание затянулось. К тому моменту они уже дошли до кофе

– Кажется, они с Тацу у нас единственные, кто умеют, – пожал плечами Джек.

– Мило. – Джон отложил вилку и встал. – Ладно, я одеваюсь и ухожу, пока Спенсер не выкинула. В душ не пойду, а то это уже совсем наглость – так из вражеского плена возвращаться. Что у тебя мой плащ, помню, но пока тоже оставлю. Буду признателен, если не сожжёшь. – Он сжал пальцы на спинке стула. – Джек.

Тот молча поднял на него глаза.

– На тему меня и тебя – поигрались, и хватит, – спокойно сказал Джон. – Мы всё-таки на разных сторонах, и то, что я к вам тут в гости захожу, и так смешно выглядит. Либо я что-то вам сделаю, либо вы мне. Ну, помимо уже имеющегося.

Джек опустил глаза.

– Прекрати, – раздражённо сказал Джон. – Мы оба знаем, что могло быть хуже, и повезло, что мы все трое выбрались живыми, спасибо тебе и Джаймини. Что ты попал мне по болевой – такая вот не судьба, но что уж теперь. А что с тобой прекращаю, то это всё-таки логично, согласись. Если совесть ещё мучает, попроси Спенсер не посылать тебя в операцию против нас. Опять же, тогда и мне тебя убивать не придётся.

– Я подумаю над этим.

– Молодец. Передавай привет Зи, если увидитесь.

Через двадцать минут его на Корабле уже не было.

 

– Ты как? – спросила Джека Кейт, когда отправила Джона Константина на Землю.

– Ну, – вздохнул Джек. – Если тебе интересно, то мы с Джоном вроде как официально расстались. Что даже забавно, потому что я не помню, чтобы мы как-то официально отношения начинали.

Кейт вздохнула:

– Ну, если честно, я бы поняла его желание отпилить тебе сейчас голову тупой ножовкой, так что ты легко отделался. 

– Знаю.

– Эй, – она повернулась и сжала его локоть. – Но если б он это попытался сделать, то получил бы по ебалу уже от меня. В вашей патовой ситуации ты пытался вывернуться, как мог. Предлагаю разнести нахуй шарашку твоего бывшего, и если за ним лично ничего такого не окажется, ты его красиво отпустишь и будешь считать, что квиты. 

– А с остальными как? – поинтересовался Джек. – Что-то меня не греет мысль, что они уйдут живые и готовые продолжать в том же духе…

– А с остальными посмотрим по ситуации, – сказала Кейт. – Меня тоже не греет, но я предчувствую, что мы будем не одни на поле боя, и у наших союзников могут оказаться свои планы.

Джек засунул руки в карманы и пнул по ножке стола.

– Так у нас проблемы не кончатся никогда.

– Как будто кто-то в Дозоре надеялся, что они кончатся, – вздохнула Кейт. – Подумаем, как их уменьшить, а пока что, – она развела руки в сторону, – иди-ка сюда, дорогой мой.

– Зачем это? – с подозрением спросил он.

– Затем, что я тебя обнять хочу. Раз уж к терапевту ты не пошёл, надо же как-то о твоём душевном здоровье позаботиться.

Джек фыркнул, но подошёл, и вокруг него сомкнулись тёплые металлические руки.

– Прорвёмся, – сказала Инженер Спенсер. – Куда мы денемся.

– Это точно…


	4. ЧАСТЬ IV.

За прошедшее время у городов стало меньше претензий к Джеку: когда остыли, они вспомнили, что он у них один и другого не предвидится, как сухо подумал он. Он вообще потом понял, как повезло, что он тогда не сунулся на Уровень сразу, поскольку в первый момент его крови не жаждал разве что Нью-Йорк.  
Именно поэтому сейчас, когда Джеку не нужен был конкретный город, на Уровень он только к Нью-Йорку и приходил.  
– Их тоже можно понять, – заметил дух города. – Мы умираем не так часто. Хотелось найти виноватого.  
– Я знаю виноватых, – проворчал Джек. – Мы скоро за ними придём.  
– Может быть, после этого ты снова примешь города, а они – тебя, – высказал надежду Нью-Йорк.  
Джек неопределённо пожал плечами.  
– Я никогда от вас не отказывался, – произнёс он. – Я этого, по-моему, просто не умею. Не знаю, что я даю вам, но вы всегда давали мне очень много.  
– Единство, – сказал Нью-Йорк. – Уровень был другим до тебя. Мы это помним. А вот что тогда забыли, так это то, что мы всегда были смертны. Просто наш век дольше людского, а при тебе Смерть стала заходить ещё реже. Но мы все когда-нибудь увидим её во второй раз.  
– Во второй раз? – нахмурился Джек, удивляясь, что, кажется, не знает чего-то настолько важного о городах.  
Ответом ему послужил смешок.  
– Не о городах, – заметил Нью-Йорк. – Всё живое видело Её один раз. Она впускает и выпускает. Я думал, люди это знают.  
– Может, кто-то и знает, – проворчал Джек. – Но не я.  
Они помолчали, а потом Нью-Йорк спросил:  
– Ты болен? Я чувствую какую-то странность, но не знаю, с чем она связана.  
Интересно было слышать, как ему это говорят: обычно это Джек чувствовал что-то неладное в городах и не успокаивался, пока не находил причину.  
– Нет, я не болен, – ответил он. Вокруг сплетались трубы, уходя вниз, как металлические корни, и, на самом деле, в первый раз за много дней вернулось ощущение спокойствия и комфорта. Но всё-таки Нью-Йорк сейчас тревожился. Наверное, знал Джека слишком хорошо.  
– Бог Городов, – заметил он, садясь рядом с тем местом, где лежал, заложив руки за голову, Джек. – Ты знаешь, что можешь попросить, и мы поможем. Не только ты способен нас лечить, но и мы тебя. И ты столько времени провёл со мной, что я всегда буду на твоей стороне.  
– Конечно, я знаю, – потеплевшим голосом проговорил Джек. – Но я в порядке. Немного человеческой глупости выводит меня из равновесия, что ты сейчас и чувствуешь. Это пройдёт, потому что моя точка опоры – здесь, на Уровне Городов. Осталось только встать на ней поустойчивей.  
Нью-Йорк помолчал, потом произнёс:  
– Ты ведь вообще можешь не жить человеческой частью жизни, Бог Городов.  
– И это я знаю тоже, – согласился Джек. – Но пройдёт немало времени, прежде чем я буду готов от неё отказаться. Если вообще когда-нибудь буду. И, надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я тогда не успел из-за того, что ещё слишком человек?  
– Я не в упрёк говорю, – покачал головой Нью-Йорк. Он выглядел очень современно: дорогой деловой костюм, начищенные до блеска ботинки. И всё-таки, в отличие от той же Метрополис, было в нём что-то старомодное, как пожелтевшая фотография в купленном неделю назад альбоме. Может, Джек это только на него проецировал; а может, полнее чувствовал город, в котором родился. Можно даже сказать, родился дважды. – Живи так, как тебе хочется. Тебе виднее, что для тебя лучше.  
Много лет назад и в другом мире Джека последний раз выкинули у трассы, и он чуть не умер, пока его не привезли в госпиталь «Ленокс Хилл». И тогда, в самом центре Манхэттена, он проснулся и понял, что может слышать город.  
Наверное, всё-таки не совсем этот же город: перезапуски вселенных и прочие мелочи. Но Нью-Йорк изменился и забыл не больше, чем сам Джек.  
– Со мной всё в порядке, – повторил он.  
Возможно, их связь работала в обе стороны, потому что Нью-Йорк спросил:  
– Эта странность из-за какого-то одного человека?  
Наверное, не все города даже смогли бы понять, о чём вопрос. На Уровне всё было немножко по-другому.  
– Дело во мне, – вздохнул Джек. – Ничего. Это пройдёт.

В ещё заметных следах пыток было огромное преимущество: вопросов Джону в Круге задавали куда меньше, чем могли бы. Он сам сказал Нику, что сдал информацию про внешний периметр защиты, но тот только отмахнулся: после визита Штормового Дозора и Холодного Пламени они мигом сели её переделывать, и сейчас внесли всего лишь пару косметических изменений на всякий случай. Ника интересовало, что он сказал про цель Круга, и Джон рад бы был соврать, что ничего, но Дозор уже знал, и это слишком легко проверялось.  
– Про открытие Врат я признался, – покаялся он. – Но зато ни словом не заикнулся про ритуал – ни про место, ни про способ. Да и про масштаб они не поняли.  
Феликс Фауст тогда что-то осуждающе пробурчал, но Ник ещё раз оглядел Джона и покачал головой:  
– Уже хорошо. Учитывая, что с тобой явно не миндальничали, могло быть хуже. Значит так, с этого момента наружу не выходит никто и никогда. Если крайняя необходимость – сперва спросить разрешения у меня. Доделываем всё как можно быстрее, пока нас не взяли в клещи, и пусть Дозор с Пламенем и Лигой хоть десять раз объединятся и сольются в экстазе, они ничего не успеют. Ты, – сказал он Джону, – приходи в себя и продолжай. Если тебе что-то нужно – говори.  
– Секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл, – хмыкнул тот. – Но их я как-нибудь и сам раздобуду.  
Ник кивнул и отпустил его, а Джон с тех пор закрылся у себя и старался не общаться с коллегами, пока не восстановится окончательно. Потому что реально было кому если не съесть, то больно укусить, а это в его планы совсем не входило.  
Так что пришлось ещё и временно перейти на здоровый образ жизни: спиртное и даже травка мешали выздоравливать телу, хотя когда седативы окончательно выветрились, то уже через несколько дней вынужденной трезвости Джону захотелось выть. И позорно искать в Готэме одну будущую убийцу и нынешнюю психотерапевтку.  
Как только организм вернётся в пределы нормы (его нормы, по крайней мере), Джон собирался напиться до беспамятства, обкуриться до зелёных слонов и устроить оргию. Возможно, одновременно. А пока что…  
А пока что в налитый им себе чай сыпалась с потолка штукатурка. Что намекало, что где-то в новой защите здания было больше уязвимости к внешним влияниям, чем раньше, но не факт, что стоило сообщать об этом Нику.  
Джон поднял взгляд вверх. Трещин над ним не было, но мелкая пыль тут же мстительно высыпалась прямо в глаза.  
– Блять! – он открыл кран, и тот плюнул в него ржавчиной. – Блять же!  
Магии вокруг не ощущалось, зато эти пакости вполне могли исходить от самого дома и города.  
Или того, кто их попросил.  
– Хоксмур, твою мать, ты здесь?  
Ответа не последовало ни в какой форме. Кое-как протерев глаза, Константин по-быстрому начертил поисковое, но ничего и никого необычного в ближайших окрестностях не обнаружил.  
Стены угрожающе скрипнули.  
– Джек? – попробовал ещё раз Константин. Ответа всё ещё не было, и, по-хорошему, происходящее было не в духе Бога Городов.  
Значит, оставался ещё один вариант.  
Джон подошёл к окну и посмотрел в стекло, надеясь, что оно не выплеснется в него осколками.  
– Нью-Йорк, я с тобой специально говорить не обучен, – раздельно произнёс он. – Но, думаю, ты меня отлично слышишь. Если тебя Джек попросил – передай, чтобы шёл нахуй. Если это ты сам выёбываешься – я тебе сейчас все тротуары узлом завяжу, если не прекратишь. Я могу, спроси других. Лады?  
Пол под ногами перестал подрагивать, и вот это уже был ответ.  
Джон вернулся к раковине, вылил испорченный чай и прополоскал чашку, потом налил себе ещё и уселся на диван.  
– Гиперзаботливая семейка, ебать-колотить, с мегаполисом в роли главной няньки, – проворчал он, отпивая из чашки.

Хотя в Дозоре все вздохнули с облегчением, когда процесс обмена заложников на Константина обошёлся без жертв, Кейт считала, что тех отпустили только потому, что Круг торопился и не хотел терять время в лишних стычках. А люди и нелюди, умеющие работать эффективно, в перспективе могли устроить вещи куда похлеще.  
– Талантливые менеджеры во главе таких организаций гораздо хуже маньяков, – покачала она головой. – Кстати о маньяках, Джек, не забывай, что завтра встречаемся с Холодным Пламенем.  
– Надеюсь, под маньяками ты сейчас имела в виду их, – огрызнулся он.  
– Их, хотя… – она постучала пальцами по приборной панели. – Если что, Лукас со мной согласовал свой мастер-класс. На который ты вроде бы согласился. Но если хочешь передумать…  
– Хотеть – хочу, – кивнул Джек. – Но здравое зерно в его словах тоже есть.  
– Вот так вот хочешь улучшить мир, – вздохнула Кейт. – А потом всерьёз на рабочих встречах обсуждаешь преподавание пыток, и это не считая демонов как кандидатов в твои товарищи…  
Голосование за принятие Шантинелль в Дозор, кстати, зашло в тупик: Кейт, Миднайтер, Дженни и Шивон проголосовали «за», а Джек, Тацу, Аполлон и Стил – «против». Дженни и Шивон при этом не скрывали, что голосуют скорее за рекомендацию мадам Ксанаду (Шивон вообще удивилась, что у неё уже есть право голоса). Джек с Тацу опасались её связи с Константином, Аполлон со Стилом – плохого пиара. Кейт и Миднайтер считали, что оперативная полезность перевесит, но при таком раскладе пока что пополнение Дозору не светило.  
– Это не преподавание пыток, скорее наоборот… – пробормотал Джек, но не убедил даже себя.  
Так и получилось, что они теперь с Миднайтером сидели в конференц-зале и старательно избегали друг на друга смотреть.  
– Ну, – сказал Миднайтер.  
– Ну, – повторил Джек.  
Они помолчали, продолжая глядеть на Кровоток в иллюминатор.  
Наконец Джек начал:  
– И мы друг друга поняли, что речь о том, как изобразить процесс и при этом причинить как можно меньше вреда…  
– Поняли, – кивнул Миднайтер. И с сожалением продолжил: – Кто бы знал, что мне надо было тебя в этом деле поднатаскать. Поучись ты у меня, был бы в курсе, как лучше действовать и не вызвать подозрений.  
– Но вред всё равно будет.  
– Естественно. Мы же о пытках говорим.  
Джек потёр затылок:  
– Лукас, это несколько вне моей обычной сферы деятельности…  
– Джек, – вздохнул Миднайтер. – Ты нам всем недавно продемонстрировал, что под давлением обстоятельств вполне на это способен. Так что давай ты хотя бы будешь знать, что делаешь, если вдруг обстоятельства повторятся.  
Джека передёрнуло.  
– Хочется верить, что нет. Я так думаю, Джон мне и этого не простит, что бы он там ни говорил.  
– Я не имел в виду, что это обязательно будет Константин, – заметил Миднайтер. – А в случае с ним… просто держитесь друг от друга подальше хотя бы некоторое время.  
– Примерно так и собираюсь, – пожал плечами Джек.  
– Давай. Всё равно сейчас не до того. Потом успеете.  
– Да ты оптимист, – хмыкнул Джек. – Я сейчас ни на какое «потом» не загадываю.  
Миднайтер посмотрел на него заметно косо и сухо проговорил:  
– Я пессимист. Учитывая, сколько проблем ваши отношения обеспечивают, так просто они не кончатся. Хотя они у вас основаны на том, что вам обоим жизненно необходимо, чтобы вас кто-то любил, вы – удивительный пример людей, которые с таким-то желанием умудряются эти отношения запарывать. По-моему, вы сходитесь чисто для того, чтобы посмотреть, как ещё они могут пойти не так.  
– Спасибо, – посмотрел на него Джек. – Только твоей оценки мне прямо сейчас и не хватало.  
– Пожалуйста. С Энжи – с нашей Энжи – у вас всё-таки была более здоровая основа для отношений. Дружба вообще для многого хорошая основа. Если тебе нужно поискать кого-то – попробуй держать это в голове.  
– В ближайшее время – точно не нужно.  
– На будущее. Хотя, – Миднайтер усмехнулся, – по активному поиску в этой сфере я, пожалуй, плохой советчик.  
– Ну, не у всех же из нас импринтинг один раз и на всю жизнь…  
– Говорит мне человек, который никак не может выбраться из отношений с первым, кого в этом мире увидел.  
– Я практически уверен, что кого-то мог видеть раньше, – без особого жара запротестовал Джек. – И это только из людей, потому что Готэм я точно увидел раньше, чем Джона.  
– И, пожалуй, вот в эту тему мы уже углубляться не будем, – решил Миднайтер. – Пошли. Я уже подготовил виртуальную камеру пыток, так что, хочешь ты того или нет, а новыми знаниями сегодня обогатишься.  
– Я просто буду надеяться, что никогда не придётся применить их на практике, – пробормотал, сдаваясь, Джек.  
– Как и все мы, – согласился Миднайтер.

Как ни странно, чем ближе становился финиш работы, тем чаще Ник Некро начал устраивать передышки.  
Ну, «чаще», конечно, не означало прямо совсем часто, но учитывая, что раньше он от работы отрывался, только чтобы пройти и всех пнуть на тему результатов (за что был горячо любим половиной Круга), то теперь он аж в третий раз сообщал старшему составу, что совместный ужин будет неплохой идеей, а младшему – что в это время они вольны развлекаться, как хотят.  
Среди рядовых членов Круга шёпотом поговаривали, что Ник собирается всех убить при открытии Врат, и нынешние послабления – его способ облегчить себе совесть, но Джон подозревал, что это просто такой тимбилдинг. Ритуал, что они собирались провернуть, потребовал бы почти от всех предела не только умений, но и психической гибкости, и Ник пытался сделать так, чтобы никто не сорвался раньше времени.  
Хотя совместный ужин четырёх чёрных магов и двух демонов определённо был новым словом в области тимбилдинга. Особенно учитывая, что обычную еду при этом потребляли только двое, и не из желания выебнуться, а просто из-за разных особенностей организма.  
– Я правильно думаю, что при жизни у того, что вы едите, было не только имя, но и удостоверение личности? – поинтересовался Джон, задумчиво глядя на тарелки демонических близнецов. Язык у него слегка заплетался: последний стакан точно был лишним, как и три пинты до этого.  
Но Джон наконец-то снял себе запрет на алкоголь, чувствуя, что так скоро полезет на стену, даже если лучше восстановится.  
Сатанус в ответ на его слова нахмурился, а Блэйз усмехнулась, показывая острые игольчатые зубы:  
– Что это, совесть? Поздновато.  
– Да и нелогично, – поддержала её Мирабай, на чьей тарелке извивалось нечто неопознанное и фиолетовое. – Какие претензии к демонам, когда вон человек из вашего мира на диете из крови? – она ткнула вилкой в сторону Феликса Фауста.  
– Просто так столетиями не проживёшь, – скрипуче проворчал тот, отхлёбывая из кубка. – Последняя вода чьей-то жизни – проверенное средство.  
Джон посмотрел на мумифицированное лицо, потом поймал взгляд Ника, и они явно подумали об одном и том же: да ну нахуй, лучше никак, чем как Фауст. Но что он не торопился рассчитываться по счетам в Аду, тоже можно было понять.  
– А вы меня что, лучше? – древний колдун также тупостью не отличался и настроение уловил. – Мы тут все собрались стереть границу между Землёй и Адом. Можете сколько угодно жрать сейчас свои бифштексы, но все мы тут немного каннибалы. Включая демонов, которые пройдутся по своим ради власти.  
– Эй, да я вообще ни при чём, я же не человек и не демон, – с усмешкой возразила Мирабай. – Вы меня, конечно, ужасно забавляете своей любовью к собственному миру, но я не останусь смотреть на результаты. Как только границу прорвёт – зарядится моё заклинание, и здравствуй, дом, милый дом.  
– Где ты подавишь бунт, – гнул свою линию Фауст. – Утопишь в крови, если начистоту.  
– Подлая пропаганда! – воскликнула она. – Я всегда была справедливой королевой.  
– То есть считала, что это справедливо – думать сперва о себе, а потом о других, – подсказал Джон.  
– Ну да, а что не так? – она облокотилась на стол. – Я – самая сильная, а значит, имею право. Вы разве не в это хотите превратить свой мир?  
– Именно в это и хотим, – согласился Ник. – Когда всё смешается, станет уже не до организаций и правительств, каждый будет сам за себя, и сильнейшие выживут. А если всем в Круге накинет могущества – ну, мы тоже имеем право.  
– Как же много началось с того, – задумчиво изрёк Джон, – что ни с кем из нас никто не хотел работать в команде.  
– Ох, упейся уже до отключки, – фыркнула Мирабай. – Философ из тебя никакой.  
– Да и сработались мы неплохо, – заметил Ник. – Ненадолго, но неплохо.  
– Я терпел вас, червяков, только потому, что ждал открытия Врат, – пророкотал Сатанус.  
Почти все присутствующие даже не оскорбились, а просто закатили глаза.  
– Высокочтимый брат, – с лёгкой насмешкой произнесла Блэйз. – Не беспокойся. Тебе осталось терпеть совсем немного.  
– Насколько высоко планируешь подскочить в иерархии, родная? – бесцеремонно спросил её Джон. – Сразу до трона, а?  
– Я и моя высокочтимая сестра можем стать новыми правителями Ада! – горделиво ответил вместо неё Сатанус.  
– Да, – опустила ресницы Блэйз. – Можем.  
– Ну, весь новый мир вам будет не по зубам, – заметил Ник, пытаясь увести разговор в сторону до того, как кто-нибудь уже прямым текстом скажет Сатанусу, что у Блэйз на лице написано желание его убить. – В нём будем мы.  
– Поделим на первых порах, – сухо сказал Фауст. – А там посмотрим. Нам ещё от всяких супергероев избавляться, не говоря уже о Холодном Пламени.  
– Какие у всех планы-то развесистые, – вздохнул Джон. – А я просто отрою себе нору и засяду там, выбираясь разве что за пополнением запасов. И никто доёбываться не будет – не до того, – он налил себе ещё.  
– Что, и за Затанной не пойдёшь? – спросил Ник. – Ну тогда схожу я, что ли, если она переживёт открытие Врат.  
– А почему я должен был пойти? – удивился Джон.  
– Да ладно тебе, – сказала Мирабай. – Все же видели, как ты её мигом под крыло взял. Не вернись ты таким разукрашенным, даже могли бы подумать, что вы в сговоре чуть-чуть. Но раз нет – то логично хотеть гадину придавить.  
– Я тоже с удовольствием, – заметил Ник. – Не надо было покупаться на её историю, да ещё вспоминать, что про её отца и Холодное Пламя тоже всякие слухи ходили.  
– Какая теперь разница, – покачал головой Фауст. – Всё равно им нас отсюда не выковырнуть, а дальше будет поздно. Пусть радуется, пока может.  
– А что, только ей можно, что ли? Да давайте все радоваться! – Джон обвёл стол рукой со стаканом, расплескав по дороге часть содержимого. Посмотрел на Мирабай: – Вот у тебя какие планы после ужина? А то мне есть что предложить…  
– Что, сегодня у тебя голова не болит? – хмыкнула она. – А то в прошлый раз ты как-то быстро взял все намёки назад.  
– Тогда работы было по горло, – пожал плечами Джон. – А вот сейчас всё наконец устаканивается, и даже Ник не будет ворчать. Правда, Ники?  
– Да идите трахайтесь уже, – пожал плечами тот. – Всё равно от тебя в таком виде никакого толку.  
– Видишь? – повернулся Джон к Мирабай. – Начальство разрешает.  
– Как бы ты не пожалел, – усмехнулась она. – Я отказы не люблю, так что за тот раз обиду затаила.  
– Родная, ты прямо нашла, чем пугать…  
– О, милый, – приторно протянула Мирабай. – Не начинай того, что потом не готов будешь закончить. Я просто хочу получить свою часть топлива и вернуться наводить шороху в свой мир, так что нехорошо получится, если ты будешь на меня дуться, и тебя мне и придётся убить. Ты же не один из младшеньких, на результате это скажется.  
– С чего это я должен на тебя дуться? – Джон выдохнул облако сигаретного дыма.  
– Потому что вы, мальчики этого мира, обычно такие неудобные, когда доходит до секса, – ухмыльнулась она. – Вас даже страпоном отпугнуть можно, а уж если в дело идёт немного щупалец…  
– Так, никто никого не убивает, – поднял руку Ник. – Ни в старшем, ни в младшем составе. И если все поели, то расходимся. Кое-кто – даже поработать.  
– Кто бы сомневался, Ник, что ты это скажешь, – возвела очи горе Мирабай.  
На выходе Джона остановила, как ни странно, Владычица Блэйз.  
– Ещё немного, и ты станешь похож на добычу, – слегка раздувая ноздри, гортанно произнесла она. – Предупреждаю первый и единственный раз.  
– Не знал, что ты обо мне беспокоишься, – хмыкнул он.  
– Я тоже жду открытия Врат, – она покосилась на брата. – С нетерпением. И ты для этого нужен, Константин. Сшей себя обратно.  
– Раз Владычица так велит, – Джон попытался поклониться и едва не свалился на Блэйз.  
Она поддержала его и усмехнулась:  
– Велю. Демоны знают, кому лучше всего удаются прорехи в границе Земли и Ада.  
– Вот эти слова на моей могильной плите и выбьют… – пробормотал он, опираясь на когтистую руку.

Когда Тацу подняла Дозор по тревоге, Джек вот просто чувствовал, чьë имя сейчас услышит. Нет, конечно, могли быть и другие варианты, но раз вызывала Тацу – дело касалось магии, а раз дело касалось магии…  
Он не ошибся.  
– Сегодня кто-то серьëзно пнул по равновесию мира, – мрачно сказала Доктор, выйдя из медитации, только когда собрались все, кто был на Корабле. То есть Джек, Стил и Шивон. – Я сейчас отслеживаю, где произошëл сам прорыв, но сразу могу сказать, что ритуал провели не там. А в здании, где сидит Круг Света. Кто провëл, тоже могу сказать, потому что очень специфическая магия.  
– Дай угадаю, – тяжело вздохнул Джек.  
– Константин, – кивнула она. – И он сделал что-то, от чего мир... в панике. Потому что выпустили нечто, чего в нëм быть не должно. – Она нахмурилась. – Нечто, как я понимаю, связанное с предыдущей версией вселенной.  
– Какой предыдущей? – моргнул Джек. – Затанновской предыдущей?  
– Видимо, если только вы мне ещё о каких-то не забыли рассказать, – ответила она. – Меня, если помнишь, с вами не было.  
– Не только тебя, – заметил Стил. – Я, честно говоря, вообще не знал, что делать с этой информацией...  
– А я надеялась, что больше ничего по этому поводу не всплывëт, – поморщилась Шивон. – Как сейчас помню наших ангелов и всякое «злоумышлявшая с демоницей колдунья». Не говоря уж о том, что Зед и Райан...  
– Шивон, не сейчас, – перебила Тацу. – Я, кажется, нашла, где прорыв. Предлагаю туда отправиться и посмотреть, как всë плохо, на месте.  
– Давай, – разрешил Джек. – Только возьми с собой кого-то на всякий случай.  
– Я могу, – вызвалась Шивон. – Мне надоела бумажная работа, действия хочется.  
– Подожди немножко, – сказала ей Тацу. – Ты только к нам пришла. Выбери себе хотя бы сперва специализацию, прежде чем бросаться в поле.  
– Ты что, меня на миссии с собой брать не хочешь? – фыркнула Шивон. – Напоминаю: я большая девочка. С недавних пор – большая девочка, тренировавшаяся у Марсианского Охотника. Раз уж я в Дозоре, надо отрабатывать, что ли.  
– Согласна, но...  
– Сходи со Стилом, – вмешался Джек. – Если уверена, что там нет ловушки, и тебе не нужны ещё люди.  
Доктор покачала головой:  
– Насколько я вижу, там сейчас только остаточная магия. Хорошо. Тогда ставлю защиту – и идëм.  
Стил молча кивнул.

Они вышли в Ньюкасле, и на пустыре перед заброшенным домом Тацу втянула в себя воздух и сказала:  
– Чëрная магия. Следы, как я говорила, а не активное заклинание, но когда-то здесь произошло много мерзкого, не только убийств. Сейчас наброшу дополнительный покров, и пойдëм, но осторожно.  
– Как же часто всë оказывается завязано на магию, – вздохнул Стил.  
– Если мир перезапускали два мага, ничего удивительного, – заметила она. – Всë, можем идти.  
Они зашли в дверь, над которой висела поблëкшая от времени вывеска, и Тацу без колебаний направилась в большой зал на первом этаже.  
Стил посветил фонарëм, и на ближайшей стене они увидели тëмный отпечаток человеческой ладони.  
– Кровь? – спросила Тацу, не приближаясь.  
– Э... нет, – Стил наклонился к отпечатку, до него не дотрагиваясь. – Он выжжен в стене. Слабо пахнет серой.  
– Демон, значит, – кивнула Тацу. – Что там Шивон говорила про злоумышляющих демонов и колдуний? Мне кажется, я знаю, кого вытащил Константин.  
Стил тоже читал те файлы.  
– Если не ошибаюсь, это была его дочь?..  
– Может быть, он претендует на роль отца года, – с иронией предположила Доктор. – Давай дальше обсудим, когда выйдем. Тут небезопасно.  
Стил огляделся, не зная, хочет ли он увидеть, что им может угрожать, или лучше не надо.  
– У меня тоже мурашки по коже, – признался он. – Пошли.  
Тацу потом говорила, что без приключений им удалось выйти только потому, что из-за дополнительных защит дом их не сразу увидел. Но выскочили они пулей, не рискуя ни открывать дверь на Корабль, ни пользоваться чем-то ещё.  
Пока не оказались за пределами пустыря, они даже заговорить больше не решались.  
Отдышавшись после пробежки, Стил оглянулся на неприятно выглядящий дом и спросил:  
– А разве это место никак нельзя огородить? Чтобы оно, ну, никого не съело?  
– А оно уже огорожено, – откликнулась Тацу, рассматривая символы у границы пустыря. – Случайный обыватель пройдёт мимо, не заметив. Люди со способностями – получат предупреждение. Я и получила, когда мы пришли. Упорные двигаются дальше на свой страх и риск, насколько я понимаю логику.  
Стил поёжился:  
– Недобро, но в чём-то справедливо. И всё-таки, этот маг вытащил к нам ещё одного демона, правильно?  
– Правильно, хотя и не так просто, – задумчиво сказала Тацу. – Я как-то по просьбе Кейт пыталась узнать, что сталось с Марией Константин, и так и не нашла всех концов. Даже если она была в Аду – её держали взаперти. Видно, в царстве князя Эммы помнят случившееся несколько лучше, чем люди, и ей не простили. Хотя не знаю, что именно не простили. Может быть, неудачу. Поэтому и говорю, что Константин претендует на роль отца года – вытащить её наверняка было сложно. Другой вопрос, во что именно нам всем это выльется.  
– И никаких волшебных способов узнать? – осведомился Стил.  
– Я не мадам Ксанаду, а её найти никто не может, – Тацу вздохнула. – Так что, видимо, либо спросим кого-то из этой семейки при встрече, либо узнаем по результатам.  
– Очень обнадёживает.  
– Не то слово…

На самом деле, Ника Некро уже некоторое время много что бесило в Константине. Хотя он сам позвал его в Круг Света, теперь он об этом уже жалел. При всей своей заслуженной репутации крутого мага Константин был отвратительным командным игроком и ещё более отвратительным подчинённым. А это ведь порой оказывалось куда более значимым фактором в общем плане, нежели собственно таланты и умения.  
Плюс Ник откровенно не мог забыть, что, пока они тут в поте лица строили подготовительные заклинания, Константин ушёл «собирать сведения» о Штормовом Дозоре и пропал с радаров напрочь. Не только потому, что он отлынивал, конечно, но и потому, что Ник продолжал беспокоиться на тему того, не на Дозор ли Константин работает. Чем дальше, тем меньше была вероятность, но уж слишком долго он с ними продержался.  
После второго возвращения от Дозора и Холодного Пламени (и об их переговорах Нику уже несколько раз донесли) у Константина, пожалуй, появилась уважительная причина выполнять задания в лучшем случае творчески и не в срок, но Нику тоже как-то не с руки было ждать, когда он придёт в себя.  
Конкретно сейчас причина раздражения была в том, что Нику от Константина требовались технические просчёты для ритуалов, а тот не реагировал ни на сотовый, ни на магические послания. В конце концов Ник выругался, встал и пошёл искать коллегу сам, тем более что, судя по поисковым, тот всё это время находился у себя, да и к тому же только час назад творил какое-то мощное заклинание.  
Дверь была не заперта, и Ник рванул её и рявкнул:  
– Тебе что, так трубку взять сложно?!  
…И только потом понял, что видит слишком много голой кожи и валяющейся под ногами одежды, чтобы дальнейший разговор не вышел неловким.  
– Ка-ко-го-хре-на? – по слогам произнёс Константин, отрываясь от своего занятия. Нависавшая над ним Владычица Блэйз ничего не сказала, только посмотрела на Ника так, словно обещала подойти к адскому котлу после смерти и подкинуть дров. Её когтистые пальцы при этом не переставали царапать узоры поверх татуировки на правой ягодице Константина; это место она выбрала, видимо, потому, что на спине уже живого места не оставалось.  
Ник Некро смутился, что бывало с ним нечасто. Но нынешний случай того заслуживал: смотрелась пара внушительно, несмотря на отталкивающую внешность Владычицы. Или, наоборот, благодаря ей.  
Между губ Блэйз показался тонкий раздвоенный язык, а ногой она прижимала к себе Константина так, что он должен был бы чувствовать себя как в тисках. Но он, похоже, совершенно не испытывал недовольства своим положением. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Ник им обоим не помешал.  
– Я… зайду попозже, пожалуй, – наконец обрёл он дар речи.  
– Ну наконец-то сообразил, – насмешливо заметил Константин. – Приятель, ты пялился так долго, что я подумал, что ты хочешь присоединиться. Кстати, тоже можно. Наверное, – он посмотрел на демоницу. – Если Блэйз не против.  
Та хрипло рассмеялась.  
– Боишься, что один не справишься? Да, два смертных мага – веселее одного.  
– Кажется, это было оскорбление, – с лёгким упрёком пробормотал Константин, убирая мокрые волосы со лба. Ещё раз посмотрел на Ника: – Ну? Либо иди вон, либо раздевайся. Только столбом, блять, не стой.  
– Я пойду, – сказал Ник, пятясь к выходу. Шлепки кожи о кожу возобновились ещё до того, как он отвернулся, и краем глаза он успел заметить, как палец Блэйз исчезает между ягодиц Константина.  
– Ну ни хуя ж себе, – высказался Ник в воздух сразу, как только плотно закрыл за собой дверь. И задумался, а знает ли Сатанус, и не придёт ли он вступаться за честь сестры. Или как там у демонов принято? Вёл он себя точно с претензией на то, что он тут глава семьи, но хорошо бы сейчас смолчал, потому что такого поединка штаб-квартира могла и не выдержать. А уж как все между собой разберутся после открытия Врат – их дело.

Повторно Ник рискнул заглянуть к Константину где-то через час, сперва удостоверившись, что тот один и не занят ни сексом, ни дракой.  
Константин сидел, обнимаясь со спинкой стула, в одних расстёгнутых брюках, так, что хорошо видны были все ссадины, синяки и кровоподтёки, и без особых успехов пытался втереть в спину какую-то мазь. Он кивнул в знак приветствия, но больше никак не прореагировал.  
– Красиво тебя, – заметил Ник, невольно задерживаясь взглядом на впечатляющих следах на коже.  
– Да ладно, – хмыкнул Константин, лучившийся довольством жизнью. – Ты прямо как с демонами никогда не спал… Не поможешь?  
Ник посмотрел на баночку с мазью, которую ему протягивали:  
– Зависит от того, сделал ли ты мне расчёты.  
– Да сделал, сделал, ты мог бы ещё в прошлый раз забрать, если бы спросил. – Джон показал на стол: – Там они. Серьёзно, приятель, между лопаток хрен дотянешься.  
Между лопаток у него постепенно наливался всеми цветами радуги здоровенный синяк с глубокой царапиной вдоль позвоночника.  
Ник изучил расчёты и нехотя признал, что это то, что нужно. Не говоря уже о том, что, похоже, Константин умудрился сократить процесс втрое от ожидаемого.  
– Ты всё равно меня бесишь, – проинформировал Ник, беря баночку и начиная наносить мазь. – Что, совсем нельзя было сперва сдать работу, а потом уже идти трахаться? Я из-за тебя несколько часов потерял.  
– Представилась возможность, не упускать же? – воспользовавшись тем, что руки у него теперь свободны, Джон достал сигареты с зажигалкой и закурил. – Блэйз почуяла, что от моих заклятий несёт Адом, ну и… следовало догадаться, что её это заведёт. Хорошо, что инцестом они с братцем не балуются, так что зашла она ко мне одна, а то пиздец весело было б этого придурка выпроваживать.  
– Что, двоих демонов боялся не выдержать? – хмыкнул Ник.  
– Да не, просто Сатанус банален до двумерности, – дёрнул плечом Константин. – У меня тоже есть свои стандарты, не поверишь.  
Ник и правда не верил, но интересовало его сейчас больше другое:  
– Что это были за заклятия, кстати?  
– Пытался прорубить своё окошко в Ад там, где, я знаю, граница ослаблена, – без запинки объяснил Константин. – И получилось, между прочим. Помимо прибавки сил, это облегчит финальный ритуал, надо только уговорить эту слабину перетечь в Нью-Йорк.  
– Откуда?  
– Из Ньюкасла.  
– Далеко, – вздохнул Ник. – В такие моменты жалеешь, что мы всё-таки не обосновались в Европе, был же вариант с Веной.  
– Я тебе говорил, Нью-Йорк лучше подходит, – заметил Константин. – Не Готэм, конечно, по количеству убитых, но у Готэма неприятная привычка не выпускать из себя ничего, что в нём происходит. Этак другие Врата по миру могли бы вообще не открыться.  
– Вот и проверим, насколько удачная была идея, – Ник закончил смазывать особенно выдающиеся синяки и ссадины, ещё раз полюбовался распаханной спиной Константина и спросил:  
– Не боялся, что Блэйз тебе потом голову откусит?  
– Не-а, – пожал плечами Константин. – Я ей пока полезен, а если Блэйз захочет кого-то из нас убить, то сделает это после того, как мы распахнём Врата. Она даже с братом до того момента подождёт, но уж потом-то власть делить ни с кем не станет. И не только Блэйз, кстати. У нас вообще здесь очень дружелюбное собрание.  
– И кого же собрался убивать ты? – пробормотал Ник.  
– Кто такие вопросы задаёт? Может, тебя. Ты мажь, Ники, мажь, не отвлекайся.  
Подавив желание надеть ему баночку на голову, Ник втёр ещё мази, и Джон довольно заметил:  
– Вот, уже легче стало. Хорошие у тебя руки.  
А потом он повернулся на стуле, и Ник сообразил, в каком направлении пойдёт беседа, ещё до того, как увидел его зрачки чуть ли не во всю радужку.  
– Если ты сейчас скажешь…  
– В других отношениях руки тоже хорошие?  
– …вот именно это. – Ник отступил на шаг. – У тебя среди предков суккубов с инкубами не водилось?  
– Только среди знакомых, – Джон, ухмыляясь, встал. – Ну так что? Несколько часов ты уже сам, по своим словам, потерял, какая разница, если ещё минут двадцать вылетят?  
– Феерическая логика, – сухо заметил Ник. – Ты что, не слышал, что ты меня бесишь?  
– Это ж только перца придаёт, – Джон наступал на него, и самое время было съездить ему по лицу, но эта наглость прямо завораживала. – Ну так что? Да или нет?  
– Чёрт с тобой, – решил Ник. – Двадцать минут и правда ничего не изменят.  
– Отлично, – как у Константина от ухмылки ещё рожа не потрескалась, было откровенно непонятно. – Мазь не роняй. Пригодится.

Тацу не ожидала, вернувшись в свою каюту, застать там Шивон. Баньши сидела на приступке для переобувания и терпеливо ждала.  
– Привет, – сказала она. – Кейт меня впустила на условии, если не буду заходить дальше прихожей.  
– Хорошо, – Тацу, чувствуя себя слегка неловко, села рядом, чтобы переобуться в тапочки. – Хочешь зайти?  
– Да уж, не отказалась бы, – фыркнула Шивон, потянувшись расшнуровать ботинки. – А то тут как-то скучновато.  
Тацу проводила её до гостиной, и Шивон покрутила головой, оценивая обстановку.  
– О, круто, – сказала она. – Я так и поняла, что у тебя тут прямо будут сёдзи и свитки, забыла, как они правильно называются, но здорово увидеть, что так и есть. Сесть можно?  
– Конечно, – Тацу показала на подушки у низкого столика, и баньши тут же одну заняла. – Изучала, как выглядят японские дома?  
– Ага, – улыбнулась Шивон. – В туалете у тебя специальные шлёпанцы?  
– Да.  
– Серьёзно?! – Шивон даже привстала, потом опомнилась. – Ладно. Как-нибудь потом увижу, наверное. Я вроде как не за тем пришла.  
Тацу наконец села напротив неё, положила руки на стол и посмотрела на своё зыбкое отражение в лакированной поверхности.  
– Я знаю, что мы толком не обсудили ничего, – сказала она. – Было не до этого, потом я ещё на окончание переговоров уходила… Я тебя поцеловала, мне и объясняться.  
– Ну, я тебя тоже поцеловала, – заметила Шивон. – И, да, я по этому поводу пришла, но и по другому тоже.  
– М-м? – подняла на неё глаза Тацу.  
– Не надо меня опекать, – сказала Шивон. – Я понимаю, ты самая могущественная шаманка Земли, бла-бла-бла, но я тоже не просто покурить вышла. Даже если у нас с тобой не сложится, нам всё равно вместе работать, и будет здорово, если ты ко мне будешь относиться как к коллеге.  
– У тебя пока ещё нет опыта постоянной работы в Дозоре, – ответила Тацу. – А уровень опасности у нас высокий.  
Шивон закатила глаза:  
– Как сейчас помню, я этот Корабль с Кейт вдвоём от ангелов защищала… Так что какое-то представление имею. Согласна, вы тут два года матерели, а я нет, и от помощи не отказываюсь, но помощь – это не когда тебя не пускают на операции вообще. По-моему, что-то запрещать мне вообще могут только Кейт или Джек, а от них я ничего такого не слышала.  
– Мы в Дозоре слушаем друг друга.  
– Угу, – кивнула Шивон. – Вот я и пришла, чтобы мы друг друга послушали. С моей стороны это выглядит так: у тебя комплекс вины, и ты его неудачно выразила. Но дело житейское, одна операция – не смертельно, и я всё забуду, если ты, например, возьмёшь меня с собой в следующий раз. Ну или не будешь против, если возьмёт кто-то ещё. И заметь, что в самоволку я не бегала, хотя доступ к дверям у меня есть.  
Тацу вздохнула и признала:  
– Ты права, пытаться тебя запереть – не выход. Хотя, знаешь, я в первый раз понимаю, почему Масэо настаивал, чтобы я оставалась дома и отказалась от боевых искусств.  
– Ой, что-то я сомневаюсь, что твой покойный муж тебя просто пытался защитить, – слегка резко сказала Шивон. – Помню, он произвёл на меня отвратное впечатление. Или ты вдруг решила поиграть в собственничество, хотя у нас даже отношения не начались?  
– Ни во что я не решила поиграть, – покачала головой Тацу. И нехотя добавила: – Шивон, у меня в жизни были только одни длительные отношения, и ты видела, чем они закончились.  
– Я постараюсь не подставлять невиновных и не пытаться скинуть на тебя вину, – баньши произнесла это скороговоркой, но неловко заёрзала. – Тацу, ты знаешь… я же не предлагаю сразу бежать к алтарю и вообще… Мы могли бы сходить на свидания. Рассказать что-нибудь друг другу, ну, что-нибудь менее глобальное, чем «дух моего мёртвого мужа меня преследует и даже готов заключить сделку с врагом, чтобы меня получить – о, какое совпадение, а дух моего отца хочет передать мне семейное проклятие». Есть более невинные темы, например, я даже твоего любимого цвета не знаю, хотя это и не так важно. А ещё, да, мы могли бы посмотреть, как нам вместе работается, потому что это тоже притирка друг к другу, а нам она всяко нужна.  
Тацу приподняла брови:  
– Я смотрю, ты долго сидела на пороге. И репетировала.  
– Есть немного, – со смешком согласилась Шивон. – Ну… ты хочешь попробовать? Я подумала, что ты хочешь. Если только целовала ты меня не по какой-то культурной традиции, в которую я не врубилась.  
– Нет, – улыбнулась Тацу. – Традиции тут ни при чём. И я хотела бы попробовать, ты права. Хотя я уже подзабыла, что делают на свиданиях.  
– Я напомню, – Шивон протянула руку и осторожно накрыла её ладонь своей.  
Тацу посмотрела на неё и перевернула ладонь, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Шивон.  
– Синий, – заметила она.  
– Что?  
– Я думаю, мой любимый цвет – синий. Хотя серый мне тоже нравится.  
– А… окей. Я люблю белый, – Шивон склонила голову набок. – Так мы договорились, что я тоже участвую в оперативной работе, или как?  
– Я возьму тебя с собой, – пообещала Тацу. – Я всё равно старше, и у меня больше опыта в этом деле.  
– Вот и поделишься, – удовлетворённо кивнула Шивон.

Отпроситься у Ника на одиночную вылазку за пределы штаб-квартиры оказалось довольно нелегко, и Джон вышел в раздражённом настроении, даже несмотря на то, что своего добился. Аргумент, что кровавая жертва на этом этапе им уже может преждевременно вскрыть границу с Адом, подействовал, но Ник упорно хотел приставить к нему охрану, чтобы обратно Джона не пришлось нести. Идея, конечно, была разумной, но шла вразрез со всеми планами. Начиная с того, что кого-то знакомить с Марией Джон не очень-то хотел.  
Одновременно один из внутренних голосов (кажется, этот отвечал за самосохранение, по крайней мере, он был самый тихий и слабый) не в первый раз пытался намекнуть, что общение с Адом плохо влияет на психику. А когда она и так расшатана, то ещё хуже. Но, можно подумать, у Джона оставался выбор: чем больше он смотрел на нынешний Круг Света, тем сильнее понимал, что к завершающему ритуалу они подойдут сплочённым коллективом, а значит, первоначальный замысел хрен удастся. Джон честно постарался внести разлад в ряды, но Ник уже хорошо поработал над командным духом, пока Джон ошивался с Дозором, так что тут требовалось время, а его не было. Даже если Круг перегрызётся немедленно после открытия всех Врат, будет поздно.  
Чтоб черти взяли Ника Некро и его организаторские способности… Но без него вообще бы ничего не получилось, так что мешать ему тоже было нельзя.  
Ну или, точнее, оставался ещё один вариант, где можно было бы обойтись без повсеместного открытия Врат Преисподней на Землю. Не очень хороший вариант, иначе бы Джон его и попробовал вместо того, чтобы связываться с Кругом, но теперь всё-таки имело смысл к нему вернуться. А вдруг выйдет? Тогда бы можно было сдать Дозору Круг уже сейчас.  
Потому что, как ни стрёмно было признаваться в этом даже себе, слишком было похоже на то, что у Круга всё получится. И что Джон их остановить не успеет.  
Настроение у него от таких мыслей не улучшалось, так что когда он заперся у себя и понял, что немного не один, то сразу рявкнул:  
– Элли, хватит шутки шутить! Ты так допросишься!  
Суккуб, которая пока ещё имела слишком хорошую возможность приходить в его тень, выпрыгнула на пол и ничтоже сумняшеся отряхнула платье от несуществующих пылинок.  
– Вижу, ты от меня защиту ставил, – заметила она. – Я долго достучаться не могла. Но как-то не до конца удалось, а?  
– Вон, – негромко сказал он. – И радуйся, если я проклятье вслед не брошу.  
Шантинелль слегка удивлённо моргнула.  
– Если бы я точно не знала, что это ты, я бы подумала, что тебя подменили… – пробормотала она. И быстро добавила, поскольку Джон уже угрожающе поднимал руки: – Я тебя предупредить пришла. В Аду знают, что это ты вытащил дочь Розы Карнис.  
Джон опустил руки.  
– Ну, вероятно, тут можно было догадаться… и что, ищут?  
– Её? Да. А про тебя опять вспомнили, как ты всем надоел, – она прищурилась. – Дружеский совет: осторожнее.  
Потянувшись за сигаретами, он хмыкнул:  
– Как тебе боязно-то, что с тебя мои чары слетят, родная. Аж про дружбу вспомнила.  
– Окей, теперь точно думаю, что тебя по голове ударили, – сухо заметила она. – С хуя ты на меня сперва орёшь, потом ещё выёбываешься? Да сними ты уже эти чары и успокойся. Я как-нибудь справлюсь.  
Она повернулась, чтобы уйти, но Джон успел произнести:  
– Элли, погоди… Мы как-то неудачно разговор начали.  
– Да что ты? – съязвила суккуб, но на него посмотрела. – Ты ещё скажи, что тебе жаль, что ли.  
– Ну, я немножко погорячился. Спасибо за предупреждение, – он затянулся. – Так сходу не придумаю, чем отблагодарить, но буду иметь в виду. И, кстати: могу тоже предупредить. Защита с тебя может скоро упасть так и так, на самом деле она сейчас лучше, чем должна быть. Наложилось несколько миров, наша с тобой связка усилилась, и тебе слегонца повезло.  
– Каких миров? – нахмурилась Шантинелль.  
– Как-нибудь потом расскажу, – махнул рукой Джон. – Если ты ещё захочешь со мной разговаривать.  
Она криво усмехнулась:  
– Да, не факт ведь. Но и тебе спасибо за предупреждение. Вот, считай, и отблагодарил.  
Джон сел наконец на стул и поднял с пола бутылку виски со стаканом.  
– Торопишься? – спросил он.  
– А что?  
– Да так, иногда интересно и кого-то постороннего увидеть. Здесь, – он кивнул на дверь, – все в работе и только о ней и говорят.  
– А о чём ты хочешь поговорить? – насмешливо произнесла Шантинелль. – О погоде? О годах знакомства? О том, что ты, кажется, охуел, что связался с Кругом?  
– Первые две темы ничего, – хмыкнул Джон. – Вторая особенно. Глупо с моей стороны было портить с тобой отношения, много же полезного вместе провернули.  
Она покосилась на него, потом села на стол, закинула ногу на ногу и сказала:  
– Я обычно описываю это другими словами, но «глупо» тоже может сойти, окей. Ну, чего я ожидала. Ты же не ты, если всех вокруг не наебёшь.  
– Я предпочитаю думать, что иногда могу и нормально общаться… – пробормотал он.  
– …а потом натура берёт верх, – кивнула она. – Джон, серьёзно. Мы как бы с тобой были знакомы, когда ты был с Кит. Если уж ты запорол отношения, когда был влюблён, как щенок, про остальное вообще можно не говорить.  
– Вот обязательно напоминать? – вздохнул Джон, наливая себе виски и отпивая сразу полстакана. – Да и там всё сложно было…  
– Кит поставила тебе условие, ты его соблюсти не смог, – пожала плечами Шантинелль. – И что, ты думал, она после этого скажет: «Ну хорошо, живем дальше, как жили»? Даже я её лучше знаю, хоть и видела всего один раз.  
– Хотел бы я посмотреть на мага, у которого получилось отказаться от магии, – проворчал он. – Я по крайней мере попытался.  
– А это не имеет значения – главное, что не смог. И заодно ещё раз ей показал, сколько от твоей магии проблем. Кто-то хочет огребать их за тебя, кто-то нет, и это их право. Ты, дорогой мой, и без того не подарок, так что сидел бы и радовался, если кто-то вообще с тобой готов мириться. И друзей это касается тоже.  
– Ну, ты вон меня предупредить зашла, значит, в чём-то миришься, – заметил Джон.  
Шантинелль мотнула головой:  
– Я просто пытаюсь вести себя – прилично, что ли. Или достойно, или как это называется. Не так, как меня учили. На Земле ты можешь позволить себе больше свободы действий, а я не хочу жить по правилам Ада.  
Джон даже негромко рассмеялся.  
– В интересную сторону ты уходишь, родная. Ради этого стоило тебе защиту делать.  
– Ну вот она слетит, и посмотрим, куда там денутся мои принципы, – сухо сказала она. – Хотя надеюсь, что выжить удастся, не слишком на них наплевав.  
– Дозору стоило тебя принять, – покачал головой он. – Ты их поля ягода.  
– Ну вот увы.  
– Давно их видела, кстати?  
– Да, давно. А что?  
– Да просто хотел последние новости послушать, – усмехнулся он.  
Суккуб посмотрела на него, прищурившись:  
– Ты-то что от них ушёл?  
Джон был уверен в заклинаниях, которые ставил на свою комнату. Поэтому даже ответил:  
– Есть дело, в котором они мне помочь не могут. Хотя они мне нравятся, честно.  
– Ну, я заметила, ещё когда ты меня через сексуальную магию вызвал, – с иронией напомнила она.  
– И это тоже, – фыркнул он. – Хотя вот сейчас Хоксмур бы вряд ли повёлся. Но вообще это он меня пытал, а не я его!  
– Я… чувствовала, что с тобой что-то сделали, – Шантинелль одарила его внимательным взглядом. – Ты из-за этого такой нервный?  
– Я ещё ничего, ты бы Хоксмура видела, – усмехнулся он. И в ответ на недоумëнный взгляд вздохнул: – Твои несостоявшиеся работодатели не садисты, там просто так получилось. Хотя Хоксмура я бы всë равно пока лучше не встречал.  
– Умеешь ты попадать в переплëт, – нейтрально заметила она.  
– Ничего, переживу, – отмахнулся он. – Но вот видишь, тут не я усложнил отношения.  
Суккуб хмыкнула от неожиданности:  
– Ну ты нашëл, чем мерить.  
– Что? В моëм резюме пыток партнëра ещё не значится!  
– Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? – округлив глаза, поинтересовалась она. – Если выбирать между тобой и Джеком Хоксмуром в смысле отношений, то тут и думать нечего. У него там с чем проблема, с деформированными гениталиями, причём, как понимаю, больше в эстетике дело? По сравнению с твоим характером, Джонни, это вообще не проблема.  
– Поскольку я сомневаюсь, что у Джека много ню-фотосессий напечатано, – проворчал он, – то интересно, откуда у тебя такие познания?  
Она устало потёрла лоб:  
– Что ты там говорил про усилившуюся связку?.. В общем, ты с пьяных глаз свои сны неплохо проецируешь, по ходу. Не всегда, но после того, как я твоей тенью пользовалась – бывало.  
– А вот это проблема, – он цыкнул зубом. – Посмотрю, как это купировать.  
– Или не напивайся пока, – указала она на стакан. Джон тут же отпил ещё, и Шантинелль покачала головой, а потом сказала: – Но, знаешь, когда ты захотел поговорить, я не думала, что тебе пожаловаться на неудачи в личной жизни нужно.  
Джон отхлебнул ещё виски.  
– Да какая это личная жизнь... – пробормотал он.  
– Тебе видней, какая, – с иронией ответила она.  
– Ты знаешь, говорить о Хоксмуре сразу после Кит… – задумчиво протянул он.  
– Это ты его вспомнил, а не я, – заметила суккуб. – Что, алкоголь быстро действует?  
– Не так быстро, как хотелось бы, – покачал он стаканом. – Но, я не знаю… странно ставить их на одну доску. И Кит меня сейчас ненавидит, наверное.  
– Для этого много не надо, – усмехнулась Шантинелль. – Я уверена, ты придумаешь, как и Джека Хоксмура отпугнуть, если нужно будет.  
– Я не хотел отпугивать Кит, – запротестовал Джон. – Я её любил.  
– И мне это интересно потому, что?.. – тут ей что-то пришло в голову, и она нехорошо сощурилась. – Я вспомнила прекрасную людскую фразу. «Не можешь быть с тем, кого любишь, люби того, с кем ты сейчас».  
– Спасибо, родная, за поддержку, конечно, но...  
Суккуб махнула рукой:  
– Ты, по-моему, испытываешь прелестное заблуждение на тему того, что мы друзья. Нет, мы, конечно, сейчас цивильно пообщались, у нас много взаимных долгов, и в моих интересах за тобой приглядывать, пока действуют твои чары, но мы же даже обсудили, как и когда перестали быть друзьями. И благодаря кому.  
– Злопамятная ты.  
– А ты мудак. Что-то ещё спросить хочешь, или я могу идти?  
– Тебя никто и не держит.  
– Вот и замечательно, – Шантинелль спрыгнула со стола. – Тогда до встречи.

У переговоров с Холодным Пламенем был один положительный результат: на второй раз Джека с Кейт приняли в штаб-квартире в Мехико, и пока двое из троих главных разглагольствовали о делëжке сфер влияния, Кейт втихую подрубилась к их сети и стëрла все доказательства присутствия Джека здесь в тот день. Таннарак и Мистер И ничего не заметили и продолжали активно намекать на то, что у них есть чем надавить на Дозор. Саргон участия в беседе почти не принимала, но под предварительными соглашениями подписалась. Те, кстати, включали в себя полный контроль Холодного Пламени над Южной Америкой, без всякого вмешательства Дозора.  
– Как в грязи вывалялась, – скривила губы Кейт, когда они наконец вернулись на Корабль. – И всë-таки они думают, что всесильны. И что мы бы их не скрутили в бараний рог вне зависимости от того, было бы у них видео или нет.  
– Ну, без видео как-то приятней, – заметил Джек. – Дальше с ними встречи не продолжаем?  
– Назначим ещё одну, на которой будем их брать, – сказала она. – Весь вопрос только, до или после Круга Света. Я бы голосовала за «до», чтобы не оставлять этих деятелей за спиной, но опасаюсь, что после драки с ними мы некоторое время будем не готовы ни на что, в том числе на то, чтобы громить Круг. Тем более что Тацу пока не нашла, как пробить их защиту.  
– А вот Холодное Пламя пробивало как минимум один раз... – задумчиво сказал Джек.  
– Что, предлагаешь посоюзничать с ними всерьëз?  
– Нет уж. Но, – он покачал головой, – ты не хуже меня понимаешь, что одним против всех нам сложно. Нужно хотя бы временно объединиться с Лигой Справедливости.  
Кейт хмыкнула:  
– А обычно от тебя в их адрес доброго слова не услышишь, не то что предложений сотрудничать.  
– Хочешь жить – умей вертеться, – вздохнул он. – А у них есть Затанна с инсайдерской информацией.  
– И раз при этом они ещё не набросились на Круг, то готова спорить, что им тоже нужны союзники, – Кейт кивнула. – Хорошо. Лига так Лига. Я тоже о них думала, врать не буду. Да и у Шивон остался их передатчик.  
– Они будут просто счастливы с него что-то услышать, – усмехнулся Джек.  
– Ничего, потерпят, – пожала плечами Кейт. – Тогда вечером соберëмся по этому поводу всем составом, а потом откроем канал связи с Лигой.  
– Окей, – согласился Джек. – Я пока буду у себя, отчëты допишу.  
– Договорились. – Кейт помедлила, потом добавила: – Ты же понимаешь, что я тоже не всесильна? Если кто-то скинул видео на флэшку и унёс, то я его сегодня не стёрла.  
– Об этом я стараюсь не думать… – вздохнул Джек, открывая дверь к себе.  
Потом он думал, что нужно было понять, что что-то не так. Корабль как-то странно замолк, но Джек не сразу это понял, а когда понял, дверь уже погасла, и он оказался один в своём кабинете.  
То есть как раз не один. И ощущение, что он спит и видит страшный сон, возникшее из-за тишины вместо голоса Корабля, усилилось, когда он увидел, кто у него в гостях.  
У иллюминатора, наблюдая за течением Кровотока, вполоборота стояла девушка лет шестнадцати-семнадцати на вид. Светлые волосы у неё были собраны в длинный хвост, а одета она была очень обычно: джинсы, футболка, кожаная куртка.  
Джек раньше видел её довольно мимолётно, но не мог не узнать.  
Похоже, дополнительная защита против демонов, которую Тацу ставила накануне, не сработала.  
– Ну, привет, Джек Хоксмур, – сказала Мария Константин, и после этого всё вокруг исчезло.  
А когда появилось обратно, Джеку захотелось, чтобы это и правда оказался кошмар.  
Потому что он стоял посреди какого-то заброшенного подвала, хлам в котором заботливо оттащили в сторону, чтобы освободить место для рисования пентаграмм на полу; в центре был стол, на котором в большом количестве стояли горящие свечи (не чёрные, но всё равно), миски с непонятной жидкостью и даже настоящий кованый кубок, а ещё валялись какие-то старые книги.  
И на фоне всего этого великолепия находился Джон Константин с чем-то, подозрительно напоминающим ритуальный нож, в руке.  
– Привет, Хоксмур, – сказал он. – Мне тут в некотором роде понадобилась твоя кровь. Надеюсь, ты готов расстаться с ней добровольно?

– И-ииии вот это всё-таки неожиданный поворот, – пробормотал Джек себе под нос. Попытался сделать шаг – и обнаружил, что не может сдвинуться с места. Мария Константин прошла мимо него и уселась за стол, задумчиво тыкая пальцем в кубок.  
– Мог бы и спасибо сказать, пап, – заметила она. – Я там у них знаешь сколько протусовалась незамеченной?  
– Спасибо, что выполняешь условия договора, который тебе же и выгоден, родная, – не поворачиваясь к ней, ответил Джон. – Хоксмур, а от тебя жду ответа, между прочим.  
– Джон, какого хера ты творишь? – поинтересовался Джек, изо всех сил делая вид, что ситуация его совершенно не напрягает. Хотя напрягала. Очень и очень. – Пересмотрел фильмов ужасов, решил соответствовать всем злодейским клише? Ты месяц нормально себя вёл, и я бы заметил, если б нет, всё-таки вместе жили, а тут просто ушёл в отрыв. Сначала вытаскиваешь её, – он показал подбородком на Марию, – в ущерб равновесию мира, а теперь меня свежевать собрался.  
– Ага, ты у Холодного Пламени практику пыточных дел проходишь, а я, блять, в отрыв ушёл, – покивал маг. – Не твоё дело, что я творю, Хоксмур. Тебе просто надо сейчас согласиться, и всё.  
– Уже, просто бегу и падаю…  
– А по поводу «жили вместе и нормально себя вёл», – продолжил, не слушая его, Джон, – то ты был обыкновенной ошибкой с моей стороны. Сибари просто повеселило, а потом-то я знал, что лучше с тобой не сходиться, но кроме твоей Анжелы предлогов не было, и ты бы меня раньше заподозрил, если бы я отказывался. Ты ещё никак не поймёшь, что ли? Мне просто надо было понаблюдать за Дозором и как можно дольше мешать вам выйти на наш Круг. Это мне вполне удавалось и так: хотя Элли, чтоб её везучесть, практически сразу вырулила на одного из подручных Ника, вы вполне поверили мне, что это всё Холодное Пламя, и дальше не рыли. Никаких других причин у вас зависать у меня не было. Уж точно такой причиной не был ты. Я с тобой спал только потому, что так было проще, чем объяснять, почему я этого не делаю.  
Выглядел он стремновато, пока говорил: и так-то было похоже, что спал и мылся он последний раз довольно давно, а сейчас у него ещё лицо начало нервно подёргиваться.  
Джек молча переварил и, подбирая слова, сказал:  
– Я прямо не знаю, кому ты сейчас хочешь сделать хуже, мне или себе… В принципе, я и не пытался рассказать, что нас связывали высокие и глубокие чувства. Я имел в виду, что ты в этот месяц был похож на человека, а не на голливудский стереотип. Чего о тебе сейчас не скажешь.  
– Хоксмур, ещё раз: не твоё дело, – Джон крутанул в руке нож. – Я поступаю так, как нужно мне. Дозор меня упустил, ну и молодцы. Вы все для меня пройденный этап. Одному мне работать сподручнее всего.  
– Ты серьёзно думаешь, что мы тебя «упустили», и ты вылез только за счет собственной наглости? – Джек покачал головой. Наверное, стоило испугаться, но как-то не выходило. – Тогда у меня для тебя новости: для Дозора ты всё ещё промаркирован как «свой». За счёт былых заслуг. И мы ещё некоторое время будем готовы верить, что ты не перешёл в разряд «чужих». Но какой бы классной тебе ни казалась твоя нынешняя афера, имей в виду, что ты можешь сильно себя переоценивать. В вашем Круге собрались достаточно серьеёные игроки, и всех сразу ты контролировать не сможешь. А если там осуществится хоть половина их планов, мир снова вывернется наизнанку, и не факт, что мы успеем это предотвратить. Ты-то выживешь, конечно, а сколько не сумеют?  
Джон проверил остроту ножа на собственной ладони.  
– Хорошая речь, Хоксмур. Давай сюда руку.  
Джек помедлил, и взгляд Марии, устремлённый на него, прибавил в мрачности.  
– Добром прошу второй и последний раз, – предупредил её отец. – И то только потому, что так ритуал действенней.  
– Нет.  
– Вот вам и все разговоры про своих, – насмешливо вздохнул маг. – Мария, родная, будь так любезна?  
Глаза демоницы сузились, и Джек почувствовал, как ещё сильнее тает контроль над телом. Рука помимо воли вытянулась вперёд, и пальцы разжались.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Джон, нагнувшись, поцеловал раскрытую ладонь Джека.  
А потом полоснул ножом по запястью.  
Мария, явно знавшая детали ритуала, мгновенно оказалась рядом с подставленным кубком. Отец и дочь молча подождали, пока он наполнится; а потом она осторожно понесла его к столу, а Джон зажал рану на запястье Джека.  
Тот облизнул губы, чувствуя, что снова может двигаться, но не зная, надо ли, учитывая, что кожа под ладонью Джона срасталась.  
– Да ладно тебе, – приподнял брови маг, глядя на его лицо. – Ты что, правда думал, что я тебя убивать буду? Мне нужна была твоя кровь, да, но не вся сразу. Пока что этого хватит. – Он убрал руку: – И в плане лечения – тоже хватит, это сильно не моя область экспертизы, а ты всё равно в любом городе долечишься. Мария, прекрати протирать во мне взглядом дыры, отправь-ка лучше нашего гостя обратно, а?  
– Как скажешь, папа, – недовольно ответила она. – Хотя я не понимаю твоей привычки оставлять лишних свидетелей.  
– Родная, наш уговор ещё в силе?  
Мария кивнула:  
– Да, да. Сейчас отправлю.  
Она подошла к Джеку и взяла его за руку. Комната медленно исчезла, и они снова оказались на Корабле.  
– Какой уговор? – спросил Джек прежде, чем она его отпустила.  
Мария улыбнулась:  
– Он вернёт мне возможность его убить. Счастливо оставаться.  
И она растворилась в воздухе.  
В следующую же секунду через дверь выскочила взъерошенная Тацу и молча уставилась на Джека.  
– Снова демоны, – хмуро сказал он. – Видимо, твоя дополнительная защита всё-таки тоже проницаема.  
– К чёрту, – решила она. – Пойду скажу Кейт, что снимаю свой голос против Шантинелль. Теперь нам точно нужна защита от демонов, и пусть демоница её и ставит, а то следующее такое явление может закончиться плохо. – Она искоса посмотрела на Джека: – По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что ничем плохим не закончилось сейчас?  
– Я видел Джона, тот разрезал мне руку и наполнил кубок моей кровью, – очень спокойно ответил он. – Надеюсь, ты мне сейчас не скажешь, что это значит, что завтра умру я или сотня-другая мирного населения.  
– Это может значит много чего, но так прямо – вроде не должно, – теперь взгляд Тацу явно был полон сочувствия, и Джеку оставалось только стиснуть зубы. – Пойдём к Кейт вместе, а там расскажешь детали.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Джек, поскольку никакого другого выхода у него всё равно не было.

Выйдя в дверь в кабинете Кейт Спенсер, Шантинелль засияла голливудской улыбкой.  
– Я охренеть счастлива, что вы передумали! – с порога заявила она.  
Кейт оглядела её с подозрением.  
– Ты так бурно радуешься, что я сразу начинаю сомневаться, а не зря ли, – пробормотала она. Ты понимаешь, что это не синекура, а та ещё работка? Не говоря уже о том, что я всё ещё не верю в демонов, заинтересованных в человеческой политике.  
– Таких больше, чем ты думаешь, – пожала плечами суккуб. – А мне ты всегда можешь устроить контрольную. Но, как я говорила, мне нужно покровительство значимой организации. И я крайне довольна тем, что буду работать лично под твоим началом.  
– И моя ориентация настолько важна? – вздёрнула бровь Кейт.  
Шантинелль на неё покосилась:  
– Ну вообще я из-за неё вас изначально и выбрала, так что догадайся. Ты одна из немногих, с кем мне полностью комфортно общаться, а приказы мне всё-таки получать именно от тебя. Если тебя устраивает, что иногда я буду питаться жизненной энергией своих противников, то меня всё в тебе устраивает тоже.  
– Думаю, договоримся, – сухо сказала Кейт. И продолжила уже через радиотелепатию: «Я только что подключила тебя к нашему каналу, как слышимость?»  
«Отлично, – так же ответила ей суккуб. – Так что, всё? Даже никаких контрольных и проверок?»  
– Всё, – кивнула Кейт. – Добро пожаловать в Дозор. И у меня сразу для тебя работа.  
– Кто бы сомневался, – широко ухмыльнулась Шантинелль. – Куда пошлёшь?  
– Никуда. У нас прорехи в защите Корабля – как раз в плане демонов. В идеале я хочу, чтобы ты их залатала. Если не сможешь – хотя бы найди.  
– Прорехи? – удивилась суккуб. – Кто-то долго и тщательно искал – вообще вы изолированы очень здорово. Что же, сейчас возьмусь. А кто конкретно к вам заходил, если заходил?  
Кейт решила, что скрывать нет смысла, да и Шантинелль выглядела так, словно уже знала ответ на свой вопрос:  
– Мария Константин.  
– А, – сказала Шантинелль. – Я понадеялась, что нет, но таких совпадений не бывает. Константины.  
– Константины, – согласилась с ней Инженер.

Джон Константин по возвращении в Круг сразу направился в лабораторию, а не в свою комнату: у него было намечено свидание, а только самоубийца пустил бы кого-то из тех, с кем оно планировалось, туда, где потом ещё жить собирался.  
Владычица Блэйз пришла первой, и Джон готов был биться об заклад, что она почуяла, какой именно магией он занимался.  
– Привет, – сказал он. – Как думаешь, на диване все уместимся?  
Демоница, не разочаровывая его, принюхалась, и её губы расползлись в усмешке:  
– От тебя пахнет кровью и Адом. Прекрасный аромат.  
– Буду иметь в виду, – кивнул Джон. – Так что с диваном?  
– Подойдёт. А если Мирабай не появится прямо сейчас, начнём без неё, – оскалилась Блэйз. – Пока с тебя не сошёл запах.  
Дверь распахнулась, являя Мирабай.  
– Даже не думайте, – заявила она, помахивая сбруей со страпоном. – Я там специально ритуал приостановила, а вы без меня развлекаться собираетесь?  
Она махнула в сторону дивана, и тот разложился в кинг-сайзовую кровать.  
– Так удобнее, – хмыкнула она.  
– Как скажешь, – отозвался Джон, снимая через голову галстук.  
Возвышавшейся над ними обоими Блэйз и вовсе было заметно плевать на удобства. Еë лохмотья опали с неë сами, и она переступила через серую кучу, ожидая, пока маги закончат разоблачаться.  
Мирабай полюбовалась на поджившие царапины на спине Константина и сказала:  
– Ну, так я примерно и думала. Хотя даже интересно, что все конечности на месте.  
– Смертные недостаточно выносливы, – ответила Блэйз. – Но если ты предлагаешь себя...  
– В этом мире мне долго отращивать новое, – с неохотой отказалась Мирабай. – Но вплоть до отрывания – нормально.  
Нет, серьёзно, она была ёбнута на голову, но к Джону же она по тому же поводу не лезла, так что и он к ней лезть не собирался. Им всем тут всего-навсего хотелось получить удовольствие от секса, эгоистично и без оглядки на партнёров, и обычно это было не по части Джона, но обычно и Круг Света был не по его части.  
Мирабай хищно скалилась, когда брала его, и Джон хмыкнул, повернув к ней голову, а потом уже смотрел только на Блэйз, потому что не обращать на неё внимание было себе дороже. Ну, это не считая того факта, что его член в неё входил по самые яйца, а её когти вспахивали кожу и Джону, и Мирабай, так что забыть о ней вообще было сложно.  
Мирабай потянула его назад, к себе, что-то удовлетворённо бормоча, и, видимо, страпон у неё был прежде всего с расчётом на неё, хотя Джона это всё так же мало волновало. Сейчас ему важнее были собственные ощущения: сухая горячая кожа Блэйз под ладонями и её зубы, впивающиеся ему в плечо, Мирабай, энергично вбивающаяся в него сзади и никак не собирающаяся подстраиваться под общий ритм, – подстраивался хоть как-то в итоге только Джон, потому что иначе было неудобно именно ему, а Блэйз тоже никому не собиралась облегчать жизнь. И всем всё подходило, хотя борьбу за доминирование они начали почти тут же. Сплетались и расплетались, и кто-то рычал, Джон не знал точно, кто, может, и он, а в воздухе стоял запах пота, возбуждения и крови – такой сильный, что уже не только демоническое чутьё могло распознать.  
При смене позы Джон очутился на коленях, чувствуя, как его обвивают ленты чужой магии, не как руки, а скорее как щупальца, пробираясь везде, где могли. Обернуться сейчас уже не получалось совсем, но он слышал, как тяжело дышит Мирабай, и одно щупальце обвило его член, скользя и сжимая, а её твёрдые соски тёрлись ему о спину.  
Блэйз прижимала его голову к своей промежности, запустив пальцы в волосы, Мирабай не переставала двигаться, фиксируя его магией, и зажатому между ними Джону некогда было думать о чëм-то, помимо того, как не сбиться с ритма. Он держался за бëдра Блэйз, и Мирабай – а-ааа – наконец нашла нужный угол, они завалились набок и опять упали на кровать, и вселенная сократилась до размеров этой кровати или даже только тела Джона, потому что единственной реальностью были его горящая привычным, приятным огнём кожа, бьющий в ноздри запах секса, пульсирующие мускулы.  
Гораздо лучше помогало уцепиться за здесь и сейчас, чем всякие сеансы. Не говоря уже о прочих приятных бонусах.

Удивительно, насколько странное ощущение накрывало на финишной прямой, когда дело хоть и не закончено, но уже видно, когда и как оно будет закончено. Нику Некро самому было интересно, выгорит ли его затея, когда он еë начинал, и теперь по всему выходило, что да.  
– Значит, госпиталь «Ленокс Хилл», как я и говорил, – сказал он, глядя на свою пëструю команду. – Сначала открываем Врата там, затем на их выбросе силы запускаем цепную реакцию. По расчётам в течение часа должны вскрыться все места, где границы были хоть как-то ослаблены.  
– Одной мне не нравится вариант подпитки на ходу? – спросила Мирабай. – Если не сработает – больше ваши проблемы, конечно, чем мои, но мы ведь оттуда же свой бонус к силам получаем. Если на массовый прорыв уйдëт слишком много энергии, лично мне может не хватить на переход в свой мир, и я очень, очень огорчусь.  
Ник нахмурился из-за неприкрытой угрозы в еë голосе, но спросил:  
– И что ты предлагаешь?  
– Какое-то альтернативное топливо, естественно, – пожала она плечами. – Ну же, ребята, вы начинали с того, что запрягли всех знакомых теоретиков разрабатывать вам разные способы питания частей ритуала. Не может быть, чтобы не нашлось подходящей разработки.  
– Вообще-то есть одна, – заметил Фауст. – Мы её бросили после смерти автора и неудачного эксперимента, но она – самая классика чёрной магии. Жертвоприношение кого-то, наделённого особыми свойствами.  
– Так это надо ещё кого-то ловить, долго же… – протянул Константин, выпуская кольцо дыма.  
– Я уже посчитал, кто нам подойдёт, и готов спорить, что этот человек придёт сам, – осклабился Фауст. – Затанна Затара. Не верю, что она так долго шпионила ради того, чтобы не попытаться нас остановить.  
Над столом словно зажглась лампочка.  
– А хорошая идея, – произнёс Ник. – Отличная даже. Я ещё при том эксперименте обращал внимание, что гадания показывают на Зи как на прекрасную кандидатку для жертвоприношения. Не знаю, считается она уникальной из-за прямого происхождения от homo magi или из-за чего другого, но под расчёты она подходит. Когда она была одна из наших, можно ещё было подумать, но теперь такой проблемы не стоит. Наоборот, как раз за предательство и накажем.  
– Здраво, – согласился Сатанус.  
– Джон? – спросил Ник. – Ты, надеюсь, палки в колёса вставлять всё ещё не планируешь?  
Константин затушил бычок в пепельнице и ответил:  
– Да нет. С чего бы?  
– А вдруг ты не просто так не собирался идти её убивать, – усмехнулась Блэйз. – А вы, люди, умеете быть несвоевременно сентиментальны.  
Константин пожал плечами:  
– Не настолько. Я от её предательства в восторг не пришёл, но в целом мне похуй, что с ней будет. Хотя вообще считаю, что с жертвоприношением только лишние сложности.  
– Лучше перебдеть, – мотнул головой Ник. – Ну, значит, решили: ближе к делу ловим Зи и режем ей горло после того, как откроем первые Врата. А всё остальное пусть только попробует не открыться. – Он снова обвёл взглядом свою команду и заключил: – Мы справимся.

Когда Джека Хоксмура поймала и потащила сквозь реальность какая-то невидимая сила, он сказал всё, что думал по поводу гарантии Шантинелль на то, что Корабль теперь точно защищён от внешних воздействий. Потому что, бляха-муха, прошлый раз в подвале с Джоном Джеку не понравился, и он очень надеялся, что больше повторений программы не будет.  
Так его, с матерным рассказом о родне суккуба, и выкинуло куда-то... пред светлые очи того самого суккуба. И заодно Затанны Затары и Чародейки Саргон, которые тоже, как и он, сидели за столом на чьей-то кухне, и не меньше его выглядели удивлёнными таким поворотом событий.  
– Мне показалось, или тирада только что была в мой адрес? – сузила глаза Элли.  
Джек посмотрел на неё очень мрачно:  
– А кто говорил, что на Корабль больше не проникнуть? Ни за мной, ни за кем ещё?  
– Никто и не проник, – оттопырила губу она. – Это заклинание призыва. И, хочу сказать, не в самое плохое, по моему опыту, место нас призвали.  
– Так вот каково оказываться на другом конце такого заклинания… – задумчиво изрекла Чародейка Саргон. Джек прикинул, стоит ли от неё ожидать каких-то резких телодвижений, но пока что она вела себя вполне мирно.  
– Это было заклинание призыва? – переспросила Затанна. – Какого чёрта, я человек…  
– О, а то оно только на наших действует, – поджала губы Элли. – Ты, видно, в деле недавно, и ещё не всю фантазию приложила.  
Затанна пригляделась к ней и сузила глаза:  
– Демон… Ну уж экзорцизмы-то я знаю.  
Шантинелль подчёркнуто неторопливо сложила руки на столе и посмотрела на Джека:  
– Как посоветует реагировать моё непосредственное начальство?  
– Непосредственное начальство попросит не убивать потенциальных союзников, – откликнулся Джек. – Затанна, это ещё не достояние общественности, но Шантинелль с недавнего времени в Дозоре. Мы в курсе, что она суккуб.  
– Дозор снова прибегает к сомнительным методам, – пробормотала Затанна, не ослабляя бдительности.  
– Лично я вообще не рекомендую поспешных действий до того, как мы выясним, зачем нас всех сюда вызвали, – заметила Саргон. – И тебе советую прислушаться на правах человека, который тебя из пыточной камеры вытащил.  
На лице Затанны было написано, что она помнит, чья вообще была пыточная камера, и Джек спросил, чтобы прервать возможные разборки:  
– Кто-нибудь знает, где мы?  
Он не слышал голоса города, но находились они точно в нём, иначе бы он тут не сидел, а в коме валялся.  
– Понятия не имею, – ответила Шантинелль, а Затанна одновременно пожала плечами. – Но почерк заклинания отлично знаю.  
– И чей он?  
– Джона Константина, конечно, – сказала она. – А то вы прямо не подумали, кому ещё достанет наглости так призыв использовать.  
В этот момент дверь на кухню открылась, и вошла немолодая женщина с начавшими седеть светлыми волосами, одетая в обычные, не очень дорогие на вид блузу с юбкой и с мягкими тапочками на ногах. Из-за её спины с любопытством выглядывала девочка-подросток лет двенадцати-тринадцати на вид, но женщина решительно закрыла дверь перед её носом.  
– Меня попросили передать, чтобы вы набрались терпения и подождали, – не очень дружелюбным голосом с английским акцентом произнесла, вероятно, хозяйка дома. – Я могу предложить чай и печенье, но надеюсь, что вы не очень голодные, потому что гостей я не ждала и ничего к вашему появлению не готовила.  
– Кто вы? – спросила Затанна. – И какое отношение имеете к Джону Константину?  
– Я знаю по опыту, что чем меньше вам, магам, сообщаешь, тем лучше, – ответила женщина, набирая из-под крана воду в электрический чайник. – Вас я тоже ни о чём не спрашиваю, а раз вы знаете, что это дело рук нашего Джона, вот у него обо всём и допытывайтесь.  
То, как она произнесла имя Константина, заставило Джека подумать, что злится она скорее на него, чем на своих внезапных гостей.  
– Спасибо за гостеприимство, – произнесла Саргон, и он обратил внимание, что, кажется, она успокоилась быстрее всех. – Мы и правда подождём.  
– Да? – удивилась Элли. – А я подумала, что мы сейчас встанем и попробуем уйти. Заодно выясним, получится ли.  
– Я подожду, – Саргон положила руки перед собой. – А что, остальным неинтересно, зачем Джон нас вызвал?  
– Мне нет, – мотнул головой Джек. – Согласен с планом Элли.  
Затанна перевела взгляд с Саргон на женщину, достававшую из буфета вазочку с печеньем.  
– Вы, конечно, попробуете нас задержать? – поинтересовалась она.  
– Делать мне больше нечего, родная, – откликнулась хозяйка дома, ставя вазочку на стол и поворачиваясь к посудному шкафу. – Только, кажется, наш Джон что-то говорил о том, что вы не сможете выйти, пока он не войдёт, и с него ведь станется. Но пойдёмте, покажу, где входная дверь.  
Она поставила на стол четыре чашки и вышла с кухни; все они, кроме Саргон, последовали за ней.  
Снаружи в коридоре их ждала уже знакомая девочка, но женщина строго сказала:  
– А ну марш к себе в комнату уроки делать! – и та юркнула в другую сторону, к лестнице на второй этаж.  
Из коридора вели ещё пара закрытых дверей, а за одной открытой виднелась обычная гостиная с телевизором.  
Женщина дошла до вполне такой же обычно выглядящей прихожей и показала на дверь:  
– Пожалуйста.  
Джек попробовал первым – подошёл к двери, нажал на ручку, увидел улицу снаружи, сделал шаг… и очутился снова в прихожей. У Элли и Затанны вышло то же самое.  
– Мод, итсупыв, – нахмурившись, произнесла последняя, ткнув пальцем в выход. И тут же уставилась на собственную руку. – Я не могу пользоваться магией!  
– Предсказуемо, – вздохнула Элли. – Я тоже не могу превратиться. Джек? Что с твоими способностями?  
– Молчат, – признался он.  
– Джонни допросится, я к нему однажды зайду отнюдь не с мирными целями, – без энтузиазма сказала демоница. – Я обратно. Не похоже, чтобы он нас убивать собрался, так что разносить дом в попытках снять ограничения я пока не буду.  
– И на этом спасибо, – сухо заметила наблюдавшая женщина. – А вы двое здесь будете стоять или на кухню пойдёте? Чайник уже, наверное, вскипел.  
Джек и Затанна переглянулись.  
– Хорошо, – неохотно решил он. – Пойдёмте.  
На кухне и впрямь вскипел чайник, и Саргон уже заварила себе чай и пила его, заедая печеньем.  
– Как прогулка? – поинтересовалась она.  
– Замечательно, – кисло ответила ей Элли. – Как это пьют?  
– Ты чай не умеешь пить? – невольно улыбнулась Затанна.  
– Я вообще не очень по человеческой еде, а когда наливали, то наливали что-нибудь алкогольное.  
– Тебе я чай заварю, – сказала хозяйка дома, беря чашку. – Остальные справятся сами, я думаю. И потом уйду, а вас попрошу не шуметь и не мешать мне заниматься своими делами.  
– Постараемся, – пообещала Саргон.  
Через пару минут они снова остались на кухне вчетвером.  
– Ну, – скрестила руки на груди Затанна. – Раз мы все так уверены, что тут безопасно и бежать не надо, то предлагаю хотя бы подумать, чего ради Джон нас вытащил.  
– Я ни хрена не уверен, что тут безопасно, – заметил Джек. – Просто тоже жду провокации, чтобы перевести ситуацию в боевую.  
Шантинелль, хмыкая, кивнула.  
– Хорошо, а что насчёт моего предложения? – не сдавалась магичка. – Что вообще может быть общего у такой разношёрстной компании?  
– Я, кажется, подозреваю, что у нас общего... – протянул Джек, переводя взгляд с Затанны на Шантинелль.  
– Я, кажется, тоже, – кивнула суккуб.  
– Клуб любовников Джона Константина?  
– Именно. Даже один раз, похоже, считается.  
Они посмотрели на Саргон.  
– Да, – согласилась она. – Видимо, угадали. – Она одарила Джека взглядом из-под ресниц и заметила: – Я, кстати, не удивлена насчёт тебя. Сразу подумала, что у вас тут что-то личное.  
– Минуточку, – нахмурилась Затанна. – А я тут при чём? Я никогда не спала с Джоном.  
– Ты уверена, дорогая? – незло хмыкнула Саргон.  
– Я совершенно уверена, что знала всех своих сексуальных партнёров как минимум по имени, – твёрдо возразила Затанна. – И да, я говорила, что считаю Джона легендой… но он меня вдвое старше, я как-то о нём не думала в этом смысле.  
– Кхм, – произнёс Джек. – Я, кажется, могу объяснить. Другое дело, не знаю, надо ли.  
– Заинтриговал, – вздохнула Шантинелль. – Придётся рассказывать.  
– Да уж, – поддержала Саргон. – Как минимум любопытно, откуда ты знаешь про личную жизнь девушки лучше неё самой.  
Строго говоря, никакого запрета на рассказ о предыдущей версии мира в Дозоре не было. Джек помнил, что Джон по каким-то причинам не хотел посвящать Затанну в особенности её прошлой жизни, но как-то в данный момент желания Джона вместе с их владельцем могли смело идти нахуй.  
Джек откинулся на спинку стула.  
– Ну, – сказал он. – Есть причина, по которой о прошлом большей части Дозора нет никакой информации. Началось всё в Готэме…  
Спустя десять минут сжатого пересказа, в котором Джек опустил половину имён (например, Брюса Уэйна), и последовавших вопросов Шантинелль смотрела на Затанну с осторожностью, а Саргон – с интересом.  
Сама Затанна тёрла лоб и хмурилась.  
– Я ничего такого не помню, – сказала она.  
– Судя по всему, потому что так и хотела, – кивнул Джек.  
– В том числе Джона Константина.  
– Он тебя помнить хотел, – сказал Джек. – Может, даже не с корыстными целями.  
Шантинелль прищёлкнула языком:  
– Так вот о каких мирах Джонни тогда говорил… Но теория на тему того, что у нас общего, выходит, подтверждается.  
– Бог, демоница, белая колдунья и чёрная колдунья, – усмехнулась Саргон, обводя взглядом соседей. – Вот же кого-то мотало.  
– Ну, не такая уж и белая, если вспомнить историю с промывкой мозгов… – сказал Джек.  
– Да не промывала я никому мозги, – с досадой возразила Затанна. – Это легенда, которую придумали мы с Бэтменом, чтобы Круг Света на меня клюнул. И вообще, всё это очень трогательно, но что бы там ни было в прошлой жизни, сейчас бы я Джону врезала за то, как в Круге вышло.  
– Естественное желание набить Джонни морду, – фыркнула Шантинелль. – Куда уж без него. Рано или поздно настигает всех, кто с ним знаком.  
– Да уж, – мрачно согласился Джек, потирая запястье, на котором красовался извилистый шрам. – У меня ощущение, что он специально до такого доводит.  
Они посмотрели на Саргон, на удивление не присоединявшуюся к их разговору.  
– Кажется, из нас четверых ты одна не хочешь Джону ничего сломать, – заметила Шантинелль.  
– Это правда, – согласилась Саргон. – Не хочу. Зачем мелочиться? Если бы Джон так или иначе сделал что-то мне во вред, я бы его уже нашла, разрубила на кусочки, на кровь вызвала мелких демонов в услужение, из черепа сделала чашу, руки-ноги-туловище скормила падальщикам, а член использовала для ритуала плодородия.  
За столом повисло красноречивое молчание.  
– Что? – переспросила Саргон и показала пальцем на себя. – Чёрная. Колдунья. Не думайте, что если я вежливо с вами говорю, я не способна на всё вышеперечисленное. И потом, – она усмехнулась. – Это же на крайний случай. Мне пока не за что так не любить Джона. Для меня он хороший друг. И любовник из него тоже вышел неплохой.  
Последняя фраза разрядила обстановку; может быть, в основном потому, что все присутствующие хотели уйти от темы, кто и на что способен.  
– Ну, – заметила Шантинелль, – если оставить в стороне весь вопрос вранья, в сексе он и правда был ничего.  
– Это да, – вообще говоря, Джек мысленно согласился в первую очередь с «если оставить в стороне весь вопрос вранья», но поднимать и эту тему тоже не хотелось. – Очень даже ничего.  
Затанна отодвинулась назад вместе со стулом.  
– Вы же понимаете, что рядом с вами со всеми сейчас очень некомфортно находиться? – поинтересовалась она. – Пойду-ка ещё раз попробую выйти отсюда…  
Радиотелепатия не работала тоже, но Шантинелль поймала взгляд Джека, он ей кивнул, и она встала вслед за Затанной.  
– Давай составлю компанию, – сказала суккуб. – А вдруг что-то получится…  
И меньше, чем через минуту, Джек и Саргон остались на кухне одни.

Хотя отношения Дозора и Холодного Пламени плавно переходили в стадию: «ваш звонок очень важен для нас, пожалуйста, оставайтесь на линии» – Джек отлично помнил все несостыковки в поведении лично Саргон, поэтому разговор начал быстро:  
– У меня такое чувство, что ты не слишком удивилась истории про перезапуски миров.  
– Я уже немного знала, – кивнула Саргон. – Джон рассказал, хотя и ещё короче.  
– Даже так? – удивился Джек.  
– Даже так.  
Больше она ничего не добавила, и он мысленно плюнул и перешёл к менее светским темам:  
– Спасибо, что выручила тогда с Затанной, я бы вовремя не сообразил. Хотя, пожалуй, помощи не ждал.  
– Мало кто соображает сразу после вырубающих чар, – лицо за пирсингом было бесстрастно, а в голосе слышалась настороженность. – А помощь была минимальна.  
– Хватило и её, – мотнул головой Джек. – И, по словам Затанны, с ней ты обошлась нормально.  
Чародейка Саргон слегка нахмурилась, но потом кивнула:  
– Да, сейчас хороший момент, чтобы обсудить кое-какие вещи вдали от чужих глаз. К чёрту, скажу прямо: Таннараку и Мистеру И нахрен не сдался союз с Дозором, и он им невыгоден – они оба слишком долго занимались самой кровавой магией и давно уже вышли по ту сторону всякого намёка на вменяемость и человечность. Что-то изменить хочу только я, и только мне Дозор и нужен.  
– В принципе, – произнёс Джек, – я так и думал. Другой вопрос – зачем именно?  
– Затем, что я хочу избавиться от моих коллег по триумвирату, – пожала она плечами. – Не говоря уже о том, что чёрная магия чёрной магией, но доходить до их состояния я не собираюсь. И всё Холодное Пламя туда приводить – тоже. Только одна я не справлюсь, поэтому надеялась, что Дозор поможет мне хотя бы с частью проблем. В конце концов, вам же лучше, если у вас не случится толпы маньяков, режущих горло всем на своём пути.  
– Мы не берём заказы на убийства.  
– Но, в принципе, вы способны убить, если решите, что оно того стоит? – Саргон внимательно на него посмотрела. – Я открыта для предложений и сделок. Детали мы можем обсудить позже, но неужто вы откажетесь от своего человека в Холодном Пламени? А там вместе и подумаем, какую пользу друг другу принести.  
– Щедрое предложение, – заметил Джек. – А если мы просто тебя используем?  
– Значит, я ошиблась с оценкой Дозора, – кисло ответила она. – Но не к Лиге же мне идти. И не к Кругу – с теми быстро стало понятно, что они как мой покойный отец и его ещё живые приятели. Хорошо, что они увидели в Круге конкурентов, а то бы пришлось ещё и с Ником Некро работать.  
В одном она была права: мимо такого шанса проходить было нельзя.  
– Я не уполномочен самостоятельно обещать таких вещей, – медленно проговорил Джек. – Но я могу обсудить их с Кейт и остальными, а потом встретиться с тобой на нейтральной территории и сообщить, что мы решили.  
– Начало мне нравится, – кривовато улыбнулась Саргон. – Кстати, передай Инженер, что сеть она взломала отлично, но от копии на флэшке вас это всё-таки не спасло. Флэшка на другом конце земного шара сейчас, но могу в следующий раз принести.  
– Даже шантажировать не будешь? – поднял он брови.  
– Нет, – коротко ответила она. – Ну что, пожмём друг другу руки и обменяемся телефонами?  
– Почему нет, – согласился Джек.  
Саргон протянула руку, и он пожал, про себя прикидывая, что, в принципе, что-то из этого может и получиться.  
– Кхм, – сказал Джон Константин, открывая дверь и созерцая эту сцену. – Хочу ли я знать, что тут у вас происходит, или лучше не надо?..

По обе стороны от него мрачно нависали Затанна и Шантинелль, а когда вся троица вошла, оказалось, что за ними ещё стоит светловолосая хозяйка дома.  
– Явился наконец, – сказала она, вытирая мокрые руки о фартук. – Твои гости уже нервничают.  
– И я тебя тоже рад видеть, – он повернулся к ней и поцеловал в щёку, и она неохотно его обняла.  
Сейчас, когда они стояли рядом, становилось заметно сходство, и Джек наконец примерно понял, к кому они попали.  
Джон обвёл взглядом всех четверых и спросил:  
– Надеюсь, наша Шерил вас хоть чаем напоила?  
– Конечно, нет, ведь у меня так же плохо с приёмом гостей, как у моего брата, раз он их ко мне таскает. – Она скривилась: – Спасибо, что в этот раз хотя бы предупредил заранее.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, – он снял куртку и бросил её на свободный стул у плиты, потом махнул рукой в сторону хозяйки дома: – Кто не знаком – это моя сестра, Шерил.  
Саргон кивнула той, добавив:  
– Прости, что не поздоровалась раньше, не знала, надо ли остальным знать, кто ты.  
Шерил (Константин?.. нет, у неё была какая-то другая фамилия, но настолько подробно Джек досье не помнил) покосилась на неё и, пробормотав под нос что-то о том, что она магов за версту обходит, вышла обратно в коридор.  
– Джонни, какого хрена ты нас вызвал? – поинтересовалась Шантинелль.  
– Ну что вы сразу о делах? – оскорбился он. – Нет бы, не знаю, спросить, как я поживаю, самим поделиться… Зи, а ты вообще с тех пор, как вернулась к Лиге, о нас совсем забыла, ни открыток не шлёшь, ни конфет!  
Затанна не отреагировала на попытку пошутить и вместо этого холодно спросила:  
– Что там за история с перезапуском мира?  
– А, – Константин посмотрел по очереди на Джека и Саргон. – И кто из вас проболтался?  
– Джон, – ещё более холодно сказала Затанна.  
– Ну ладно, ладно, – поднял он руки в миролюбивом жесте. – Кажется, я задолжал тебе пару баек. Точно хочешь послушать их при всех, или, может, всё-таки в другую комнату выйдем?  
Она заколебалась, явно взвешивая за и против.  
– Обещаю не причинять вреда, – добавил Константин. – Да здесь я бы и не смог: это хренов сейф-хаус в самом буквальном смысле слова, я знаю, я его таким сделал.  
– И ты же можешь сделать так, чтобы он таковым быть перестал? – ненавязчиво поинтересовалась Саргон.  
– Не-а, – мотнул он головой. – Пульт управления у Шерил. Это она же тут живёт, а не я.  
– И было бы неплохо, если бы ты об этом вспоминал почаще, – донёсся из коридора голос его сестры, – и перестал таскать ко мне всех своих друзей как к себе домой.  
– Шерил, но удобно же! – повысил голос маг. – Нейтральнее территорию не придумаешь, а строить второй дом сложно и накладно! К тому же там ведь присматривать кому-то нужно будет, а ты меня знаешь, я не домосед!  
Она снова появилась на пороге кухни и смерила его взглядом.  
– Ты лоботряс, – сказала Шерил. – Но никому вреда здесь сегодня не будет, это я обещаю. Можете поговорить в гостиной.  
– Хорошо, – решилась Затанна. – Пойдём. Чем скорее начнём, тем скорее закончим.  
– Узнаю тебя просто, Зи, – ухмыльнулся Джон. – Ты не меняешься во всех мирах. Мы скоро, – бросил он остальным.  
– Ты бы лучше сразу сказал, зачем нас вытащил, – сквозь зубы произнёс Джек.  
– И почему именно нас? – подхватила Затанна. – Я не знаю, что там было раньше, но сейчас я точно с тобой не спала, так что меня тут быть и не должно!  
– Что-то вы себе успели навоображать, – пожал плечами Джон. – Вообще-то, тебя, – он показал на Затанну, – я убил, когда ты велела, чтобы этим спасти мир и получить в наказание твой дар. С тобой, – на Саргон, – мы знакомы с детства. Ты и я, – на Шантинелль, – вместе облапошили Первого из Павших. А тебе, – на Джека, – я, по-моему, вообще ничего объяснять не должен. Вот по этому принципу и был построен призыв, не знаю, почему вы подумали про что-то другое.  
– Потому что ты не в состоянии запомнить, что друзей не надо иметь, с ними надо дружить, – ответила Шантинелль. – Так что можешь перестать ныть на эту тему и перейти к делу.  
– Перейду, – согласился он. – С Зи быстренько объяснимся, и перейду. Потому что вообще я пришёл просить вас о помощи.

Джек подозревал, что они их отпустили просто потому, что были заняты разбиванием лица об ладонь.  
– Я не знаю, что меня умиляет больше: то, что Джонни всерьёз такое ляпнул, или то, что потом никто даже не попытался огреть его стулом…– задумчиво изрекла Шантинелль, беря чашку и направляясь заваривать себе нового чая.  
– Прокачанный навык обаяния, – сказал Джек. И повернулся к Саргон: – Так значит, друзья детства?  
– Вроде того, – развела она руками. – Не знаю, как там было раньше, а в этом мире мы с Джоном и правда знакомы очень давно.  
– И он рассказал тебе про перезапуск.  
Саргон усмехнулась:  
– Что было умно с его стороны. Он и правда отличается от того Джона Константина, которого помню я, так что в какой-то момент я бы заподозрила, что он подменыш, и отнеслась бы соответственно. А так, конечно, проверила по полной, но, как видишь, мы оба живы и здоровы.  
– Если вы так близко общаетесь, – нейтрально начал Джек, – то я удивляюсь, что ты позволила ситуации в вашем штабе зайти так далеко.  
Её маска спокойствия дала трещину: Саргон закусила губу и с раздражением, переходящим в злость, огрызнулась:  
– А что мне было делать? С воплем: «Я не дам его в обиду!» – кидаться на И с Таннараком? Много бы это дало. Естественная магия там не работала, артефактов на Джоне не было, на И с Таннараком – до хуя. Не говоря уже о том, что мы трое под заклятием на запрет на взаимное причинение вреда. Убивать его без моего согласия они бы не рискнули, а остальное ему, что поделать, пришлось потерпеть.  
– Интересно ты относишься к друзьям.  
– Говорит мне человек, который сам Джона и пытал. – Саргон покачала головой и с сожалением заметила: – Всё-таки нам с тобой стоило познакомиться пораньше. И ведь Ксанаду меня предупреждала, напрасно я откладывала до удобного момента. Знай я тогда в пыточной, что могу на тебя полагаться, глядишь, вдвоем мы бы сумели повернуть ситуацию по-другому.  
– Мы уже начинаем играть в «если бы да кабы», – пробормотал Джек. – Ты знаешь мадам Ксанаду?  
Колдунья криво улыбнулась, принимая смену темы:  
– Все в магическом обществе знают мадам Ксанаду. Другой вопрос, захочет ли она знать тебя… Но её руку мы чувствуем часто. – Она вздохнула: – И, подозреваю, на сей раз эта рука влепит мне подзатыльник. Джон по каким-то причинам ходит у неё в любимчиках.  
– Прокачанный навык обаяния, – со вздохом сказал Джек.  
– О да, это мы с тобой оба знаем хорошо, – фыркнула Саргон. Посмотрела на него с лёгким интересом: – А всё-таки, когда в его постель попал ты?  
– Два года назад, – ответил Джек, мысленно качая головой по поводу откровенности разговора. – И месяца с полтора назад – ещё раз.  
– О, я хотела бы сказать, что мы можем говорить друг другу: «Так вот он на кого меня сменял», – Саргон почти оскалилась. – Но, зная Джона, между тобой и мной оба раза был ещё буфер в десяток-другой человек, – она глянула в сторону молча пившей чай Шантинелль. – И не человек тоже, разумеется.  
– У меня немножко другая история, – откликнулась та. – Но мне приятно видеть, что я не одна такая дура, что купилась.  
Саргон пожала плечами:  
– Как я уже говорила, у меня нет претензий к Джону. Спасибо отцу, что когда-то его притащил, ну и год назад, когда я делала переход, Джон оказался очень кстати.  
Джек по лицу Шантинелль видел, что она не поняла, о чём речь, но объяснять казалось как-то невежливо.  
Саргон, впрочем, тоже заметила.  
– Так называемая операция по смене пола, – сказала она.  
– Окей, – произнесла Шантинелль. – Буду знать.  
– Угу, – Саргон покосилась на Джека. – А ты спрашивай уже, я же вижу, что тебе неймётся.  
– Читаешь мои мысли? – поинтересовался он.  
– Нет, но ты на мне скоро дырку взглядом протрёшь. И я примерно догадываюсь, о чём речь, потому что это не очень оригинальный вопрос. Ну?  
– Вы с Джоном были любовниками до или после твоего перехода?  
– А как ты думаешь?  
Джек вспомнил всё, что знал о Джоне Константине.  
– И до, и после?  
Саргон рассмеялась и кивнула.  
В этот момент предмет обсуждения вернулся на кухню, оглядел их обоих и заметил:  
– Вы продолжаете меня пугать.  
– Хватит отвлекаться, – Затанна, которая вошла за ним, выглядела старше и более усталой, чем когда уходила. – Скажи уже всем, что тебе на этот раз надо.  
– Ну, – произнёс Константин, садясь на стул, на котором раньше сидела Шантинелль, – я посмотрел и понял, что Круг Света может оказаться мне не по зубам. Так что мне реально не помешала бы поддержка.  
– Это тот момент, когда ты признаёшься, что всё-таки работал против Круга? – спросил Джек. – А потом мы с Затанной громко радуемся, что ты сделал это сейчас, а не когда я к вам приходил?  
– Не-а, – мотнул головой Константин. – Я честно, искренне и на полном серьёзе собираюсь вместе с Кругом открыть Врата и, если кто не в курсе, впустить Ад на Землю.  
Повисло долгое молчание. Наконец Джек глубоко вдохнул и озвучил общую мысль:  
– Какого хуя тебе это надо?  
– Ему нужен кто-то из нерождённых, – неожиданно вместо Константина ответила Шантинелль. – Я права?  
Маг кисло усмехнулся:  
– Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, родная.  
– Пришла к выводу, что от этого зависит мое выживание, – сухо заметила она.  
Джек посмотрел на Затанну и Саргон, но у них на лицах было одинаково озадаченное выражение: похоже, термина они тоже не знали.  
– О каких нерождённых мы говорим? – спросила Саргон.  
– А, – хмыкнула суккуб. – Забываю, что не всем тут в Аду вид на жительство можно выдавать. Я о демонах, которые ещё не демоны. Проклятые души, маги-неудачники, ещё кто-то такой же счастливый… Ад переделывает их по своему желанию, но это длительный процесс. Пока он не завершится, мы называем их нерождёнными. Я долго думала, когда Круг продекларировал свои намерения, для чего же Джонни могло упереться притащить Преисподнюю себе на задний дворик, в конце концов, не то чтоб он не может сходить туда сам. И пришла к выводу, что дело может быть только в нерождённых.  
– А поподробнее, что именно нужно? – Затанна перевела взгляд с демоницы на Константина.  
– Чтобы они стали частью этого мира и потеряли защиту, я думаю, – пожала плечами суккуб. – В отличие от человеческого общества, мы считаем своих хотя бы полезным материалом. Пока нерождённые не стали демонами – они, считай, подсоединены пуповиной к сердцу Ада. И убить их не так-то просто.  
– Совсем не просто, – покачал головой Константин. – Поверь мне, я уже оценил масштабы бедствия. Никакое накопление сил не помогает.  
– Даже такое? – Саргон внезапно взяла Джека за руку и вывернула так, чтобы запястье со шрамом оказалось у Джона под носом. – Джон, что ты творишь? Я же знаю, что это за заклинание.  
Он пожал плечами:  
– Ну, это на случай, если справляться придётся всё-таки мне и Марии. Но вот, смотрите, вы мне тут чуть ли не все говорили, что надо научиться доверяться окружающим, и я хочу довериться вам.  
Джек вырвал руку из хватки Саргон.  
– Про «нерождённого» вообще правда? – спросил он Константина. – Тебе нужно убить какого-то будущего демона, или ты просто киваешь, потому что Элли выдала удобную для тебя версию?  
– Не то чтоб вы мне все поверите, даже если я скажу, что, да, это правда, – усмехнулся маг. – Но вот допустим, что всё так – вы согласитесь мне помочь?  
– Открыть Врата Ада? Да ни за что, – быстро проговорила Затанна.  
– Закрыть, – мотнул головой он. – Круг одними Вратами не ограничится, знаете ли, потом рванёт везде. Но прелесть заклинания в том, что его можно развернуть – и тогда всё накрепко захлопнется. Так, что половина призывов действовать не будет, не то что демоньё сюда лезть перестанет. Так что было бы здорово, ребята, если б вы постояли наготове и мне оперативненько помогли всё закрыть, как только я закончу со своими делами.  
Саргон начала смеяться.  
– Только ты, Джон, – сказала она, утирая выступившие в уголках глаз слёзы. – Только ты можешь вот так просто взять и попросить, да ещё ждать, что все тут же согласятся.  
– Ну а что не так? – спросил Константин. – В конечном счёте все мы выиграем, правда?  
– Ты уже придумал, как развернуть заклинание? – странным тоном осведомилась Шантинелль.  
– Да, и тебе, кстати, от него особенно много пользы будет, – сказал он. – До тебя здесь будет проблематично дотянуться.  
– Ты уверен, что точно придумал? – спросила Затанна. – Ошибка будет дорого стоить.  
– Я не просто так по уши в расчётах Круга сидел, – цыкнул он. – Нестабильность там теперь есть, осталось внести в ритуал какой-нибудь символический предмет – и пожалуйста.  
– Один предмет? Опасно, – покачала головой Саргон.  
– Я тебе говорил, ты слишком заморачиваешься на внешнюю часть ритуалов, – указал он. – Показуха тут лишняя, а мой метод всегда отлично действует.  
– Давай не будем опять спорить о подходах к магии, – поморщилась Саргон. – Хотя, если уж на то пошло, это я придумала, как нейтрализовать Бога Городов, а больше до этого никто не дошёл, поэтому что-то в моих методах есть.  
– Ну и что? Я тоже могу придумать, как его нейтрализовать. Я же с ним спал!  
В разговоре возникла лёгкая пауза.  
– Джон Константин, – наконец вздохнула Саргон. – Я тебя люблю, и ты это знаешь, но если однажды в пятницу вечером у меня не получится найти свидание из-за того, что кто-то будет бояться спать с магами, я посчитаю виноватым тебя, имей в виду. Вот тебе обязательно использовать секс как оружие?  
– А что, не все маги так делают? – показательно удивился Джек.  
Саргон косо на него посмотрела:  
– Мало кто вообще относится к магии так, как Джон. И, кстати, не знаю, порадоваться или посочувствовать, что тебе эта тема явно не нова.  
– Можно не делать ни того, ни другого. Кстати, надеюсь, ты всё так же гордишься тем, что сумела меня нейтрализовать, после того, как именно благодаря этому я не смог вытащить Джона из пыточной.  
– Если бы при входе к нам твои способности не подавило, тебя бы оглушили или убили, – сухо заметила Саргон. – Так что предлагаю оставить эту тему.  
– И перейти к тому, где вы выдвигаете свои условия, но соглашаетесь помочь, – закончил Джон.  
– Это если мы вообще тебе поверим, – сказал Джек. – Потому что выглядит как очередная твоя схема неизвестно ради чего.  
– Я тоже не уверена, что хочу связываться, – поджала губы Затанна. – В конце концов, Лига и так Круг может остановить.  
– Мне нужно знать, кого именно из нерождённых ты хочешь убить, – негромко внесла свою лепту Шантинелль.  
Саргон улыбнулась, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
– Ну, мою цену ты знаешь, – сказала она. – По сути, она такая же, какую я прошу у Дозора: в моём триумвирате двое лишних, и если бы каждый из вас позаботился об одном из них, у меня как раз бы идеально всё сошлось.  
– Мне не проблема убить И или Таннарака, – быстро согласился Константин. – Чувствую, мы бы до этого и так дошли после последнего визита в ваш штаб. Выбирай – кого?  
– Мне всё равно, – покачала она головой. – Главное, чтобы и Дозор убрал второго.  
– Я уже сказал, что мы подумаем, – откликнулся Джек.  
– Если они струхнут, я буду готов обменяться баш на баш, – заметил Константин. – Как раз в Круге останется по двое на нос.  
Саргон отмахнулась:  
– Джон, ты только что каялся в том, что берёшь на себя больше, чем можешь сделать. Убей одного. Со вторым я найду, как разобраться.  
Затанна задумчиво их всех оглядела и как бы между прочим сказала:  
– В такие моменты я начинаю понимать некоторую правоту Супермена, когда он говорит, что вы слишком привыкли разбрасываться человеческими жизнями…  
– Пусть ваш американский идеалист залетит в Белый Дом и пообщается на тему дронов в Сирии и где только не, – сухо ответила Саргон. – По крайней мере, те люди, которых я нанимаю, не убьют случайно ещё и сотню школьников. – Она искоса посмотрела на Константина: – Я надеюсь.  
– Не убью, – спокойно заметил он. – Приятно, что хоть с тобой договорились, Джаймини. Больше никто передумать не хочет?  
– Нет, – коротко сказал Джек.  
– Ну, я не буду противоречить начальству, – усмехнулась Шантинелль. – Хочешь моей помощи – скажи, кого будешь убивать, а потом помирись с Дозором, Джонни.  
– Я приду с Лигой закрывать Врата, это точно, – пожала плечами Затанна. – А насчёт устранения компании Ника, так, чтобы без убийств… подумаю.  
– И то хлеб, – сказал Джон. И поднялся на ноги: – Ну, хорошо посидели, но пора мне обратно, пожалуй.  
Все четверо уставились на него с разной степенью скепсиса на лицах.  
– Ты серьёзно собрался обратно в Круг? – поинтересовалась Элли.  
– Ну, а куда мне ещё?  
– А если мы тебя не отпустим? – ненавязчиво продолжила Затанна.  
Константин хмыкнул:  
– Не сможете. Здесь вы не можете применить ничего из своих способностей – но я-то могу. А по условиям призыва вы сумеете выйти отсюда только через пять минут после меня. И этих пяти минут мне хватит с лихвой. Счастливо.  
Кухню застлало густым туманом, и они закашлялись от неожиданности, ну и, конечно, пока заклинание не рассеялось, никто даже не видел, что Константин куда-то делся.  
Его сестра выгнала их, не слушая, что они имеют ей сказать.

Последнее время Кейт говорила о Константине исключительно матом, даже несмотря на его признания по поводу Врат. Про признания она тоже говорила матом, особенно в части, насколько им можно верить и насколько они своевременны. Джек понимал её чувства, но драгоценное время шло, а другого способа достать Круг и не вызвать Апокалипсис как-то не появлялось.  
Так думал не только Дозор, и именно поэтому сегодня на Корабле принимали гостей из Лиги Справедливости: та безапелляционно выразилась, что это на один раз, но хотя бы ради этого раза они готовы пойти навстречу.  
Когда Джек вошёл в конференц-зал, Кейт только привела лиговцев, но они уже успели распределиться по помещению, осмотреться и слегка сумрачно молчали.  
Что-то стол переговоров с самого начала не фонил дружелюбием, но даже если стороны и не соглашались по вопросам идеологии, то нынешнюю проблему решить было надо всем.  
От Лиги пришло четверо: Вандер Вумен, Марсианский Охотник, Чëрная Канарейка и, мрачным присутствием в углу, Бэтмен. Заметно было, что нет Супермена, и Джек задумался, считать ли это молчаливым протестом против сотрудничества с Дозором, или тот тупо занят.  
– Если больше от вас никого не будет, то начнём, пожалуй, – произнесла Вандер Вумен, вставая на ноги.  
И вставая.  
И вставая.  
Джек обычно не испытывал комплексов по поводу своего роста, но вот сейчас очень хотелось. Особенно когда рядом с амазонкой встал Бэтмен, и выяснилось, что макушки у них вровень. К счастью, хоть Канарейка оказалась не из великанов, ну а Марсианин всё равно был метаморфом.  
– Да, давайте начнём, – ответила Кейт, и Джек по её голосу слышал, что она тоже впечатлилась. – Нас и двоих хватит.  
– Даже Шивон к нам не выйдет? – почти без иронии спросил Марсианский Охотник, и Кейт развела руками:  
– Может быть, потом. Но тоже хороший старт: давайте обсудим соглашение о том, чтобы не подсылать друг к другу шпионов.  
– Мы к вам и не подсылали, – заметила Чёрная Канарейка.  
– Всегда бывает первый раз, – пожала плечами Кейт. – Передавайте привет Затанне, когда увидите. А мы надеемся услышать добытую ею информацию.  
– И что вы готовы предложить взамен? – нарушил молчание Бэтмен.  
– А, – Кейт посмотрела на Джека, и они оба усмехнулись. – Торги, знакомая территория. Ну что же, давайте попробуем получить максимальную выгоду из спасения мира.  
На удивление, никто из представителей Лиги не оскорбился.  
И Джек подумал, что, возможно, к ним просто послали самых разумных.

Вызов к начальству никогда не сулил ничего хорошего, так что когда Ник попросил зайти, Джон прикинул, что именно тот может знать такого, чтобы захотел убить. Список выходил, конечно, длинным, и Джон уточнил для себя: что именно такого, что точно была возможность узнать. Тоже, конечно, получалось много, но не настолько.  
Ну… не то чтоб Джон не верил, что сможет выкрутиться в любом случае, так что пошёл сразу в кабинет к Нику, нигде не задерживаясь.  
Тот сидел за столом и выглядел мрачным, но громы и молнии не метал. Уже неплохо.  
– В чём дело? – спросил Джон, разваливаясь в кресле напротив.  
– Это ты мне скажи, – Ник извлёк из воздуха флэшку, крутанул её на столешнице и движением пальца послал в сторону Джона.  
– Что это? – поинтересовался тот.  
– Запись твоих шашней.  
– Которых? – с любопытством спросил Джон. – Хотя бы что-то, что имеет смысл пересмотреть?  
Ник Некро пожал плечами:  
– Можно и общий киносеанс устроить, что уж. Чтобы все посмотрели, как ты залез внутрь ловушки Холодного Пламени, чтобы покувыркаться с Джеком Хоксмуром из Штормового Дозора.  
– А, _эти_ шашни, – ухмыльнулся Джон. – Забрать можно, да? Сибари там было отличное.  
– Это всё, что ты мне хочешь сказать? – нахмурился Ник.  
– Ну… – Константин подумал. – Хорошо, спрошу: где ты взял запись? Я был даже не в курсе, что она существует.  
– Мне её принесла девушка, назвавшаяся Марией, – спокойно ответил Ник. – Сказала, что нашла её собственно у Штормового Дозора. Что думаешь?  
– Что кому-то лишь бы свары провоцировать, – вздохнул Джон, не слишком удивляясь. Видимо, это так Мария снова выражала недовольство, что Джека они отпустили живым. – Нет, ну, теоретически за рамки нашего контракта она не вышла, но, блин, согласись, что раздражает, когда призванные тобой демоны тебе же жизнь и хотят испортить.  
Ник поднял брови:  
– То есть твоё мнение – что для неё это просто мелкая пакость, а я не должен думать на тему тебя и конфликта интересов?  
– Да вообще не особо понимаю, что ты так топорщишься, приятель, – Константин заложил руки за голову. – Ну как бы да, я спал с Джеком Хоксмуром. Но вроде для тебя не сюрприз, что я люблю секс, нет? Или это, – он ухмыльнулся, – ревность, Ник?  
Тот одарил его красноречивым взглядом:  
– Я хочу быть стопроцентно уверенным в каждом, кто будет стоять со мной у Врат, Константин. А твои действия слишком сложно предугадать.  
– Да бля, если б я хотел предать Круг, у меня уже столько возможностей было, – пожал плечами Джон. – Вырой из своей коллекции какой-нибудь артефакт с функциями детектора лжи, и я тебе на нём подтвержу: я хочу вместе с Кругом открыть Врата Ада.  
– Забавно, что ты об этом сказал, – заметил Ник. – Потому что, – он подтолкнул к Константину старый иззубренный кинжал, – я уже вырыл. Рискнёшь повторить? За ложь он должен убивать.  
– Я хочу вместе с Кругом открыть Врата Ада, – повторил Константин, берясь за рукоять кинжала. Лезвие в ответ засветилось мягким молочным светом. – Доволен, приятель?  
Ник взял у него кинжал и с подозрением его изучил.  
– Если ты каким-то образом смухлевал… – начал он.  
– Позови, когда у тебя будет что сказать по нашему общему делу, – отмахнулся Джон, поднимаясь на ноги. – Пока что ты просто впустую тратишь своё и моё время. Бывай.

Когда Джека накрыло волной, он даже не сразу понял, что произошло, только согнулся, хватая ртом воздух.  
– Джек? Джек! – Шивон ощерилась оскалом баньши, быстро озираясь вокруг. – Откуда нападение?  
– Нет, – просипел Джек, пытаясь вычленить связную информацию из вороха свалившихся на него эмоций. – Это Джон...  
Шивон рассказывали об эпизоде с серёжками, так что сейчас она поняла предсказуемо неправильно:  
– Опять у тебя его заклинание сработало? Блять, извини, я тебя сейчас глухану, чтоб не было как тогда!..  
– Стоп! – он еле увернулся. – Я имею в виду, это сообщение от Джона!  
К счастью, в этот момент открылась дверь, и к ним выскочила взъерошенная Элли.  
– Слышал? – без предисловий спросила она Джека. – Вот же придурок!  
– Что это сейчас было? – поинтересовался он.  
– Что, что… Сигнал «С.О.С.» размером в пару тысяч локтей, – прошипела суккуб. – И ты вряд ли узнал все картинки, но я тебе скажу, где он сейчас: в Аду. Что он там опять забыл?!  
– В пару тысяч чего? – переспросила Шивон, возвращаясь в обычный облик.  
– Локтей. – Элли снова посмотрела на Джека, чуть выдохнула и устало добавила: – Меня так и подмывает предложить его там оставить. Чтоб неповадно было. Но у Дозора, кажется, другая политика, да и проверять, получили ли сигнал Затанна и Саргон, слишком долго, да?  
– Я тоже подумал, что это нам наверняка всем четверым пришло, – кивнул он. – По поводу остального... Нет, я не хочу оставлять Джона в Аду, но мы точно знаем, что он там, а не придуривается? И, гм, – он потëр загривок, – мы что, так просто можем попасть в Ад?  
– Я бы не сказала, что «просто», но у вас есть я, – она вздохнула. – Пройти и провести я могу, и бессмертная душа, если что, никуда не денется. Вот дальше начнутся проблемы, потому что меня ищут. Джон мне, если помнишь, Джек, сделал новые чары, чтобы меня недолго видно не было, но это именно что недолго. А тут я ещё и не одна буду – значит, быстрее слетит.  
– Только у тебя проблемы начнутся? – поднял брови Джек. – Потому что если ты правда хочешь меня туда потащить, то напоминаю, что я за пределами города сдохну.  
Шантинелль глянула в сторону, потом сказала:  
– Вообще не принято об этом говорить... Но мы ближе к людям, чем многим кажется. Так что мы в Аду не только работаем воплощениями ваших страхов, но и живëм. Во дворцах – Владыки с Владычицами и их слуги, остальные – обычно в своих... секциях. Мы, может, не зовëм их городами, но разве для тебя город не определëнное место, закреплëнное за большим количеством народа?  
– Не совсем так, – поморщился он. – Если там нет духов...  
Суккуб подумала и спросила:  
– А у Готэма дух есть?  
– Конечно.  
– Ну тогда и у нас должны быть, – просветлела она.  
Шивон хмыкнула:  
– Что, Готэм ваш, что ли?  
– Не совсем, но там есть переход, – сказала Шантинелль. – Я как раз там думала спуститься. Но, в общем, есть в Готэме что-то знакомое.  
– А если окажется, что всë-таки это не города? – спросил Джек.  
– Я могу тебя выкинуть обратно практически мгновенно, проблематичнее, на самом деле, будет вместе выходить, – ответила она. – Нас каждого притягивает наш собственный мир, так что тебе проще выйти, а мне – войти. Поэтому отправлю даже не обязательно в Готэм. Другое дело, что мне одной тогда весело будет...  
– Эй, почему одной? – фыркнула Шивон. – Думаешь, я тут просто так стою слушаю, что ли? Кто же пройдëт мимо самоубийственной миссии? Только сходили б вы сперва к Тацу. В том числе и проверить, а точно ли вам надо куда-то идти.

Они вышли где-то у подсобных строений при Аркхэмской психиатрической лечебнице – так близко к ней, как могли. Что-то в ней было такое, что иногда искажало технологию дверей, и напрямую попасть не всегда получалось, как уже выяснила Кейт при своей безуспешной погоне за доктор Квинзель.  
Тацу не нашла Константина в этом мире, но была против похода в Ад, куда она даже не могла дать защиту.  
Тем не менее они пошли, и Шантинелль обещала, что попробует защитить сама, как сможет. Но когда они вышли в Готэме, она пробормотала:  
– Надеюсь, я сдержу обещание, а то моя карьера в Дозоре будет очень короткой...  
Джек не знал, ожидать ли какого-то впечатляющего вида портала (наверное, кто-нибудь заметил бы, если б он тут был?), но реальность оказалась совсем уж прозаичной: они нашли домик с подвалом, спустились, отыскали забитую дверцу, попали в длинный пыльный коридор, в конце взломали ещё одну дверь, переступили и оказались где-то в темноте. Под босыми ногами Джек чувствовал тëплую землю.  
– Мы почти на месте, в преддверии, – сказала Шантинелль и неярко замерцала багровым. В этом освещении стал виден склон холма и то, как постепенно белело и оскаливалось лицо Шивон, принимавшей облик баньши.  
– И всë? – спросил Джек. – Нас так мало отделяет от Ада?  
– Без меня вы бы так не вошли, да и место особое, – пожала она плечами. – Ты пока в порядке?  
– Да. Готэм считает, что мы на его краю.  
– Милый город, – ухмыльнулась она. – Мы между. И отсюда есть несколько ходов... – Она повернулась к Шивон: – На самом деле, у меня идея. Ты же баньши.  
– Да, и что? – подозрительно спросила та.  
– Мы, как ни смешно, с тобой слегка с разных полюсов, – объяснила суккуб. – Меня интересует жизненная энергия, а от тебя слегка веет смертью. Если ты в полном обличье будешь излучать ещё сильней, мы можем выйти сразу у меня дома: поверь, никто из моих сестëр и братьев долго не захочет к нам подходить. А если никто не увидит и не донесëт, что я вернулась, у меня будут развязаны руки, и я смогу вас тоже прикрыть.  
Шивон вздохнула:  
– Не люблю раскрываться до конца, но что поделать. – У неë выросла жëсткая белая грива, а на лице окончательно проступил контур черепа. – Веди.  
Шантинелль кивнула и, крепко взяв спутников за плечи, пошла наискось направо и вниз. Когда спуск закончился, они очутились у подножия высоких чëрных утëсов, испещрëнных какими-то светящимися красным областями. И Джек перестал слышать Готэм и услышал... кого-то.  
– Да, – не веря сам себе, отстранëнно сказал он. – В Аду тоже есть города.  
Шантинелль остро на него посмотрела и сказала:  
– Пошли прятаться.  
Вероятно, она чувствовала, рядом или нет кто-то находится, потому что пещера, куда она их привела, была пуста. Красным, как оказалось, светились цветы, росшие у входа и на полу пещеры. На их лепестках лежали мелкие капли жидкого огня, и на глазах вошедших пара цветов выплюнула языки пламени.  
Присутствие в голове Джека было странным, но не неприязненным.  
«Тебя не смущает, что я человек?» – поинтересовался он у духа.  
«А ты человек, Бог Городов? – зубасто усмехнулась двуполая химера, воплощавшая место обитания суккубов и инкубов в Аду. – Хорошо, буду знать. Заглядывай почаще, раз оказалось, что ты существуешь. Я думало, что Готэм просто хвастается».  
«Значит, сейчас я могу рассчитывать на помощь?»  
«Пока что можешь».  
Джек моргнул и понял, что Шивон с Шантинелль на него выжидательно смотрят.  
– А, очнулся, – сказала последняя. – Я тут как раз определяю, где именно нам искать Джона. Ты тоже чувствуешь, что знаешь направление?  
Джек прислушался к себе.  
– Да, – кивнул он. – Как стрелка компаса в мозгу.  
– Ну а я уже примерно знаю, где он, – вздохнула суккуб. – Зов идëт откуда-то далеко с той стороны, где находится Купель Нерождëнных. И вряд ли это совпадение, раз Джон ими интересовался.  
– Какие у нас планы? – спросила Шивон.  
– Придëтся передвигаться мелкими перебежками, – нахмурилась Шантинелль. – По дороге – несколько населëнных мест, и надо будет прятаться, чтобы меня не узнали. Не отходите от меня, я буду распространять на вас свою ауру.  
– А удалëнно ты так прикрывать можешь? – спросил Джек.  
– Ну... возможно. Я, спасибо Джонни, знаю, что моя суть не неделима, но это сложно, и на двоих я точно не распылюсь, – она внимательно на него посмотрела. – Что ты задумал?  
– Я один смогу пройти быстрее и незаметней, – Джек чувствовал лапу химеры на плече. – Ты останешься здесь и будешь следить, чтобы с меня не стëрлась твоя аура, а Шивон будет отваживать от тебя любопытных. К тому моменту, как я вернусь, если повезëт, с Джоном, приготовишь нам переход обратно. – Джек вздохнул: – Лучше мгновенный, потому что даже если за мной следом не примчится толпа, с Джоном может быть что-то не так.  
– Только мне кажется, что идти одному как-то рискованно? – подняла брови Шивон.  
– Я не буду один. Здесь есть города.  
– Которым ты не спешил бы доверяться, – заметила Шантинелль. – Не забывай, где находишься.  
– Мне хватит того, что я могу пользоваться своими способностями, – мотнул он головой. – Может быть, даже пройду через Уровень. Так мы сэкономим время.  
– За счëт того, что ты сроднишься с Адом, – сухо заметила суккуб. – Осторожнее, Джек, не бери пример с Джонни. Это место не для людей, что бы вы ни думали. По крайней мере, живых.  
– Вот и уберëмся отсюда поскорее, – указал он.  
Она поморщилась:  
– Это хороший довод, но... Ладно, давай сделаем по-твоему.  
Она нагнулась и сорвала один из огненных цветов, а потом сосредоточилась и дохнула на лепестки, и еë дыхание слегка отсвечивало оранжевым.  
– Надо было тебе пиджак надеть, – произнесла она, протягивая Джеку цветок. – Можно было бы в петлицу вставить. А так – ну, засунь в карман и, главное, не потеряй.  
– Что-то я не подумал, что в Аду нужен дресскод, и футболка не подойдёт, угу, – кивнул Джек, слушаясь её слов. – Ну что… я пойду.  
– Осторожней, – сказала суккуб. – Мы будем ждать, только я найду место поукромней. Мне надо постоянно поддерживать связь с той частицей, которую я тебе отдала, это, ну, как медитация, и я не очень смогу реагировать на внешний мир.  
– Я буду охранять, – скрипуче сказала Шивон, и, когда она говорила, слышалось шепчущее эхо. – Не задерживайся, Джек.  
– И с зовом от Джонни что-то не так, – рассеянно заметила Шантинелль. – Надеюсь, он не вздумал тут умереть.  
Джек стиснул зубы:  
– Скоро узнаем.

Химера, следившая за его прыжками, порадовалась, что к остальным духам он пойдёт с цветком из её владений.  
«Все будут знать, что я увидело тебя первое, Бог Городов».  
Джек хмыкнул и ответил, что ничего против не имеет. Цветок грел карман брюк, и хорошо, что пока не прожигал, а границы «города» приближались, и неизвестно, что ждало дальше.  
Словно в ответ на вопрос, в мире, который видел только Джек, поднялся в воздух исполинский чёрный дракон-змея. Между ним и химерой зияла пустота – территории «городов» не прилегали друг к другу встык. Но расстояние было не таким большим, и, разбежавшись, Джек прыгнул – чтобы потерять поддержку химеры посреди дуги, но через очень долгую секунду ощутить под руками и ногами чешуйчатый бок.  
«Бог Городов», – сказал дракон женским голосом. Драконица, значит. С этим «городом» связь Джека была слабее, но силы ему всё равно хватало.  
«Я ищу Купель Нерождённых», – сказал он, надеясь и на совет.  
«Переходи на Уровень полностью, – предложила чёрная драконица. – Так мы доставим тебя быстрей».  
Джек об этом думал, но всё-таки тут был не его привычный Уровень. Он опасался последствий, поэтому мотнул головой:  
«Доберусь так».  
«Плохое решение, – хмыкнула в длинные вьющиеся усы драконица. – Но правильное. Прыгай».  
Подозревая, что только что прошёл какое-то испытание, Джек устремился дальше; за драконицей был трёхголовый пёс с отвратным характером, потом – некто человекообразный с белыми ангельскими крыльями, а потом…  
Потом Джека встретило что-то, что не имело чёткой формы, зато пугало так, как не пугал ни один из духов, даже ангел.  
«Купель Нерождённых» соответствовала своему названию даже в виде духа – а ещё оно злилось. Джеку трудно было воспринимать его речь, которая и речью-то толком не была, но он знал, что Купель хочет, чтобы забрали того, кто нападает на его подопечных. А лучше – убили.  
«Я заберу», – пообещал Джек и пошёл навстречу зову, потому что не сомневался, что это Константин – источник энтропии даже здесь. Дух в его сознании не ответил, и от него шли волны неприязни ко всем, кто не был соединён с ним напрямую, то есть даже к Джеку.  
Поэтому, когда из земли без всякого предупреждения вылетела цепь и обвила ему руки, он не слишком удивился. Было бы странней, если бы никакой подлянки не случилось.  
Джек дёрнул цепь, но она, конечно, не поддалась. Обернулся на шорох за спиной – и увидел Константина.

Ну, или какую-то версию его. Если, конечно, их спасательная операция серьёзно не опоздала, и могильные черви теперь не выпадали из дыр на скулах реального.  
– А ты ещё кто, приятель? – с любопытством спросил не-Константин, закуривая. – Тебя я не знаю, да и ловушка ждала не тебя. А, хотя ты тоже не отсюда… тогда понятно.  
Ну, либо это и правда был двойник, либо проблем у них было отсюда и до обеда.  
– Сам сперва представься, – сузил глаза Джек.  
– Джон Константин.  
– Ну да, конечно.  
Демон прищурился и почесал небритый подбородок когтистым пальцем.  
– Умничаешь, значит? Или с оригиналом знаком?  
Джек пожал плечами:  
– Знаком, и что? У Джона много знакомых.  
– Ага, и половина уже тут поселилась навсегда, – кивнул демон. – Ты следующий в очереди, что ли?  
– Я ещё жив.  
– Это поправимо, – демон хмыкнул. – Раз уж ты попал в мою ловушку, и всё такое… Ну и как хорошо ты знаешь оригинал? Плохо, наверное, раз спасать его пришёл?  
– Достаточно, – пожал плечами Джек. – Что ты с ним сделал?  
– Только малую часть из того, что хотел, – с искренним огорчением ответил демон. – Ты знаешь, что я здесь из-за него, а?  
– Я вообще о тебе ничего не знаю, – напомнил Джек. – Кроме того, что ты любишь называться чужим именем.  
– Эй, это и моё имя тоже! – запротестовал демон. – Если б не было, я бы тут не сидел. А ты вот так и не представился, хотя, в общем, неважно. Я всё равно тебя сейчас убью.  
Джек напрягся и попытался порвать цепь – но хоть Купель и давала ему какие-то силы, активной помощи дух оказывать не собирался. А демон-Константин не шутил: он неторопливо приближался, занеся руку с удлинившимися пальцами. Джек попытался отпрыгнуть, но ноги не слушались тоже, и, тихо выругавшись, он исчез из-под чиркнувших в воздухе когтей единственным способом, которым мог: ушёл на Уровень Городов.  
Здесь рядом с ним был не только дух Купели Нерождённых, но и все остальные. Вокруг бушевал хаос, но Джек смотрел на «города» Ада, потому что зрелище было захватывающее.  
«Хорошее решение, – прошептал в ухо насмешливый голос, и чешуйчатый хвост сжал его и отпустил. – Но неправильное. В качестве награды я доставлю тебя туда, куда ты хочешь попасть, Бог Городов».  
В следующий момент Джек уже снова стоял вне уровня, в каких-то руинах, и рядом не было ни демонов, ни цепей, ни чёрных дракониц с холодными глазами, которые словно вобрали в себя что-то взглядом, знать бы только, что именно.  
Из тени высунулась рука и вцепилась в руку Джека.  
– Привет, – сказал Джон Константин, настоящий Джон Константин, показываясь на свет. – Спасибо, что зашёл. А теперь, будь так добр, забери меня отсюда.  
Пытаясь не думать о нескольких секундах на Уровне, Джек перехватил его руку поудобнее и вытащил, даже почти сразу поняв, что Джон белый, как простыня, и по лицу у него течёт пот.  
– Что ты учудил на этот раз? – спросил он.  
– Хотел, блять, доброе дело сделать, раз уж вы так на меня наехали и помогать отказались, – раздражённо вздохнул маг. – Прямо как будто б не знал, чем это обычно заканчивается...  
– И теперь тут из-за этого бродит твоя демоническая версия?  
– Встретил его? – глянул на него Константин, и Джек подумал, как одинаково он и его двойник друг о друге спрашивали. – Поздравляю. Только он не следствие. Он – причина. Мне нужно его убить, но здесь это сделать не так просто. А ты как именно сюда попал?  
– Вместе с Элли, – ответил Джек. – Давай-ка поподробнее на тему причин.  
– Джек, лучше бы не сейчас. Ты практически без защиты, я ранен, а если местные шишки проведают, что Элли здесь, ей пиздец, – Джон пожал плечами. – Мы выживем, только если быстро и тихо отсюда съебём.  
– Угу, а потом ты съебёшь и сам, так и не ответив на вопросы, – кивнул Джек.  
– Я бы мог пообещать, что нет, но вряд ли ты поверишь мне на слово...  
– Вот-вот.  
– Ладно, я постараюсь рассказать вкратце, пока идём к Элли. Ты же знаешь, как её найдёшь?  
– Да, – Джек огляделся и шагнул в ту сторону, в которой чувствовал другой «город». Там был ангел, но лучше он, чем оставаться на окраинах Купели. – Иди за мной и рассказывай.  
Джон, идя вслед за ним, хмыкнул:  
– У тебя сегодня настроение покомандовать, я смотрю? Окей. Не одна Спенсер минимизирует ущерб, пользуясь информацией из позапрошлого мира. Только у неё это сны, а у меня память. Через какое-то время мой двойник наберётся сил и научится попадать к нам наверх. Он слишком много обо мне знает и почти всё, что знает – ненавидит, а меня категорически устраивает, что моя семья и некоторые оставшиеся друзья живы и невредимы.  
Джек покосился на него, не сбавляя шага, но и стараясь не идти слишком быстро:  
– Если он – это ты, то с чего такие порывы?  
– Я, когда его создавал, отдал ему демоническую кровь, воспоминания и... кое-что хорошее в качестве равновесия. Но чем дальше, тем больше кровь его перенастроит. А это место поможет.  
– Глупый вопрос: нахуй ты тогда его создал?  
Джон хмыкнул:  
– Потому что это позволило мне сделать что-то полезное и не расплатиться собственной путёвкой сюда. В тот момент это казалось хорошим выходом.  
– А долгосрочную перспективу ты, как обычно, не учёл?  
– Слушай, давай без чтения морали сейчас, ага? – маг поморщился, держась за рёбра. – Тогда вообще ситуация была стрёмная, а жить хотелось. Я думал, они его тут в клочки порвут, раз уж до меня не сумели добраться. Но нет же, надо ж было позволить ему выжить!..  
– Не зря он тебя не любит, – усмехнулся Джек.  
– На чьей ты вообще стороне? – вяло запротестовал Джон. Шёл он всё медленнее и, когда Джек остановился, натолкнулся прямо на него. – Блять, какого хера?  
– Ты сейчас свалишься, – терпеливо заметил Джек. – Тебе подставить плечо? Понести? Ты вообще себя перевязал?  
– Иди нахуй со своей заботой, – усмехнулся Константин. – Кровью я не истекаю, иначе всё местное население уже пришло бы знакомиться. Просто иди, и я за тобой. Когда буду падать, скажу.  
– Хм-м... – Джек, приставив ладонь ко лбу, смотрел на руины, из которых они вышли, и видел, как там медленно вздымается дух Купели. – Ты знаешь, а допрыгать было бы быстрее. Или это привлечёт слишком много внимания?  
Маг тяжело вздохнул:  
– Не настолько. Ну давай, ладно.  
Джек молча его обхватил, присел и взвился в воздух. Прыгал он не в полную силу, но дорогу это всё равно заметно сокращало. Даже несмотря на то, что теперь каждое пересечение пространства между городами давалось труднее, словно города пытались нарочно оставить его между ними.  
Но химера поймала их в своё поле после самого длинного прыжка как ни в чём не бывало. И аккуратно поставила у подножия утёса, отказавшись отвечать на молчаливый вопрос.  
Джек отпустил Константина и задрал голову вверх, пытаясь понять, куда дальше. Они стояли не там, откуда Джек уходил, ну и, в любом случае, Шантинелль собиралась передислоцироваться…  
– Молодец, притащил нас к суккубам и инкубам, – сказал Джон. – Решай быстрее, куда нам, а то нас ждёт приятная, но верная смерть. Как только они поймут, что на кого-то реагируют, нам никакая маскировка не поможет.  
– Эта – поможет, – сказала скрежещущим голосом Шивон МакДугалл, появляясь перед ними в полном образе баньши. Мертвящую ауру вокруг неё теперь чувствовал даже Джек. – Ты знал, что они не любят соседствовать с такими, как я? Я вот уже знаю. Элли меня даже выгнала караулить вас здесь. Пошли быстрее, она уже должна была закончить с подготовкой перехода.  
– Очаровательно, – проворчал Константин. – Вы тут целую экскурсию устроили.  
– Иди ты, – уже свистяще произнесла Шивон. – Мы вообще могли не приходить, я – особенно. Хочешь, могу забрать Джека, а тебя оставить.  
Маг явно собирался что-то ответить, поэтому Джек его перебил:  
– Шивон, давай и правда быстрее, а бравады Джона послушаем уже после возвращения.  
Тот что-то прошипел себе под нос, но баньши кивнула, взяла их обоих под мышки и взлетела. Через полминуты они стояли на входе в одну из пещер, густо усаженном истекающими огнём цветами.  
– Идите сюда, – раздался из глубины голос Шантинелль. – Я готова открыть переход. Не в Готэм, там нас догонят… В другое место.  
Они шагнули вперёд, и за зарослями огненных цветов увидели демоницу, сидящую на полу, скрестив ноги. За то время, что Джека не было, Шантинелль внешне сильно поменялась в сторону хтонического рукокрылого чудовища и увеличилась в два раза, но лицо у неё оставалось то, с каким она сюда пришла.  
– Привет, Элли, – произнёс Джон.  
– Иди нахуй, Джон, – монотонно ответила она, не отрывая взгляда от клубящегося перед ней дыма. – Уходите давайте. Джек, ты первый, тебя уже почуяли.  
Он благоразумно не стал спорить и просто вошёл в дым.  
И оказался в чьей-то гостиной. В... Нью-Йорке, судя по всему. Обстановка вокруг была довольно спартанской: два кресла и журнальный столик между ними. Джек подумывал, не пойти ли исследовать всю квартиру, когда рядом с ним со сдавленным ругательством образовался Константин. Судя по тому, как он по инерции пролетел пару футов и чуть не упал, в портал его толкнули.  
– Никакого уважения, – пожаловался он, садясь в одно из кресел.  
– Тебе как-то помочь? – спросил Джек. Тот мотнул головой:  
– Дождусь Элли и попрошу болеутоляющего. Без неё в её доме хозяйничать чревато.  
Следующей появилась Шивон, тут же перекинувшаяся в человека.  
– Уф, как хорошо, – с облегчением выдохнула она. – Чересчур долго в этом облике, да ещё на полную силу, быть неприятно. Элли сейчас будет, только пещеру за собой обрушит.  
Та действительно возникла в комнате через минуту; вид у неё был слегка всклокоченный, мрачный и снова обычный.  
– Так, – первым делом посмотрела она на Константина. – Джон, что тебе нужно прямо сейчас?  
– Пару таблеток тайленола, – пожал он плечами. – Дальше отосплюсь и восстановлюсь как-нибудь.  
– Тридцать три несчастья, – бросила она, направляясь к двери. – Отсыпаться будешь у себя.  
– Само собой, – сказал он, хотя она уже вышла.  
– Мило развлеклись, – жизнерадостно заметила Шивон. – Что это вообще было, Джек, он объяснил?  
– Кое-как.  
– Эй! – возмутился Константин. – Я чистую правду сказал!  
Баньши посмотрела на него с наигранным изумлением:  
– Прости, что? Да ты хоть словарное определение этого слова знаешь?  
– Иди ты, – проворчал он. – И вообще, ты откуда тут такая красивая? Последний раз, когда я тебя видел, ты клялась, что на пушечный выстрел к Дозору не подойдёшь.  
– Ты меня не заметил? – удивилась она. – Я тебя видела на Корабле, когда ты в отключке валялся. Но вообще, ты бы ещё что подревнее вспомнил. За пару лет можно и передумать. Но вот зато ты постоянен и неизменен, – она фыркнула. – Каждый раз, когда тебя вижу, ты занят тем, что садишься на шею Джеку и остальному Дозору заодно.  
– Шивон, – предупреждающе сказал тот.  
– Джон всегда занят тем, что садится кому-то на шею, – это в гостиную вернулась Шантинелль с невскрытой упаковкой таблеток.  
– Блин, если вы все тут меня так любите, я прямо удивляюсь, что вы сунулись меня вытаскивать, – проворчал Джон, ловя брошенный ему блистер. – Родная, а запить?  
– А самому зад поднять и за водой сходить?  
– Ну, я вроде ранен?.. – с укоризной напомнил он.  
– Дайте я схожу… – вздохнула Шивон. – Но только потому, что он ранен.  
– Вот так он и начинает садиться на шею, – сказала ей в спину Шантинелль.  
– Буду иметь в виду, и в следующий раз это он мне за чем-нибудь побежит! – откликнулись с кухни.  
Джек молча наблюдал, как Константин ест тайленол, как витаминки, а потом Шивон вернулась и всунула ему в руку стакан воды.  
– Что ещё ты хочешь сказать по поводу твоего демонического двойника? – спросил он, пока Константин пил.  
Тот дёрнул плечом и оторвался от стакана.  
– Практически всё уже сказал, ты сам потом перескажешь.  
– Двойник? – нахмурилась Шантинелль. – В Купели Нерождённых?  
– Ну, я разбил себя когда-то надвое, с кем не бывает, – маг закинулся ещё горстью таблеток. – Что хуже, я не могу его убить там, у вас. Вот, собственно, и вся моя мотивация на тему открытия Врат Ада.  
– А что попроще ты придумать не мог? – спросил Джек.  
– Ну, Круг Света и без меня собирался, если что, – вздохнул Константин. – Я вообще сразу подумал о том, что надо бы прикрыть им лавочку, поэтому и согласился на встречу. Но когда Ник озвучил, что именно хочет сделать… в общем, я решил подождать. Опять же, серьёзно, заодно потом можно будет надолго перекрыть все прямые выходы демонам, тоже ведь небесполезная штука.  
Его собеседники что-то не спешили с ним бурно соглашаться.  
Зато Шивон пристально посмотрела на Джека и произнесла:  
– Мне кажется, или ты выглядишь как-то… не так? И глаза у тебя разве всё время красные?  
– Хм? – удивился Джек, в то время как остальные посмотрели теперь уже на него.  
– А, Джек, – покачал головой Константин, откидываясь в кресло поглубже. – Тебя опалило, приятель. Даже глаза потушить не можешь, да?  
Джек дотронулся до лица: кожа была на ощупь жёстче, чем обычно, а что глаза у него светятся, он даже не осознавал.  
– Что ты сделал? – спросила Шантинелль.  
– Пришлось один раз уйти на Уровень, – неохотно объяснил Джек. – Кажется, из-за этого я слился с вашими городами больше, чем нужно.  
– Пройди детоксикацию, пока здесь города не позаражал, – посоветовал Константин.  
– Как?  
Константин посмотрел на Шантинелль:  
– Родная, ты случайно не голодная?  
– Я не буду с ним спать, если ты об этом, – ровно сказала суккуб. – Без обид, Джек.  
– Ничего, у меня это тоже как-то в планы не входило, – тоже ровно ответил тот.  
– Какие вы нервные, – вздохнул Константин. – Ну ты же и так что-то съесть сможешь, а пока что там ещё толком ничего не успело переплестись с его душой. Кровопускание, блин, сделайте. Я бы предложил сам, но Хоксмур меня вряд ли к своей крови подпустит.  
– У тебя и так уже есть порция, – мрачно заметил Джек, глядя, как Шантинелль к нему подходит и вытягивает вперёд длинный коготь.  
– Уже нет, я как раз её на это путешествие и использовал, – сказал Константин. – Элли, ну ты хоть миску возьми.  
– Есть способ проще, – заметила она. – Джек, цветок ещё с тобой?  
– Да, – он вытащил его из кармана и отдал ей.  
Суккуб поймала его за руку и вспорола кожу когтем – не метя в вену, к счастью.  
– Подобное притягивается к подобному, это я знаю, даже не занимаясь магией, – объяснила она, держа цветок над рукой. К нему поднялась тёмно-красная кровяная взвесь, и Джек почувствовал, как в его теле снова что-то меняется.  
– Что меня радует, так это то, как вы все спокойно это воспринимаете, – вздохнула Шивон. – Буду заново привыкать к тому, что такое жизнь в Дозоре.  
Лепестки цветка сомкнулись, всосав последние капли.  
– Я не уверена, что проблема решена полностью, – нахмурилась Шантинелль.  
– Не полностью, но он хотя бы не заразен, – согласился Константин. – И глаза уже не горят. Поищите потом на досуге другие способы, но пока этого хватит. Кстати, получился хороший артефакт.  
– Да что ты, – суккуб подожгла цветок в руке взглядом, сняла что-то с кончиков пламени, а остальному позволила догореть. – Я забрала только своё, и никаких артефактов.  
– Ну и зря, но дело ваше, – Константин кинул пустой блистер тайленола на столик. – Слушайте, во-первых, спасибо, что вытащили. Во-вторых, может, передумаете по поводу помощи с закрытием Врат после ритуала? Сегодня же вы мне помогли.  
– Лучше мы вообще сделаем так, чтобы Врата не открылись, – сказал Джек. – Твой двойник – недостаточная мотивация, наверняка есть способы разделаться с ним проще.  
– Ну да, конечно, а то я не пробовал, – кисло ответил Константин. – Думаешь, я просто от нечего делать с Марией контракт заключил? Учитывая, что потом она получит возможность меня убить?  
– Что вообще за дела с этим запретом на твоё убийство? – спросил Джек. Шантинелль издала какой-то невнятный звук, словно начала говорить и тут же передумала.  
– А, – усмехнулся Константин. – Есть такая проблема: демоны могут сделать что-то с человеком только с его согласия. Рамки там, на самом деле, довольно зыбкие, то есть никто не говорил, что ради согласия нельзя запугать или обмануть, но в этом случае ритуал был... слегка неустойчивым даже с такой точки зрения. Потому что на три прожитых жизни и трёх детей я всё же не соглашался. Хотя вот не знаю, догадайся я обо всём вовремя, что бы я сделал… А то получается, что кинься я головой в омут, стольких проблем мы бы избежали… – тон у мага стал очень задумчивым, и трое остальных в комнате невольно посмотрели на пустой блистер тайленола, но потом Константин встряхнулся и закончил: – Но всё это осталось в другом мире. Кое-каких вещей уже удалось избежать, и моя задача сделать так, чтобы заново они не повторились.  
Некоторое время в гостиной никто не произносил ни слова.  
– Но ты думаешь, вместо… твоих детей, – наконец сказал Джек, заодно решив, что удивляться этой информации уже нет смысла, хотя про то, что Мария ещё и не одна, слышал впервые, – всё сделает твой двойник, так?  
– Именно. К тому моменту, как он вылез тогда, кого-то просто убили до него. В этот раз он с них и начнёт, думаю. Или закончит, но какая разница?  
– Твоя сестра? – спросила Шантинелль.  
– Она и Джемма, это её дочь, – кивнул Константин. – Мне похуй, что будет с моим зятем, но сестру и племянницу мне очень нравится видеть живыми и невредимыми.  
– А почему ты думаешь, что твои другие дети не захотят опять до них добраться? – поинтересовалась Шивон.  
– Братья Марии и её мать уже и так мертвы, а с ней самой я как-нибудь разберусь. Нет, сейчас меня волнует только мой двойник, пожалуй, – Константин поднялся на ноги, слегка покачиваясь. – Ладно, мне идти надо. Давайте пропустим обмен репликами по поводу того, нужно вам меня хватать или нет? Я не меньше вашего хочу развалить Круг, но потом, да и не то чтоб без меня они Врата не откроют. Там я вам полезней.  
– Да тебя вообще в стан противника вместо бомбы можно сбрасывать, – сказала Шивон. Потом посмотрела на остальных: – Мы его правда отпускаем?  
– Кейт попросила не повторять ситуацию с обменом заложниками, – сказал Джек.  
…То есть они его правда отпускали.

– Фактически мы можем начинать, как только Феликс доварит зелье, – сказал Ник Некро.  
– Так и знала, что олдскул нас задержит, – вздохнула Мирабай.  
Феликс Фауст оскорблëнно вскинул голову:  
– Проверенные средства самые надëжные!  
– У меня тоже проверенные, – заметила она. – И я как-то обхожусь без дурно пахнущего котла, которому нужно кипеть несколько суток на медленном огне.  
Ник Некро поднял руку в примирительном жесте:  
– Спокойно, мы ещё можем позволить себе подождать. Затанне информацию подложили?  
– Я подложила, – досадливо отмахнулась Мирабай. – Мне-то за котлом следить не надо. Скажу, когда клюнет.  
– У остальных котлов тоже нет, но это не значит, что мы не найдëм, чем заняться, – сказал Константин с дивана, который они облюбовали с Владычицей Блэйз. – Нас сюда перебранку позвали послушать, что ли?  
Эта парочка вообще всем своим видом давала понять, что их оторвали от занятия сексом и они вернутся к нему, как только присутствующие поймут намёк и съебут куда-нибудь. А может, судя по тому, как демоница гладила бедро мага, и раньше. Правда, если спектакль требовал реакции публики, то как-то не задалось: у всех головы слишком были заняты другим.  
– Нет, – ответил Ник. – У нас есть проблема: по расчётам выходит, что мы не успеем возвести защиту вокруг госпиталя. К нам точно придëт Дозор, потому что у них, блять, нет проблем с телепортами, а Доктор нас обнаружит быстрее, чем кто угодно из Лиги. Так что придëтся отбиваться.  
– Ускорить процесс? – предложила Мирабай.  
– Ага, и Доктор нас тут же засечёт, – мрачно кивнул Ник. – Не говоря уже о том, что вот только нам ошибок в этот момент не хватало.  
– Доктор, значит… – Константин задумчиво посмотрел наверх и достал сигарету. – Вообще говоря, хорошо, когда основной затык только в одном человеке. Тем более что как раз с ней я могу помочь. Что-то она совсем не сумеет увидеть только один раз, но нам больше и не нужно, да?  
Вот тут собравшиеся посмотрели на него с интересом.  
Ник спросил:  
– Ты что, влез в мозг Доктор? Той самой, которая Ямасиро Тацу, работает в Штормовом Дозоре?  
– Ну… – протянул Константин. – Скажем так, была там ситуация, где мы вместе доделывали одно заклинание. Вообще, полезное было заклинание, и я его совершенно не настроен был портить, но я подумал, что раз уж мы будем смотреть на что-то одними и теми же глазами – почему бы это потом не использовать?  
Мирабай и Фауст одобрительно хмыкнули.  
– Я был не прав, – сказал Ник, подпустив в голос немного восхищения. – Ты совершенно не зря сходил к Дозору. Даже жалко, что рано ушёл, может, тогда бы о них вообще не надо было беспокоиться.  
– Они тоже не дураки, – вяло отмахнулся Константин. – Я и так сделал максимум возможного до того, как засекли.  
На самом деле, Нику совершенно не нравилось, как легко у Константина находятся ответы на все вопросы, связанные со Штормовым Дозором. Но пока что лучше было притвориться, что его всё устраивает, потому что с одной шестой ритуала Константина никто бы не заменил.  
– Что бы мы без тебя делали, – сказал Ник, пытаясь наступить на горло сарказму.  
– Сигналь, когда надо будет начинать, приятель, – довольно усмехнулся Константин, то ли не услышав фальши, то ли на неë забив. – Чем быстрее закончим, тем лучше.

Выйдя в Гвадалахаре и отыскав нужный бар, Джек не сразу узнал Чародейку Саргон, даже когда прошёл с ней совсем рядом: в обычной одежде, с заплетëнными в косу волосами и минимумом пирсинга она так в глаза не бросалась.  
– Ты всё-таки пришёл, – заметила она, когда он наконец сел к ней за стол. – Я, признаться, сомневалась. Ну или думала, что придёте вы всем составом.  
– В захвате вашего триумвирата по одному есть здравое зерно, – согласился он. – Но, увы, я только с тем, что обещал по телефону: поговорить, что делать дальше, хотя твою цену мы всё-таки заплатить не сможем.  
Саргон задумчиво отпила от коктейля и спросила:  
– Неужели после общения с моими коллегами тебе совсем не хочется их убить?  
– Не настолько, хотя и любви к ним не испытываю, – мрачно ответил Джек. – Одно дело – поле боя, другое – хладнокровное планирование заранее.  
– Поле боя можно устроить.  
– И даже тогда – не факт.  
– А такая устрашающая репутация у Дозора, – вздохнула колдунья. – Ну и что вы тогда можете предложить?  
– Схватить их, – Джеку принесли пиво, и он отхлебнул, привычно не чувствуя алкоголя.  
– Вы их не удержите, – поморщилась она. – Когда кто-то выходит на такой уровень силы, любое заключение – просто полумера.  
– Это будут уже наши проблемы, – пожал он плечами.  
– Ваши и всех, кто окажется в пределах той же страны, – Саргон покачала головой. – Но… это лучше, чем ничего. Если Джон убьёт одного, а второго вы задержите хотя бы на время, у меня будет возможность подготовиться. Даже, может, подмять под себя тех в Холодном Пламени, кто идёт за ними, а не за мной. Я согласна на сделку, если от меня ничего невыполнимого не потребуется.  
– Нам нужно пробить защиту Круга, – сказал Джек, и она коротко рассмеялась. – Что?  
– Это заклинание для троих, – пояснила Саргон. – Круг забаррикадировался, как мог, так что взломать их получилось только триумвиратом. Ты предлагаешь попросить о помощи И с Таннараком?  
– Обходные пути есть?  
– Вряд ли. Помимо силы и опыта, нужна слаженность, а я больше ни с кем так долго не работала, – она вздохнула. – Ну что ж… официально переговоры между нашими организациями не прекращались.  
– И что Холодное Пламя потребует взамен? – прищурился Джек.  
– Пообещайте львиную долю документации Круга, – сказала Саргон. – Наши спят и видят, как поставить на место выскочек, но понимают, что там сделали много прорывов по нашей части. Ник Некро хорошо подбирал кадры.  
– То есть всё-таки официальный союз, – подытожил Джек. – Не представляю, как мы объясним это Лиге. Я им только вчера говорил, что переговоры были просто предлогом, чтобы найти ваши слабые места.  
Саргон усмехнулась:  
– Ну, не мог же ты сказать, что они были просто предлогом, чтобы взломать нам сервер… Я принесла флэшку, кстати, – она сунула руку в сумку и достала чёрный девайс. – Держи. Я думаю, вы там проверите, что файл не копировался. И, скорее всего, я пока смогу убедить дражайших коллег не напирать на публичное признание, так что с Лигой проблемы возникнут не сразу. Например, скажу, что скрытность нужна, чтобы Круг нас не ожидал.  
– Ты очень охотно идёшь навстречу, – заметил Джек, забирая флэшку.  
– Ну, пока вы мне необходимы, – ответила она. – А дальше – поглядим. Вы планируете пойти на Круг вместе с Лигой?  
– Конечно, – кивнул Джек.  
– Значит, осталось уговорить моих коллег либо отойти подальше после того, как взломают защиту, либо посчитать присутствие Лиги хорошей идеей, – покачала она головой.  
– Лучше первое, – сказал Джек. – Я не знаю, сможем ли мы им доверять непосредственно при драке с Кругом.  
– Думаю, пойти убивать им будет не проблема, другой вопрос, остановятся ли они на Круге, – заметила Саргон. – Хотя даже в Круге они начнут с Джона, что нам невыгодно. Кстати, я так понимаю, его вытащил Дозор или Затанна? Я уже начала думать, как самой попасть в Ад, когда сигнал прекратился.  
– Дозор вытащил, – неохотно признал Джек. – Хотя я тоже задаюсь вопросом, а зачем.  
Саргон слегка нахмурилась и произнесла, покачивая свой коктейль:  
– Не обязательно держать передо мной маску хотя бы по этому поводу. Я же видела шрам: такой даёт всего пара заклинаний, две вариации одного ритуала, если точнее. И обе требуют крови кого-то из близких людей, причём, конечно, взаимно близких.  
Джек сглотнул.  
– И в понятие «кто-то из близких людей», – начал он, – наверняка каким-то образом входит группа «те люди, кто пытал Джона, и за это теперь ему должны»?..  
Саргон смотрела на него очень внимательно, и, пока он договаривал, брови у неё поднялись очень высоко.  
– Нет, – ответила она. – Я ошиблась насчёт маски, что ли?.. А тот случай, конечно, создал между вами связь, тут ты прав, но совсем не ту, которая нужна в таком ритуале. В данном случае «кто-то из близких людей» – это как раз то, что понимается под этими словами обычно.  
– Я… – Джек поколебался. – Сомневаюсь, что я подпадаю под это определение. Даже если у нас с Джоном и было что-то, что можно было назвать отношениями, теперь с этим уже всё.  
– Ну, отношения бывают разные и одним сексом не определяются, – пожала плечами Саргон. – Не хочу лезть в ваши личные дела, но раз есть шрам, то ритуал удался. Значит, близости хватило.  
– Мы можем сменить тему? – спросил Джек.  
– Да, конечно, – она выставила вперёд ладонь. – Извини, последствия воспитания «хочешь – бери, не дают – заставь» иногда сказываются. Что бы более нейтральное спросить… Ты же сам откуда-то отсюда, нет?  
– Я в Нью-Йорке родился, – мотнул головой Джек. – А вот моя мать – да, «откуда-то отсюда». Из Мехико, где ваш штаб. А что, теперь ты заклинание на меня составляешь?  
Чародейка хмыкнула.  
– Нет, просто спросила, – сказала она. – Но вообще такие сведения могут помочь в заклинаниях, говори их пореже.  
– Да с вами, с магами, вообще проще язык отрезать, – мрачно сказал Джек.  
– Причём ещё непонятно, кому, – кивнула она. – Может, как раз магам.  
– Не по моему профилю.  
– Приятно знать, – она допила наконец коктейль и отставила бокал в сторону. – Скажи мне, вы насколько себе-то защиты сделали для атаки на Круг? А то Дозор, конечно, силён, но не надо лезть к магам, ничем не обвешавшись. Если бы Холодное Пламя хотело драться, тем, кто тогда пришёл тебя спасать, тоже бы не поздоровилось.  
– Мы работаем над этим, – уклончиво ответил Джек. Потом вспомнил, сколько раз Холодное Пламя гасило его связь с городами, и продолжил: – Но ты можешь посоветовать, как Тацу сделать что-то, что не даст Кругу вывести из строя лично меня.  
– В смысле, тебя как Бога Городов? – удивилась она, и он кивнул. – Да они же не умеют. Я почти не сомневаюсь, что Джон и правда может, но тебе виднее, сделает ли.  
– Я думал, это уже общее знание между вашими организациями.  
– Нет, – покачала головой Саргон. – Тебя, твои способности и твои слабости, по-моему, только я и изучала. И ни с кем находками не делилась. …И сейчас, когда я говорю тебе это в лицо, звучит как-то по-сталкерски. Но в любом случае Круг Света на тебе не заострялся и не знает, как с тобой работать.  
– Но они убили Парраль, – возразил Джек. – Город здесь, в Мексике. Меня это не убило, но надолго вывело из активных действий. Так что что-то они всё-таки обо мне знают.  
– А… – Саргон отвела глаза и намотала прядь волос на палец. – Это да… Эту идею им я продала, вообще-то. Сама вплетала в их заклинания, поэтому и оба городка были выбраны так, чтобы мне не пришлось пересекать границу.  
Повисло неловкое молчание.  
Взгляд Джека выражал, и Саргон в конце концов тяжело вздохнула:  
– Ну что? Ты действительно был моим проектом – я себя тоже божеством называла и сначала подумала, что и ты просто красуешься. Но потом начала изучать, и правда оказалась интереснее, – она зловеще усмехнулась. – Знаешь, будь дело лет десять назад и будь во мне побольше от безумной учёной, сейчас бы я сказала что-нибудь о том, как давно мечтаю тебя расчленить и посмотреть, что внутри.  
Джек задумчиво рассмотрел цепочку, соединявшую её ноздрю и мочку уха, и сказал:  
– Я должен был ожидать чего-то подобного от подруги детства Джона, да?  
– Ну, – развела она руками, – вероятно. Это всё из-за того, что сейчас я спокойнее и не так угрожающе выгляжу. Напомни, я тебе потом покажу фотографии для брошюр моего культа – на ассоциации с Кали мы фактически и ставили. Будь у Дозора половина от праведности Лиги, ты бы со мной и разговаривать не стал, с моим-то анамнезом.  
Джек закрыл лицо рукой:  
– И мы бы составили отличный тандем героя и его персональной злодейки. Ты бы под безумный смех рассказывала свои членовредительские фантазии про меня, а я бы красиво выглядел на передовицах газет.  
Саргон коротко рассмеялась:  
– Да, а потом бы пришли Бэтмен и Джокер и обвинили нас в плагиате… Но, к счастью или несчастью, Дозор пошёл по кривой дорожке сотрудничества со мной, а значит, сейчас мы можем дальше обсуждать, как закатать губу Кругу. И, эх, мне очень хочется надеяться, что Джон не передумает ещё в какую-нибудь сторону в последний момент, но рассчитывать я на это не буду. Обвешаюсь защитой и против моих коллег, и против него. Могу дать и тебе что-то из своего арсенала, Бог Городов, а вот посоветовать Доктор мне нечего – там снова чёрная магия. Но я бы на твоём месте на неё согласилась, потому что если Джон всё-таки что-то выкинет, твоё участие в заварушке станет очень недолгим.  
– Да, вопрос только, почему я должен тебе доверять, – пробормотал Джек. – Настолько, чтобы дать что-то на себя навесить.  
– Ну, у тебя простой выбор, – заметила она. – Ты доверяешь либо мне, либо Джону. Сообщи, когда решишь.

Джек всё ещё размышлял, как ответить, когда вызывал дверь, уйдя поглубже в город.  
Основная проблема, конечно, была в том, что не улыбалось довериться ни Джону, ни Саргон.  
«Я вернулся», – сообщил Джек в общий канал радиотелепатии, ступая на Корабль и решив отложить мучение над этим ребусом на потом.  
«Джек, – вздохнула Кейт. – Ты как раз вовремя… Ждём тебя в конференц-зале».  
Что-то в её тоне подсказывало, что ему не понравится то, что он там увидит, но, разумеется, Джек перешёл через дверь сразу же.  
За столом в центре конференц-зала в тесной компании Штормового Дозора сидел Джон Константин.  
– Привет, Хоксмур, – кивнул он ему. – А я тут как раз решил, что пора рассказать, как всё на самом деле было, а то на финальном этапе неведение вам будет только мешать.  
– Прекрасно, – сказал Джек, занимая свободное место рядом с Кейт. – Мы с удовольствием послушаем твою версию, я думаю.  
– Повторю на всякий случай, – сказала Шантинелль, устало горбившаяся в кресле рядом с Джоном. – Это фантом, на самом деле Джонни здесь нет, он говорит через нашу с ним связь. Так что срываться бить по морде бесполезно.  
– Даже не думал, – отрёкся Джек, и Аполлон с Миднайтером посмотрели на него синхронно и очень одинаково. – Так что ты хочешь сказать, Джон?  
– Мы откроем Врата Ада в госпитале «Ленокс Хилл» не позднее, чем послезавтра, – спокойно произнёс тот. – Надеюсь, Дозор зайдёт на огонёк, потому что в итоге там перережут пациентов и персонал, а у меня рук не хватит это предотвращать.  
Наверное, смешок сейчас звучал неуместно. Тем не менее Джек не мог не оценить иронию.  
– Почему именно этот госпиталь? – осведомился он.  
– Госпитали вообще хорошо накапливают эманации боли, – пожал плечам Джон.  
– Да, но почему именно этот?  
– Там грань между мирами тоньше, чем в остальных.  
– Ну конечно, – согласился, почти не удивившись, Джек. – Почему бы нет. Джон, насколько тут вообще что-то было совпадением? Почему Круг именно в Нью-Йорке? Почему в этом госпитале?  
Джон Константин прищурился:  
– Какие ещё совпадения? Про Нью-Йорк подсказал Нику я. С госпиталем, похоже, удачно угадал, но тут несложно, если Нью-Йорк – твой город, то и особое в нём с тобой связано. Я, конечно, постарался дать дополнительные козыри Дозору, потому что с самого начала планировал выносить Круг вашими руками.  
Шивон хлопнула ладонью по лицу, Стил поморщился, Кейт, Джек и Тацу остались бесстрастны, а вот Аполлон с Миднайтером переглянулись, ухмыльнулись – и первый подпёр рукой щёку, а второй откинулся на спинку кресла, заложив руки за голову.  
Будь здесь Дженни, подумал Джек, она бы назвала реакцию родителей: «Ага, рассказывай-рассказывай».  
– Ещё раз, они мне пока нужны, а потом их надо будет вынести, – раздражённо произнёс Джон. – Я знаю вас, вы знаете меня. Вас легче всего было привести в нужную точку, ну и всё-таки те из вас, с кем мы прошли огонь и воду, легче поверили, что я не ёбнулся заодно с Кругом.  
– Я бы на твоём месте на это не рассчитывала, – заметила Кейт.  
– Я и не рассчитывал, но по дороге надеялся убедить. Холодное Пламя благородно, блять, помогло, – он сплюнул. – После него вы даже готовы нормально говорить.  
– Мы могли нормально поговорить и, скажем, месяца два назад, – сказала Кейт. – Сильно нормальней.  
– Да ладно, вы бы кинулись наносить добро, – отмахнулся Джон. – Мне нужен мой двойник, а вы бы не согласились подождать. Особенно Доктор, которая, я думаю, ощутит открытие Врат как никакой другой маг.  
Тацу задумчиво покивала, глядя на столешницу, и произнесла:  
– И поэтому ты пришёл сюда в первую очередь для того, чтобы добраться до меня.  
– И я добрался, – твёрдо сказал он.  
Она не удивлялась и не возмущалась, но косилась на Джека, когда говорила:  
– Ты понимаешь, что я уже знаю, когда и как именно ты это сделал?  
– Долго ты догадывалась, милая, – хмыкнул Джон. – Да. Возможность представилась во время проверки Хоксмура на тему посторонних влияний. С тех пор твои заклятья мне обходить стало куда как легче.  
– Я всегда подозревала, что дело именно в этом, – согласилась она. – Но сомневалась, не только из-за… моральной подоплёки… но и из-за того, что ничего не почувствовала тогда.  
– Я готовился заранее, – усмехнулся он.  
Джек обнаружил, что, оказывается, может разжать кулаки, если хорошо постарается, и так и поступил.  
– Итак, ты хочешь сказать, что… – начала Кейт.  
– Что я всё спланировал до последней буковки, – закончил он. – Курс действий Круга, вашу реакцию, вмешательство Холодного Пламени и Лиги. Ну, правда, не всё прошло так, как я ожидал, – он посмотрел на Джека. – Особенно в части того шоу, где звездой был ты, Хоксмур. Но, не считая таких мелочей, всё получилось, как я хотел.  
В ответном взгляде Джека читалась сложная смесь эмоций. Потом он резко встал и вышел из зала, не оборачиваясь и не говоря ни слова.  
Самое важное ему потом всё равно перескажут, а сил терпеть этот фарс уже не осталось.  
Зато можно было дойти до своей каюты и набрать номер Саргон.

– Что это было? – поинтересовался Константин у Кейт Спенсер, проводив Джека взглядом.  
– Насколько я знаю Джека, – лениво заметила та, просматривая на мониторе фидбек с камеры, установленной неизвестно где, – это было: «Если я сейчас не уйду, я убью его своими руками». Но ты продолжай, продолжай. Мы тебя все очень внимательно слушаем.  
– Да, особенно в части: «А дальше я решил надавить Дозору на жалость», – поддержал Аполлон.  
– Ну а что? – пожал плечами Константин. – Прошу заметить, мы сейчас сидим и обсуждаем положение дел одной дружной компанией. Значит, план сработал.  
– Джонни, ты похвастаться пришёл? – спросила Шантинелль. – Потому что про то, когда Круг откроет Врата, ты сказал давным-давно.  
– Ну, ещё попросить кое о чём, – нехотя признался он. – О личном, так сказать, одолжении.  
– Ты только что довёл до белого каления как раз того человека, который мог бы согласиться, – проговорила Кейт, не отрываясь от монитора. – Удачное начало. Продолжай.  
Константин мотнул головой:  
– Ничего, просьба как раз по части Штормового Дозора. У меня большое подозрение, что может получиться так, что Затанна не переживёт нашего ритуала. Так что я хотел бы попросить вас за ней присмотреть.  
– И ты считаешь так потому, что?.. – поинтересовалась Тацу.  
– Ну, для начала Круг Света собирается принести её в жертву на второй части ритуала, – ответил он.  
– Да, я бы тоже что-то плохое заподозрила… – тихо пробормотала Шивон.  
– Это полбеды, на самом деле, – вздохнул Константин. – Хуже то, что наше мироздание слегонца помнит Зи и запаниковало, когда та связалась с Кругом вообще и его демонами в частности. У меня в неё заклинания рикошетили так, что это становилось неприличным. Так что открытие Врат, Зи и я рядом… рецепт пиздеца, по-моему, а я ей совершенно ничего такого не хочу.  
– Я понимаю, что предупредить её, чтобы пересидела развлекуху в стороне, – слишком просто, – сказала Кейт. – Вдруг ещё возьмёт и получится. Но хочу послушать твоё объяснение.  
Константин обвёл глазами Дозор и сказал:  
– Да потом ничего не кончится. На нас обоих клеймо за то, что мы сделали, и мы никак не отбрехаемся. Но эту истерику можно ненадолго прекратить, если поменять роли. Так что Затанне невредно будет полежать на алтаре под ножом, ну а вы, надеюсь, присмотрите, чтобы нож не успел опуститься.  
– Да, чего-то такого я и ожидала, – спокойно прокомментировала Кейт. – Ты потом ещё Затанне не забудь сказать, что, по-твоему, роль девицы в беде ей идëт. Список желающих тебя убить тут же пополнится.  
– Я просто хочу добиться, чтобы дорогое мироздание отъебалось от меня на тему её убийства, – поморщился Джон. – Одного раза мне хватило выше крыши. А так, может, будет видно, что это не она угроза. Главное, чтобы спасал её тоже не я, а то вдруг по воле высших сил переклинит, и выйдет неловко.  
– Мы не допустим лишних смертей, – произнесла Тацу. – Дальше, Константин.  
– Да, в общем-то, и всё, – усмехнулся он. – Можем попрощаться до праздника. В идеале, попразднуем как раз и роспуск Круга, и заткнутые пути сообщения с Адом.  
Шантинелль шумно выдохнула.  
– Тогда иди отсюда, – сказала она. – Твой фокус жрёт мою энергию.  
– Так тебе и надо, за все разы, что ты через мою тень ходила, – не тронутый её жалобой, сказал Константин. – Ну, ребята, увидимся.  
И он исчез.  
Дозор переглянулся, но ничего не стал обсуждать ни вслух, ни по радиотелепатии.  
Наконец Стил произнёс:  
– Этому человеку в своё время не объяснили разницу между безрассудством и глупостью?  
– Скорее всего, нет, – ответила Кейт. – Ну что же, я свяжусь с Лигой и предупрежу Затанну. Что бы Константин ни говорил, нельзя её просто пустить на заклание. А всем остальным советую готовиться. Эндрю, Дженни тоже хотелось бы видеть.  
– Она будет против, у неё экзамены, – покачал он головой. – Но я передам, конечно.  
– Вот и чудно.

Кейт спросила у Джека разрешение зайти к нему в каюту, а потом даже постучалась в дверь кабинета перед тем, как войти. Обычно Дозор соблюдал гораздо меньше формальностей в общении друг с другом, но все они видели, с каким лицом Джек уходил из конференц-зала, да и никому в тот момент не хотелось бы быть на его месте. Кейт всегда в Джеке нравилось то, что психовал он редко, но Константину хорошо удавалось его доставать.  
Джек сидел за столом и вбивал какую-то информацию в ноут, периодически сверяясь с планшетом, а при появлении Кейт только буркнул что-то в знак приветствия.  
Она обошла стол и встала рядом с креслом Джека, глядя на Кровоток в иллюминатор.  
– Почувствовала, что ты открывал ненадолго дверь на Землю, – заметила она, любуясь багровыми завихрениями.  
– Позвонить надо было, – ответил он, беря планшет и сосредоточенно что-то ища в файле. – Саргон предлагала мне защиту от заклинаний, я подумал и согласился.  
– Буду иметь в виду… – протянула Кейт. – Надеюсь, хотя бы тут нет подставы.  
– Вот и проверим, – сказал Джек. – Валяться бесполезным грузом при боёвке мне точно не хочется.  
– Хороший подход, – одобрила она. – Теперь осталось убедить себя, что первым делом, попав на место действия, ты не свернёшь шею Константину.  
– Я себе напоминаю, что в прошлый раз, когда хотел, Холодное Пламя устроило мне такое исполнение желаний, что мама не горюй, – посмотрев в сторону, проговорил он. – И что вообще-то логично, что Джон пытается как-то отплатить, специально я тогда или нет. Но, блять…  
– Ну, – сказала Кейт, – для тебя вряд ли новость, что Константин – мудак и пиздобол. И ты же тоже понимаешь, что он сейчас врёт, Джек. Стратег нашёлся, блин. Нет, не спорю, что часть он там действительно заранее продумал, а втереться обратно к нам ему было выгодно. Но мадам Ксанаду из него, прямо скажем, херовая.  
Джек невольно фыркнул себе под нос.  
– И я готова спорить, кстати, что вот она-то тут приложила руку ещё больше, и именно поэтому никто её сейчас не может найти, – продолжила Кейт. – Либо она занята и не хочет, чтобы ей мешались, либо с ней кто-то что-то сделал, и вот тогда у нас проблемы до горизонта. Ну а Константин рассказывает сейчас, что всё это был один хитрый план, больше от желания замять тот момент, что мы тут все его несколько суток со съехавшей крышей наблюдали.  
– И, заметь, при тебе это ему тоже сходит с рук, как и при мне, – сказал Джек, не отрываясь от планшета. – Смотри, этак тебе тоже предложат уйти по собственному.  
– Я подумаю над этой проблемой, – кивнула она. – А ты, серьёзно, пока постарайся его не покалечить, что ли. Понимаю, что хочется, но постарайся.  
Он отложил наконец планшет, повернулся к ней – и обнял. Кейт позволила металлу сползти с верхней половины туловища и, наклонившись, обняла его в ответ уже человеческими руками.  
– Хорошо проехался по болевым точкам? – риторически спросила она.  
Джек только вздохнул. А потом наклонил голову вбок и хмыкнул:  
– Элли тоже по личному каналу спрашивает, можно ли зайти. Я надеюсь, вы не решили ко мне все по очереди паломничество устроить?  
– От прихода Лукаса тебя спасает только то, что он считает, что уже всё сказал, – пожала плечами Кейт. – Но вообще вроде каждый своим делом занялся. Ну и где там наша суккуб?  
– Здесь, – откликнулась Шантинелль, открывая дверь, и Джек отпустил Кейт. – Пришла сказать, что Джонни – дурак.  
– Мы тут его и менее добрыми словами вспоминали, – фыркнула Кейт. – Хотя прямо сейчас, наверное, интереснее, другое: что ещё гениального он сделает вместе с Кругом.  
Шантинелль подошла ближе, задумчиво качая головой.  
– Я бы рискнула поверить, что то, что говорит, – сказала она. – Убить нерождённого действительно непросто. Вот если вытащить к себе кусок Ада вместе с ним – шанс появляется. Другое дело, что кусок может оказаться немножко слишком большой для этого мира.  
– Да и правда, гори всё синим пламенем, зато Константин добьётся цели, – с иронией проговорила Кейт. – А если мы не успеем все последствия предотвратить?  
– Он в вас верит, – сумрачно заметила Шантинелль. – В нас, в смысле. И как-то это настораживает, потому что такими темпами он захочет, чтобы Дозор ему горы перевернул. Но всё равно сейчас у него не самые плохие намерения.  
– Почему ты его защищаешь? – с любопытством спросил Джек. – Ты, по-моему, на него злилась не меньше моего.  
Она пожала плечами.  
– Ну да. И продолжаю злиться. Мы не виделись несколько лет, ты знаешь, до того, как он позвал помочь тебя вытащить из ловушки. И через сексуальную магию позвал ведь, мудак.  
– Но? – произнесла Кейт.  
– Но, когда жажда крови немножко отступает, я вспоминаю, каково мне было, когда я несколько часов мучилась в родах, а потом у меня на глазах убили единственного, кого я любила, и навсегда забрали ребёнка, – отстранённо проговорила суккуб. – И помог мне это пережить только один человек. Я многое могу сказать про Джона… но и это у нас было тоже.  
– Вот чтоб он ещё умел вести себя адекватно, не только когда кому-то плохо, – кивнула Кейт. – Ну, ладно, я поняла твою точку зрения. Но Лиге всё равно вызов послала и Затанну предупрежу.  
– А я попросил Саргон уговорить остальной триумвират взломать защиту Круга прямо сейчас, – присоединился Джек. – Правда, не факт, что они так быстро согласятся.  
– Вот и посмотрим, как в итоге Джонни удастся его гамбит, – криво усмехнулась Шантинелль.

Похоже, подумала Кейт через пару часов, гамбит уже начал удаваться, причём сразу с неудачной своей части. Хотя какие части там вообще были удачные?  
Но Затанна Затара уже пару дней как не связывалась с Лигой, и если вчера они ещё знали, где она находится, то сегодня её найти не получалось. Лига уже дважды выходила на разговор, чтобы вытащить из Дозора подробности, и второй раз это делал Бэтмен, и даже несмотря на его непроницаемый вид, казалось, что он беспокоится.  
Забавно, что та часть Дозора, которая помнила прошлый мир, думая о Бэтмене и Затанне в одном предложении, беспокоилась как раз не за Затанну.  
– Н-да, это неловкое чувство, когда смотришь на человека, говоришь с ним о текущих делах, а в первую очередь опасаешься, как бы опять не получилось, что он умер, и из-за этого кое-кто перевернёт весь мир, – Кейт вздохнула, когда сеанс связи с Бэтменом закончился. – Я даже не знаю, чего хочу больше: приставить к нему постоянную охрану или устроить аккуратный несчастный случай до того, как у них с Затанной начнётся роман.  
Миднайтер, составлявший в рубке компанию ей и Джеку, покачал головой:  
– Второе может нас не спасти, если она уже влюблена. Сперва её надо отвлечь. Хочу напомнить, что мы все видели её с Константином, а теперь он её защищает – может, свести их? Ну, раз с Джеком у них всё равно всё.  
Джек на него покосился, всем лицом выражая сомнение в его чувстве юмора, но промолчал и просто отошёл к экранам у дальней стены.  
Кейт постучала пальцами по панели и поинтересовалась:  
– А если убьёт уже Константина, и это из-за него она перевернёт мир?  
– Я сомневаюсь как в том, что его всё-таки убьёт, так и в том, что кто-то из-за этого пойдёт что-то переворачивать, – пожал плечами Миднайтер. – Но можем спросить эксперта.  
– Джек, – повысила голос Кейт. – Чисто гипотетический вопрос: если бы при тебе убило Константина, ты бы пошёл заключать сделку с демонами, чтобы его вернуть и попутно перепахать весь мир?  
– Нахуй идите оба, – спокойно ответил тот. – У вас, смотрю, слишком много свободного времени? Мы же не знаем точно, а подождёт ли Круг Света до послезавтра. Я вообще планирую свалить в Нью-Йорк и изнутри следить, когда что-то начнётся.  
– Негласную эвакуацию из «Ленокс Хилл» по моей просьбе уже начали, – сказала Кейт. – Я там сейчас тоже нахожусь, уговариваю особо упрямых. Проблема в том, что скорые к ним всё равно приезжают, и все врачи уходить отказываются. Да и тяжёлых лежачих даже через дверь не всегда можно переносить.  
– Скорые постараюсь повернуть в другие госпитали, понял, – кивнул он. – Надеюсь, про место Джон тоже не соврал. – Тогда сообщайте, если что. Я буду периодически выходить с Уровня, чтобы услышать, но так буду у здания Круга. Кольцо забираю с собой на всякий случай, вдруг они построят защиту вокруг госпиталя так, что оно снова заработает.  
– Давай, – сказала Кейт. – Жаль всё-таки, что Холодному Пламени нужно столько времени на взлом защиты…  
– Ещё бы не жалко, – кисло согласился Джек. – Но к послезавтра Саргон обещала быть готова, так что увидимся все на месте.  
Дженни Квант собиралась прийти к ним ровно по поднятой тревоге, но так – Штормовой Дозор весь находился на Корабле и был готов перейти в наступление.

– Мы готовы, – сказал Ник Некро, когда зелье Фауста наконец сварилось, и шестеро старших в Круге Света собрались вместе, каждый – со своим арсеналом артефактов, распечаток заклинаний и всего, что ещё могло понадобиться при ритуале. Младший состав ждал за дверьми, и так же должен был ждать потом на месте в госпитале – отражая все атаки, пока начальство открывает Врата.  
– Ну наконец, – выдохнула Мирабай. – Я открываю коридор, как только прикроете меня от Доктор.  
– Константин? – произнёс Ник, глядя на стоявшего рядом с ним англичанина.  
Тот кивнул, а потом неожиданно наклонился ближе и поцеловал Ника в щёку. Ник было дёрнулся, но никакого магического влияния не ощутил – просто жест, судя по всему.  
– Спасибо, что привёл нас всех сюда, Ники, – усмехаясь, сказал Константин. – Я этого не забуду.  
– Давайте вы все расчувствуетесь и растрогаетесь потом, – нетерпеливо посоветовала Мирабай, и Сатанус поддержал её глухим ворчанием. – Время тикает.  
Рядом с ними, связанная по рукам и ногам и с кляпом во рту, сидела Затанна Затара, и глаза у неë метали молнии. Белая колдунья она была или нет, но вряд ли бы тут все ушли на своих двоих, если бы ей удалось освободиться. Роль агнца на заклание еë заметно бесила, и её уже дважды приходилось глушить заклинанием, потому что она умудрялась освободиться. Феликс Фауст махнул рукой, поднимая Затанну в воздух, и все остальные выжидающе уставились на Константина.  
Тот зажмурился, а потом медленно открыл глаза – и левый был карим вместо голубого. Константин закрыл его ладонью, медленно бормоча что-то под нос, а потом сказал:  
– Вперёд. Сейчас Доктор ничего не увидит, но я не знаю, на сколько меня хватит. Если видите, что оба глаза стали голубыми – значит, баста.  
Мирабай воздела руки, открывая порталы для старших и младших Круга Света. Коридоры магии от них вели напрямую в госпиталь «Ленокс Хилл», который почти, но не совсем обезлюдел стараниями Штормового Дозора. Конечно, те, кто там ещё оставался, выскочить уже не успели – Круг долго тренировался в отрезании определённого места от всего остального мира.  
И Ник вымуштровал их так, что защиту они начали возводить молниеносно, не прерываясь даже на то, чтобы подумать. Тут принимали участие все, включая старших – в ритуал открытия Врат вливалась тонна энергии, и никто не хотел начинать его, пока им могли помешать. Если бы он наебнулся, от взрыва бы не успели уйти не только идеологические противники.  
Прошло почти двадцать минут, за это время базовый щит уже возвели и теперь укрепляли его и ставили дополнительные. Гражданские пока сидели под замком – сейчас было не до них, их надо было убить тогда, когда начнут открываться Врата по всему миру, чтобы ещё больше ослабить сопротивление.  
Ник Некро оглядел приёмный холл, очищенный от посторонних людей и предметов. Пятеро других старших стояли у стен, образовывая более-менее ровный круг. Мирабай что-то хрипло прорычала, и от них по полу пролегли линии, деля холл на шесть равных частей и сходясь в центре, где должны были открыться Врата Ада.  
– Начинаем ритуал, – сказал Ник.  
А в другом месте Ямасиро Тацу, Доктор Штормового Дозора, произнесла:  
– Бля.

Джек Хоксмур появился у госпиталя первым – ещё раз появился, если точнее. Он в течение суток никуда далеко не уходил, но магия мягко, обманчиво и незаметно оттеснила его в сторону, не давая понять, что происходит, поэтому что-то увидел он почти тогда же, когда и Доктор. И, выпрыгнув наружу, бросил сообщение по радиотелепатии, зная, что уже поздно.  
Но тех из младших членов Круга, кто поддерживал щиты снаружи, он обезвредил. Просто вырубил – понятно было, что это совсем мелкая рыбёшка, иначе бы их тут не оставили.  
Он чувствовал происходящее внутри, пусть и не так ясно, как обычно: вон там сгрудились гражданские, вон там стоит наизготовку младший состав, а вон там, в приёмном холле что-то делают шестеро старших, ну и не приходится сомневаться, что именно. Хотя внутрь его не пускало, Нью-Йорк услужливо снабжал его всей информацией, какой только мог. И ничего их собственной связи с Джеком не мешало.  
«Круг Света не знает, как отрезать меня от городов, – окончательно убедился Джек, когда смог через плечо духа заглянуть в приёмный холл. – Джон всё-таки им не сказал».  
Саргон всё равно выдала ему защитный артефакт позавчера, и Джек пока его не выбрасывал – мало ли, может, там где-то ещё включатся чары, которые он не видит и в которых не разбирается дух города.  
Как раз к тому моменту, как он закончил с внешним уровнем охраны, через дверь к госпиталю вышел Дозор, возглавляемый Кейт Спенсер. А через другую дверь – триумвират Холодного Пламени, ещё с одной Кейт Спенсер, которая немедленно слилась с первой.  
– Оперативные, мерзавцы, – проворчал Таннарак, проводя ладонью рядом с едва заметно переливающимся радугой барьером. – Сейчас надо понять, что именно они поставили, а потом начнём. За полчаса управимся.  
– За это время они успеют открыть Врата, – мрачно заметил Джек.  
– А что поделать? – пожал плечами Мистер И. – Раньше надо было их убивать. А теперь – заткнитесь и защищайте нас, если они вышлют нападающих.  
Кейт положила руку Джеку на плечо.  
«Тише, – предупредила она. – Они и так могли не идти навстречу. Я удивлена уже и тем, что они здесь».  
Джек со вздохом кивнул и спросил:  
«Когда будет Лига?»  
«Предполагаю, что минут через десять. Наше сообщение к ним идёт с небольшой задержкой, ну и они без телепорта. Следим, чтобы они на Холодное Пламя не успели наброситься».  
«Нападение», – вмешалась Тацу и подняла вокруг кольцо огня, в котором сгорели вылетевшие изнутри барьера чудовища.  
«Что насчёт взаимодействия тебя и чёрной магии?» – поинтересовался Стил.  
«Не вся тут чёрная, а ещё не всё, что исходит от меня – магия, – сказала Тацу. – Реакцию горения я устроить могу, и огонь очистит. Но к Вратам, если они откроются, пойдёте без меня».  
Открылась ещё одна дверь, и Ребёнок Столетия, Дженни Квант вывалилась к остальным, ругаясь на тему пропущенных экзаменов и наверняка проваленного прикрытия.  
«Тут без меня что-нибудь началось?» – мрачно присоединилась она к разговору, вставая рядом с родителями.  
«Нет, тебя ждали», – ответила Кейт.  
«Ну хоть тут ничего не проморгаю», – вздохнула Дженни.  
Последовало ещё несколько атак, но все они были так себе по силе – видимо, больше сквозь барьер не проходило. Мистер И, Таннарак и Саргон распутывали заклинания, и периодически кто-нибудь жаловался на то, что слоёв здесь не меньше, чем у капусты.  
А потом пришла и Лига.  
У которой на лицах, не закрытых масками полностью, было написано, что они понимают, что их не вытащили одновременно с остальными специально.  
– Если с Затанной или заложниками что-то случится – мы спросим с Дозора, – сквозь зубы произнесла Чёрная Канарейка.  
– Принято, – кивнула Кейт Спенсер.  
Рядом с Марсианским Охотником и Вандер Вумен парила Супергёл, и Шивон было подалась к ней, но, заметив это движение, Супергёл отлетела в сторону.  
– Наверное, я заслужила, – тяжело вздохнула Шивон. И отвлеклась, глядя куда-то за плечо. Если бы Джек мог видеть сны, как она или Тацу, он бы знал, что сейчас рядом с ней стоят Райан Чой и Мэри – Зед – Мартин, привлечённые рябью на границах миров.  
– Готово! – сказала Чародейка Саргон. И тут же нахмурилась. – И при входе – следующий слой.  
– Давайте к нему, – велела Кейт. – А мы разберёмся с теми, кто стоял за этим.  
К ним бежали другие младшие маги Круга Света, но раскатать их по земле совместными усилиями Дозора и Лиги проблемы не составляло вообще.  
Проблемы ждали дальше.

Сейчас, когда пол в холле был плотно изрисован формулами заклинаний, усеян ворохом артефактов и залит кровью (пока козлиной), начинало казаться, что всё-таки провернуть всё было довольно просто. Месяцы рекрутирования, расчётов, изобретения заклинаний в таком объёме, что этот прогресс в любом случае будет чувствоваться в магическом сообществе годами, – да, конечно.  
Но всё равно, они же не просто сейчас распахивали Врата, они распахивали их навсегда, впуская их на Землю. Изменения такого масштаба не случались с ней уже очень давно.  
– У меня всё, – объявил Ник Некро, ставя треножник у центра холла и зажигая огонь.  
За ним свой треножник зажгла Мирабай. Константин. Блэйз, Сатанус и, наконец, Феликс Фауст.  
Пламя медленно устремилось вверх, сливаясь в один багровый язык, и треножники начали плавиться по краям, но металл не стекал на пол, а тоже поднимался вверх, а потом пошёл в стороны, обрисовывая контуры.  
Перед Кругом материализовались огромные врата из тёмного золота (хотя треножники были, вообще говоря, медные), украшенные жизнерадостным орнаментом в виде черепов и латинским изречением наискось створок. Вокруг врат, по одному в каждой из секций, на которые был разделён холл, начали проявляться шесть светящихся мутно-зелёным пятен.  
И одновременно снаружи послышались крики и звуки борьбы.  
– Остался последний барьер, вокруг холла, – заметила Мирабай.  
– Как только источники энергии полностью проявятся, быстро все на них встаём, – скомандовал Ник. – Подпитка нам сейчас очень понадобится, не истощёнными же в бой лезть.  
Ритуал в любом случае был завершён, врата должны были распахнуться, как только энергия выйдет. Последнюю деталь Ник придумал лично и сейчас ей только порадовался, потому что открытие Врат уже выпило все силы, а предстояла ещё куча дел.  
Остальной старший состав Круга переглянулся, думая, по ходу, примерно об одном: а точно ли безопасно для здоровья вставать на эти пятна?  
Ник с досадой на них посмотрел, матеря про себя паранойю в магическом сообществе, и наступил на ближайшее к нему пятно первым.  
– Самое время тормозить, – заметил он. – Как раз когда награда уже авансом раздаётся.  
Поколебавшись, следующим встал на пятно Фауст, после него, с нервным смешком – Мирабай. Джон был четвёртым, а пятно рядом с ним собирался занять Сатанус, когда совершенно беззвучно его вдруг насквозь пропороло копьё. Он опустил взгляд вниз, на остриё, открыл рот, но не смог ничего произнести и просто с тихим всхлипом упал на пол.  
Блэйз отпустила копьё и отодвинула тело брата в сторону ногой.  
– Я наследую полагавшуюся Сатанусу энергию, – с лёгкой насмешкой, но безапелляционно заявила она. – Кто хочет оспорить мои слова? Я запаслась не только этим копьём.  
Ник сузил глаза, но Врата уже натужно скрипели, пытаясь раствориться, крики снаружи затихали, а барьер вибрировал, прогибаясь вовнутрь.  
– Вставай, – махнул он рукой. – Больше, чем я, всё равно не выпьешь.  
Пятна находились друг от друга недалеко, и демоница заняла место на двух безо всяких усилий.  
А потом вверх рвануло шесть лучей света, и пятеро оставшихся в живых почувствовали, как в них вливается магия.  
– Я открываю портал домой! – звонко воскликнула Мирабай. – На этой волне меня донесёт до самого дворца!  
Она начала читать заклинания, как раз когда створки Врат начали разъезжаться, а двери в холл Круга разлетелись на куски вместе с барьером. В образовавшемся проёме стоял Штормовой Дозор. За их спинами просвистел кто-то из Лиги – младший состав Круга ещё не кончился, тоже всё-таки не абы кого подбирали.  
– Вы опоздали, – обернувшись к Дозору, спокойно сказал Ник Некро, и из Врат хлынули потоки демонов, обходя стоявших на пятнах и устремляясь к новоприбывшим.

Джек только скрипнул зубами, когда Супермен поймал мага, которого он отшвырнул, и укоризненно сказал:  
– Осторожнее! Под таким углом он мог серьёзно покалечиться при ударе об стену.  
Не то чтоб они тут били сильнее, чем было нужно, но такая крайняя степень заботы о врагах попахивала абсурдом. Пусть скажут спасибо, что не убили, а все травмы потом в этом же, блять, госпитале и залечат. Если, блять, врачей под нож раньше не пустят.  
Триумвират Холодного Пламени, уже приноровившийся к барьерам, работал над последним, но Джек чувствовал, как в холле вскрывается разрыв, от которого Нью-Йорк пытается отпрянуть всей сутью.  
«Мы не успеем, – сказал он в общий канал. – Тацу, не входи туда».  
«Блять, – кратко отреагировала Доктор. – Тогда план Б, освобождаю заложников. К ним можно пробиться мимо холла?»  
Джек сосредоточился, прослеживая коридоры.  
«Здесь, – ткнул он в стену в десятке футов от дверей. – Насквозь три палаты, потом направо, и как раз обогнёшь. Только там дверь прямо в холл будет, к тебе может прийти и кто-то из Круга, и Ад».  
«Возьми с собой Саргон, – велела Кейт. – Не хочу ещё больше разделять Дозор, а от чёрной магии она тебя прикроет»  
«Договорюсь, как только они закончат с барьером».  
Шантинелль зарычала и обросла блестящей толстой шкурой с колючими шипами тут и там.  
– Врата готовы, – объявила она вслух, чтобы слышали и Лига, и Холодное Пламя. – Сейчас они их откроют.  
К сожалению, в качестве побочного эффекта у младших членов Круга случился прилив боевого духа. Но им хватало и Лиги Справедливости – а как только барьер с хлопком исчез, Кейт пробила тараном двери, бросаясь вперёд, к Кругу, а Тацу подскочила к Чародейке Саргон, быстро объясняя ей ситуацию.  
– Вы опоздали, – сказал Ник Некро, стоявший вместе с ещё четверыми старшими Круга. У их ног валялся труп пятого.  
А потом из Врат выплеснулись демоны, и Кейт выматерилась на несколько голосов, разделяясь на копии, чтобы сдержать напор.  
Магичка рядом с Ником Некро начертила символ в воздухе и шагнула в него, но окно ещё трепетало, когда очутившийся рядом Миднайтер ударил по нему чьим-то оторванным рогом.  
– Оу, – прокомментировал Константин, глядя на пошедший всполохами и с визгом схлопнувшийся портал. – По-моему, ты убил Мирабай. Или как минимум серьëзно покалечил. Жители еë мира, может, даже спасибо скажут, если узнают.  
– Хватит болтать и помоги, если ты с нами, – бросил Ник, но Константин отступил назад, качая головой и усмехаясь.  
– Не, у меня билет до этой станции, – сказал он. – Дальше нам не по пути, Ники.  
– Ах ты мудло, – произнёс Ник, и, наверное, стоило обратить внимание, что он не удивился, но в тот момент все оказались немного заняты, потому что демоны атаковали Дозор, обходя Круг, на Константина насел Фауст, а в следующую секунду Блэйз подхватила Ника, и они метнулись в угол, к которому шла от Врат широкая светящаяся полоса.  
– Не стойте столбом, остановите их! – рявкнул Константин, отбиваясь от атак. – Доделают ритуал там – Ад с нами сольётся совсем!  
– Раскомандовался, – пробормотала Кейт, устремляясь вслед за Ником и Блэйз. Аполлон летел туда же, уклоняясь от крылатых тварей, а остальные ещё отбивались от демонов, но расклад выглядел оптимистичным.  
В этот момент Таннарак и Мистер И ударили им в спину.

Шивон МакДугалл не повезло стоять к ним ближе всех, и если Миднайтеру, следующему на очереди, помогли увернуться рефлексы, то у неё такой подготовки не было. Она успела кинуть отчаянный взгляд на Райана Чоя, который, в отличие от Зед, пошёл с ней вовнутрь: может быть, он услышит, что она скажет, и передаст Тацу…  
– Шивон! – сон бросился её оттолкнуть, скорее всего, совершенно на автомате: всё-таки на материальном уровне он ни на что влиять не мог.  
Поэтому, наверное, сильнее всех из присутствующих удивился, когда с размаху врезался в баньши и вместе с ней кубарем покатился по полу, в последнее мгновение уйдя с пути слепящего потока света, проделавшего брешь в рядах демонов.  
Джек Хоксмур вертикально поднял пол между ними и Таннараком с И, даря Дозору возможность перегруппироваться.  
Шивон схватила за руку Райана и выпалила, широко распахнув глаза:  
– Я что, сейчас умерла?! Почему я могу до тебя дотронуться?!  
Рядом выросла копия Кейт Спенсер.  
– На моих мониторах ты опознаёшься вполне как живая, – сказала она. – Как и твой… неожиданно возникший спаситель. Профессор Чой, база говорит, что это вы, но я готова в ней усомниться, потому что хорошо помню ваш труп.  
Шантинелль, преображаясь в гигантского зверя, встала у стены, готовясь нападать на магов-предателей.  
Райан ощупал себя и развёл руками:  
– Кажется, это я. И я тоже помню свой труп. Почему вы меня видите?  
Миднайтер спрыгнул к ним сверху.  
– Райан Чой? – спросил он. – Вы были сном, теперь перестали?  
Шивон глубоко вдохнула и предположила:  
– Слишком много магии в этом месте и пробоина в границах мира?  
– Всё равно без воли Вечных он бы не ожил, – покачала головой Дженни, расставляя силовые поля в стратегических местах. – Но об этом мы побеспокоимся позже. Пока что – неплохо бы было его увести в безопасное место.  
– Где это у вас сейчас безопасное место? – проворчал Райан Чой. – Вот уж не думал, что если оживу, то сразу об этом пожалею…  
– Ничего, придётся работать, с чем есть, – сказала Кейт. – Шивон, отвечаешь за своего спасителя. В идеале – уведи его отсюда.  
Баньши покрутила головой и увидела дверь, ведущую из холла.  
– Джек, заложники вон там? – показала она.  
Он повернулся и кивнул:  
– Да, там дальше по коридору. Тацу и Саргон с ними.  
– Значит, мы туда, – решила Шивон и крепко взяла воскресшего профессора за рукав. – Райан, пошли. С Тацу будет безопасней.  
Они успели как раз вовремя перед тем, как И с Таннараком обрушили препятствие между собой и Дозором, и бой с ними и с демонами, которые их не трогали тоже, возобновился.

Заложники, естественно, не были предоставлены сами себе, и один из их охранников уже размахнулся, чтобы одним движением перерезать горло Затанне и дать дополнительную энергию для ритуала, когда воздух вокруг него кончился, а потом его ударили по голове, и он осел рядом со стулом, невнятно булькнув.  
Саргон пронеслась меж магов Круга светящимся смерчем, а Ямасиро Тацу, стоявшая сзади, страховала её и поддерживала там, где ей не нужно было напрямую контактировать с чёрной магией.  
Через несколько минут только они и стояли в помещении, глядя на сидящих на полу заложников, смотрящих на них с надеждой и настороженностью.  
– Хорошо, что здесь не оставили никого по-настоящему сильного, – растягивая слова, произнесла Чародейка Саргон.  
– Не могли, – ответила Тацу. – Я читала расчёты, все сильные нужны там, у Врат. Так что давай выводить всех отсюда.  
Затанна, всё ещё мутная после очередного отрубающего заклинания, качнулась вперëд на стуле и услышала над собой насмешливое:  
– Вставай, спящая красавица. Второй раз тебя отвязываю, к чему бы это? Но постарайся не уничтожить сегодня мир.  
Затанна помотала головой и произнесла заплетающимся языком:  
– Все демоны, которые тут рядом, появились не из-за меня.  
– Ещё не вечер, – заметила Чародейка Саргон, помогая ей подняться. – Но если пойдëшь заключать сделку – позови, не откажи в любезности. С интересом посмотрю.  
Затанна посмотрела в тёмное лицо, светящееся сейчас не от магии, а от прилива адреналина, и пробормотала:  
– Мы, маги, всё-таки такие сумасшедшие…  
– Какие есть, – ответила ей Доктор. – Не дерись сегодня, уйди с заложниками. И за ними присмотришь, и Вселенная убедится, что есть угрозы похлеще тебя. Как и хотел Константин.  
– Что-что он хотел? – нахмурилась она, соображая ещё с трудом, но не настолько. – Он типа не просто так меня не попытался освободить, пока я больше суток у Круга сидела?  
– Ты должна была уже понять, какой человек наш Джон, – улыбнулась ей Саргон. – Будет трудиться на твоё благо до последней капли твоей крови. Уходи, раз главная шаманка Земли так советует. Я прикрою ваше отступление, а потом пойду в холл.  
В дальнем конце коридора двери, ведущие в холл, вылетели от пронзительного вопля.  
– Мистер И с Таннараком нас предали! – воскликнула Шивон МакДугалл, подбегая к ним. За ней следовал Райан Чой, которого узнала только Тацу, да и та не сразу сообразила, что изменилось. – Ты тоже собираешься? – подозрительно посмотрела баньши на Саргон.  
– Блять, – выругалась та. – Так и знала, что как-то слишком легко они согласились… Нет, не собираюсь. Уходите. Я помогу Дозору, а вы там с Лигой о людях позаботьтесь. И нет, я никого не предаю. Отсюда выйдут либо мои коллеги, либо я, а Дозор мне обещал, что это буду я.  
Она нетерпеливо поглядывала в сторону вывороченных дверей, и когда в них начали просачиваться демоны, забормотала заклинания, ставя барьер.  
Шивон, помогая Затанне идти, повела врачей и пациентов к выходу, а Тацу шла последней, левитируя тех, кто двигаться не мог. Райан Чой случайно с ней столкнулся, и только тогда она поняла:  
– Райан, вы что, живой?  
– Вроде как, – вздохнул он. – Сам не знаю. Разберёмся потом, да?  
– Да, – тряхнула она волосами. – Потом…

У стены холла стояли большие напольные часы со стрелками, застывшими на без пары минут двенадцать, и Ник быстро открыл дверцу и начал заводить пружину, краем глаза поглядывая на происходящее у Врат.  
Блэйз успела материализовать золотые весы, у которых одна чаша была притянута к полу под невидимым весом, когда Инженер и Аполлон их догнали.  
От вспышки адского пламени у первой оплавились металлические руки, но второй пролетел насквозь, и Ник выпалил заклинание, отбросившее его назад, а потом поставил перед собой и Блэйз щит, и она, не теряя времени, начала выкладывать на верхней чаше весов предметы, от которых так фонило злом, что зубы свело даже у дозорщиков, которые к магии причастны не были.  
Самое забавное, что предметы не были магическими артефактами: ножницы, обрывки одежды, поломанная кукла, осколки зеркала. От части пахло свежей могильной землёй, на части ржавчина наверняка была от крови, и если начать разбираться, то за каждой можно было найти горькую историю.  
Но сейчас имело значение только то, что с каждым предметом чашу весов тянуло вниз, и вторая поднималась ей навстречу.  
– Нельзя, чтобы весы перевесили, – сказал запыхавшийся Джон Константин, оказываясь рядом с Инженер и Аполлоном. – Если они перевесят, и часы пробьют двенадцать – ритуал завершится.  
– А как же жертва? – спросила Инженер. – Тацу сообщает, что Затанну вытащила.  
– У вас, блять, в центре зала труп демона-полукровки, которые тоже не каждый день встречаются, а ещё боль и, возможно, смерть, существа из магического мира, – мотнул он головой. – Не так шикарно, но чтобы запитать ритуал, хватит.  
– Бэкапы должны быть в любой системе, – откликнулся Ник, заведя пружину до упора. – И мы все отлично знали, что Сатанус сегодня умрёт, правда, Блэйз?  
– Правда, – сказала она, продолжая осторожно, по одному, класть предметы. Горка росла, и чаши почти сравнялись. – Как знали и то, что Джон Константин не умеет не предавать.  
Ник запустил часы, закрыл дверцу и повернулся к остальным. Константин, судя по пассам, пытался сломать защитный барьер, и Ник напрягся, удерживая его на месте.  
– Не один ты способен по-тихому с кем-то договориться, Джон, – тем не менее усмехнулся он. – Я как-то засомневался на тему тебя и Дозора, не захотел, чтобы они мне помешали, и связался с теми, кто этого тоже не хотел.  
– С Таннараком и Мистером И, – кивнула Инженер.  
– Которые тоже сомневались, не завелось ли у них предателей, – закончил Ник. – Что вы обещали Саргон, убить их? Потому что я пообещал им убить её.  
В этот момент в барьер с размаху влетела Шантинелль в своей демонической форме – её обожгло, и она по-волчьи завыла от боли, но в барьере появилась хорошо видимая трещина, и Константин, не медля ни секунды, взялся за её края руками, выплёвывая заклинания и растаскивая барьер на части.  
Ник только и успел поставить ещё барьер, вокруг весов с часами, когда их с Блэйз отбросили в сторону.  
Весы застыли в идеальном равновесии, слегка подрагивая, словно пытаясь решить, в какую сторону качнуться, но потом слегка склонились вниз той чашей, на которой были предметы.  
– Да похуй уже! – крикнул Ник. – Эту защиту я готовил заранее, её вы пробить просто не успеете!  
Шантинелль сплелась полыхающим клубком с Блэйз, а на Инженер и Аполлона накинулась новая толпа демонов из Врат.  
А весы вдруг снова выровнялись, и такой результат не устраивал ни одну из сторон.  
Константин и Ник Некро посмотрели друг на друга и бросились к весам, когда часы уже отсчитывали двенадцать.  
Никто другой к весам не успевал, да и никто другой рядом не мог снять барьер.  
Константин поставил Нику подножку, тот в последний момент дëрнул его на себя, и они покатились по полу, как раз когда раздался последний долгий удар, и заклинание завершилось.  
Все уставились на весы, каждый надеясь на то, что одна из чаш снова пойдёт вниз, и в этот момент, когда звук затихал, сквозь барьер на весы упала ...серьга. Красивая, в виде золотого кольца, на котором висели золотые лепестки с вделанными самоцветами.  
Она выглядела тяжëлой для серьги и была не такой уж тяжëлой объективно, но волшебным весам хватило, чтобы одна из чаш опустилась вниз, а другая ушла наверх.  
И перевесила та, которая закрывала врата.  
А потом госпиталь начал рушиться.

Джон попытался вскочить на ноги, потому что теперь время истекало уже лично у него, но Нику это удалось раньше, и он вырастил в руке длинный светящийся меч, чьё остриё колебалось ровно у горла Джона.  
– Хотя бы тебя я убью, – сказал Ник.  
– Блять, не тяни, – сквозь зубы попросил Джон.  
И резко вдохнул, когда в животе и груди Ника вдруг образовалась дыра, взорвавшаяся в его сторону кровью и внутренностями, и меч в его руке мигнул и погас. Ник ещё секунду стоял, бессмысленно глядя перед собой, а потом упал Джону на ноги, безнадёжно портя брюки.  
За ним стояла Саргон.  
– Здравствуй, милый, – сказала она, сжимая кулак и пряча сияющий шипастый шар в пальцах, увитых цепочками и унизанных кольцами. – Я не опоздала?  
– Как раз вовремя, – махнул он рукой, осторожно снимая с себя труп.  
– Замечательно, – она нагнулась и крепко поцеловала его в губы, пачкаясь кровью. – За тобой теперь должок, не забудь.  
– И не подумаю, – Джон искоса посмотрел на неё, забрызганную кровью, светящуюся магией и усмехающуюся от уха до уха. – Да ты выглядишь просто…  
– …как Кали, давай, скажи мне это, а то я сегодня только шесть раз это слышала, – хмыкнула она. – Пошли. Ничего ещё не закончилось.  
– Я не могу идти, мне быстро ритуал призыва нужно соорудить, – возразил он. – Постой на страже, а?  
Она посмотрела на летящие вниз куски потолка и пожала плечами:  
– Ну давай.  
Он быстро нарисовал круг, достал из кармана фляжку и плеснул внутрь кровью, с шипением испарившейся, стоило ей коснуться пола.  
– Это кровь Джека Хоксмура? – полюбопытствовала Саргон, отбивая особо ретивого демона.  
– Ага.  
– А я думала, ты ею спуск в Ад зарядил.  
– И его тоже, но немножко осталось, – теперь он вытащил нож, закатал манжету и полоснул по собственной руке.  
– Что вы тут делаете? – к ним подскочили Кейт Спенсер и, собственно, Джек Хоксмур. Она продолжила: – Врата только закрываются, но здание обрушится!  
– Не выдержало столько магии, – сказал Джек. – Я пока держу его, но…  
Джон рискнул оглянуться: оставшиеся демоны бежали обратно во Врата, словно почуяв, что скоро у них туризм превратится в эмиграцию, где-то дальше, в стене пыли шёл бой, вероятно, с двумя третями начальства Холодного Пламени.  
– Я подтолкну Врата, – сказал он. – После того, как сделаю то, ради чего всё затеял.  
Рядом раздался крик баньши – Шивон МакДугалл вернулась в холл.  
– Вот вы где, – сказала она, подбегая к ним. – Все люди выведены, Тацу присматривает. Что тут ещё осталось?  
В круге призыва поднялся на ноги Джон Константин.  
Ну, демонический двойник, конечно. В отличие от оригинала, обладавший клыками, когтями, проеденной червями кожей и бежевым тренчем.  
Тот Джон, который был ещё скорее человеком, ступил прямо в круг, не дожидаясь, пока его «второе я» сориентируется в обстановке, выпалил тираду на давно и глубоко мёртвом языке, а потом притянул к себе голову двойника и поцеловал взасос в губы, только крепче сжав руки, когда двойник попытался вырваться.  
Последствия стали видны сразу же: тело демона иссыхало, одежда истлела и облетала клочьями, но пока он не осыпался костями, Джон продолжал его целовать.  
А потом повернулся, вытирая губы, и натолкнулся на взгляды Штормового Дозора – разной степени ахуя.  
– Что? – спросил маг.  
Он вроде как надеялся, что ему не ответят, но Шивон МакДугалл сказала, оттопырив губу:  
– По ходу, спать с тобой не только небезопасно, но и негигиенично. Поверить не могу, что кто-то ещё ведется.  
– Так, – почти перебил Джек, которому явно не хотелось развивать тему. – Если здесь всё, пошли разбираться с Вратами. Или будут другие предложения?  
Других предложений не поступило.

У Врат без сознания лежала Шантинелль, наполовину в человеческом, наполовину в демоническом облике, а Владычицы Блэйз, с которой она дралась, нигде видно не было.  
– Вот чёрт, – сказал Джон, сокрушённо качая головой. – Я думал, мы сейчас вдвоём закроем, чтобы те, кто и так Адом не помечены, Врата не трогали. – Потом посмотрел на Джека. – О, точно, Хоксмур! Поможешь? Как раз из тебя остатки влияния вытянет.  
– Да, помогу, – осторожно согласился Джек.  
– Вы тут справитесь? – спросила Кейт. – Там Лига, бля, просит помочь вынести оставшихся членов Круга из здания, я с вами останусь копией, а вот Шивон и Саргон – идите туда, изобразите сотрудничество организаций. И где Фауст?  
– Сбежал уже, – сказал Джон. – Как только дело запахло керосином. И с Таннараком Дозор держит?  
– Там они, – кивнула Кейт на часть зала, скрытую пыльным облаком. – Их связывают, сейчас тоже выведут.  
– Аккуратней там, – посоветовал он. – Они, сволочи, вёрткие.  
– Давай ты о Вратах подумаешь? – предложила она, приседая рядом с Шантинелль и тряся её за плечо. Ну, за то, что было похоже на плечо.  
Суккуб зашевелилась, но в себя пока приходила с трудом.  
Джон вздохнул:  
– Окей. Хоксмур, давай сначала ты, я подстрахую. Просто нажимай на створку, если ладони начнёт жечь – отскакивай сразу.  
Джек послушался, наваливаясь весом на тяжело подававшиеся врата. Там, за ними, слышался шёпот знакомых голосов: драконицы, ангела, химеры – но он старался не прислушиваться.  
Жечь начало, когда створка уже почти стояла на месте. Он отшатнулся, и Джон тут же оттолкнул его в сторону.  
– Всё, хватит, – сказал он. – Дальше я сам.  
Он довёл до щелчка одну створку и, примериваясь, посмотрел на вторую.  
Кейт подняла Шантинелль и сказала:  
– Её я тоже отсюда потащу. Не задерживайтесь.  
– Я прослежу за Джоном, – ответил ей Джек.  
– Окей.  
Она открыла дверь и вышла, а Джон нажал на створку Врат – у него получалось хуже, поскольку здесь нужна была именно физическая сила, но получалось.  
Откуда-то раздался шорох, Джек нахмурился, пытаясь понять, в чём дело, и в этот момент между ним и Джоном упало стекло – но до того, как оно разбилось, до того даже, как Джон сказал: «Сзади!» – Джек увидел Мистера И у себя за спиной.  
– Спасибо, – шепнул он и резко выбросил руку назад, ребром ладони снося магу голову до того, как тот успел завершить пасс.  
Тело упало с глухим стуком; голова отлетела и ударилась о стену; стекло осыпалось у ног Джека, не причинив ему вреда.  
Джон, отпустивший Врата, облизнул губы:  
– Да, я смотрю, этот город тебя и впрямь любит…  
– Как и я его, – откликнулся Джек, на несколько секунд позволяя себе нырнуть на Уровень Городов, чтобы ещё раз поблагодарить Нью-Йорк, на этот раз глядя в глаза его духу.  
– Я надеюсь, хотя бы второго вы не упустили… – пробормотал Джон, снова наваливаясь на врата.  
Он как накаркал – с другой стороны на него вылетел Таннарак, и они сцепились, и с лица Таннарака слетела повязка, под которой оказались багровые глаза.  
– Тоже демоничностью балуешься? – пропыхтел Джон и с неожиданной силой толкнул Таннарака во Врата. – Тогда тебе в Аду и место!  
– Он что… – моргнул Джек.  
– Человек, если ты об этом, – покачал головой Джон. – Был. Просто далеко зашёл. Надеюсь, вот хотя бы его в Аду убьют, иначе придётся мне потом заново его убивать, чтобы с Джаймини расплатиться.  
– Этих смертей можно было избежать, – не просто с упрёком, а тоном «я в вас разочаровался» сказали сверху.  
Они оба туда посмотрели и увидели парящего над ними Супермена.  
– Ничего, что это была самозащита? – поинтересовался Джек, вытирая ладонь о брюки.  
– Мы не убиваем, – строго сказал Супермен, вставая на пол. – Ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
Джек скрестил руки на груди, всё ещё глядя на него снизу вверх (очень снизу вверх; руководство Лиги что, гормоны роста пачками жрали, что ли?), и ответил:  
– Я точно знаю, сколько крови было на И с Таннараком, и это не считая всяких милых хобби типа пыток. И я знаю, что исправляться и искупать они не собирались, а хотели продолжать в том же духе. Так что ни по кому из них я плакать не буду.  
Лицо Супермена немножко дëрнулось, но он продолжил тем же тоном:  
– Всë равно. Все заслуживают второго шанса.  
– Да, я тоже когда-то так думал, – согласился Джек. – Только очень давно. С тех пор я пришëл к выводу, что иногда не готов обеспечивать кому-то второй шанс за счëт окружающих.  
– Если Дозор настаивает на такой позиции, вряд ли у нас получится сотрудничать дальше, – тяжело произнëс Супермен. – Лига верит в действующую систему правосудия.  
– Может вам, не знаю, почаще с юристами говорить стоит? – спросила, выходя из двери, Кейт Спенсер. – У всех найдëтся куча историй на тему убийц, оправданных из-за какой-нибудь ошибки. Константин, что ты копаешься?  
– Уже, уже, – сказал он, снова нажимая на створку. – Шли бы вы в другое место жизненные ценности обсуждать, что ли, а то мешаете только.  
– Может, тебя прикрыть? – спросил Джек.  
– Да бля, тут будет выброс магии, когда Врата захлопнутся, – сказал Джон. – И тебя, и остальных опалить может, ты что, по адскому влиянию соскучился? Идите уже, даже без меня сейчас створка закроется.  
Он отвернулся от Врат и натолкнулся на колючий взгляд багровых глаз Владычицы Блэйз. Сглотнул.  
Конечно, они же не видели, куда она делась…  
– Ты меня, конечно, успеешь убить, когда сломаешь мою защиту, но вот сбежать потом не успеешь, – как можно непринуждённее проговорил он. – Врата закроются, пока мы будем драться. Ты правда хочешь к людям на постоянное место жительства?  
Подтверждая его слова, створка сдвинулась сама, и между Врат осталась едва заметная глазу щель.  
Демоница, похоже, кипела от ярости, но довод подействовал.  
– Не хочу, – проскрежетала она. – Ты уйдёшь живым.  
– Вот и славно, – заулыбался он, отмахиваясь от Дозора с Суперменом: пусть лучше Блэйз уходит, чем с ней драться дальше.  
Она и правда повернулась и шагнула к Вратам, истончаясь по пути до тени… но в последний момент повернулась ещё раз и плюнула Константину в лицо.  
Уклониться он не успел, и, хотя слюна не причинила вреда, Блэйз нехорошо улыбнулась.  
– Подарок, – сказала она. – Ты решил стать ближе к демонам? Это тебе поможет.  
А потом она скользнула во Врата, и они закрылись вслед за ней.  
Обещанный выброс магии обрушил и так еле державшееся здание госпиталя им на головы.

Когда пыль осела, Джон с приятным изумлением обнаружил, что жив, и с неприятным – что вовсе не все демоны ушли обратно через Врата.  
Напротив него в воронке в полу стояла Мария.  
– Здравствуй, папа, – усмехнулась она.  
– Родная, – он нащупал в кармане сигареты. – Ты же знаешь, что пропустила поезд обратно, да?  
Она повела плечом:  
– Я наполовину человек, мне проще будет тут остаться, пока печати от сегодняшнего ритуала не сорвут. А их рано или поздно сорвут. Да и вообще, теперь, когда мое существование не ограничено никакими условиями, мне многое проще.  
Он затянулся.  
– Рад за тебя. Ну и что, хочешь мне продемонстрировать свою ...неограниченность?  
Глаза Марии нехорошо засветились.  
– Ну, на это мы и договаривались, разве нет? – спросила она. – Я освобождаюсь от тебя и получаю возможность тебя убить. И свою часть договора я выполнила: в Ад тебе спуститься помогла, словам заклинания для того, чтобы стать единым целым с демоном, научила.  
– Подбросила Нику идею, что я могу быть предателем, – упрекнул он.  
– Ну, ты мне напрямую не запрещал же, – пожала она плечами. – Кто тебе виноват, что ты договоры без таких уточнений заключаешь?  
– Никто, – согласился он. – И я признаю за тобой право существовать, если что.  
– Спасибо, пап, – с сарказмом ответила она. – Но всё-таки ты так удобно сейчас ослаблен. Тебя бы и Блэйз убила, если б не спешила, ну а я тем более справлюсь, правда?  
– Правда, – Константин криво улыбнулся. – Хотя, когда мы с тобой договаривались, я всё-таки надеялся, что ты не побежишь меня убивать вот прямо первым делом.  
– Почему? – с любопытством поинтересовалась она. – Мне же теперь ничего не мешает.  
– Если так посмотреть, то да, – он исподтишка глянул наверх, но Дозор, как назло, куда-то запропастился. – Ну ладно, родная, чего ты тогда ждёшь?  
Мария качнулась вперёд, потом назад.  
– Убивать – в моей природе, – задумчиво сообщила она. – Всегда было. Не знаю, только ли от матери я это получила. Тебе понравился наш с Дженни мир?  
– Как сифилис, помноженный на триппер и чуму, – искренне ответил ей Джон.  
Мария усмехнулась:  
– Да, мне тоже. Только для меня-то всё это вещи вполне ничего. Я не стану тебя убивать, по крайней мере, сейчас. Ты меня не настолько интересуешь. – Она повернулась и махнула рукой: – Пока, пап.  
Джон выдохнул и без сил прислонился к стенке воронки, когда она ушла.  
– Какие милые семейные отношения, – заметила Кейт Спенсер, спрыгивая к нему. – Значит, у нас всё-таки остался гуляющий на свободе недружелюбный демон, отлично… Ты в порядке, Константин?  
– Да уж, в полном, – сказал он, ища в кармане сигареты.  
– Не ранен, сотрясения нет, ничего не сломано и не вывихнуто? – продолжала допытываться она. – Крыша на месте?  
– Всё окей, защита сработала, ну и повезло чуток, – с лёгким раздражением ответил Джон. – Ты что, в сиделку поиграть решила?  
– Да, именно в неё, – кивнула Инженер Спенсер и без замаха, но с чувством съездила ему в челюсть. На ногах он не удержался не столько от силы удара, сколько от удивления. – Что ты на меня так смотришь? Я даже металл сбросила, – она потрясла заметно человеческой рукой в подтверждение. – А ты заебал уже давно, но в прошлые разы и так ко мне битый попадал. Вставай, – она протянула ему ту же руку. – И пошли на Корабль праздновать. Мы даже Лигу позвали, чтобы они не куксились.  
– Напомни мне пореже действовать тебе на нервы, – пробормотал Джон, принимая помощь.  
– Слишком часто придётся это делать, накладно по времени выйдет. Но могу поставить тебе на телефон автоматическую напоминалку с интервалом в десять минут.  
– Спасибо, обойдусь.  
– Как знаешь, – хмыкнула она. – Корабль, дверь.


	5. ЭПИЛОГ

На самом деле, вместе с Лигой веселье выходило каким-то натужным.

Ну или, может, Джек просто устал и заебался, так что ему не очень-то хотелось общаться и с теми, к кому привык, не говоря уже о тех, кто ему был откровенно чужд. Нет, пока никто типа Супермена не подкатывал порассуждать о морали, но Джека присутствие лиговцев просто напрягало.

Хорошо бы они там вспомнили, что дома их ждут дела, семья и невыключенная плита, и по-тихому отсюда съебали.

– Ты сейчас дырку на ком-нибудь прожжёшь, – спокойно заметила Саргон, подходя ближе. – Если хочешь уйти, может, уйдёшь?

– Нельзя пока, – вздохнул Джек, продолжая рассматривать конференц-зал, оперативно переоборудованный в банкетный. – Мы вроде как союзники. Нельзя хлопать дверью в лицо союзникам.

– Да и правда, смотреть на них так, словно поубивать готов, лучше, – согласилась она, отхлёбывая из бокала. – Тогда выпить не хочешь?

– Пиво, которое мне Тацу модифицировала, уже допил, – показал он на стоявшую рядом на барной стойке бутылку. – Остальное для меня водичка.

– Да? – она с любопытством посмотрела на находившиеся тут же полные бутылки. – Хм, интересно, а достаточно ли я понимаю твою природу, чтобы самой попробовать… Хочешь?

Джек хмыкнул.

– Давай сейчас без импровизаций, – попросил он. – Если ты меня отравишь, тебе придётся отвечать на неудобные вопросы.

– Да уж, не при этих людях, – она тоже покосилась на Лигу. – В следующий раз я притащу с собой половину Холодного Пламени, как-то одной здесь неуютно.

– Следующий раз, надеюсь, будет тогда, когда Холодное Пламя официально поменяет политику?

– Поменяем, не бойся, – усмехнулась Саргон, прихлёбывая ещё. – Все договорённости в силе.

Хотя по ней видно было не особо, Джеку показалось, что бокал у неё в руке не первый и не второй.

– Ты-то уйти не хочешь? – спросил он. – Могу открыть дверь.

– Я напоминаю Лиге, что я тоже союзница, – без энтузиазма сказала она. – Потому что, подозреваю, работать мне придётся не только с вами, но и с ними. Так что пока и мне нельзя.

– Тогда что ты на меня время тратишь, а не с кем-то из Лиги общаешься?

– Уже от меня избавиться хочешь? – Саргон посмотрела в ту сторону, где сидели несколько младших членов Лиги, в том числе Затанна Затара. – Но, ты знаешь, я бы поговорила кое с кем. Может, даже не только поговорила.

Джек проследил за её взглядом и угадал:

– Затанна?

– Если я спасла прекрасную деву от смерти, я заслужила право на разговор, как ты думаешь? – криво усмехнулась она.

– Тебе видней, – пожал он плечами. – Я, боюсь, всегда буду думать о ней как о хозяйке особнячка-кунсткамеры. Не считая всяких мелочей вроде искажения мира, конечно.

– В этом и дело! – жарко сказала Саргон. – До этого я думала, что просто какая-то обычная магичка. – Саргон посмотрела на бокал. – А ещё до этого я думала, что меня интересуют только мужчины. Но всегда интересно встречать таких людей, – призналась она, не отрывая взгляда от Затанны. – Не важно, какая причина, но, понимаешь, не каждая просто так возьмёт и разрушит мир, чтобы создать на его месте тот, который её больше устраивает...

– Это не совсем та же Затанна, – напомнил Джек. – И она сама же и раскаялась.

– Не важно, – отмахнулась Саргон. – Убрались часть опыта и принятых решений – но в основе своей это тот же человек, который однажды перевернул мир. Завораживающее зрелище.

Спорить не хотелось, поэтому Джек просто пожал плечами:

– Как скажешь.

Она качнула бокалом и тяжело вздохнула:

– И, на самом деле, это совершенно дурацкий момент моей жизни... Знаешь, прожить столько лет, не сомневаясь в своей гетеросексуальности – и тут, ррраз, и, оказывается, ты би.

– Знаю, – искренне согласился Джек. – Очень хорошо знаю.

Саргон косо на него посмотрела:

– Это ты мне сейчас хочешь сказать, что до Джона?.. – он кивнул. – Ты ебанулся. В смысле, извини, но если хотелось экспериментировать, не может же быть, чтобы не было более безопасных вариантов...

Джек поморщился:

– Кто сейчас рассказывал, что так возбуждает, когда потенциальная партнёрша разрушала мир?

– Ты не забывай, что я сама чёрная колдунья, не чуждая организации культов и кровавых ритуалов, – посоветовала она. – Хотя, в общем, дело твоё, я в него дальше не полезу. – Она снова задумчиво взглянула в сторону Затанны. – Но вот даже не знаю, пытаться тут или нет... Раз её, по её словам, не привлекают мужчины вдвое старше, то, скорее всего, у женщины примерно того же возраста и с такой же сомнительной репутацией шансов тоже мало...

– Советов давать не буду, – мотнул головой Джек. 

– Я и не прошу... Наверное. – Она решительно отставила бокал и тряхнула смоляной гривой: – Но не попробую – буду жалеть. Счастливо оставаться. Иди напейся или поспи, может, легче станет.

Он собирался так и поступить, когда сам собой образовался третий вариант.

Из какого-то угла, где прятался от чужих глаз до этого, к нему подошёл Джон Константин.

 

Шивон МакДугалл ещё раз украдкой посмотрела на Супергёл и сказала Тацу:

– Мне нужно поговорить с Карой.

– Я тебя вроде бы не держу, – приподняла брови та.

– Пошли со мной, – предложила Шивон. – От меня одной она опять куда-нибудь аккуратно денется, а тобой, может, заинтересуется.

– Что-то я сомневаюсь в такой тактике, – сказала Тацу.

Шивон потянула её за руку:

– Ну давай, пошли! Тебе же сейчас всё равно делать ничего не надо, а Райан уже спит, и его не порасспрашиваешь. Я даже знаю, кто ему снится, кстати. Потому что меня Зед и Мако уже допросили, спасибо. Теперь, небось, и его допрашивают.

– Ладно, пошли, – вздохнула Тацу. – Хотя не знаю, что мне говорить твоей Каре.

– Что-нибудь приятное и вежливое, что поможет убедить её, что мы не криповатые двуличные типы, которые следили за ней из корыстных интересов? – Шивон покачала головой. – То есть что угодно, кроме правды. Блин, честно говоря, у неё нет никаких причин продолжать со мной общаться.

Тацу решительно направилась в сторону столика, за которым сидела Супергёл.

– Пойдём, – бросила она на ходу. – Мне не нравится, когда ты себя казнишь ни за что.

– А так хотя бы будет, за что… – пробормотала Шивон, идя следом.

Супергёл при виде их напряглась и с явным усилием заставила себя остаться на месте.

Тацу встала перед ней, со спиной прямой, как палка, и без улыбки сказала:

– Мы не представлены официально. Ямасиро Тацу, она же Доктор, она же – иногда – Катана.

– Я вас знаю, – отвела глаза Супергёл.

– Мы можем сесть?

– Это ваш Корабль, – напомнила Супергёл. – Вряд ли я могу вам что-то запрещать. Садитесь.

Они так и сделали, и она спросила:

– Что вы от меня хотите?

– Я – ничего, – ответила Тацу.

– А вот я хочу извиниться, – продолжила Шивон. – Кара, извини. Я была резидентом Дозора ещё до того, как познакомилась с тобой, а дальше одно зацепилось за другое, и так получилось…

– И так получилось, что ты на нас напала, – сквозь зубы сказала Супергёл. – А я считала тебя подругой.

Шивон обвила рукой руку Тацу и прижалась щекой к её плечу.

– Я волновалась, – сказала она. – И, наверное, отреагировала слишком остро.

– А… – чуть растерянно, но уже менее враждебно произнесла Супергёл. – Значит, у тебя вот что ещё здесь…

– Вроде того, – согласилась Шивон, незаметно гладя Доктор по напряжённой руке. – Хотя не только. Просто так получилось, что с Дозором мы давно знакомы… и уже вылезали вместе из заварушки по типу сегодняшней. Не то чтоб я сама была в восторге от того, что надо тебе врать, но их подставить я тоже не могла. Если хочешь знать, я вообще давно пыталась добиться официального выхода из подполья. Но, конечно, вышла в итоге так, что хуже не бывает... И всё-таки я бы хотела верить, что однажды ты меня простишь.

– Я… подумаю над этим, – вздохнула криптонка. – Потому что, несмотря на все благородные мотивы… ты же сливала кучу информации, которой я делилась с тобой по секрету, верно понимаю?

– Верно, – ответила ей Тацу.

– Вот давай ты мне ещё будешь помогать разрядить эту ситуацию, – беззлобно проворчала Шивон. – Кара, я честно пыталась балансировать между сливанием информации и умалчиванием личного. Но тебе вряд ли от этого легче.

– Ну, – сказала Супергёл. – Мне немного легче от того, что теперь я знаю, что тебе надо было выбирать между дорогими тебе людьми. Это лучше, чем когда я думала, что ты просто хладнокровно за мной шпионила. Может… может, мы потом ещё поговорим. Тем более что, как я понимаю, Дозор и Лига наконец-то нащупали какой-то способ сотрудничества.

– Там наверняка ещё будет куча проблем, – покачала головой Тацу. – Кейт никогда не согласится, чтобы Лига заглядывала ей через плечо в каждом деле, и мы хотим и будем влиять на мировую политику. Затем мы и существуем.

– Я только что выучила один из земных языков, – серьёзно сказала Супергёл. – Я ещё не готова рассуждать о политике этой планеты. Когда буду готова – сообщу непременно, – она встала. – Я пойду к своим. Удачи, Шивон. Когда надумаешь, что ещё сказать, позови. Лучше на криптонском. Я услышу.

Баньши молча кивнула.

– Ты могла бы остаться в Лиге, ты это знаешь, – заметила Тацу, когда Кара отошла.

– Да нет, конечно, не могла, – вздохнула Шивон. – Я уже слишком заразилась вашей идеей, что изменить мир можно, и не через век-другой, а при собственной жизни. Лига, ну… они неплохие. Но они только поддерживают существующий порядок. Я хочу большего. Хотя, кстати, политику «не убий» у Лиги я очень понимаю. Мы все слишком сильные, и этим легко злоупотребить.

– Посмотрим, что получится в реальности… – протянула Тацу.

 

Джек сидел, баюкая пиво, которое ему по дороге вручил кто-то дружелюбный, но не знавший, что вкуса и спирта он всё равно толком не почувствует.

– Всё ещё злишься на меня? – спросил его сидевший напротив Джон.

– А ты?

– Ну, я на тебя не прямо чтоб злился…

– А было похоже, – пожал плечами Джек. – Ну так о чём ты хотел поговорить?

Джон вздохнул и прихлебнул пива.

– Да так, просто, чтобы не расходиться на этот раз в недопонятках…

– Может, нам, наоборот, стоит поостыть, – заметил Джек. – Дождаться, пока не так сильно будет хотеться друг другу морду набить.

– Да нет, Хоксмур, я на тебя зла не держу, честно, – сказал Джон. – Мы же уже это обсуждали.

– С тех пор ты его стал «не держать» активнее, – Джек показал руку со шрамом. – Ты хоть рад, что добился всего, чего хотел?

– Не знаю, может, – ответил Джон. – Позже пойму.

Джек нахмурился:

– Судя по загадочной фразе… у тебя ещё какие-то планы? Они связаны с тем, что ты, гм, съел своего двойника?

– Вернул кусок своей же личности, – со смешком поправил Джон. – То, что осталось материального, – это Кроули, второй человек, из которого мой двойник был создан. И о нём я тоже немного позаботился: он боялся попасть в Ад, а моё заклинание отправило его в реинкарнацию. Пусть заново карму отрабатывает.

– Ты просто само сострадание, – с сарказмом произнёс Джек.

– Что есть, то есть.

Подошедшая к ним Тацу дотронулась до кружки Джека и заметила:

– Теперь можешь пить, оно под тебя.

Джон недовольно на неё воззрился:

– Родная, что же ты, как ледокол, сквозь чужой отвод глаз ломишься?

Она пожала плечами и ушла, ничего не ответив.

– Мы сидели под отводом глаз? – спросил Джек.

– И сейчас сидим опять.

– Зачем?

– Для начала, моя роль во всем этом вообще слегка сомнительна, и я не очень жажду на эту тему общаться, скажем, с Лигой. Ну и, – он насмешливо посмотрел на Джека, – ты точно уверен, что хочешь, чтобы они тебя видели в моей компании?

– Почему бы нет, – Джек отхлебнул пива и убедился, что оно перестало быть пресным.

– Спроси Спенсер. Думаю, она перечислит тебе весь список причин. – Он дождался, пока Джек отхлебнёт ещё, и добавил: – Ну что, пойдём к тебе и трахнемся?

Джек подавился.

Джон рассмеялся и закурил, выжидающе на него глядя. Джеку не нравилось выражение его лица, так что он спросил прямо, как только откашлялся:

– Что ты опять задумал?

– Только приятное времяпровождение, – отмахнулся маг.

– Я тебе не верю.

– Это ты правильно, конечно, но подвоха ради разнообразия нет.

Джек посмотрел на него с сомнением:

– Опять решил мне в мозг какую-нибудь хуйню засунуть?

– Ничего подобного, – отказался Джон. – Просто, приятель, поговорить как-то не получается, а секс тоже может быть способом подбить итоги. И мне, кстати, по-любому у тебя надо плащ забрать. Если ты его ещё не выкинул.

– Не выкинул, – Джек допил пиво и встал. – А знаешь, пошли. Это и правда лучше, чем разговаривать.

– Вот, отлично, – довольно кивнул Джон, тоже поднимаясь. – Я так и знал, что ты прислушаешься к разумным доводам.

Про себя Джек подумал, конечно, что слушают они оба скорее выпитый алкоголь.

Но ничего не сказал.

К тому же, так хотя бы появлялся предлог убраться уже с этого празднования.

 

Ощущение, что всё как-то не так, пришло довольно быстро: что бы там ни было, когда некоторое время живёшь с человеком, замечаешь, ведёт ли он себя как обычно или нет. Джон чем дальше, тем больше на что-то раздражался, и разговор по дороге к Джеку клеился ещё меньше, чем в конференц-зале.

Отчётливо начало казаться, что идея плохая. Ну, в смысле, начало казаться ещё больше, чем раньше.

На пороге своей каюты Джек резко остановился.

– Слушай, если настроение пропало... – начал он.

– Да иди ты, Хоксмур, – хмыкнул Джон, и вот сейчас он вполне походил на себя обычного. – Секс на адреналине от победы в крупной заварушке? Когда это для него не бывает настроения?

– Ну окей, – всё равно с подозрением пробормотал Джек. – Выпить ещё хочешь?

– Не. Давай лучше в душ пойдем, а то грязи за сегодня налипло...

Учитывая, что брюки рубашка у него всё ещё были в пятнах засохшей крови, да и у Джека на брюках виднелось такое же пятно , предложение было не лишним.

Джек кивнул и, закрыв дверь, начал раздеваться. Джон только разулся и скинул пиджак, а потом сказал:

– Пошли так. У тебя же всё равно душевая размером с комнату.

– Окей, – не стал возражать Джек.

Стоило им оказаться в душевой, как Джон включил воду, и под тёплыми струями быстро промокла одежда, которая на них оставалась. Джек недовольно задрал голову, заслоняя глаза ладонью, и почувствовал, как маг сжал его плечо.

– Раздевайся.

– Я это и делал, ещё когда был сухим, – проворчал Джек, но избавился от футболки и расстегнул ремень на брюках. Джон смотрел на него потемневшими глазами, и Джек отметил странность: он не раздевался дальше сам. Нет, правда, для человека, который выпрыгивал из штанов по поводу и без повода, это было странным.

В какой-то степени происходящее напоминало эпизод с сибари. Хотя там это как-то больше смахивало на игру. Например, потому, что тогда от Джона не веяло такой неприязнью.

– Так, – принял решение Джек, несмотря на то, что уже стоял в одних трусах. – Это всё-таки была дурная затея.

Джон хмыкнул:

– Внезапно ты меня не хочешь?

– Хочу, но, по ходу, это не взаимно.

В следующее мгновение маг оказался рядом с ним, вжимая в стенку и вжимаясь сам, целуя почти так же жарко, как... э, своего двойника, и, в общем, ассоциация была не из приятных.

Джон оторвался от него и закатил глаза, увидев его лицо.

– Да ладно тебе, Хоксмур! Только не говори, что сейчас думаешь...

– Думаю, – и Джек поцеловал его сам, потому что ему хотелось поверить в то, что это просто секс, без всякой подоплёки.

И несколько минут всё было даже нормально: они шарили друг по другу руками, задерживаясь в нужных местах, Джон наконец стащил штаны и вжимался коленом ему между ног, и алкогольные пары помогали не думать всякие невесёлые мысли.

А потом Джон отступил на шаг, ухмыльнулся так, словно уже придумал, где хоронить труп, и приказал:

– На колени и отсоси мне.

Не сказать, что до этого они во время секса общались возвышенным штилем, но Джека как-то неприятно резануло то, каким тоном Джон говорил.

– А если не хочу?

– С чего вдруг? – удивился Джон. – Раньше тебя вроде ничего не смущало.

На секунду в нём проглянула какая-то неуверенность, и Джек моргнул и почти начал спрашивать, но Джон мотнул головой и снова безапелляционно повторил:

– На колени.

Джек отодвинул его ещё дальше, нажав раскрытой ладонью на грудь.

– Не делай этого, – как мог нейтрально попросил он.

– Чего? – мгновенно ощетинился Джон.

– Игры в доминирование хороши, пока они игры. Ты сейчас всерьёз. Я тебя люблю, но не надо решать свои проблемы за счёт моей самооценки. – Джон не отвечал, и Джек продолжил: – Определись, ты хочешь со мной спать или мне мстить? Только одно в другое не превращай, пожалуйста.

– Вау, Хоксмур, – фыркнул Джон. – Как же ты много болтаешь! А если я попрошу вежливо, ты мне отсосёшь?

Джек посмотрел на него исподлобья и опустился на колени. Так он некоторое время и сидел, не сводя глаз с лица Джона, пока тот нетерпеливо не спросил:

– Ну?

Джек стащил с него трусы и осознал интересный момент: у Джона, вообще-то, не стоял. Проблема была неожиданна, на памяти Джека такого не случалось, Джон легко возбуждался.

– Ты уверен… – с сомнением начал он.

– Ну ты что, не можешь меня завести, что ли? – спросил Джон.

Джек точно перестал понимать, что именно происходит.

Он взял в рот, чувствуя, как Джон запустил пальцы ему в волосы, словно готовясь оттащить в любой момент. Джек чуть отстранился сам и провёл языком, потом опять обхватил губами. Ожидаемая реакция наконец последовала, и Джон, втянув в себя воздух, прислонился к стене, слегка ослабив хватку. Джек постарался расслабить горло, забирая глубже. Казалось бы, он успел примерно понять, что и как нравится Джону, но в этот раз ему почти казалось, что вместо Джона – кто-то незнакомый.

Минет был самым быстрым способом кончить для них обоих, но хоть сейчас у Джона и стоял, с тем, чтобы дойти до разрядки, у него тоже явно были проблемы. Он реагировал, он стонал и матерился, в конце концов он просто повторял:

– Хоксмур, Хоксмур, Хоксмур...

Вот только не кончал. Джек начал гладить его по яйцам, проводил пальцами за ними – стоны стали громче, в промежутках Джон жадно глотал воздух, но всё-таки словно себя сдерживал. Джек подумал, что это почти как в подростковых кошмарах, которые и его не обошли стороной: страх оказаться настолько неумелым, что так и не доведёшь партнера до оргазма. И по негласному правилу обвинишь потом в этом партнёра, но если тут кто-то кого-то и собирался обвинять, то точно не Джек.

«Если он не кончит в ближайшие пару минут, я потом говорить не смогу», – мелькнула дурацкая мысль, и тут Джон стал резко подаваться бедрами вперёд, вцепившись в волосы Джека ещё сильнее. В другое время это ему бы не сошло с рук, трахать в рот без предупреждения – отличный способ потом отхватить по лицу; но сейчас было не другое время.

Джек стиснул его бёдра, стараясь дышать через нос; через минуту Джон снова замер, дыша с присвистом. Джек сосал так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, и наконец, наконец у Джона подогнулись колени, и он кончил, запрокинув назад голову.

Джек выпустил его член изо рта – сперма брызнула на щеку, и он стер её тыльной стороной ладони. Джон сполз по стенке, широко расставив ноги. Некоторое время он молчал. Потом опять ухмыльнулся и заметил:

– У тебя с этим получше стало, знаешь ли.

– Спасибо. Наверное. – Джек сел рядом с ним, тоже прислонившись к стене. Вода стекала по ним обоим.

Он сам ещё был возбуждён, хотя и не сказать, что очень сильно. Джон тем не менее протянул руку и начал ему дрочить; много времени для разрядки не потребовалось.

Собственно, только физическая разрядка это и была.

– Я пошёл, – сказал Джек, поднимаясь на ноги и не глядя на мага. Хотелось выйти, вытереться насухо и поскорее одеться, а уж что в это время будет делать Джон – его дело.

Он так и сделал, а Джон вышел из ванной, когда он уже натягивал слаксы.

– Остаться на ночь могу?

Джек пожал плечами, не поворачиваясь:

– Можешь.

Когда он закрыл шкаф и обернулся, Джон полулежал, небрежно прикрывшись одеялом и поставив на живот пепельницу; по крайней мере, вода с него не капала.

Джек подошёл и сел на край кровати, смутно понимая, что о чём-то надо поговорить, осталось только понять, о чём именно.

Тишину в итоге первым нарушил Джон.

– Хоксмур, чего ты от меня хочешь? – спросил он.

– Хм? – удивлённо посмотрел на него Джек.

– Ну, вот ты опять заговорил про любовь… что тебе нужно?

– Кто сказал, что мне что-то нужно?

Джон воздел палец:

– По моему опыту, такие вещи не говорят просто так. Обязательно имеют в виду, что за это им что-то причитается.

– Было бы здорово, если бы ты перестал принимать свой личный опыт за истину в последней инстанции, – проворчал Джек.

– Ну, ты знаешь, вообще это не один раз случалось, – сказал Джон. Лихорадочный блеск у него в глазах постепенно отступал. – Кит, например, хотела, чтобы я отказался от магии. Не помню, рассказывал ли я тебе про Кит. Но, в общем, ей не нравились неприятности, которые я притаскиваю к ней из-за магии. Конечно, в итоге она меня бросила и разорвала все контакты.

– Умная женщина.

– И что же ты не последовал её примеру?

– Явно потому, что дурак, – Джек задумчиво покачал головой. – Но никогда ведь не поздно.

Повисла пауза.

А потом Джон тихо спросил:

– Так чего ты хочешь?

Джек подумал, хочет ли он, для начала, отвечать, и с сожалением понял, что да, хочет. Было обидно, на самом деле; но всему же есть предел.

– Джон, – негромко сказал он. – Я хочу, чтобы утром ты ушёл и не возвращался, окей? Ну, то есть рано или поздно ты Дозору и мне лично всё равно попадёшься, но приложи немного усилий, чтобы это случилось поздно, пожалуйста. Ты можешь, ты способный.

Джон молча переварил то, что ему сказали, а потом предсказуемо ухмыльнулся:

– Значит, даже так?

– Даже так, – кивнул Джек. – Извини, но продолжать качаться на этих качелях… Что-то мне тоже это здорово выходит боком.

Джон смотрел на его руку, и сначала Джек подумал, что это просто потому, что тот не хочет смотреть в глаза.

Но потом глянул сам и понял, что у него сквозь кожу проступают металлические чешуйки.

– Блять, я мудак, – так же тихо сказал Джон. – Надо было понять, когда ты сразу одеваться вылетел… Можно? – он потянулся к Джеку, его не касаясь.

– Что ты собираешься делать? – с подозрением осведомился Джек.

– Загладить впечатление, – сказал Джон. – Если разрешишь. Если не выгоняешь прямо сейчас.

Джек пожал плечами:

– Я только что кончил, у меня сейчас тоже не встанет.

– Об этом не волнуйся.

Джек, вероятно, всё-таки слишком устал. Пиво уже давно выветрилось, но сейчас он просто кивнул.

Джон затащил его на кровать, и разговор сам собой оборвался.

 

Когда они выбрались на кухню, по корабельному времени было почти что утро, и все гости, к счастью, давно разошлись.

Хотя, как оказалось, прибавились новые.

– Странник, – кивнул в знак приветствия Джон. – Ты никак нашёлся? Ксанаду, надеюсь, тоже нашлась?

– Она у себя, – ответил Призрачный Странник, стоявший рядом с Миднайтером, который, по всей видимости, его и впустил. Хотя, похоже, и его тоже при этом разбудили, потому что одет он был только в майку и трусы. – А что, ты хочешь зайти?

– Да, не отказался бы, – пожал Джон плечами. – Мы тут иногда даже переживали, не поверишь, когда вы оба свинтили непонятно куда, даже записки не оставив.

– Так было нужно, – сказал Странник. – Но теперь мы вернулись, о чём я, собственно, и пришёл сказать.

– Ладно Ксанаду, – заметил Миднайтер. – Но ты-то вроде числишься нашим резидентом. Мог бы и предупредить.

– Я верю, когда Нимуэ говорит, что иначе выйдет хуже, – просто ответил Странник. – Она, конечно, не всегда права, и иногда ей напрасно кажется, что по её плану выйдет лучше, чем по планам других… но вот когда она говорит, что иначе выйдет хуже, значит, других хороших вариантов не осталось.

– Слишком глубокомысленно для раннего утра, – проворчал Джек, доставая из холодильника оранжад и наливая себе стакан.

Призрачный Странник, которого теперь по документам звали вовсе не так, внимательно оглядел Джона.

– Я слышал, ты опять слишком уж якшаешься с Адом, Константин... – заметил он.

– А то я когда-то прекращал, – фыркнул маг.

– Это правда, – согласился после паузы Странник. – Что у тебя с губами?

Джон дотронулся пальцем до губ, усеянных мелкими ранками.

– Увлёкся и оцарапался, – широко ухмыльнулся он.

Джек поперхнулся соком и покраснел.

Странник посмотрел на него, потом обратно на Джона, а после, когда до него относительно дошло, зарделся сам.

Миднайтер наблюдал за ними, высоко задрав брови.   

– Так, давайте-ка я просто пару яблок у вас стащу и уйду со Странником, если он обратно, конечно, – решил Джон. – Заодно и с Ксанаду поздороваюсь.

– Да, я сейчас уже возвращаюсь, – всё ещё на него не глядя, сказал Странник.

– Вот и отлично, – показательно обрадовался Джон, набирая полные карманы яблок. – Тогда всем чао, видно.

– Удачи, – сказал ему Джек.

 

Небольшой двухэтажный домик почти удачно скрывался от чужих глаз за садом, и на входной двери висела табличка: «Входи свободно и без страха». Джон, поглядывая на неё, грыз яблоко и думал о том, таскает ли Ксанаду её по всем своим жилищам.

Странник ушёл узнавать, не спит ли хозяйка дома, хотя Джон ему точно мог сказать: не спит. Потому что она его, конечно, ждала.

За оградой на улице кто-то подошёл, и раздались голоса:

– Гляди-ка, соседи вернулись, дым из трубы…

– Да чему ты радуешься? Наша местная ведьма опять лягушек в котле варит, значит.

– Да ладно тебе, она Пегги очень даже помогла, правда, Пегги?

– Ну, ведьма или нет, а муж у неё импозантный…

– А это всё-таки её муж?

– По-моему, нет.

– Какая разница? Приносит в дом хоть какие-то деньги и готовит еду – что ещё от мужа требуется?

Джон фыркнул, и женщины, похоже, его услышали, поскольку быстро замолчали и ушли.

Призрачный Странник вышел из двери во двор, неся с собой ящик с гончарными инструментами.

– Она в библиотеке, – сказал он. – Велела чай тебе не наливать, потому что ты торопишься.

– Я тороплюсь? – хмыкнул Джон. – А я и не знал.

– Первая дверь от входа направо, – показал Странник, и Джон со вздохом пошëл туда, потому что спорить с бывшим ангелом было не то чтоб бессмысленно, но просто неинтересно.

Библиотекой оказалась небольшая комната со стеллажами под потолок по всем стенам. У дальней стояла стремянка, и, стоя на ней, мадам Ксанаду искала что-то на самой верхней полке.

– Придержи стремянку, пожалуйста, – попросила она, не оглядываясь, чтобы проверить, кто именно пришёл.

Он послушался, и она придирчиво осмотрела полки, прежде чем наконец вытащить какой-то ещё фолиант. Потом повернулась и села на стремянку, глядя на Джона сверху вниз.

– Ну, здравствуй, – сказала она. – С чем пришёл?

– Я принëс твою серьгу, – сказал Джон. – Нашёл в госпитале среди обломков и подумал, что, может, ты её ещё захочешь увидеть.

– Как это мило с твоей стороны, – откликнулась Ксанаду. Серьга на ней действительно была одна – золотое кольцо с разукрашенными лепестками, парное тому, которое лежало в кармане у Джона.

– Ты, смотрю, и не рассчитывала, что я справлюсь сам, – заметил он.

– Ну почему, просто подумала, что будет лучше, если мы справимся все вместе, – улыбнулась она. – Такие проекты лучше завершать сообща, а у меня нет и не было запрета на активное вмешательство. И ты вообще знаешь, сколько сил ушло на то, чтобы нарушить тот барьер именно тогда, и так издалека? Все, что на тот момент были и у меня, и у Странника.

– Ну, зато ты точно знала, куда их приложить, – пробормотал Константин.

– И чем ты не доволен? – поинтересовалась Ксанаду. – Ты своего добился, а граница с Адом надолго заперта, что за хмурый вид?

– Ты мне соврала, – сообщил он, помогая ей спуститься на пол.

– Джон, я тебе врала много и часто, – снова улыбнулась Ксанаду. – О каком из разов мы говорим? 

– В этом случае – о Джеке Хоксмуре.

– А что с ним не так?

– Ксанаду, – многозначительно произнёс он.

– Да, Джон? 

– Не было никогда никакой опасности от меня ему, да? И ничего бы не произошло, если бы я его тогда не бросил?

– Ничего, – согласилась она. – Особенно сейчас бы ничего не произошло. Ничего бы тебе не помешало поступить не так, как ты поступил в итоге. Я всегда считала, что личные факторы мотивируют тебя лучше всего.

Джон хмыкнул: 

– А что, разве не проще бы было, если бы я просто его не бросал?

Ксанаду покачала головой: 

– Ну, Джон, лучшая ложь – это полуправда. Не то чтоб я совсем не верю, что ты способен поддерживать отношения хотя бы пару лет, но это был не тот случай. Вы с самого начала ушли в пике и могли бы разойтись очень плохо. Так, что сейчас бы не сошлись. И вот тут мне рисковать не хотелось.

Джон прислонился к полкам.

– Ты мне не мать, не сестра и не жена, – заметил он. – И даже нашей Шерил я никогда не позволял так лезть в мою жизнь. Так какого же хера, Ксанаду?

Ксанаду, на удивление, словно бы задумалась над ответом.

– Потому что мне хочется уберечь тебя от тебя самого, наверное, – наконец мягко сказала она. – Но, дорогой, всё, что было неправдой тогда, сбылось сейчас в полной мере, разве нет? – проговорила она. – Я в этот раз не так пристально наблюдала именно за вами, но, судя по последнему раскладу на Джека, всё так, как я его предупреждала. И, если начистоту, дар предвидения мне тут не очень-то был и нужен.

Джон хмыкнул:

– Ты сама доброта.

– Как и ты, – не осталась она в долгу. – Но ты пришёл не для того, чтобы мне это сказать.

– Ну, ты по определению должна знать, зачем я пришёл.

Ксанаду кивнула:

– Так я и знаю. И могу сказать: зря ты спустился с Корабля. Здесь тебе приюта не будет.

– Ну охренеть теперь! – закатил он глаза. – И это после того, как я тебе из огня вытащил столько каштанов?

– Положим, изменившееся положение дел выгодно не только мне, – пожала она плечами. – Холодное Пламя изменило курс, Круг Света уничтожен, Штормовой Дозор и Лига Справедливости худо-бедно нашли общий язык? Да так половина тех, кто в теме, хотели. И всего-то понадобилось тебя несколько раз мотивировать, подтолкнув тех, кому ты доверял, к определённым действиям.

Джон помолчал.

Потом спросил только:

– Всех?

– По большей части, они и так бы не остались в стороне, – фыркнула она. – Затанну бы вовлекла Вселенная. Саргон захотела бы выловить рыбку в мутной воде – и я ведь ей ещё когда сказала с Дозором связаться. Ну а Дозор, конечно, всё равно бы всем занялся, а небольшая демоничность им только к лицу.

– Ты не Владычица Озера, – пожаловался он. – Ты совершенно не похожа на свои легенды. Ты Тиамат, Геката, Морриган, но никак не Нимуэ Озёрная.

– Ну уж нет, я именно она, – возразила Ксанаду. – Просто кому-то же надо думать о последствиях поступков, раз те, кто их совершают, сами думать не хотят.

Джон тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что вот тут спорить как раз интересно, но бессмысленно.

– Я же не от тебя происхожу, правда? – вместо этого осведомился он.

– Не напрямую, – пожала Ксанаду плечами, снова рассматривая книги на полке и наконец находя нужный корешок. – От моей тётки, в честь которой я названа. А у меня детей никогда не было. А что?

– Просто так, – пожал он плечами. – Ладно, если остаться у тебя нельзя, то хоть передохнуть немножко можно?

– Стул в углу, – показала она, и он пошёл в ту сторону. – Только будь добр, не кури. Библиотека всё-таки.

– Хорошо, – согласился Джон, доставая очередное яблоко.

Некоторое время никто ничего не говорил: мадам Ксанаду читала книгу, Джон хрустел яблоком и рассеянно рассматривал книги на ближайшей к нему полке.

Ксанаду подождала, пока раздастся звук упавшего тела, а потом подошла к окну и позвала:

– Странник! Свяжись ещё раз со Штормовым Дозором, пожалуйста.

– Что случилось? – он заглянул внутрь и увидел Джона Константина, лежащего на полу без сознания. – О…

– Ничего неожиданного, – успокоила мадам Ксанаду. – Нормальные последствия для ритуала, который провёл наш Джон. Но теперь за ним надо присмотреть, и лучше всего будет, если это сделает Дозор.

– Так будет лучше или по-другому будет хуже? – спросил Странник.

– Давай поговорим о семантике чуть попозже…

 

Джек потом подумал, что просто напрашивался, рассказывая Кейт, что вроде как Джона они ещё увидят нескоро. Видно, не стоило дремать даже час: мозг спросонья плохо работал и не ловил тревожные звоночки.

А вот Кейт, наверное, лучше помнила, что бывает после таких категоричных утверждений, потому что сказала:

– Не верю. Слишком хорошо звучит. Наверняка скоро всплывёт с новой занимательной байкой.

– Я его настоятельно попросил так не делать, – возразил Джек.

– Значит, просто нелёгкая занесёт, – покачала головой Кейт. – Ты не забывай, он и предыдущие пару лет от нас далеко не отходил, с чего бы теперь начинать?

– С того.

Она хмыкнула и спросила:

– У тебя деньги в карманах есть?

Он порылся и нашёл смятую купюру.

– Десять баксов. Остались, когда просто в Нью-Йорк погулять выходил, по ходу.

– Спорим на десять баксов, что услышим о Константине очень скоро?

– Ну давай.

Сигнал от Призрачного Странника пришёл буквально через двадцать минут.

А потом он и мадам Ксанаду и сами пришли на Корабль через открытую для них дверь.

И пришли, конечно, не с пустыми руками.

Глядя попеременно то на мадам Ксанаду, то на бесчувственное тело Джона Константина на плече у Странника, Джек залез в карман, снова нашёл там десятидолларовую купюру и молча отдал её Кейт Спенсер.

 

_Автор клипа: **[KisVani](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/gifts)**_


End file.
